Quebrada
by TheIceAngel
Summary: Yoh está enfermo,y Anna ya no sabe qué hacer pues están solos, así que decide ir a la farmacia para conseguirle algo, pero en el camino, se encuentra con cuatro hombres que le causarán un inmeso dolor. Disclaimer: no soy propietaria de Sk. Review!
1. Prólogo

N/A: Esta es un fic YohxAnna, así que si no les gusta la pareja no les recomiendo que lo lean. Yoh tiene 19 y Anna, 18

**Atención: Éste no es un fic para menores, y habrá escenas de sexo, violencia, y una violación. Si no pueden leer éste tipo de situaciones, no sigan o salten las escenas. Gracias.**

**Prólogo.**

Anna miró a su prometido desde cierta distancia. Ya habían pasado horas desde que Yoh se hubiera desmayado y la fiebre no pasaba. Tampoco los temblores. Él sudaba en su futón, se agitaba, gemía, a veces entreabría los ojos, pero no despertaba. Anna cerró los ojos, suspiró, y fijó la vista en la ventana.

Había ocurrido hacia el mediodía, casi a las 5 de la tarde.

_**Flashback**_

"Anna…, te juro que… no puedo más" dijo Yoh. Después de haber trotado al menos 60 kilómetros, Anna le había puesto a levantar pesas por no hacerlo lo suficientemente rápido.

"!Ya deja de holgazanear, apenas te faltan 126!"

"Pero Anna…"

"!Anna nada!"

"Anna… no… puedo… MÁS!

Y entonces se desmayó. Anna acudió a su lado, preocupada, y esperó a que despertara, pero después de unos minutos quedó claro que Yoh no iba a despertar pronto. Lo cargó (o más bien lo arrastró) hasta la sala en la que siempre veían televisión, pues no podría subir las escaleras con él a rastras. Lo dejó sobre el suelo, subió a su cuarto para conseguir su futón y bajarlo a la sala. Puso a su prometido sobre el futón y se sentó a su lado, esperando.

Pasaron al menos dos horas, Yoh seguía inconsciente. Anna le tocó la frente, y se sorprendió ante la temperatura. Yoh ardía en fiebre. Volvió a levantarse para ir a la cocina y llenar un recipiente con agua. Agarró una toalla pequeña y regresó a la sala. Allí, mojó la toalla, la exprimió y se la puso en la frente

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Eso era todo lo que había hecho durante las últimas cuatro horas. Quitarle la toalla de la frente solo para volver a mojarla y colocársela.

En total Yoh llevaba más de seis horas inconciente, y Anna llevaba seis horas esperando.

Y es que ya no sabía qué más hacer. Es normal que uno tenga una fiebre inexplicable de cuando en cuando, y normalmente eso se pasa después de un rato en cama, pero esta fiebre no era inexplicable y quedar inconciente por ella no es normal.

"_Todo esto es mi culpa" _pensó Anna, apartando la mirada de la ventana para observarlo a él. Le tocó la mejilla con los dedos, descubriendo que también allí había sudor "_No debí de haberlo hecho entrenar tan duro… no así" _Se mordió el labio inferior y tembló ligeramente _"¿Qué más puedo hacer?" _Volvió a mirar a la ventana, pero no retiró sus dedos de la mejilla de Yoh _"Veamos…la fiebre es simplemente una reacción del cuerpo ante una infección. ¿Quizá lo más seguro sería darle antibióticos?"_

Ya no sabía qué hacer. Manta estaba fuera de la ciudad, pues su padre le estaba enseñando los negocios de la familia y, por tanto, debía aprender a manejarlos; Horo y Tamao estaban en Hokaido, Len y Pilika, en China, Jun y Ryu… bueno, en las carreteras (Ryu la había convencido para que lo acompañase), Lyserg, en Inglaterra, Chocolove, en México, Tamao, en el pueblo natal de Yoh, con Kino, y Fausto, haciendo una investigación médica Dios sabrá donde.

Así que no tenía a nadie en quién confiar en las cercanías. Fausto habría sido de mucha ayuda... ¿Por qué diablos parecía que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para dejarla con Yoh a solas? Sacudió la cabeza y trató de pensar mejor.

_"Puedo intentar conseguirle algo en la farmacia que está cerca de aquí" _miró fuera de la ventana. Estaba tan oscuro… jamás había salido de noche, o al menos no sola. Anna no era tan estúpida como adentrarse en la gran ciudad, sola, donde el índice de crímenes había subido tanto en los últimos cuatro años, y de veras, DE VERAS, que no quería hacerlo. Además, irse significaría que tendría que dejar a Yoh, solo, en ese estado.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa, pero un quejido por parte de Yoh la hizo decidirse. Mojó la toalla por última vez. Se levantó, fue a recoger su cartera y salió de la pensión a paso rápido, sin darse cuenta de que había olvidado su rosario en la sala…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eran ya las 11 de la noche. Anna había logrado llegar a la farmacia, que se encontraba vacía debido a la hora. En seguida, un hombre la atendió. Ella le explicó los síntomas de su prometido con toda la exactitud de la que era capaz. No tardó más de diez minutos en salir de la tienda con una bolsa de medicamentos y un papel con las prescripciones.

Decidió volver por las avenidas, justo por donde había venido. Después de todo, estaban iluminadas y había la suficiente cantidad de gente como para que los crímenes fueran más reducidos allí, incluso a esas horas.

La imagen de Yoh ardiendo en fiebre en la sala de la pensión logró hacer que Anna apurara el paso. Vio un callejón a su lado y se detuvo un instante… podría acortar camino por el callejón.

Otra imagen pasó por su mente, y eso le bastó para decidirse. Se internó en el callejón… de lo que se arrepentiría después.

No había llegado ni a la mitad de aquel estrecho y oscuro callejón, cuando dos hombres le bloquearon la salida. Anna retrocedió. Aún estaba lejos de ellos, por lo que podía simplemente darse la vuelta y correr hasta la avenida, donde estaría a salvo otra vez. Retrocedió un poco más, pero al darse la vuelta, descubrió que había otros dos hombres esperándola desde atrás. Volvió a voltearse. No perdió la calma, después de todo, era una itako, podría recurrir a los espíritus para que asustaran aquellos hombres. Se tanteó el cuello y el pecho, solo para tocar piel suave y la fría tela de aquel vestido negro. Parpadeo varias veces, perpleja, y tanteó de nuevo. No, esto no podía ser.

Su rosario, aquel que siempre llevaba en torno a su cuello, aquel que le ayudaba a llamar a los espíritus, no estaba allí, donde debería estar. No estaba alrededor de su cuello, esperando a que ella lo usara, simplemente no… estaba. Sin él, no era más que una mujer perdida y asustada en un mundo caótico. Sin él, no era más que… una mujer, una simple mujer que estaba expuesta a los mismos peligros que las demás.

Desde ese entonces, Anna supo que estaba en serios problemas.

"!Hey, belleza!" dijo uno de los dos que primero habían aparecido. Anna tembló, pero trató de no mostrar miedo. Si sólo eran asaltantes, podría cooperar y salir ilesa… ahora, si eran más que asaltantes… Oh, Dios, ¿en qué se había metido?

"¿Qué llevas allí?" le preguntó otro, ésta vez desde atrás. Por la intensidad de la voz, parecía que los que estaban a sus espaldas se estaban acercando.

"Medicinas" respondió ella.

"¿Medicinas? ¿Para qué?"

Usualmente habría contestado a una pregunta tan obvia con un sarcasmo, algo así como "_Para mi auto, últimamente tiene una tos insoportable"_ o habría sido más directa y le habría salido con un "_Para curar a un enfermo, pedazo de idiota, ¿para qué más son las medicinas?"_ Sin embargo, esta no era una situación usual, por lo que se tragó su orgullo y su sarcasmo y contestó con una voz lo más calmada posible.

"Mi hermano está gravemente enfermo"

"Oh, siento oír eso" murmuró uno de ellos, y Anna sintió su aliento en su cuello. Se adelantó para apartarse.

"Entonces, belleza, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Sakura" mintió ella.

"Bonito nombre" Anna volvió a sentir el aliento de aquel hombre en su cuello. Esta vez, solo dio una media vuelta, para observar a los cuatro… asaltantes al mismo tiempo.

"A ver, dame eso" dijo uno de ellos, apuntando la bolsa.

"Mi hermano necesita esas medicinas" dijo Anna, con voz impasible. Si el objeto que iba a entregar no fueran las medicinas que mejorarían a Yoh, lo habría entregado sin cuestionar nada, sin embargo, Yoh necesitaba esas medicinas. Anna batalló un instante, pero al final, les entregó la bolsa, muy a su pesar.

"Bueno, Sakura, donde vives"

"No vivo aquí, me hospedo en un hotel. Allí mi hermano enfermó"

"Y estás sola…"

Aquello no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Ellos sabían que estaba sola, quizá porque la habían visto entrar y salir de la farmacia y la habían seguido. Cuando la habían visto entrar en el callejón, dos de ellos corrieron a dar un rodeo y aparecer frente a ella, mientras que otros dos le impedían regresar bloqueándole la entrada.

Uno de ellos, un hombre de unos 25 años, se le acercó. Era alto, muy fornido, de piel algo más oscura que la de ella, y pelirrojo. Tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la ceja izquierda y el párpado también, casi hasta la mejilla.

Anna retrocedió, pero lo hombres se le acercaron más. Apretó los dientes. Estos no eran solo asaltantes. Eran algo peor, lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla temblar de miedo. Aún así, se mantuvo erguida, y miró al hombre de la cicatriz a los ojos.

Éste se limitó a mirarla por un rato, dándose cuenta al instante de que ésta era una de esas mujeres de mal carácter, de ésas que son tan tercas que forcejean, más enfadadas que atemorizadas, y sin embargo, el temor que experimentan al final de la violación siempre será mayor.

Ésta era una de ésas mujeres a las que era realmente divertido domar, ver quebrada en mil pedazos y sin esperanza de recomponerse nunca.

Él se le acercó hasta tenerla arrinconada contra la pared. Trató de tocarle la mejilla, pero ella solo frunció el ceño y golpeó esa mano intrusa con una de las suyas, revelando su verdadero carácter. Él se rió, y le lanzó tan fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Al instante, dos de los hombres la pusieron otra vez boca arriba y le aferraron ambas muñecas, solo para mantenerla en su lugar, otro le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

El pelirrojo tomó su lugar entre las piernas de la chica. Ella no trató de gritar, como la mayoría de las mujeres que aquella pandilla había asaltado, sino que trato de morder al que le mantenía tapada la boca. Éste solo rió ante su vano intento.

El pelirrojo empezó a tocarla de manera brusca y morbosa. Anna forcejeó, pero los dos hombres que le habían aferrado las muñecas la mantuvieron en su sitio. Gritó, pero su grito quedó ahogado bajo la mano del que le tapaba la boca. Pateó a su atacante, al que tenía encima, pero de nada sirvió para hacerlo desistir. El pelirrojo la miró a los ojos, y vio que toda esa energía furiosa se estaba convirtiendo, rápidamente, en puro terror. Sonrió con malicia. Le tocó los senos, y los apretó con fuerza, sintiéndola retorcer bajo él. Sacó un cuchillo y le rasgó el vestido junto con el sostén. Empezó a besarle el cuello; Anna lanzó un chillido ahogado, pero él no le hizo caso, nadie la oiría aquí. Le mordió el cuello con fuerza, y ella solo cerró los ojos y siguió forcejeando. Ya a estas alturas, una mujer común habría estado llorando y rogando, pero ésta era orgullosa, de las que no lloran ni ruegan hasta que dejan de pensar porque el terror las ha consumido. Aún en estas condiciones, Anna era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejar de lado su miedo y prohibirse a sí misma llorar.

Él siguió mordiéndole el cuello, y ella siguió forcejeando. Dejó de morder para empezar a lamer; Anna se encogió de disgusto. Él solo rió por lo bajo y empezó a recorrerla con las manos otra vez, empezando por los senos, donde se quedó un largo rato, bajando por el estómago y deteniéndose en su vientre.

Anna estaba frenética. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar destapar su boca y poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Trataba de liberar sus manos para al menos arañar a sus atacantes, golpeaba al pelirrojo con las rodillas. Solo sabía una cosa, las posibilidades de salir ilesa eran de cero, aún así, tenía que intentar escapar. Si tan solo lograba lanzar un par de gritos…

Él pelirrojo dejó su cuello para empezar a morderle los pechos. Anna volvió a chillar, y estuvo a punto de sollozar de dolor, pero volvió a contenerse solo por proteger la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Lo sintió morder con más fuerza, y ella trató de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil. Estaba atrapada, y sometida a la voluntad de sus atacantes. Fue entonces cuando empezó a sentir el verdadero terror que toda persona experimenta en una situación así. Él deslizó sus manas más abajo, y empezó a tocar su parte más íntima, para luego introducir dos dedos dentro de ella, casi logrando hacer que llorara de dolor. Empezó a mover sus dedos, sin preocuparse por ser delicado o no, sintiéndola temblar de dolor, pero demasiado orgullosa como para llorar o rogar. Él sólo sonrió y siguió moviendo sus dedos, cada vez con más brusquedad.

Pronto se cansó de esto. Dejó de morderle los senos y sacó sus dedos para ponerse completamente sobre ella, no sin antes desabrocharse los jeans y bajárselos hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente como para exponer su miembro duro y grueso. La penetró lentamente, no porque quisiera ser delicado, sino porque así le gustaba. Sin embargo, a mitad de trayecto se encontró con un obstáculo. Nuevamente sonrió con malicia.

"Entonces eres virgen, Sakura" murmuró él, con una voz tan ronca que la hizo temblar de miedo. Acercó su boca a la oreja de la chica "Cuando termine contigo, ya no te quedará ni una pizca de inocencia"

La aferró por las caderas y penetró con fuerza, rompiendo al instante la barrera. Anna lanzó un grito estrangulado, pues aún tenía la boca tapada, y trató de contener su llanto, pero fue entonces, cundo la fría realidad la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Estaba siendo violada, penetrada, había un hombre dentro de ella y después vendrían los otros; ya no era virgen, ya no era pura: estaba sucia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas que no pudo contener al pensar en Yoh, ardiendo en fiebre sobre el futón. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella cuando se enterara, si llegaba a enterarse? ¿Seguiría queriendo casarse con ella o la desecharía porque estaba sucia? ¿La rechazaría, ahora que ya no era pura?

_"No…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

N/A: Bueno, ahí tienen el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de poner el próximo capítulo en un par de días, quizá un poco más. Nos vemos.


	2. Amargo Despertar

**N/A: Esta es un fic YohxAnna, así que si no les gusta la pareja no les recomiendo que lo lean. Yoh tiene 19 y Anna, 18**

**En este capítulo hay un montón de términos sicológicos, ya que para añadir algo más de realismo a la historia tuve que ponerlos. Durante el capítulo, los términos solo se mencionan, pero si leen mis N/A al final, comprenderán qué significa cada término y sus síntomas, lo que les ayudará a comprender un poco mejor el resto de la historia. Traté de explicarlos de la manera más precisa y corta posible. **

**Debido a los términos, quizá este capítulo sea algo aburrido, pero es necesario que lo lean si quieren seguir el fic, así que no se salten nada. **

Bueno, aquí vamos…

**Amargo despertar. **

_"Ohhhh, mi cabeza" _pensó Yoh, todavía medio dormido _"¿Qué hora es?" _abrió los ojos, descubriendo que le dolían un poco. Parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse a la luz de la mañana. Miró hacia la ventana… al menos serían las siete de la mañana… Anna tendría un apetito feroz. Por alguna razón, no lo invadió el miedo. El dolor de cabeza era demasiado molesto como para preocuparse por los golpes que le daría Anna. _"Seguro me mata si no me levanto..." _se revolvió en su futón. Estaba tan cómodo allí. A pesar de aquel molesto dolor de cabeza, se sentía bien descansado, y no quería levantarse. Volteó un poco más la cabeza, y descubrir que el rosario de Anna estaba allí, a su lado. _"Eso sí es raro. Sólo se lo quita para bañarse"_

Oyó a alguien arrastrando los pies. De seguro era Anna. Siempre arrastraba los pies así cuando estaba molesta con él. Se sentó. Curiosamente, los pasos eran demasiado lentos como para ser los de Anna. Ella siempre solía venir hacia él a paso rápido para golpearlo con más potencia. Se levantó. Quizá era algún intruso que estaba tratando de ser sigiloso.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta corrediza y distinguió una figura en la habitación contigua (N/A: puede verla porque la puerta tiene esos paneles de papel y se transparenta un poco porque hay más luz en la otra sala, pero no puede distinguir quien es). Se acercó más y deslizó un poco la puerta, tratando de capturar un corto vistazo del intruso, pero la figura ya se había movido en dirección opuesta a la abertura de la puerta, por lo que él no pudo verla. De seguro la figura intentaría subir las escaleras, por lo que le daría la espalda a la sala y él podría deslizar la puerta corrediza en el más absoluto silencio, entrar en la sala contigua a hurtadillas, acercarse por atrás y noquear al intruso con un golpe en la cabeza.

Deslizó la puerta lentamente y entró, pero a la persona que vio no fue a un intruso desconocido, sino a…

"!ANNA!"

Anna se sobresaltó y se giró tan rápido como pudo, pero un inmenso dolor en su interior la hizo tambalearse y tropezar. Yoh se apresuró a su lado para prevenir que cayera al suelo, pero cuando ella sintió el contacto tan cercano del cuerpo de su prometido contra el suyo, se aferró a los pocos jirones de ropa que le quedaban y trató de cubrirse con ellos, como si Yoh le inspirara un miedo fatal.

Oyó la voz de Yoh, pero no sabía qué le estaba diciendo. Algo así como _"¿Qué te ocurrió?"_ o _"¿Qué te pasó?"._ Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba asustada, lo suficiente como para ver a Yoh, el siempre tranquilo y tonto Yoh, como una amenaza. Empezó a llorar.

Él la miró. Dios, ¿qué le había pasado? Ese vestido negro que ella siempre usaba había sido reducido a jirones de tela negra, la pañoleta había desaparecido, así como la ropa interior; su cabello estaba hecho un desastre; tenía cortes y raspones por todo el cuerpo, los labios rotos, mordidas en el cuello… eso hizo que se fijara más de cerca. Sí, había marcas de mordidas, algunas de ellas habían sangrado, pero ahora la sangre estaba seca. Yoh se fijó más.

"_Oh, Dios…"_

También tenía cortes y mordiscos en otras partes… y un montón de sangre le había manchado la parte interior de los muslos y la entrepierna. Anna dejó de forcejear, ya sin fuerzas, y dejó que Yoh la sostuviera.

"Annita…"

"Perdóname, Yoh, perdóname" murmuró ella, temblando y sollozando "Intenté detenerlos, de veras… lo intenté, pero… no pararon… no querían parar… Perdóname…"

Yoh sólo se mantuvo quieto un instante, sin poder consolarla ni preguntarle más nada. Ya todo estaba claro. La ropa rasgada, los moretones, los mordiscos, la sangre que manaba de su interior… todo se conectaba y tomaba un sentido espantoso dentro de su mente. Esto era serio, en extremo serio. Tenía… tenía que llevarla a un hospital, pronto.

"Anna, tenemos que ir a un hospital"

"No, no" murmuró ella, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro "No quiero… nadie más puede verme así…"

"Anna, tenemos que ir" replicó Yoh, con una voz más firme, pero que no dejó de ser calmada. No quería asustarla más "Alguien tiene que revisarte, tenemos que estar seguros de que… no has quedado embarazada o has contraído una enfermedad"

Anna parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de cerrar los ojos y empezar a llorar otra vez. Era cierto. Aún existían esos riesgos, pero había estado demasiado ocupada intentando llegar a la pensión a pie, cargando consigo ese inmenso dolor en su interior, que no se había detenido a pensar en tales posibilidades… incluso podría estar embarazada en ese preciso momento. Tenía que ir a un hospital.

"Escucha, te traeré un abrigo largo y te taparás con eso hasta que lleguemos al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Quiero bañarme primero"

"No, no; no puedes bañarte. Te limpiarán en el hospital"

Casualmente, su clase había tenido una pequeña charla sobre la violación hacía un año más o menos. Fue una de esas pocas conversaciones en las que Yoh había estado medio interesado, por lo que recordaba un par de cosas, y, entre ellas, recordaba que uno de los errores más comunes que cometían las víctimas era bañarse, cepillarse los dientes o cambiarse de ropa, destruyendo así toda la evidencia o parte de ella. Esto les imposibilitaba declarar o les hacía más difícil ganar el caso.

Anna solo asintió, aún temblando. Dios, cómo le dolía por dentro.

Yoh la dejó en la sala, recostada contra la pared, y fue a buscar un abrigo en su armario. Se acercaba el invierno, así que nadie sospecharía al ver a una chica y un chico pasar en un auto, ambos envueltos en abrigos. Bajó con el abrigo, y la encontró aún recostada en la pared, sin haberse movido, pero temblando aún. Ella se puso a llorar cuando lo vio venir, y trató de evadir a toda costa el contacto físico.

Yoh le puso el abrigo alrededor de los hombros, tratando de no tocarla más de lo necesario. Era fácil ver que estaba asustada, y no quería empeorar la situación. Por alguna razón, veía en él una amenaza. Anna había experimentado una situación traumática, ya no era ella misma. Era solo una chica asustada sin ninguna clase de fuerza física y, por ende, sin la capacidad de defenderse y salir victoriosa.

"Mi rosario…"

Yoh enseguida recordó que había visto el rosario en la sala, lo cual era muy raro considerando que ella siempre lo tenía puesto. ¡Claro! Había dejado el rosario allí, quizá por accidente, había salido, y había sido atacada. Sin su rosario, Anna no posía haberse defendido y ganar.

"Voy por él"

Desapareció en la sala y regresó en menos de dos segundos, con el rosario en la mano. Se lo dio, y ella se lo puso alrededor del cuello, sintiéndose ahora más segura. Con él, volvía a ser una itako poderosa, y podía defenderse incluso en ese estado.

"Vamos" Yoh trató de persuadirla para que se apoyara en él, pero la chica parecía tenerle un miedo inmenso al mero roce con él, así que la dejó apoyarse en la pared, eso hasta que salieron de la pensión y tuvo que confiar en él para que la metiera en el auto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el hospital, Anna fue atendida inmediatamente por una enfermera desde que pisaron la sala de emergencias. Yoh describió el caso, pero no lo ocurrido, ya que no sabía hasta qué punto Anna quería mantener su privacidad, y carecía por completo de detalles.

"Necesito hablar con ella primero" dijo la enfermera. En seguida dejó a Yoh allí parado y se llevó a Anna a una habitación más privada. Al ver que sólo habían enfermeras allí, todas mujeres, se relajó visiblemente.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Anna… Anna Kyouyama"

La acostaron en una camilla.

"Bien. Escucha, Anna, necesitamos hacerte algunas pruebas para comprobar que no estés embarazada o que no hayas contraído alguna enfermedad, ¿está bien?" Anna solo asintió, incapaz de hablar, porque otra vez estaba asustada "También existe un equipo conocido como **_rape kit_**. Nos ayuda a recoger muestras del cuerpo de la persona en caso de que ésta quiera declarar" Anna solo volvió a asentir. Ya le había pasado la idea por la cabeza. Sabía que la recolección podía ser vergonzosa,pero una ira irreprimible en su interior y el deseo de venganza tan característico en ella le estaban forzando a pensar en la manera de hacer pagar a sus atacantes "La recolección puede ser vergonzosa, Anna. Tendremos que revisar todo tu cuerpo en busca de evidencias, e incluso tomaremos fotografías…"

"¿Fotografías?" el solo hecho de que alguien la hubiera visto así ya era vergonzoso, la recolección de muestras podría ser deshonroso, pero pasable… pero tomar fotografías para que fueran mostradas en la corte era ultrajante, humillante, y, en esos momentos, Anna solo quería preservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"Solo recolectaremos las muestras si tú quieres" añadió la enfermera, tratando de ser amable "Sólo si tú quieres demandar"

"¿Las fotografías… son necesarias?"

"Es una de las armas más convincentes en una corte. Podemos recoger material genético del atacante, pero una fotografía demostraría los daños físicos que sufrió la víctima durante el ataque, probando así que el acto no fue consentido"

Anna se lo pensó un instante, algo indecisa ¿Dignidad o venganza? Para ella, una decisión así era tremendamente difícil. Por un lado, era una persona extremadamente vengativa, y por los momentos, meter a esos hombres en una prisión era la idea más atractiva, después de matarlos (pero la idea segunda era prácticamente imposible, a menos que ella quisiera terminar encerrada también). Por otro lado, había vivido toda su vida mostrando un orgullo inmenso, por tanto, su dignidad estaba por encima de casi todas las cosas.

Tenía dos opciones: declarar y vengarse, o quedarse callada y conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

"_Al demonio con la dignidad. Esos bastardos ya me la quitaron… y me quitaron algo que no puedo recuperar… los quiero muertos, a los cuatro"_

Si bien sabía que no podía matarlos, al menos podía dejarlos encerrados en una cárcel.

"Quiero… quiero que hagan todo eso… y quiero… declarar"

"Llamaré a otra enfermera para empezar los exámenes"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh se sentó en la sala de espera, intranquilo, no sin ates haber pedido una aspirina para aplacar el dolor de cabeza. Solo deseaba que la situación no fuera más grave de lo que se veía a simple vista. La experiencia en sí había convertido a Anna en una mujer asustada. Un embarazo o una enfermedad cambiarían su vida para siempre.

Dios, ¿qué clase de hombre le haría tal cosa a una mujer? ¿Qué placer podía obtener alguien de ver sufrir a otra persona?

Según las tradiciones de la familia Asakura, con esta situación, Yohmei y Kino tendrían un motivo para anular su compromiso, para apartarlo de Anna para siempre, y buscarle otra prometida. Yoh meneó la cabeza. No quería que lo apartaran de su actual prometida. Ya se había acostumbrado a ella, a sus hábitos, a su manera de caminar, a su casi imperceptible sonrisa, a su voz… incluso… ella le gustaba, la quería, por no utilizar una palabra tan fuerte como "amor". Yoh meneó la cabeza otra vez.

No, sus abuelos no podían ser tan crueles. Anna necesitaba apoyo y atención en esos momentos, ellos no se atreverían a echarla. Kino le guardaba cariño, porque había sido su discípula número uno, la más lista y rápida de mente, y por eso le había dado el puesto de prometida de Yoh a ella, y no a ninguna otra. Sí, eso le daba a su prometida un punto extra, pues, cuando su abuela decía algo, ni siquiera Yohmei se atrevía a contradecirla… curiosamente, ella y Anna tenían el mismo carácter.

Pero, ¿qué harían sus abuelos realmente? ¿Se apegarían a las tradiciones o a su cariño por Anna?

Continuó pensando en eso por al menos tres horas más.

"¿Yoh Asakura?"

Yoh levantó la cabeza para mirar a una doctora de mediana edad, de unos 39 o 40 años, parada en medio de la sala. Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

"Yo soy"

"Doctora Uzumaki, a sus servicios" Yoh inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento "Será mejor que hablemos en privado"

Yoh asintió, y siguió a la doctora hasta su oficina. Ella cerró la puerta tras de sí, para tener más privacidad.

"¿Cómo está?"

"No ha quedado embarazada ni le han contagiado ninguna enfermedad"

Yoh se permitió dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio. Un evento "afortunado" tras una serie de sucesos desafortunados.

"Sin embargo" Yoh volvió a mirar a la doctora ", tendremos que poner un intenso cuidado en su estado físico" Yoh tembló "Tiene cortes moderados en ambos brazos, mordidas en el pecho y en el cuello, y le han causado una fisura en la pierna izquierda, probablemente de una patada" hizo una pausa, esperando a que el joven asimilara la información "También causaron daños en su interior, hay severos desgarres de tejido" hizo otra pausa, ésta vez más corta "Esa fue su primera vez, me supongo" él solo asintió otra vez "Joven, llevo varios años tratando éstos casos. Los efectos a largo plazo más comunes y peligrosos son los invisibles. Las heridas físicas de Anna sanarán con algo de tiempo, pero no las de su mente, o al menos no sin apoyo"

"¿Un siquiatra?"

"En esto momento su estado físico es lamentable, pero me preocupa más su estado mental. Una violación es una experiencia traumática. En consecuencia, las víctimas presentan desórdenes sicológicos que alteran por completo su estilo de vida. Los síntomas inmediatos de una violación pueden incluir inestabilidad emocional, pensamientos y recuerdos del ataque, pesadillas, dificultad para concentrarse e insomnio" una pausa más. Estos eran solo los síntomas a corto plazo, y se agravaban con el tiempo. Ahora venía lo peor "Los síntomas a largo plazo suelen ser peores: la víctima puede sufrir de Desordenes de Estrés Post-traumático, Desordenes Obsesivo-Compulsivo, depresión severa, sentimiento de culpa, Desórdenes Alimenticios, Desórdenes del Sueño, Ataques de Pánico, recuerdos del ataque, Memorias Corporales, entre otros" Yoh no entendía ni la mitad de lo que la doctora les estaba diciendo, pero sonaba mal. "La víctima puede superar todo esto con el apoyo de sus seres queridos y la ayuda de un especialista. Sin embargo, si la víctima guarda silencio y decide que no necesita ayuda, me temo que todos estos síntomas la acosarán de por vida. Un siquiatra o un terapeuta es necesario"

"Entiendo"

"Llevo años aquí y conozco a varios siquiatras, sicólogos y terapeutas. Creo que lo mejor será ponerla en manos de una mujer, ya que las mujeres tienden a ser más comprensivas y Anna puede sentirse más segura con una. Hay una siquiatra en particular que es bastante buena. Se ha especializado en el tema de las violaciones especialmente violentas y violaciones múltiples"

"¿Violaciones múltiples?"

La doctora hizo una pausa.

"No se lo dijo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Decirme qué?"

"Ella no fue violada por un solo hombre, sino por cuatro"

Yoh quedó perplejo al instante, sin saber qué pensar. Uno solo ya era bastante malo, pero… ¿cuatro?

"La recolección de muestras terminó hace rato. A estas alturas, Anna debe de estar en una habitación privada. Me gustaría mantener un ojo en ella, al menos por dos días más. La fisura y los desgarres me preocupan"

"¿Puedo… verla?"

La doctora lo pensó un momento.

"Sí, supongo que sí" Yoh se levantó "Yoh, espero comprenda que Anna está en un estado físico y mental inestable. Es probable que no quiera hablar del incidente, así que no la fuerce a hacerlo. Bastará con que se quede callado y permanezca a su lado, para que se acostumbre a su presencia de nuevo. También es posible que le tenga miedo"

"¿Miedo?... ¿De mí?... ¿Por qué?"

"Porque fue violada por hombres, por tanto, le teme a todos los hombres. El temor se irá si usted la trata bien y si se comporta tranquilo a su alrededor. Con algo de tiempo y paciencia, volverá a confiar en usted. Hágala comprender que no quiere lastimarla. Ofrézcale su hombro si ella quiera llorar. Tóquela solo cuando sea necesario y solo si ella lo permite, si no es así, discúlpese y no insista más"

Yoh asintió, comprendiendo. Al menos podía hacer algo para ayudarla a recuperarse. La mirada de la doctora se suavizó.

"Siento mucho que algo así le haya pasado a su novia, se nota que la quiere mucho"

"Es mi prometida" le corrigió Yoh, con una media sonrisa. La doctora parpadeó. Vaya, era cierto que los jóvenes de hoy en día vivían una vida apresurada.

"Te digo todo esto para que comprendas que Anna necesita que alguien esté allí, a su lado. No la fuerces a hablar, pero tampoco desaparezcas… y en cuanto a su relación amorosa, trata de ser lo más paciente posible. Por el momento, me temo que se mostrará indispuesta ante ciertos contactos físicos, pues los asociará con el dolor que sintió. Solo no la fuerces. Ella estará lista algún día"

"Sí, gracias"

La doctora le dio la tarjeta de la siquiatra y la suya. Yoh solo se la guardó en el bolsillo y dejó que ella le guiara hasta la habitación de su prometida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: Ese es el segundo capítulo. En el próximo, Anna e Yoh s reunirán en el cuarto privado. Espero que se queden a ver que pasa.**

**Aprovecho este espacio para dar algunas explicaciones sobre los conceptos que mencioné más arriba, considerando que son algo complejos. Pueden leerlos, o pueden no hacerlo. Está en ustedes. Solo lo puse aquí para que no vayan a decir que no entendieron nada de lo que se habló (N/A: y por diversión propia)**

**Desorden de Estrés Post-Traumático: **es un término utilizado para ciertas consecuencias psicológicas que experimenta una persona al ser expuesta a experiencias que son calificadas como traumáticas y, por tanto, altamente estresantes, tales como maltratos, guerras, desastres naturales, la muerte de un ser querido, accidentes serios, violaciones, ataques violentos, entre otros. También se lo conoce como **Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático **para enfatizar que es el resultado de una experiencia traumática, y no una manifestación de una debilidad sicológica pre-existente por parte del paciente. Las personas que sufren de este trastorno manifiestan pesadillas, _Flashbacks_, inestabilidad emocional, insomnio, irritabilidad, hipervigilancia, pérdida de la memoria y excesivas reacciones de alarma ante estímulos inesperados, como el flash de una cámara.

**Desorden Obsesivo-Compulsivo: **es un desorden psiquiátrico, más específicamente, un desorden de ansiedad. Comúnmente, el sujeto manifiesta pensamientos obsesivos (repetitivos, angustiantes, intrusivos) y relacionadas compulsiones (tareas o rituales) con el objeto de neutralizar las obsesiones. Si el sujeto no realiza sus tareas o rituales para aplacar sus pensamientos, se estresa o se pone violento. Las personas que sufren de este desorden suelen ser extremadamente meticulosas o estar absorbidas en una causa. Algunos de los síntomas son: lavarse las manos de manera repetida, sistemas de conteo específicos (contar las cosas en grupos de cuatro, por ejemplo, acomodar objetos en grupos de tres o agruparlos en grupos iguales), contar los pasos (por ejemplo, que al sujeto solo le deba tomar 12 pasos para llegar al auto, ni uno menos ni uno más), alinear objetos de manera perfecta o en ángulos perfectos, miedo a la contaminación o a la suciedad, entre otros.

**Trastorno de Pánico: **es una enfermedad en la que la persona afecta tiene ataques súbitos de terror sin motivo alguno. Cuando estos episodios de terror son prolongados y frecuentes, se les llama **Ataques de Pánico. **Durante un ataque de pánico, la persona presenta taquicardia, dolor en el pecho, respiración dificultosa o ahogada, síntomas de ahogamiento, sensación de asfixia, mareos, náuseas, temblores, escalofríos, estremecimiento, hormigueo; también puede sentirse fuera de control, como si uno mismo no fuera real o sensación de muerte o pérdida de la razón. Esta enfermedad es más común en las mujeres.

**Memorias Corporales: **una teoría sugiere que el cuerpo es capaz de almacenar memoria, no de igual manera que el cerebro, claro está. Esta teoría se usa para explicar que es posible tener recuerdos de eventos en los que el cerebro no estaba en posición de almacenar memoria. Estos recuerdos son a menudo caracterizados con un "dolor fantasma e inexplicable" en una o varias partes del cuerpo, como si el cuerpo recordara un pasado trauma.

**Flashbacks: **Fenómeno psicológico en el que alguien recuerda una experiencia pasada. Este término solo se utiliza cuando el recuerdo acude de manera completamente involuntaria y/o cuando es tan intenso que la persona llega a "revivir" la experiencia y es incapaz de saber si es real o no. Cuando un flashback ocurre, puede ser debido a desórdenes como un Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático ocasionado por el recuerdo de una guerra o una violación.

**N/A: Bueno, eso es todo. Si tienen alguna otra duda sobre algún concepto que se me haya escapado, pongan la pregunta en sus reviews y yo la contestaré en el capítulo siguiente, OK? (Aunque nada les costaría investigar un poco)**

**Nos vemos.**

Últimas N/A: si leyeron mi fic hasta aquí, es porque son curiosos, les gusta leer o porque son vagos…


	3. Las Pesadillas Inician

N/A: Esta es un fic YohxAnna, así que si no les gusta la pareja no les recomiendo que lo lean. Yoh tiene 19 y Anna, 18.

En este capítulo veremos la reacción de Anna ante Yoh y viceversa, y se tomarán varias decisiones.

Empezamos…

**Las pesadillas inician. **

La oficial estaba satisfecha. Anna había dado detalles exactos y precisos sobre el ataque: la ubicación del incidente, la cantidad de atacantes, las armas que éstos portaban, su apariencia y sus características únicas (curiosamente, los cuatro violadores tenían un dragón tribal tatuado alrededor del brazo, Anna no recordaba cuál).

De alguna manera, Anna logró mantener su porte durante todo el interrogatorio, lo cual no se veía muy a menudo. Por lo general, las víctimas no pueden decir más de dos palabras antes de ponerse a llorar. Esto es comprensible. Sien embargo, esta chica era… rara.

La oficial sacudió tales pensamientos de su cabeza, y recordó que aquella joven había sido atacada y esa cara suya, tan fría, tan impasible, podría ser no más que una farsa. Había visto a otras pocas víctimas así.

Un golpe en la puerta logró que Anna se sobresaltara y dejara ver ante la oficial un corto pero claro destello de miedo. Anna recobró el control en el preciso instante en el que la doctora Uzumaki entró al cuarto, sin embargo, volvió a perder ese control en lo que Yoh entró también. En ese momento, una ola de culpa hizo que se sacudiera entera, se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y mirara hacia abajo, hacia su regazo.

La oficial notó la nueva tensión en el cuarto.

"Con esto será suficiente" dijo la oficial, consciente del súbito cambio de humor de Anna. Ya había sufrido bastante. Lo mejor sería que se retirara, buscara las muestras que las enfermeras habían recogido para llevarlas a un laboratorio más capacitado, e irse. La chica debía estar harta de todo aquello, necesitaba descansar "Me retiro"

La oficial, hizo una corta reverencia, a la que los demás contestaron con una inclinación de cabeza, y salió. La doctora Uzumaki se quedó por más tiempo, evaluando las reacciones de Anna ante Yoh. Al parecer, no era precisamente miedo lo que manifestaba, sino más bien… vergüenza.

Yoh observó a su prometida por unos instantes. Se veía mejor ahora que no tenía sangre encima y los raspones y heridas estaban vendados. Tenía la pierna izquierda vendada para facilitar la curación de la fisura. Pero se veía cansada. Eso tenía lógica. Anna se la había pasado el día anterior despierta, entrenándolo primero y cuidándolo, después. Luego, alrededor de las 11 de la noche, había salido a comprar las medicinas, para ser atacada media hora después y regresar caminando, destrozada, a la pensión. Anna había pasado más de 24 horas despierta, y no en las mejores condiciones.

"Los dejaré solos unos momentos" dijo la doctora, esperando a que Anna se rehusara a que la dejaran sola con un hombre, pero como no lo hizo, salió también.

La tensión en el cuarto aumentó cuando la doctora se fue. Yoh quería preguntarle tantas cosas¿Qué pasó¿Cómo se sentía¿Había algo que él pudiera hacer para ayudarla¿Le tenía miedo a él?...

Sin embargo, de todas esas preguntas sólo vocalizó una:

"¿Puedo sentarme?"

Anna pareció vacilar un momento, pero luego asintió, señalando la butaca. No podía hablar, en ese momento no confiaba en su voz, siempre fría y calculadora, pues sabía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar otra vez. Tampoco podía mirarlo a los ojos.

Yoh se sentó en la butaca, al lado de la cama, y miró hacia abajo. Notó que su prometida se alejaba un poco más de él. Entonces… era cierto. Anna le tenía miedo.

El incómodo silencio se prolongó por largo rato. Yoh pensó en qué más podría preguntarle sin asustarla o lastimarla, solo para demostrarle que estaba preocupado por ella y que no le iba a hacer daño. Un "¿Estás bien?" no se veía como la mejor opción. Era obvio que ella no estaba bien, al menos para él que la conocía tanto. Intentó formular otra pregunta.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Yoh quiso golpearse contra algo. Eso era prácticamente lo mismo que "¿Estás bien?"…

"Mejor"

Bueno, al menos había contestado a esa pregunta. Eso era algo. Se hizo el silencio otra vez, esta vez más soportable. Anna le lanzaba miradas discretas para tratar de adivinar el significado de su expresión, pero era tremendamente difícil de descifrar: era una mezcla de dolor, confusión, curiosidad, _odio_, _ira…_podía ver aquellos sentimientos, pero en aquel estado mental tan delicado de ella, le era imposible leer sus pensamientos (N/A: en el manga, Anna es capaz de "leer" los pensamientos y sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor. Supongamos que si Anna se encuentra en un estado mental frágil, sus habilidades se ven afectadas también).

¿A quién iban dirigidos tanta rabia y odio¿Hacia ella o hacia los que le hicieron daño?

¿Y si estaba enfadado con ella¿Y si le echaba la culpa a ella? Entonces… entonces anularía su compromiso. Había venido a decirle que su compromiso quedaba anulado. Se mordió el labio inferior y tembló un poco, pero se forzó a mantener la compostura, diciéndose que aquello era totalmente predecible. Yohmei no permitiría que su heredero se casara con una mujer que ya había sido tomada por otros, aunque el acto en sí no fuera consentido. En otras palabras, la iban a separar de Yoh.

Anna esperó a que Yoh se lo dijera, esperó… y se quedó esperando. Yoh no dijo nada. Sólo se quedó sentado, mirando hacia abajo. Estaba confundida. ¿Por qué rayos tardaba tanto en darle las noticias¿No era más fácil decirlas e irse?

El silencio se hizo insoportable de nuevo, Anna no podía aguantarlo más. Respiró hondo y trató de mirar a su prometido a los ojos, pero no pudo, así que solamente clavó la mirada en su propio regazo, otra vez.

"Nuestro compromiso queda anulado¿cierto?"

Aquella pregunta por parte de Anna logró confundir al shamán, pero eso no duró mucho. Yoh comprendió lo que Anna estaba pensando y meneó la cabeza.

"No"

Anna lo miró a los ojos, incrédula.

"Pero… pero…"

"No quiero romper nuestro compromiso, y no dejaré que mis abuelos lo anulen"

"Pero… las tradiciones…"

"Hablaré con ellos y los convenceré de que no nos separen…"

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

Yoh sólo la miró a los ojos. Anna mantuvo la mirada por un instante, pero no pudo soportarla por más de unos pocos segundos antes de enterrarla otra vez sobre su regazo. No, esto no tenía lógica. Se suponía que… se suponía que aquella unión no estaba permitida. Yoh no podía casarse con Anna, no ahora que ella era impura… y aún así¿él insistía en mantener el compromiso?

Mientras que Anna utilizaba todo su intelecto para hallar el más mínimo rastro de lógica en la decisión de Yoh, el shamán pensaba en una respuesta. "¿Por qué?", había preguntado ella. Había varias respuestas, pero no todas eran una buena opción. Podría decirle que ya se había acostumbrado a ella, que la quería, que no deseaba tener otra prometida… que la amaba. Pero eso de seguro la asustaría. Por suerte, Anna formuló una segunda pregunta antes de que el respondiera la primera.

"¿No estás… molesto?"

"No"

"No me mientas. Puedo sentir que estás molesto… ¿conmigo?"

"Estoy molesto, pero no contigo" Notando que Anna estaba más tranquila, decidió continuar "Mira, nos quedaremos aquí por dos días más, para asegurarnos de que estás bien…"

"Los exámenes…"

"Negativos, todos" contestó Yoh. Al parecer, nadie le había mencionado los resultados "Pero la doctora Uzumaki dijo que quería observarte por un tiempo más. Luego podremos regresar a casa"

"Tus abuelos no lo permitirán, Yoh…"

"Pero yo tampoco les dejaré anular el compromiso" la cortó Yoh "Quiero que tú seas mi prometida, Annita"

Anna volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con lágrimas de gratitud en los ojos. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, Yoh tampoco. Solo se quedaron así lo dos: Yoh sentado en la butaca Y Anna llorando en silencio, sólo por unos instantes, antes de recobrar el control de esa fría máscara que tenía por rostro.

Esa noche, Yoh durmió en la sala de espera, ya que Anna aún se ponía demasiado nerviosa en su presencia. La dejó dormir sola en su cuarto privado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bueno, aquí estamos"

Yoh ayudó a su prometida a salir del auto. Ella se mostró algo indispuesta ante la cercanía del contacto, pero tuvo que conformarse. Quería entrar en la pensión, ahora. Dos días en un hospital, alimentándose con comida de hospital y siendo inyectada por cinco enfermeras diferentes durante ese tiempo la había espantado. Sin mencionar dos días viendo televisión le habían causado un aborrecimiento hacia los televisores, y eso da miedo.

"Toma"

Yoh le pasó las muletas para que pudiera caminar por sí sola. Anna detestaba esas cosas. Eran duras, frías, metálicas e incómodas. Simplemente detestaba tener que depender de esas cosas para caminar así como detestaba depender de alguien. Sin embargo, las necesitaba para evitar cualquier contacto físico con Yoh. Confiaba en él, pero con las heridas del incidente aún frescas, cualquier tipo de contacto físico la ponía nerviosa y hasta la asustaba. Yoh se había dado cuenta de ello, por lo que también trataba de no tocarla más de lo necesario.

Entraron los dos, ella primero y luego él. Enseguida vieron un problema. Las habitaciones estaban arriba, y Anna tenía la pierna izquierda fisurada, lo que le imposibilitaba subir por sí sola sin correr un gran riesgo de caerse. Yoh, sabiendo que Anna no deseaba mantener ningún tipo de contacto físico con él, trató de idear algo.

"¿Qué tal si duermes en la sala? Te traeré tu futón. Incluso puedes ver televisión"

Al oír la palabra "televisión", Anna tuvo ganas de tirarle el jarrón más cercano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh preparaba la cena mientras que Anna se había encerrado en la sala de la televisión, sin embargo, él no la oyó encendiendo el aparato en ningún momento. Eso era raro. Anna raras veces no estaba de humor para ver televisión.

_ "Quizá solo esté pensando. Solo necesita tiempo y apoyo, eso es todo"_

Al pensar en la palabra apoyo, Yoh recordó la tarjeta de la siquiatra, que aún estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Sabía que a Anna no le gustaría la idea. Ella siempre había sido extremadamente independiente, y cuando necesitaba ayuda de alguien, detestaba reconocerlo o siquiera aceptarlo. Había aprendido a desconfiar de todos, y a no depender en nadie más que sí misma, por tanto, la idea de aceptar ayuda le iba a molestar, y mucho más si esa ayuda era… "profesional".

Quizá podía tratar de convencerla después de la cena. Anna siempre era más fácil de convencer después de la cena.

Siguió con la cena. Ramen y bolas de arroz. Anna adoraba el ramen, y le encantaban las bolas de arroz. Así que¿por qué no preparar las dos cosas?

Finalmente, terminó con la cena.

Se dirigió a la sala y tocó la puerta.

"Anna, la cena está lista"

"Salgo en un momento"

Eso también era raro. Anna nunca esperaba para cenar. Siempre salía como un cohete a comer y siempre era la primera en sentarse en la mesa. Yoh le dio tiempo para salir. Se fue a al comedor y se sentó a esperarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la sala de televisión, Anna se rehusaba a salir así, en ese estado. Se había acurrucado en su futón desde hacía horas, tratando de bloquear lo que había pasado, pero le resultaba imposible. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los veía a los cuatro, los sentía dentro de ella, lastimándola. Dios, cómo dolía. Se sentía usada y… y sucia. Y no podía hacer nada para dejar de sentirse así, más que acurrucarse en su futón y aferrarse a sus ropas cada vez que percibía un movimiento, pues temía que fueran ellos.

Y aquella sala se parecía tanto al callejón: era oscura, fría. De súbito también le tenía miedo a aquella sala, a su oscuridad.

Una lágrima solitaria encontró una manera de salir cuando su dueña fue presa de otro recuerdo.

**_ Flashback_**

**"_Cuando termine contigo, no te quedará ni una pizca de inocencia"_**

_ La aferró por las caderas y penetró con fuerza, rompiendo al instante la barrera. Anna lanzó un grito estrangulado, pues aún tenía la boca tapada, y trató de contener su llanto, pero fue entonces, cundo la fría realidad la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas._

_ Estaba siendo violada, penetrada, había un hombre dentro de ella y después vendrían los otros; ya no era virgen, ya no era pura: estaba sucia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas que no pudo contener al pensar en Yoh, ardiendo en fiebre sobre el futón. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella cuando se enterara, si llegaba a enterarse¿Seguiría queriendo casarse con ella o la desecharía porque estaba sucia¿La rechazaría, ahora que ya no era pura?_

"_No…"_

_ Él la notó más frágil, sus forcejeos se hacían más débiles poco a poco. Él hombre que le mantenía la boca tapada retiró las manos por unos instantes para dejar que el pelirrojo la besara con tanta rudeza que le rompió los labios. Anna empezó a sentir que él le mordía el cuello otra vez, pero no gritó. Él se frustró ante esto._

"**_Grita"_**

_ Anna no lo obedeció. Aunque dolía le suficiente como para hacerla gritar de agonía, se reprimió y se forzó a mantenerse callada. Sólo lloraba, en el más absoluto silencio. No iba a obedecer además las órdenes de aquellos hombres. _

_ Él la abofeteó, pero ella siguió callada._

"_**Grita. Sé que te duele. Grita, llora."**_

"_**Vete… al infierno"**_

_ El pelirrojo volvió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, dejando marcas sangrantes y haciéndola chillar. De paso, le susurró al oído._

"_**Te daré una razón para que grites"**_

_ Volvieron a taparle la boca para evitar que la chica gritara con demasiada fuerza ante el despliegue de violencia del pelirrojo._

_ Sin poder hablar ni suplicar, Anna solo se limitó a rogar en su mente._

"_Alto… basta…Oh, Dios… me lastiman…por favor… basta…me duele… !basta!…_

_** Fin del Flashback**_

Anna sólo se ovilló (N/A: posición fetal) en el futón y se dejó estremecer por los sollozos.

"_Deja de llorar, idiota, Yoh se dará cuenta de que estuviste llorando"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes de que Anna saliera. Ella solo se sentó lejos de él y empezó a comer. Yoh la imitó. Después de haber comido apenas unos bocados, Yoh notó que su prometida solo estaba jugando con la comida.

"Annita, no estás comiendo nada"

"No tengo hambre"

De acuerdo, aquello sí que era grave. Anna siempre tenía hambre, un poco menos en la cena que en el resto de las comidas, pero siempre la tenía. Que no quisiera comer era una tremenda anomalía.

Yoh se fijó un poco más en ella. Anna mantenía la vista fija en el plato, y se negaba por completo a mirarle a los ojos, sin embargo, desde allí, Yoh podía ver que los ojos de Anna estaban algo enrojecidos. Había estado llorando.

"Al menos come algo. Es ramen, tú adoras el ramen"

"No tengo hambre"

El tono de voz de Anna le dejó claro que no estaba de humor para discutir, sin embargo, le pareció que su voz era menos firme que lo normal, y había en ella un leve temblor que tampoco era usual.

"Bueno… mira, la doctora Uzumaki me dio una tarjeta. Es de una mujer que se especializa en estos casos y…"

"Una siquiatra"

"Eso mismo"

"Olvídalo"

Esa era la respuesta que se había estado esperando. Anna realmente detestaba aceptar ayuda, y peor aún si esa ayuda era "profesional".

Sin embargo, decidió insistir.

"Anna, no estás bien…"

"Estoy bien"

"Mírame a los ojos"

Anna clavó los ojos en su plato, no queriendo mirar a su prometido. Si lo miraba él sabría que había estado llorando, y llorar frente a otras personas o que éstas se enterasen de que había estado llorando era otra cosa que detestaba. Demostraba debilidad. Sin embargo, cuando Yoh volvió a repetir la petición (más bien orden), tuvo que mirarlo. Empezó a rogar que sus ojos no estuvieran enrojecidos.

"Has estado llorando"

Se había dado cuenta, después de todo.

Anna no le contestó. Volvió a bajar la cabeza para que él no la mirara a los ojos y todo quedó en silencio otra vez.

Pasaron así 10 minutos al menos, ambos sin comer, sólo pensando.

"Annita, no estás bien"

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que no la llamara "Annita". En esos momentos tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

"Tienes que ir a…"

"No" murmuró ella "No quiero ir, Yoh. Ya ha sido suficiente. No quiero que nadie más se entere de esto… ya lo sabe demasiada gente. Y cuando encuentren a esos cuatro y se abra el juicio, se enterará más gente. Yohmei y Kino pronto lo sabrán, y también tus amigos, Yoh. Ya no quiero que nadie más se entere de esta humillación"

Yoh la miró un rato, y luego asintió. No podía obligarla a ir a un siquiatra. Anna no quería que nadie más se enterara de aquello. Al menos, Yoh esperaba que cambiara de opinión, y pronto. Las descripciones que le había dado la doctora Uzumaki eran bastante malas, pero si Anna no quería aceptar ayuda, él no podía obligarla.

Anna no comió nada. Sólo se levantó, se fue a dar un baño (maldito yeso, por culpa de él tenía que darse un baño de esponja en vez de sumergirse en las termas), se puso la yukata y se fue a dormir a la sala.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_ El pelirrojo estuvo satisfecho y otro tomó su lugar entre las piernas de ella, lastimándola, haciendo que deseara morirse, dejar de sentir para siempre. Sentía tanto dolor dentro de sí, y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ese dolor se iba haciendo tan insoportable que pensó que en cualquier momento la iban a partir en dos. Los movimientos, cada vez más bruscos y rápidos sólo conseguían dejarla al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sin terminar de perderla realmente. Aún así, a pesar del dolor, no gritó. Sólo lloraba, en silencio._

_ Pasaba el tiempo, y Anna sentía que su mente se estaba nublando por el dolor. Ya no podía pensar claramente. _

"_Dios, basta… duele… cómo me duele…basta… basta… deténganse… me duele…Yoh, perdóname… perdóname… no puedo… detenerlos… imposible… yo… quiero… morir… Yoh… perdóname…"_

_ El último de ellos quedó satisfecho. El pelirrojo, que ahora le mantenía la boca tapada, bajó un poco la cabeza, sólo para murmurarle al oído._

"_**Sé una buena chica y no le digas esto a nadie. Si alguien se entera, te mataré"**_

_ La chica, entre aterrorizada, cansada y confundida, no contestó ni dio signos de haber entendido la orden._

_ Y, para demostrar que lo que decía era en serio, los cuatro empezaron a golpearla._

"_**Basta" **dijo ella, en un murmullo tan inaudible que ninguno de ellos lo oyó. El pelirrojo le pateó el brazo **"Basta" **repitió, esta vez con más fuerza **"Basta… basta¡basta¡Eso me duele!"**_

"_**Mataremos a tu hermano también"**_

_ Fue entonces cuando Anna realmente comenzó a rogar. Ya había olvidado el orgullo o la dignidad. Sólo quería que pararan, que la dejaran en paz, a ella y a Yoh. El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta del punto débil de aquella mujer, empezó a susurrarle cómo mataría a Yoh._

"**_No, por favor, no… haré lo que me digan… por favor… basta…"_**

"_**Buena chica" **dijo el pelirrojo,_

_ Sin embargo, no se detuvieron. Siguieron golpeándola. Dos de ellos, uno de ojos azules y otro rubio, sacaron sus navajas y empezaron a trazar cortes delgados en los brazos de la joven._

"**_Basta, basta… basta… por favor… basta… duele… me duele…"_**

_ No se detuvieron. El pelirrojo le pateó la Pierna izquierda con tanta fuerza que pudo habérsela roto._

"**_Basta… ¡Basta!... por favor… ¡BASTA!..."_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh despertó a media noche con un grito resonando en sus oídos. "¡BASTA!" eso había oído, y estaba seguro que había sido Anna.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, sin preocuparse mucho por tropezar con la yukata. Sólo le tomó seis segundos llegar a la sala de televisión, abrir la puerta corrediza y localizar a su prometida.

Al oír el ruido de pasos precipitándose escaleras abajo y el estruendo de la puerta corrediza al abrirse, Anna se sobresaltó y se apartó de la figura oscura en el umbral.

Yoh encendió las luces, para descubrir a una mujer, mirándole aterrorizada, aferrándose a sus ropas y llorando.

Yoh se le acercó lentamente, para no asustarla, y se arrodilló, a su lado.

"Annita¿qué pasa?" Anna solo meneó la cabeza, de un lado a otro, para indicar que no quería hablar de ello. Aunque Yoh hablaba en un tono que no resultaba para nada amenazador, no quería contarle de la pesadilla y revivir todo aquello "¿Una pesadilla?" Anna sólo asintió, y enterró la cara en sus manos. Yoh iba a decir algo más, pero cuando abrió la boca, Anna murmuró algo.

"Sé una buena chica y no le digas esto a nadie" susurró ella, repitiendo lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo "Si alguien se entera, te mataré"

Yoh se tensó, lleno de ira, al escuchar aquello, de súbito comprendiendo. La habían amenazado. Anna no había querido ir al hospital porque estaba asustada, no avergonzada. Temía que esos cuatro volvieran por ella y la mataran, y también a Yoh. Había declarado sólo porque había sufrido un ataque de ira que, combinado con el cansancio y el dolor, le había nublado la mente. Pero ahora… estaba tan aterrorizada que se arrepentía de lo que había dicho a la oficial y a las enfermeras.

Ya no quería que nadie más se enterara de aquello por ese miedo, y eso incluía no aceptar ayuda.

Lentamente, Anna recuperó el control de sí misma y dejó de llorar, aunque aún tenía ganas de hacerlo. Yoh lo sabía.

"Annita" murmuró Yoh, tratando de contener a ira, que no iba dirigida hacia ella "A veces es bueno llorar" Anna solo meneó la cabeza, aún incapaz de hablar "Llorar no te hace débil. Sólo es una manera de dejar salir el dolor que uno lleva dentro. A veces, cuando es muy grande, es bueno dejarlo salir" Anna dejó escapar un sollozo, pero nada más "Solo estás tratando de ser fuerte por mí. Estás sufriendo tanto, y mantienes todo ese dolor para protegerme, y te está matando. Está bien llorar" Anna tembló un poco, y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla "Mírame a los ojos" dijo él, dándose cuente de que Anna aún trataba de contenerse "Está bien, Annita, no tienes que ser tan fuerte, ya no más. Deja de retenerlo. Está bien llorar"

Esta vez, Anna no pudo contenerse. Lloró, allí y frente a él, sin importarle su debilidad o su dignidad. Por ahora, sólo quería llorar, dejar salir el dolor que había estado conteniendo por 3 días ya. Yoh se le acercó y, con cuidado, la abrazó. Ella permitió el contacto. No le tenía miedo a él. Confiaba en Yoh.

"Dolía tanto…" sollozó ella.

A Yoh nunca le había gustado ver llorar a alguien, pues no sabía qué hacer para consolar a esa persona, sin embargo, ahora sabía qué hacer: nada. No hacer nada, sólo estar allí y abrazarla, dejarla llorar, dejar que le clavara las uñas en la espalda y demostrarle, con su silencio, que estaba allí con ella y sólo para ella. Si ella quería llorar, él le ofrecería su hombro, si ella quería hablar, él escucharía. Estaba allí para ella.

Anna no se forzó a sí misma a recobrar el control, no esta vez. Quería llorar, y se lo permitió. Al menos por esa vez, se permitió la libertad de llorar, demostrar que no era débil, sino humana. Una simple humana, una mujer que había sido lastimada, nada más.

Eventualmente, los sollozos de Anna se hicieron más débiles, y sus temblores, casi imperceptibles. Lentamente le desclavó las uñas de la espalda y se apartó de él. Yoh la soltó también, y hasta le secó las lágrimas con la manga de la yukata.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él, en un murmullo.

Anna no le contestó de inmediato. La verdad es que el llanto le había dejado un desagradable dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, había desaparecido la opresión que había aparecido a raíz de reprimir su llanto. Ya se iría el dolor de cabeza.

"Mejor"

"¿Sabes qué? Dormiré en la sala. Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que llamarme" Anna asintió. "Buenas noches"

Yoh se levantó y deslizó la puerta corrediza para salir, pero al poner la mano sobre el interruptor para apagar la luz, Anna lo detuvo.

"Yoh" lo llamó ella, Yoh, se detuvo bajo el umbral "¿Podrías dejar la luz encendida?"

"Claro"

Anna abrió la boca, para indicar que quería decir otra cosa. Yoh esperó. Anna cerró la boca, titubeó unos segundos y, finalmente, se decidió.

"Yoh" repitió Anna, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos "Quizá… sí… debería ir a un siquiatra"

Yoh la miró, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, solo para que se sintiera segura.

"La llamaré por mañana"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Listo. Tercer capítulo. Sólo para aclarar, durante el flashback y la pesadilla, los diálogos verbales eran así: **_"Tercer capítulo" _**y los pensamientos de Anna eran así _"Tercer capítulo"_. Y Anna quiere dormir con las luces encendidas porque la oscuridad le recuerda al callejón en donde ocurrió el ataque.

Otra cosa¿recuerdan que la pensión tiene dos salas? Una en la que ven televisión (allí duerme Anna), y otra, más grande, al otro lado del pasillo (allí dormirá Yoh de ahora en adelante). Sólo para que no se confundan. Ellos dos no duermen juntos… por el momento.

No he organizado mis ideas para el cuarto capítulo (Apenas acabo de terminar el tercero, no me apresuren), pero les aseguro que los cuatro violadores (desgraciados, bastardos, hijos de perra) la van a pagar. Sólo estoy buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo. Prometo que habrá una "pequeña" venganza física (golpes).

Y también aumentará la tensión. Así que quédense pegados.

** Últimas notas de autor: **A propósito, si alguno de ustedes tiene una idea, una sugerencia o recomendación, sólo pónganla en sus reviews. Les daré crédito por ello. Toda historia puede mejorarse con un par de buenas recomendaciones, y unas pocas ideas no me vendrían nada mal.


	4. One Step Closer

**N/A**: Hola otra vez. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todos por sus reviews y recomendaciones. Ya estoy pensando en una manera de conectar todas las ideas que he decidido poner. Sólo espero que el fic no se haga demasiado largo y se ponga aburrido. Y los que aún no han recomendado, anímense a hacerlo, que no muerdo. **Dejen sus reviews con sus recomendaciones e impresiones**. Yo los leeré y pensaré en sus ideas.

Por cierto, ¿recuerdan la habilidad de Anna para "leer" la mente y las emociones de las personas? De ahora en adelante, llamaremos telepatía a su capacidad de leer la mente, y empatía a su habilidad para reconocer las emociones de las demás personas. Habrá un poco más de información sobre estos dos poderes y cómo se manifiestan en Anna en las N/A al final del capítulo.

**N/A: Anna se rehúsa a utilizar su usual vestido negro porque le trae malos recuerdos y porque simplemente quiere tapar más su cuerpo para hacerlo lucir menos provocativo. De ahora en adelante, imagínensela con unos jeans algo holgados y un suéter negro de mangas algo anchas.**

Ahora, sigamos con el fic…

**One Step Closer**

Luego de insistirle un poco, Yoh había inducido a Anna a que aceptara ayuda profesional.

La siquiatra era una mujer algo más joven que la doctora Uzumaki, de unos 35 o 36, rubia, algo baja, y de ojos azules. Por el destello de sus ojos se notaba que era bastante profesional en psiquiatría de adultos.

"Aiko Miyasaki"

"Anna Kyouyama"

A Anna le agradó aquella mujer desde el primer instante que vio sus ojos. Se notaba que esta mujer estaba bien metida en su trabajo. Lo crean o no, ser siquiatra no es precisamente fácil, y no es simplemente preguntar "¿cómo te sientes?". Incluso con los casos más descorazonadores, un siquiatra, un sicólogo, y todos los que están relacionados con estas profesiones, deben mantener un semblante impasible, como si tuvieran corazón de hielo, debido a que es preciso ser objetivo y encontrarle una solución al problema. No hay cabida para la compasión. Y era mejor así.

Anna _detestaba_ la compasión.

Otro signo de debilidad en su _"Guía De Debilidades Humanas":_ la compasión estaba cerca del primer puesto. Ya estaba harta de la compasión. Primero, las enfermeras del hospital, que la habían observado con esa mirada de lástima en los ojos; luego, la doctora Uzumaki, que aunque había hecho bien tratando de ocultarla, no había podido hacerlo ante la tremenda habilidad de Anna a la hora de descifrar emociones y pensamientos (aunque últimamente no estaba dando signos de conservar sus habilidades telepáticas, aún conservaba las empáticas); incluso la oficial había sentido lástima… Yoh también. Detestaba eso.

Sin embargo, ahora aparecía esta siquiatra… que, al parecer, no sentía ni una pizca de lástima, ni una gota de compasión… había dos maneras de explicar aquello: los poderes de Anna aún estaba tan inestables que no podían detectar rastro de aquella emoción, o la mujer era naturalmente insensible. De cualquier manera, Anna esperaba que fuera la segunda

"_Esta mujer puede llegar a agradarme" pensó ella "Se ve profesional"_

"Yoh Asakura" dijo la Aiko, lanzándole una mirada directa que dejaba ver que cierta fuerza de carácter "Espere aquí"

Señaló unas sillas que había en aquella pequeña sala de espera. Yoh se sentó, a lado de una mujer de pelo oscuro, y vio como Aiko metía a su prometida en el consultorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro, Anna escogió sentarse del sofá, algo alejada del escritorio. Miró a su alrededor. El consultorio estaba bien iluminado, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul, y los únicos muebles eran un escritorio con tres sillas (una detrás y dos adelante), u sofá, algo más alejado y, detrás del escritorio, tres estanterías llena de libros, la mayoría de psicología, psiquiatría y el comportamiento humano en general.

_"Bastante profesional"_

"¿Se leyó todos esos?" le preguntó Anna, señalando la estantería.

"La mayoría de ellos" contestó Aiko "Ésta es una rama de la medicina que está en constante cambio" entonces, se corrigió "La medicina en sí está en constante cambio. Una vez que decides estudiar medicina, nunca dejas de estudiar Si no me mantengo actualizada, puede que cometa errores que perjudiquen al paciente."

_"Es sincera"_

Sí, a Anna le agradaba aquella mujer. No sentía compasión, era sincera, y tenía carácter. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, Aiko mostró su lado objetivo.

"Dime lo que pasó"

El tono en el que lo dijo dejó claro que aquello no era una orden, sino más bien una petición. Suficiente firmeza como para demostrar su interés, pero sin exceso de fuerza.

Anna pensó en su respuesta. Había sido fácil decírselo a la oficial, considerando que tenía encima un ataque de ira con sed de venganza, pero a una siquiatra…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh esperó… y esperó… esperó por una agonizante hora. En varias ocasiones se vio tentado a pegar la oreja de la puerta del consultorio para oír al menos algo de lo que se hablaba, pero no se atrevió. Quería que Anna confiera en él otra vez, y si de repente Aiko abría la puerta y él tenía la oreja pegada… sólo digamos que Anna tendría problemas confiando en él de nuevo.

Al fin, la puerta se abrió, y Anna salió casi disparada del consultorio.

"Joven Asakura, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?"

Aquella petición de la siquiatra le desconcertó, sin embargo, tuvo que meterse en el consultorio. No estaba muy seguro de lo que le pedirían. Quizá lo analizaría a él también, o le hiciera unas pocas preguntas sobre Anna.

Yoh se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Aiko se sentó detrás del mismo.

"¿Está seguro de que ha venido por voluntad propia?"

"En un principio no quería venir, pero luego me pidió que le consiguiera una cita con usted"

"Ya veo" murmuró ella.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No habló mucho. Contestó a mis preguntas, pero no se abrió"

"A ella no le gusta hablar mucho"

"Sin embargo, mientras Anna decida guardárselo todo no podremos avanzar. No puedo diagnosticar un desorden o un trastorno, ni puedo dar recomendaciones mientras ella no quiera. Usualmente, me toma al menos dos o tres sesiones diagnosticar algo. Espero que ella se abra un poco y confíe en mí" se inclinó un poco "No quiero que la presiones, sólo quiero que seas paciente con ella en casa. Por el momento, sólo déjala sola y trata de actuar lo más tranquilo que puedas. Quizá, como confía más en ti, se abra un poco más contigo y te cuente todo. A veces, los mejores siquiatras son nuestros seres queridos"

Yoh, asintió, comprendiendo. Y él no actuaba tranquilo, siempre lo estaba, así que no sería difícil no asustarla. Además, Anna siempre era la que lo asustaba, no él a ella.

"Bien, entonces" murmuró Aiko, ofreciéndole su mano para que la estrechase "Sugiero una segunda cita, dentro de una semana. Eso le dará tiempo para pensar y asentar las cosas. Veremos si se abre un poco más la próxima vez" pensó unos momentos "¿Ustedes dos viven solos?"

"Sí"

"Sería recomendable que invitara a más personas a la casa, especialmente mujeres. Quizá, con algo de compañía, se sienta más confiada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**3 semanas después…**

"_Dios, ¿cómo puede gustarle esa…ese ruido?"_

Yoh se refería al rock pesado que provenía de la sala de televisión. Anna le había pedido que bajara el radio de su cuarto a la sala, y él lo había hecho para complacerla, pero estaba a punto de arrepentirse. La primera semana, sólo había escuchado Awaya Ringo, la cual Yoh consideraba aterradora, sin embargo, pronto descubrió que había cantantes y grupos de rock más aterradores aún. La segunda semana, Anna se puso a experimentar con grupos más bien góticos: _Nightwish, Lacuna Coil, Within Temptation, _y otros. Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que los ritmos de estos tres grupos, especialmente los de _Nightwish_, eran demasiado rápidos para su gusto, casi alegres, y poco pesados. Quería oír algo más pesado, más… _metal_. Así que se metió con _Metallica, System of a Down, Rammstein, White Zombie y_ _Linkin Park_. Le gustaba el ritmo, la letra iba con ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba oyendo en esos momentos, _One Step Closer_ de _Linkin Park._

_I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before…_

Yoh trató de concentrarse en la cena, preparándose para el impacto de las guitarras eléctricas golpeando sus oídos.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

No, en serio. ¿Cómo era posible que soportara siquiera ese montón de sonidos metálicos a todo volumen? Él, desde la cocina, podía oír más de lo que deseaba. Dentro de la sala de televisión el volumen debía ser tan alto como el de una discoteca.

_I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear   
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again_

_Just like before..._

Yoh terminó la cena. Buenas noticias. Al menos Anna tendría que apagar esa cosa para cenar. A ella nunca le había gustado ver televisión u oír música (por más _metal_ que fuera) durante las comidas.

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

"!Anna, la cena está lista!"

No hubo respuesta. El alto volumen del aparato no le permitía escuchar a su prometido.

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up _

_Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up _

_I'm about to break!_

"!ANNA!"

_Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break_

"Bueno, al menos esa canción infernal ya terminó"

O eso creía él, hasta que Anna volvió a repetirla. Yoh no aguantó más. Tuvo que ir a llamarla, aunque eso implicara meterse en la "Discoteca del Diablo" y sacar a su prometida de ahí.

Abrió la puerta corrediza con una brusquedad tan grande que asustó a su prometida, sentada sobre el futón, quien apagó el radio al instante y se arrastró para retroceder. Él sólo se disculpó y le dijo que la cena estaba lista.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al fin, paz en la casa. Nada de ruidos, nada de interrupciones, nada de rock. Sólo paz y el placer de la comida. Yoh miró de reojo a su prometida. Lanzó un suspiro. Otra vez jugaba con la comida. Últimamente no estaba comiendo mucho. No la culpaba, pero el hecho era preocupante.

Tampoco estaba durmiendo bien. Siempre tenía pesadillas, a veces dos en una noche, así que Yoh se estaba acostumbrando a quedarse despierto por largo tiempo en la noche, esperando a que su prometida despertara, gritando, para ir a calmarla.

Gracias a ello, ambos estaban cansados, pero al menos Anna empezaba a acostumbrarse a Yoh de nuevo y a no tenerle tanto miedo.

"Annita, come un poco más"

Anna sólo lanzó un suspiro. Simplemente no podía comer.

"No tengo hambre, Yoh" murmuró ella, apartando el plato.

Durante las últimas semanas se la había pasado encerrada en la sala de televisión, escuchando música, a veces acostada sobre el futón o sentada sobre éste, con la luz encendida cuando empezaba a ponerse el sol. Ya le habían quitado el yeso, así que podía volver a su habitación cuando quisiera, pero se había acostumbrado a la sala, así que no quería volver.

"He estado pensando en invitar a Pilika, Len, Tamao, Horo, Jun y Ryu a la casa. Manta también podría venir" Yoh la miró como pidiéndole permiso "¿Pueden venir?"

Anna asintió. Habría dicho que no si le hubiera prestado atención a la pregunta. Por los momentos, tenía otras cosas en qué pensar. Sabía que debía comer, pero no podía. Simplemente no podía. Sólo comía lo necesario para no enfermar.

Tampoco podía dormir. ¿Cómo dormir si cada vez que parpadeaba recordaba el incidente con una claridad sobrehumana? Sí, lo recordaba todo. Los rudos golpes, las violentas embestidas, los gemidos, los jadeos… el sofocante calor, el insoportable peso de un hombre sobre ella, la intrusión… el dolor… Dios, el dolor, y las indignantes palabras que le murmuraban al oído, suficientes para hacerla sentirla inferior, débil, insignificante.

¿Cómo podía dormir con algo así paseándose por su mente con deliberada libertad? No podía. Así que había reducido su horario de sueño de nueve horas a uno de tres o cuatro. En consecuencia, se sentía cansada, nerviosa, muchas veces asustada, pero no importaba lo que hiciera para intentar calmarse y dormir tranquila, siempre despertaba a mitad de la noche, gritando de miedo, y se asustaba aún más cuando Yoh entraba y trataba de calmarla con palabras, pues no se había atrevido a tocarla desde la primera pesadilla.

Pero nada podía borrar esa sensación de… de suciedad que la invadía cada vez que abría los ojos al despertar y corría a bañarse. No importaba cuántas veces se llenara de jabón y se frotara el cuerpo hasta casi arrancarse la piel, seguía sintiéndose sucia, usada. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

El teléfono sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Yo contesto"

Yoh fue a contestar, pero en lo que despegó el auricular, un espíritu azul con una hoja en su centro apareció por el. Yoh miró a su prometida, que sólo tenía ojos para el espíritu azul en esos momentos. Casi enseguida, Anna pareció estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Le devolvió la mirada a su prometido.

El mensaje del espíritu fue claro: _"iremos a visitarlos pasado mañana"_

Anna se recobró de su miedo inicial y trató de analizar la situación con claridad. Yohmei y Kino vendrían dentro de dos días. Y si eso pasaba, entonces se darían cuenta de que algo iba mal, en especial Kino. Quizá podría engañar a Yohmei, pero había sido la aprendiz de Kino desde que tenía dos años. Le era imposible engañarla, no solo porque la anciana la conociera bien, sino porque Anna le guardaba un profundo respeto y una inmensa gratitud. Hasta le tenía cariño. Kino siempre había sido tan paciente con ella, incluso cuando la conducta de su aprendiz había sido más bien irascible ante sus enseñanzas.

No, no podía engañar a Kino. Kino se enteraría, y con ella, Yohmei.

"Annita, no tenemos que decirles si no quieres"

Anna meneó la cabeza ante la idea.

"Nunca he podido ocultarle nada a Kino, Yoh, ni mucho menos mentirle"

Era cierto. A pesar de ser excelente a la hora de engañar a las personas con su máscara de hielo, Anna era pésima mintiendo con palabras. Y Kino la conocíoa demasiado bien como para no saberlo.

"Tendré que decírselo"

No le temía a la reacción de Kino, sino a la de Yohmei. Kino era estricta con sus enseñanzas, pero más bien flexible con las tradiciones. Yohmei, en cambio, se apegaba a ellas con todas sus fuerzas. En lo que se enterara de que era impura…

_"Oh, Dios" _

"Anna, no tienes que decirles si no quieres"

"Tú no entiendes, Yoh" murmuró Anna, bajando la cabeza "Nunca he tenido secretos con Kino. Ella… ella me encontró cuando mis padres me abandonaron y… me crió. También me entrenó. Si no fuera por ella, estaría en la calle, o muerta. ¿Entiendes? Le debo demasiado a Kino… lo único que he podido hacer para tratar de retornar ese favor es… tomar sus enseñanzas, y no ocultarle nada. Kino… tiene suficiente edad como para ser mi abuela, pero es también una madre para mí" Anna tembló un poco. Hablar de emociones le resultaba extremadamente difícil, y emociones tan complicadas como aquella que sentía por Kino era demasiado compleja como para siquiera entenderla. Sin embargo, podría ser clasificada como amor familiar. "Ocultarle algo así a Kino… no puedo"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dos días pasaron con rapidez. Yoh se los pasó afuera, en el jardín, pensando y entrenando (esta última no tan fuerte como siempre. Más bien lo hacía por respeto a Anna).

Anna también pensaba, bajo las constantes vibraciones de su música. De verdad quería evitar aquel encuentro, pues sabía que si Kino sospechaba que algo andaba mal, no tendría el valor para encubrirlo (aunque también dudaba tener el valor para decírselo).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buenas noches, Yoh" dijo Yohmei, entrando a la casa de inmediato. Yoh sólo lo dejó entrar.

"Buenas noches, abuelo"

Kino percibió algo anormal desde ese instante. Yoh nunca los saludaba así. Siempre decía un simple pero animado "!Hola!". Yohmei lo dejó pasar, pero su esposa se puso en alerta roja desde entonces, y se mantendría así el resto de la velada.

"Bunas noches, abuela"

"¿Dónde está Anna?"

Esa fue la primera pregunta de Kino.

"Bueno… ella s-se está… preparando"

Kino, percatándose del nerviosismo de su nieto, sólo pudo empezar a sospechar que algo andaba mal. En primer lugar, Yoh siempre estaba tranquilo, no era una persona nerviosa. Ese tartamudeo no era normal en él… y sus palabras exactas fueron… "ella se está preparando". ¿Preparando para qué?

Yoh también se dio cuenta de su error y del nuevo estado de alerta de Kino. ¿Por qué demonios su abuela tenía que ser tan lista?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La cena fue simple, como siempre que los abuelos visitaban. Yohmei y Kino se sentaban juntos de un lado de la mesa, Yoh y Anna del otro lado. Reinaba el silencio.

Yohmei se dio cuenta de que Anna no estaba usando su vestido usual, sino unos jeans, algo holgados, y un suéter negro. Yohmei se extrañó un poco, ya que era realmente raro no ver a Anna en vestido, sin embargo, pasó por alto el detalle: como se acercaba el invierno, era lógico que la gente usara ropas más pesadas. Si Kino tuviera el mismo modo de ser que Yohmei, habría pensado lo mismo. Sin embargo, ella era más desconfiada, más perspicaz.

_"Algo anda mal" _pensó Kino.

"Entonces… ¿cómo va todo en Izumo?" preguntó Yoh.

Yoh no solía hacer esas preguntas, pues tenían respuestas que poco le importaban.

_"Sí, definitivamente algo anda mal"_

"Todo bien, todo bien" contestó Yohmei, algo complacido por el súbito interés de su nieto en el oficio de la familia "Tenemos buenos aprendices este año, y son más de lo normal. Pero ya sabes, Izumo esta lleno de viejos para enseñarles a todos "se rió ante su propia broma, e Yoh lo imitó. Sin embargo, Kino ni siquiera sonrió, no sólo porque casi nunca lo hacía, sino porque ahora notaba un claro timbre de nerviosismo en la voz de Yoh "Oh… Anna, no estás comiendo nada, te sientes…"

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Anna se tensó de inmediato. Demonios, Kino se había dado cuenta, después de todo. Aquello no le sorprendía, pues su maestra era extremadamente perspicaz, sin embargo, había tenido la esperanza de que no sospechara nada o no preguntara nada.

Se hizo el silencio, de nuevo.

"Anna, ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Abuela, creo que estás algo alterada" murmuró Yoh, decidiendo arriesgarse a mentir y ser descubierto "A Anna no le pasa…"

"Yoh" le cortó Anna, con voz firme "No puedo ocultarle algo así"

"Anna, ¿estás segura?"

"¿Segura de qué?" preguntó Yohmei.

"Sí, estoy segura"

"¿De qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Pero Anna…"

"Yoh, tengo que decírselo…"

"!¿DECIR QUÉ!"

Aquel grito de Yohmei logró que los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaran y se callaran al instante. Al parecer, la paciencia del anciano había llegado a su límite con aquella pequeña discusión. Yohmei detestaba no saber algo importante. Y, al parecer, esto era MUY importante,

Yohmei estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo para forzar a los dos a hablar, pero Kino lo detuvo.

"Anna, algo ocurre en esta casa" murmuró Kino. Con un movimiento de su cabeza incitó a su esposo a sentarse "Soy anciana, pero no tonta. Lo que ustedes dos intentan ocultar es algo importante, sin duda, lo suficiente como para hacer que mi nieto trate de encubrir el hecho con mentiras, algo que jamás ha hecho" Yoh se encogió. Nunca le había gustado cuando su abuela le hablaba de esa manera tan indirecta. Prefería los gritos de Yohmei "Y tu, Anna… a ti te conozco demasiado bien como para no notar que algo anda mal" hizo un gesto con la mano "Y tú nunca me has ocultado nada" una leve nota de comprensión maternal había aprecido en suvoz, en un intento de incitarla a hablar "Puedes decirme qué pasa"

Las últimas palabras de Kino resonaron en la cabeza de la itako más joven. Aquello era cierto. Jamás le había ocultado nada, y Kino siempre había sido paciente con ella, en exceso paciente. Por ello, Anna nunca se había sentido inhibida a la hora de contarle algo a la anciana. Apretó los puños sobre el regazo, decidida pero asustada. Yoh le lanzó una mirada furtiva para asegurarse de que podía hablar.

"Kino-sensei… yo… fui…" empezó Anna, pero lo encontró difícil de decir, demasiado difícil. Kino se tensó, ya que Anna sólo le llamaba Kino-sensei cuando tenía algo realmente importante qué decirle "Hace… un mes… bueno, puse a Yoh a entrenar demasiado y él... enfermó. Se hizo de noche… Yoh no despertaba, así que fui a la farmacia a comprarle algo y cuando salí… me encontré… con… cuatro… hombres que… me… ellos… me…"

"…violaron" terminó Kino, comprendiendo.

En el rostro de Kino se apreció un momentáneo destello de dolor, sin embargo, Anna no lo percibió, pues había bajado la cabeza, esperando cualquier comentario de Yohmei. Siempre le había temido más a las decisiones de Kino, sin embargo en este momento le temía más a lo que diría Yohmei.

La sala quedó en silencio. Asustada, Anna extendió una pequeña ola de empatía en un intento de reconocer los sentimientos de los ocupantes de aquella sala, especialmente los de Kino. Aunque Yohmei era más "peligroso" en esta situación, era Kino la que realmente la ponía nerviosa. ¿Se enfadaría con ella y decidiría que no era digna de ser una Asakura? ¿La echaría?... ¿La rechazaría?...

_"No quiero perder a otra madre"_

Lentamente, la ola de empatía le hizo saber las emociones que flotaban en la sala, aunque le fue algo difícil distinguir a quién pertenecía cada una. De Yoh percibió miedo, nerviosismo, incertidumbre, tristeza, algo de ira (no contra ella), y odio también. De Kino logró distinguir dolor, abatimiento, congoja, _compasión_… Y de Yohmei, reconoció confusión, desconcierto, desánimo… y todas esas emociones se estaban convirtiendo en resolución.

Si las capacidades telépaticas de Anna no hubieran desaparecido, habría podido saber el porqué de aquella resolución. Tenía una vaga idea: Yohmei estaba pensando en anular el compromiso.

Así como los pensamientos, creencias y deseos de una persona están ligados a sus emociones, un individuo con una capacidad empática elevada es capaz de adivinar, efectivamente, los patrones de pensamiento y el carácter de las personas que la rodean constantemente. Anna era capaz de hacer esto, y, aunque no conocía a Yohmei tan bien como a Kino y a Yoh, podía formar especulaciones firmes a partir de sus conocimientos. No necesitaba su telepatía para esta ocasión.

"Éste es un caso serio" empezó a decir Yohmei, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa. Miró a Anna, después a Yoh, y otra vez a Anna "Ustedes dos saben que la familia Asakura se ha mantenido en pie por tanto tiempo debido a que nos hemos atenido a las tradiciones al pie de la letra" hizo una pausa, mirando esta vez a Yoh "Esta es una familia milenaria que sigue las leyes establecidas por nuestros ancestros mucho tiempo atrás. No podemos permitirnos modificaciones. Se ha escrito que la esposa del heredero debe ser una itako pura, que no haya sido tomada por otros hombres ni por su prometido antes de la boda" Kino murmuró algo entre dientes, como si estuviera enfadada, pero no dijo nada más "Al ser tomada por otros, Anna se ha convertido en impura y…"

"!Y a ti solo te preocupa que sea _impura_!" gritó Kino, volviendo la cabeza. Como era ciega, Yohmei sabía que no lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que toda esa rabia iba contra él "!Fue forzada por CUATRO hombres! ¡Y tú solo te preocupas por su _pureza_! ¡Podría estar enferma, o traumatizada… o embarazada! ¡Y tú solo te preocupas por su pureza! ¡SIN PREOCUPARTE SU ESTADO SIQUIERA!...

Yoh y Anna observaron aquel estallido de ira sin atreverse a hacer nada. No querían que la anciana itako les gritar también. Los dos se miraron, completamente sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a Kino hablarle así a su esposo… de hecho, nunca la habían visto gritar así. Estaba histérica, trastornada de ira.

Aunque Anna había utilizado sus habilidades para reconocer los sentimientos de cada persona en aquella sala, en ningún momento distinguió el rojo color de la ira, o al menos no en Kino… ni mucho menos una ira tan grande.

Esa ira había aparecido de manera repentina, probablemente por la fingida insensibilidad de Yohmei. Anna lo sabía, Yoh no.

Yohmei trató de defenderse, gritando también, en un vano intento de mantener las tradiciones, sin embargo, su enfado se había esfumado y ya no tenía una fuente de la cual alimentar sus gritos más que su orgullo propio, así que, poco a poco, los gritos del anciano se hicieron más leves y desaparecieron, para dejar que su esposa continuara con su furiosa riña.

Finalmente, los gritos de la anciana se convirtieron en exclamaciones, las exclamaciones pasaron a ser murmullos, y el murmullo terminó siendo silencio.

Todo estuvo así por al menos dos minutos más, mientras Kino recuperaba el aliento y los otros tres se recuperaban de su asombro.

"Anna" murmuró Kino, aún agitada "¿estás embarazada?"

"No"

"Tampoco enferma, abuela" completó Yoh.

"Ya veo" silencio otra vez, uno bastante largo "Entonces, quizá podamos hacer una excepción" Yohmei se atrevió a lanzarle a su esposa una mirada nerviosa "El compromiso se anulará solo si ustedes dos lo deciden"

"Nuevamente, Kino, me muestro en desacuerdo" dijo Yohmei, cruzándose de brazos.

Su esposa le lanzó una mirada asesina, y se preparó para un nuevo despliegue de ira, más que dispuesta a golpearlo esta vez, pero Yoh la detuvo.

"No quiero que se anule este compromiso" dijo Yoh, mirando a su abuela e incitándola a calmarse.

Yohmei miró a su nieto, podría decirse que incrédulo. En cierto modo, había previsto que Yoh se opusiera a la anulación, pero no verbalmente. Por lo general, Yoh se atenía alas decisiones de los más ancianos, sin resistirse aunque estuviera en desacuerdo.

Yohmei se había valido de esa para formular su queja, ya que, siendo él el hombre más anciano, tenía más "rango" que Kino, así que si ella se oponía, no importaba. Era él el que tenía la última palabra. Sin embargo, ahora Yoh se oponía, y era él quién estaba comprometido. Aunque las decisiones eran tomadas por los más ancianos, ahora Yoh tenía la suficiente edad como para influir en ellas, lo que le daba cierto poder y rango en la situación.

"Anna ha sido mi prometida desde que soy un niño, no puedes anular el compromiso" dijo Yoh, un tanto nervioso. Era la primera vez que se oponía abiertamente a la decisión de su abuelo "Yo… no quiero otra prometida. Quiero que Anna lo sea" hizo una pausa corta. Anna lo miraba "No creo que esta situación sea una causa de anulación… digo, no fue su culpa" Kino asintió y se cruzó de brazos "Y… ¿y no se supone que las personas casadas se apoyen mutuamente?" antes de que Yohmei le recordara que no estaban casados, Yoh continuó "Se supone que si voy a casarme con una chica, al menos tengo que quererla, ¿cierto? No voy a casarme con alguien que no quiera o que no soporte. Yo…" Yoh dejó de hablar. Había varias cosas que quería decir, pero no se atrevía a decir _"Amo a Anna",_ porque temía la reacción de ésta "Yo quiero a Anna, y no me importa si no estamos casados aún, la apoyo y la ayudaré con esto si ella me lo pide" un leve destello de ira apareció en sus ojos al mirar a Yohmei "Y no permitiré que la aparten de mí por algo así… no si ella no quiere" miró a Anna.

Anna comprendió que Yoh la estaba incitando a decir algo, indicándole que la decisión no dependía solo de él. Ella también tenía el derecho a opinar.

"Aún quiero que Anna sea la honorable prometida del futuro Shaman King"

Anna le miró, un leve destello de gratitud brillando en sus ojos, aunque solo él fue capaz de verlo

"Entonces, yo aún quiero a Yoh como mi futuro esposo"

Yoh le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, Anna sólo lo miró y luego bajó la cabeza.

Kino asintió y le sonrió a su nieto, orgullosa.

_"Domo arigato gozaimashita, Kino-sensei"_ pensó Anna, conteniendo sus ganas de llorar de gratitud _"Gracias a ti también, Yoh"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativo silencio. Kino estaba molesta con su esposo. Sabía que no había formulado su queja por desearle mal a Anna, sino por atenerse a las tradiciones que le habían enseñado de niño. Pero, aún así, estaba molesta, y seguiría así por varias semanas. Yohmei sufriría bastante bajo la opresión de su esposa, por más que no le gustara la idea.

Yoh trataba de sacarles conversación a los dos ancianos, aliviado al saber que Anna seguiría siendo su prometida, y ésta de cuando en cuando le lanzaba miradas que no podía descifrar. De hecho, Anna siempre había sido indescifrable.

El teléfono sonó. Yoh se levantó a contestar.

"¿Hola?" los demás alcanzaron a oír una voz de mujer por el auricular, pero no distinguieron nada "Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" la expresión de Yoh cambió por completo: de una media sonrisa a un ceño fruncido "¿Están seguros?" Anna intentó tocar la mente de su prometido con su empatía, descubriendo que otra vez sus emociones estaban cambiando. Esta vez había confusión, una enorme cantidad de odio e ira reprimida. Yoh se despegó el auricular "Los encontraron…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Las ideas que me ayudaron a complementar este capítulo son de:**

**Anna Granger 69: **me sugirió que describiera el tiempo que le tomaría a Anna sanar, lo cual puede ser un poco difícil, considerando que el período de tiempo es bastante variable. Sin embargo, es posible, y también me dio la solución para que describir ese período de tiempo no se haga aburrido: poner de entremedio cosas románticas entre Yoh y Anna (en cuanto a esa idea, no esperen algo MUY romántico al principio, tomando en cuenta el estado de Anna; pero prometo que lo habrá después). Finalmente, sugirió que participaran más personajes de la serie, y estoy totalmente de acuerdo, aunque no sé cómo poner embrollos amorosos entre ellos al estar yo tan ocupada con Yoh y Anna…

**Yukino**: me sugirió que los abuelos de Yoh decidieran cancelar el compromiso, pero éste se opusiera y dejara en claro sus sentimientos por Anna. Bueno, discúlpame Yukino, porque modifiqué un poco tu idea. Verás, ya que Kino crió a Anna hasta que ésta tuvo 13 (edad en la que se mudó con Yoh), me parece que ambas pudieron haber desarrollado una relación madre-hija, y la anciana protegería a Anna incluso si tenía que pelear con Yohmei (de hacho, casi se lo come vivo).

Y en cuanto a los poderes de Anna, he decidido llamarlos como popularmente se los conoce: telepatía y empatía, porque me cansé de escribir "Anna trató de leerle el pensamiento con sus poderes" cuando puedo escribir simplemente "Anna usó su telepatía". Ahora, una explicación de lo que son cada uno.

**Telepatía: **Es simplemente la habilidad que tienen algunas personas para "leer" la mente. Los telépatas de menor nivel sólo pueden oír los pensamientos de las personas que les rodean cuando éstas están muy cerca de ellos o cuando mantienen cierto tipo de contacto (como el visual o el físico, por ejemplo). Telépatas de un nivel más avanzado pueden, además, extraer recuerdos de la mente de un individuo sin que éste se dé cuenta, percibir el mundo que les rodea a través de los sentidos de otro (es decir, ver, sentir, oler, saborear y oir a través de los sentidos de otro) y reconocer los patrones de pensamiento de una persona en particular en una multitud, por lo que les es mucho más fácil localizar a alguien conocido. Y, por último, los telépatas realmente poderosos tienen, además de lo antes mencionado, el poder suficiente como para crear ilusiones tan reales que es imposible distinguir si es mentira o no. Si estas ilusiones son provocadas en una sola persona por tiempo prolongado o demasiado a menudo, puede volverse loca o caer en estado vegetal, ya que la mente se abruma y termina por destruirse o dañarse severamente.

Ahora, la siguiente es interesante…

**Empatía: **En términos psicológicos, es la capacidad que tiene cada uno de nosotros para "ponerse en los zapatos de otro", es decir, cuando intentamos ser comprensivos en una situación o nos mostramos interesados ante un hecho para sacarle conversación a una persona, estamos siendo empáticos. Esto nos ayuda a relacionarnos con los demás (Si seguimos este concepto, Anna no tiene ni una pizca de empatía).

Sin embargo, según los términos de la ciencia ficción, la empatía es la habilidad paranormal o sobrenatural de algunas personas para adivinar los sentimientos de otras. Gracias a esto, les es tremendamente fácil descubrir los gustos, disgustos, molestias, metas, deseos, etc. de las demás personas. Un émpata de nivel bajo sólo puede percibir las emociones de las personas. Cuando el émpata es de un nivel algo más alto, no sólo percibe emociones, a veces puede oír los pensamientos que están relacionados a ellas, pero esto no es común. Y los émpatas de capacidades muy altas pueden alterar las emociones, convirtiendo amor en odio, por ejemplo, o depresión en alegría.

Las habilidades empáticas de Anna también se han visto afectadas, pero no han desaparecido. Sólo le cuesta más distinguirlas.

Sólo como una nota, los telépatas y émpatas están en constante peligro mental, pues les es muy fácil resultar "abrumados" en una multitud. Por ejemplo, en un concierto, un telépata o un émpata percibiría los pensamientos o las emociones de las personas que le rodean, y como son demasiadas, podrían volverle loco o causarle un coma. Es por ello que deben aprender a "bloquearse" (no como Anna, ella más bien se "aisla").

Ahora es imposible determinar que tan altas o bajas son las habilidades empáticas y telepáticas de Anna, ya que se han visto afectadas después del incidente. Será cuestión de tiempo establecer si sus habilidades volverán o se quedarán así para siempre.

Y en cuanto a la canción que escogí, **One Step Closer** de **Linkin Park,** simplemente me pareció que la letra iba acorde con la situación, ya que habla de alguien que está martirizando al cantante. Éste dice que ya no puede soportarlo más, que todo lo que le dice esa persona lo lleva al borde del precipicio y esta a punto de perder el control o su sanidad mental, que necesita espacio para respirar, pero no lo encuentra, que todo lo que piensa no tiene sentido, pero de igual manera sus desgracias se repiten una y otra vez. Si prestamos atención, la letra habla de alguien que usó al vocalista y lo está sofocando (probablemente una novia), algo similar a lo que le está pasando a Anna, ya que ésta también se siente sofocada y usada y piensa que en cualquier momento perderá el control y se volverá loca. Si no han oído la canción, les recomiendo que la bajen para que tengan una idea de qué tan pesado es, porque a medida que avance la historia, Anna tenderá a rocks más pesados aún.

Bueno, en el próximo capítulo Anna se encontrará con sus atacantes y se iniciarán los procesos legales en contra de ellos. Yoh también estará presente, así que quédense a ver su reacción…


	5. Hablando Un Poco

**N/A: Hola a todos. No los aburriré con esas largas explicaciones que doy a principio de cada capítulo. Sólo puedo darles las gracias por sus reviews y recordarles que son libres de opinar. Pueden poner sus recomendaciones e ideas en sus reviews, yo los leeré después y decidiré si ponerlas o no. **

**Advertencia: **Anna tendrá flashbacks explícitos durante este capítulo. Si les ofende este tipo de cosas o no pueden leerlos, les recomiendo que se las salten.

(El título está bien escrito)

**Hablando un poco**

"¿Hola?" los demás alcanzaron a oír una voz de mujer por el auricular, pero no distinguieron nada "Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" la expresión de Yoh cambió por completo: de una media sonrisa a un ceño fruncido "¿Están seguros?" Anna intentó tocar la mente de su prometido con su empatía, descubriendo que otra vez sus emociones estaban cambiando. Esta vez había confusión, una enorme cantidad de odio e ira reprimida. Yoh se despegó el auricular "Los encontraron…"

Yoh miró a su prometida, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y las manos sobre su regazo: estaba temblando. Casi cinco segundos después, mostró una vivacidad que no había mostrado en las últimas cuatro semanas: se levantó, corrió hasta Yoh, le dio un empellón y le arrebató el teléfono sin importarle mucho el contacto físico que hubieran tenido. Se puso el auricular.

"¿Están completamente seguros?" preguntó Anna

"¿Quién habla?"

"Anna Kyouyama"

La oficial hizo una pausa, de seguro para revisar el nombre de la chica en alguna carpeta. Sin embargo, Anna estaba impaciente.

"¿Son ellos?"

"Sus características concuerdan con las descripciones que me dio, señorita" dijo la oficial. Anna la reconoció como la mujer que la había interrogado "Y su AND concuerda con las muestras recogidas. Será mejor que venga a la estación, éstas cosas no pueden hablarse por teléfono"

"Comprendo" se sentía indecisa. Sabía que tenía que ir a poner la denuncia, pero no quería dar la cara, quizá por miedo, quizá por vergüenza. Anna miró a Yoh, solo por un momento, y luego, tomó su decisión "Iré de inmediato"

Colgó el teléfono y lanzó un suspiro, entre aliviada y preocupada. Esos cuatro estaban detenidos, tras las rejas, lo que quería decir que ya no tendría pesadillas de esos cuatro, ¿cierto? Ya no vendrían por las noches a acosarla en sueños, porque ya no podían siquiera vagar libremente por esos callejones oscuros, ni mucho menos ir a la pensión… ¿cierto?

Cierto. Ya no había de qué preocuparse. Ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo poner la denuncia y meterlos a la cárcel de por vida.

"Tengo que ir a poner la denuncia" dijo Anna, con voz calma. Se volvió hacia Yohmei y Kino "Me temo que debo ir ahora. Tal vez lo mejor sea que se queden en la pensión hasta mi regreso"

Kino meneó la cabeza. No iba a dejar que su aprendiz y su nieto fueran solos. Ella iría también. Sentía una ira creciente en su interior, una que no había sentido jamás, y quería ver la cara de esos cuatro desgraciados.

Aunque inesperada, la reacción de Kino ante el deseo de Yohmei de anular el compromiso era totalmente comprensible. Con el tiempo, la anciana había desarrollado un vínculo con Anna que no había desarrollado con sus otras discípulas. Después de todo, ¿quién la había recogido cuando sus padres la abandonaron por temor a su poder? ¿Quién había tenido la paciencia para criar a una niña tan irascible que ni siquiera le hacía caso a sus enseñanzas? ¿Quién había aceptado sus disculpas cuando, finalmente, ella decidió tomar el entrenamiento de una itako honorable? ¿Quién la ayudó a sobresalir por encima de las demás estudiantes?... Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas… emociones. Con el tiempo, Anna llegó en convertirse en algo más que su discípula. Se convirtió en su hija, quizá no de sangre, pero sí de corazón.

Su relación con la joven itako era silenciosa, algo extraña para ser una relación de madre e hija, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la anciana reaccionara de maneras inesperadas… como pelearse con su esposo, por ejemplo, o tener deseos de asesinar a cuatro personas.

"Yo iré también, Anna" dijo la anciana con voz más firme "Y este anciano nos acompañará también" una sonrisa venenosa se alojó en su rostro al volver la cabeza hacia su esposo "¿verdad, Yohmei?"

El anciano, sabiendo que su esposa lo mataría si se ponía de nuevo en su contra, sólo pudo aceptar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la estación, oficiales con camisas azules y pantalones negros saltaban de oficina en oficina. Algunos llevaban carpetas de aquí para allá, otros estaban dentro de las oficinas hablando con personas o interrogando a alguien, y los demás, detrás de escritorios revisando y firmando papeles.

La mayoría de los oficiales eran hombres, pero también había algunas mujeres.

Anna observó aquello con algo de indiferencia. Ninguno de los oficiales le importaba, salvo la que la había interrogado. La buscó con la mirada.

La oficial la encontró primero.

"Hikaru Endo" dijo Anna. Claro que recordaba el nombre de la oficial.

La oficial le ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, y ella aceptó, dándose cuenta de la fuerza del apretón. En seguida la hicieron pasar a una oficina más privada. Yoh la acompañó, pero Yohmei y Kino se quedaron en la recepción, esperando.

"¿Son ellos?"

La oficial abrió una carpeta que se encontraba sobre el escritorio antes de responder.

"Las descripciones concuerdan" dijo "Todos ellos tenían un dragón tatuado en el brazo derecho; uno de ellos era pelirrojo y tenía una cicatriz sobre el párpado y la ceja izquierdos" revisó cuatro hojas dentro de la carpeta "El laboratorio les hizo una prueba de ADN y los resultados fueron positivos, todos"

Anna sólo lanzó un suspiro. Era curioso. No sabía cómo sentirse, si aliviada o asustada. Con las pruebas de ADN, ya no tenía que identificarlos… eso, en cierto modo, estaba bien, pues eso quería decir que ya no tendría que verlos (y de verdad no quería verlos). Sin embargo, Anna sintió una extraña división dentro de sí. Por un lado no quería verlos, pues le causaban un miedo inmenso (aunque se lo guardaba todo para sí), y verlos podría avivar sus recuerdos, aún frescos; pero por otro lado, quería verles, para que así le vieran la cara por última vez antes de que los encerraran, para que supieran que fue ella quien se atrevió a denunciar para ponerlos tras las rejas.

"Quiero verlos" se oyó decir con voz ronca. Ya no era ella misma. Yoh y la oficial la miraron.

"No creo que…"

"Quiero verlos" repitió, de forma más clara y firme.

Yoh miró a la oficial de forma suplicante, como si le rogara que dijera una razón por la que su prometida tuviera prohibido verlos, sin embargo, ésta solo se encogió de hombros y accedió a la petición de Anna. Incluso si ella revelaba su identidad, ellos no podrían lastimarla, ya no más. Mientras se abría el juicio y mientras se ejecutaba éste, estarían encerrados como sospechosos potenciales y peligrosos, además no sabían dónde vivía la chica. Y no podían hacerle daño.

"Por el momento los están interrogando"

A pesar de tener las pruebas necesarias para llevar a un criminal a juicio, siempre es bueno interrogarlo primero. Confesar puede llegar a favorecer al criminal, pero negar todo lo perjudica. Los interrogan sin decirles que tienen pruebas para que ellos crean que son solo sospechosos, no acusados, y si no confiesan, le muestran las pruebas y la grabación que se recogió durante el interrogatorio es usada en su contra en la corte.

En este caso, ninguno de los cuatro sabía que la policía tenía pruebas. Después de todo, esta no era su primera vez en una estación de policía como sospechosos, pero las autoridades nunca habían tenido las pruebas suficientes como para culparlos, así que probablemente estaban negando todo, confiados de que sería igual esta vez. Y que los dejarían ir.

"Me temo que tendrá que verlos desde la ventanilla de la puerta"

Anna sólo asintió, conforme. Estaba asustada, y no sabía exactamente por qué quería verlos. Sin embargo, quería hacerlo. Su cuerpo empezaba a separarse de su mente y ella estaba actuando de una manera que no era la propia, como autómata.

"Por aquí"

Hikaru los guió por un corredor azul con varias puertas a los lados. Cuatro de ellas daban a oficinas, las otras dos eran salas de interrogación. La oficial señaló una de ellas para dejar claro en cuál se encontraban los cuatro.

Anna vaciló, sólo por un instante, antes de asomarse por la ventanilla con discreción.

Primero los habían interrogado por separado, pero ahora los mantenían a los cuatro juntos en la misma sala de interrogación. Aún no les habían dicho que tenían pruebas contundentes, pero pronto lo harían. Había empezado la etapa de la verdadera presión para ellos.

La chica se mantuvo así por un buen rato, sólo observando. Miró al pelirrojo, y en seguida un recuerdo involuntario atacó su mente.

**_Flashback_**

"**_Cuando termine contigo, no te quedará ni una pizca de inocencia"_**

_La aferró por las caderas y penetró con fuerza, rompiendo al instante la barrera. Anna lanzó un grito estrangulado, pues aún tenía la boca tapada, y trató de contener su llanto, pero fue entonces, cundo la fría realidad la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas._

_Estaba siendo violada, penetrada, había un hombre dentro de ella y después vendrían los otros; ya no era virgen, ya no era pura: estaba sucia. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas que no pudo contener al pensar en Yoh, ardiendo en fiebre sobre el futón. ¿Qué pensaría él de ella cuando se enterara, si llegaba a enterarse¿Seguiría queriendo casarse con ella o la desecharía porque estaba sucia¿La rechazaría, ahora que ya no era pura?_

"_No…"_

_Él la notó más frágil, sus forcejeos se hacían más débiles poco a poco. Él hombre que le mantenía la boca tapada retiró las manos por unos instantes para dejar que el pelirrojo la besara con tanta rudeza que le rompió los labios. Anna empezó a sentir que él le mordía el cuello otra vez, pero no gritó. Él se frustró ante esto._

"**_Grita"_**

_Anna no lo obedeció. Aunque dolía le suficiente como para hacerla gritar de agonía, se reprimió y se forzó a mantenerse callada. Sólo lloraba, en el más absoluto silencio. No iba a obedecer además las órdenes de aquellos hombres. _

_Él la abofeteó, pero ella siguió callada._

"**_Grita. Sé que te duele. Grita, llora."_**

"**_Vete… al infierno"_**

_El pelirrojo volvió a morderle el cuello con fuerza, dejando marcas sangrantes y haciéndola chillar. De paso, le susurró al oído._

"**_Te daré una razón para que grites"_**

_Volvieron a taparle la boca para evitar que la chica gritara con demasiada fuerza ante el despliegue de violencia del pelirrojo._

_Sin poder hablar ni suplicar, Anna solo se limitó a rogar en su mente._

"_Alto… basta…Oh, Dios… me lastiman…por favor… basta…me duele… !basta!…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Anna sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada en un intento de mantener esos recuerdos bajo control, sin embargo, al quitar la mirada del pelirrojo y fijarse en el rubio, tuvo otro recuerdo.

**_Flashback_**

**_"¿Qué pasa? ¿Cansada tan pronto?"_**

_Anna sólo cerró los ojos y se forzó a pensar en otra cosa, o al menos eso intentó. El rubio sólo acercó su boca a la oreja de ella y empezó a murmurarle palabras sucias al oído. _

_Ante aquella nueva humillación, Anna sólo pudo forcejear con más fuerza en un intento de liberarse y escapar, aún cuando sabía que era imposible. _

_Él intentó besarla, aprovechando la exclamación de dolor que ella lanzó para meter su lengua. Ella intentó morderle, pero él se apartó para evitarlo y la abofeteó. _

_**"!PERRA!"**_

_Sin previo aviso, él bajó la cabeza y le mordió el cuello con todas sus fuerzas, desgarrando la piel y hundiendo los dientes en la carne, una y otra vez._

_"Oh, Dios…"_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

****Anna miró al de ojos azules y pelo castaño…

**_Flashback_**

_"Basta… alguien… ayúdeme…basta… alto…Yoh… perdóname… lo siento…"_

_La tortura continuaba, y Anna no podía hacer nada para detenerla, nunca pudo. A estas alturas, estaba tan cansada que ya no podía intentar gritar siquiera, así que solo se atrevía a llorar en silencio y reservar la poca energía que le quedaba… y rogar._

_Él agarró una navaja y empezó a dibujar cortes temblorosos en el brazo izquierdo de ella, lanzando jadeos de placer mientras lo hacía. _

_**"Ya no más…por favor… basta…"**_

_El pelirrojo y el de ojos azules sonrieron, sabiendo que pronto Anna estaría quebrada en mil pedazos._

_El de ojos azules dejó la navaja de un lado y la aferró por las caderas, solo para tenerla más cerca y poder entrar y salir con más fuerza. Ella sollozó. _

_**"Prometo que me detendré si me lo pides…"**_

_Ella se negó, sin querer poner en riesgo el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Sentía tanto dolor dentro de sí, y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, ese dolor se iba haciendo tan insoportable que pensó que en cualquier momento la iba a partir en dos. Los movimientos, cada vez más bruscos y rápidos sólo conseguían dejarla al borde de la inconsciencia, pero sin terminar de perderla realmente. Sólo ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza, sollozando levemente ante aquella agresiva intrusión y sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para detenerla._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Anna cerró los ojos y volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pero los recuerdos siguieron fluyendo con libertad y ella ya no tenía ninguna clase de control sobre su pensamiento.

_**Flashback**_

_Dios, ¿cuándo iba a terminar aquel profundo martirio? El de ojos azules era tan despiadado como el pelirrojo, y le inflingía el mismo dolor, y, aunque ella intentara bloquearse, aislar su mente de la realidad, sólo podía abrir los ojos de sorpresa con cada ola de dolor que irrumpía en ella. Cada vez que uno terminaba de usarla, otro venía y ocupaba su lugar, lastimándola aún más._

_El tercero se retiró y se levantó, y Anna supo que venía el último, sin embargo, no sintió que en ningún momento la tomaran de manera apresurada. De hecho no sintió nada en absoluto. Lo siguiente que oyó fueron palabras hirientes, pero que no iban en su contra. _

_**"Apresúrate, o vendrá alguien y nos descubrirá" **dijo el pelirrojo_

_**"No quiero…"** replicó el cuarto_

_Anna se atrevió a abrir los ojos para mirar aquella escena. El cuarto asaltante era apenas un muchacho, un tanto menor que ella, de ojos negros y piel oscura, que, curiosamente, se negaba a hacer lo mismo que los demás._

**_"No seas marica" _**

_El pelirrojo amenazó con la navaja al de piel oscura, que era mucho más joven que él y menos experimentado en la pelea de calle. Éste último retrocedió, algo acobardado. Los otros dos hombres mantenían a la chica en el suelo._

_**"Te rompo el cuello por imbécil"**_

_El moreno tembló un instante, sin saber qué hacer realmente. Finalmente, se acercó a Anna, se arrodilló y empezó. Ésta vez, ella se mantuvo quieta, no sólo porque ya no le quedaban fuerzas, sino porque éste era distinto. Por un instante, ella fue capaz de oír sus pensamientos y percibir sus emociones con toda claridad._

_Él quería decir que lo sentía, que no quería lastimarla, pero si lo decía, los demás también lo oirían y lo echarían de la pandilla, o quizá lo matarían. Así que sólo se contentó con pensar con todas sus fuerzas:_

_"Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento"_

_Esos pensamientos no eran los suyos, sino los de él. Ninguno de los demás tipos había pensado así. Este era diferente. Este se arrepentía de lo que hacía, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo…_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

_**Flashback**_

_ El último de ellos quedó satisfecho y se apartó de ella con cara de culpa. El pelirrojo, que ahora le mantenía la boca tapada, bajó un poco la cabeza, sólo para murmurarle al oído._

"**_Sé una buena chica y no le digas esto a nadie. Si alguien se entera, te mataré"_**

_La chica, entre aterrorizada, cansada y confundida, no contestó ni dio signos de haber entendido la orden._

_Y, para demostrar que lo que decía era en serio, los cuatro empezaron a golpearla, el moreno por haber sido convencido por los demás._

"_**Basta"** dijo ella, en un murmullo tan inaudible que ninguno de ellos lo oyó. El pelirrojo le pateó el brazo **"Basta"** repitió, esta vez con más fuerza **"Basta… basta ¡basta! ¡Eso me duele!"**_

"**_Mataremos a tu hermano también"_**

_Fue entonces cuando Anna realmente comenzó a rogar. Ya había olvidado el orgullo o la dignidad. Sólo quería que pararan, que la dejaran en paz, a ella y a Yoh. El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta del punto débil de aquella mujer, empezó a susurrarle cómo mataría a Yoh._

"**_No, por favor, no… haré lo que me digan… por favor… basta…"_**

"_**Buena chica"** dijo el pelirrojo._

_Sin embargo, no se detuvieron. Siguieron golpeándola. Dos de ellos, uno de ojos azules y otro rubio, sacaron sus navajas y empezaron a trazar cortes delgados en los brazos de la joven._

"**_Basta, basta… basta… por favor… basta… duele… me duele…"_**

_No se detuvieron. El pelirrojo le pateó la Pierna izquierda con tanta fuerza que pudo habérsela roto._

"_**Basta… ¡Basta!... por favor… ¡BASTA!..."**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

****Anna sacudió la cabeza una vez más, y esta vez logró mantener los recuerdos bajo control y ningún otro se paseó por su mente. Volvió a asomarse por la ventanilla, y sintió la presencia de Yoh más cerca, como si tratara de asomarse él también.

El pelirrojo percibió un movimiento en la ventanilla, y volvió la cabeza, lentamente, para ver. Lo primero que notó Anna fue la desagradable mirada de aquel tipo. Era fría, penetrante, calculadora… pero distinguió un leve destello de… de… ¿diversión?

¿Acaso aquella situación le parecía divertida? Anna se concentró más en aquel hombre, en sus emociones, y descubrió que, efectivamente, había una enorme carga de enferma diversión, pero el tipo era un experto escondiéndola. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera diversión en ese momento? Anna no estaba segura. Se supone que durante un interrogatorio la gente se pone nerviosa, empieza a negar todo. Cierto, había personas que se mantenían calmadas y mostraban una actitud fría, pero dispuesta, aunque esto era muy raro.

Mostrar diversión no era normal. Era enfermo. El tipo estaba enfermo.

Por un instante la gelidez en la mirada del pelirrojo se desvaneció y predominó la diversión, aquella mirada extraña, casi juguetona y predadora. Anna le lanzó una de sus miradas de hielo, pero no pudo mantenerla cuando, de súbito, él le guiñó el ojo.

Anna parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de alejarse un poco de aquella ventanilla para detener a su prometido, que se había dado cuenta del gesto del pelirrojo y tenía intenciones de derribar la puerta y entrar para darle una golpiza.

"Yoh…, detente" dijo Anna, casi exasperada. El forcejeó de Yoh disminuyó "No vale la pena…"

Hikaru y Anna intentaron calmar a Yoh, y les tomó al menos cinco minutos hacerlo. El shamán estaba casi ebrio de furia, algo que Anna jamás había visto, no desde Hao Asakura.

Finalmente, Yoh se calmó, o al menos calmó su cuerpo, más no su mente. Miraba al pelirrojo con una mirada asesina, y éste sólo dejaba en evidencia su diversión creciente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En la pensión, Kino y Yohmei se habían retirado a dormir, pero Yoh y Anna permanecían despiertos, ambos sentados en la mesa y pensando. Yoh aún no se había calmado. Apretaba y aflojaba los puños, como si deseara golpear algo. Y Anna mantenía las palmas unidas y un sudor frío le empapaba las manos. Aunque ya había puesto la denuncia, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante la actitud del pelirrojo.

_"¿Qué le resultaba tan divertido?" _pensó Anna. Estaba confundida y nerviosa, pero lo ocultaba bien. Con el tiempo había aprendido a reprimir sus emociones para mantener el control de su mente. En ella siempre predominaba la lógica sobre el sentimiento, de ahí su conducta fría. Sin embargo, en este momento su lógica no encontraba una explicación a aquel extraño comportamiento _"Se supone que durante un interrogatorio los sospechosos se ponen nerviosos, los otros tres lo estaban, pero éste no. Éste se divertía"_ Aunque Anna era capaz de reconocer las emociones de una persona, pero necesitaba su telepatía para conocer la causa de tales reacciones emocionales. El pensamiento y el sentimiento están íntimamente relacionados, por tanto, aunque ella pudo distinguir diversión en el pelirrojo, no fue capaz de percibir el pensamiento atado a esa emoción. Ahora sólo podía especular _"Se estaba mofando de mí, seguro" _se dijo, sintiendo una ola de ira que podía romper en cualquier momento _"Está loco. Es un maniático, sicótico, descarado, desgraciado, idiota, hijo de…"_

_"… perra, lunático, cobarde, bastardo, maldito…"_

Anna parpadeó. Eso último no lo había pensado ella. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron, discretamente, en su prometido. Sí, allí los percibía. Pensamientos claros, y ella podía oírlos. Era la primera muestra de telepatía que había tenido en semanas, y por primera vez se sintió legre de poder oír los pensamientos de otros.

Siempre había pensado que la telepatía era una maldición, una molesta e irremediable maldición. Muchas veces, oír los pensamientos de las demás personas, ver cada imagen mental que tenían y tener la capacidad de percibir el mundo con los sentidos de otros la habían abrumado al punto de casi llevarla a la locura. Sin otro telépata que le enseñara, Anna sólo había aprendido a bloquearse parcialmente y a cortar, con poca eficacia, el flujo de pensamientos que le llegaban involuntariamente. Cuando empezaba a oír tantas voces al mismo tiempo y a ver imágenes sin sentido alguno pensaba que perdería la cabeza. Detestaba ser telépata.

Pero ahora más bien estaba agradecida, quizá hasta feliz de tener su habilidad de vuelta.

Aún mirando a su prometido con discreción, se dispuso a seguir oyendo aquella sarta de insultos que casi era música para sus oídos (más bien para su mente). Nunca pensó extrañar tanto su telepatía, quizá porque, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado y hasta dependía de ella para analizar a una persona con acierto.

_"…marica, jodedor, sinvergüenza, violador, demonio…" _Lentamente, los poderosos insultos fueron bajando de volumen y Anna tuvo que esforzarse mucho para escucharlos, pero fueron bajando aún más de volumen, y luego desaparecieron. Anna se sintió decepcionada. Su telepatía había desaparecido otra vez. Yoh la miró, y notó aquella expresión de inseguridad que Anna llevaba. En seguida dejó de insultar con la mente al tipejo y empezó a preocuparse más por ella _"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" _Anna volvió a parpadear, sintiéndose otra vez aliviada. Al parecer, su telepatía no había desaparecido, sólo que Yoh había dejado de pensar con suficiente fuerza _"Ella se lo está pasando peor que yo, y lo único que he hecho es quejarme e insultar a esos tipos" _Anna escuchaba sus palabras, aunque ya no lo veía. Quiso decirle que eso no era cierto, que ya había hecho mucho por ella, pero calló, por orgullo otra vez _"Lo siento, Annita, ojalá pudiera hacer algo. Para empezar, todo fue mi culpa…" _ ella tembló, incrédula. No, no era culpa de él. Era culpa de ella. Si no lo hubiera obligado a entrenar tan duro, él no hubiera enfermado y ella no hubiera tenido que ir a comprar esas medicinas. Además, fue ella la que se metió en ese callejón oscuro a sabiendas de lo que podía pasar. La culpa era de ella _"Se supone que yo debería protegerla, pero no estaba allí para hacerlo…" _¿Protegerla? Anna sintió unos leves destellos de ira y resentimiento en su interior. Ella no era débil, y no necesitaba que la protegieran _"Yo debí estar allí, con ella, para ella. Pero estaba dormido" _Anna lo miró de reojo, algo incómoda _"Y, a pesar de todo, Anna se ve tan fuerte. ¿Cómo es posible que aún esté así? ¿Cómo puede soportar tanto? De seguro yo no podría" _Anna reprimió su ira y siguió escuchando _"Aún así, esos cuatro la pagarán. Lo que hicieron está mal, es… imperdonable. La pagarán, te lo prometo, Annita…"_

Anna siguió escuchando a su prometido por un rato más. Sus pensamientos eran tan variados, tan diferentes a como eran antes. Recordaba que Yoh solían pensar en cosas como _"Que grande es el cielo, y qué azul está" _o_ "Sería bueno poder dormir en las nubes… se ven tan suaves" _o _"Me pregunto cuándo saldrá el nuevo disco de Bob"_… cosas por el estilo. Sus pensamientos eran tan simples que Anna muchas veces había pensado que su prometido era un idiota, cuando en realidad no lo era. Sólo era en extremo despreocupado y algo despistado.

Por alguna razón, los pensamientos de Yoh solían relajarla, algo que no pasaba con mucha gente, quizá porque el pensaba en cosas tranquilas y la mayoría de las personas se atascaban con cosas estresantes. El hecho era que Yoh la relajaba, y aunque los pensamientos de él no fueran precisamente relajantes ahora, Anna se sentía agradecida por el regreso de su telepatía. Un poco más tarde, intentó oír el pensamiento de él y relacionarlos con sus emociones. Funcionó. Tanto su telepatía como su empatía habían vuelto y funcionaban bien.

Y, entonces, Anna se permitió usar esa frase a la que se había acostumbrado a oír.

_"Todo estará bien"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una semana después…**

Yoh estaba preocupado. Anna no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo bien. Y Aiko no reportaba avances. La siquiatra también se mostraba algo preocupada por Anna, ya que no habían avanzado mucho y la rubia no daba señales de querer hablar de nada. Mientras Anna siguiera cerrándose de esa manera, todo iba a seguir igual.

"Anna, come un poco más"

Anna sólo comió un par de bocados más y luego apartó el plato. No tenía hambre, para empezar. Y no importaba cuánto le rogara su prometido, no podía comer más y no lo haría.

Yoh suspiró, también resignado. Si insistía demasiado Anna se pondría de mal humor, y cuando digo de mal humor, me refiero a que su depresión desaparecería y sería reemplazada por una fría cólera.

"Anna, Aiko me dijo que no le has hablado mucho"

Anna sólo puso los ojos en blanco, irritada. Otra vez esa siquiatra intentaba hacerla hablar mediante la incitación de Yoh. Aiko se había dado cuenta de que Yoh tenía una fuerte influencia sobre Anna, aunque ésta se negara a admitirlo. Al parecer, quería usar esa influencia para hacerla hablar. Astuta, sí, pero no lo suficiente.

Anna no iba a abrir la boca ante esa mujer si no quería, y no le importaba cuántas veces Yoh le rogara.

"Mira, sé que no te gusta hablar del asunto, pero Aiko puede ayudar en algo. ¿No quieres sentirte mejor?"

Anna murmuró algo que él no pudo escuchar. Últimamente tenía la mala costumbre de murmurar. Pero lo siguiente que dijo ella sí pudo escucharlo.

"No necesito su ayuda"

"Pero Anna…"

"No necesito su ayuda" repitió Anna, con voz más firme. Empezó a murmurar otra vez, más para sí que para él "Superaré esto con mis propios medios y sin necesidad de otros. No necesito de nadie, nunca lo he hecho, y nadie ha necesitado de mí… Siempre he estado sola. Tampoco necesito ayuda ni protección. Puedo ayudarme sola y puedo defenderme sola. No necesito de nadie más, solo de mí misma, siempre ha sido así. La gente necesita ayuda cuando es débil. Yo no lo soy, yo soy…

Una ola de ira se extendió dentro de Yoh al escuchar aquel monólogo. Golpeó la mesa con ambos puños y gritó:

"!¿CUÁNDO ENTENDERÁS QUE ACEPTAR AYUDA NO TE HACE DÉBIL!"

Anna retrocedió, ayudándose con las manos para apartarse de aquella nueva fuente de amenaza, con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de terror.

Yoh se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, la había asustado, y enseguida intentó disculparse. Pero ella no lo escuchó, sólo siguió mirándolo con una expresión de miedo grabada en su rostro. Se levantó, con algo de prisa debido al miedo, y salió corriendo a encerrarse en la sala de televisión, donde se puso a llorar en silencio, sobre su futón.

Yoh se quedó en la cocina, queriendo golpearse la cabeza con una sartén. Durante semanas le habían dicho: _"Sé amable con ella"_ _"Ten paciencia" "Actúa tranquilo"_… y justamente ahora tenía que ceder ante un impulso de ira. Quizá lo había causado el cansancio, quizá lo había causado el sentimiento de impotencia al no poder protegerla ni hacer nada. El hecho era que se había sentido furioso _con_ ella y le había gritado. _La había asustado._

"Amidamaru"

"Yoh-dono" el espíritu respondió a su llamado.

"Creo que he perdido la confianza de Anna"

"Quizá sólo se haya asustado de manera temporal, Yoh-donno"

"No, la asusté de veras" dijo Yoh, cruzando los brazos y a punto de llorar "Cometía un grave error, Amidamnaru"

No había nada que pudiera decir el espíritu para animarlo, así que después de unos quince minutos se cansó y se retiró a su tablilla, dejando a Yoh sólo con sus pensamientos.

Al menos quince minutos más pasaron. Yoh decidió que ya era hora de dormir, aunque aún era algo temprano. Se levantó, y justamente cuando iba a salir de la cocina Anna casi se tropieza con él.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos. Él miró al suelo. Siguió un incómodo silencio.

"Lo siento" dijeron los dos, al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos confundidos.

"Siento haberte gritado"

"Y… yo… siento no… querer aceptar ayuda"

Yoh sólo meneó la cabeza.

"Eso no es tu culpa., Anna. Hablarás de ello cuando quieras y sólo cuando tú quieras. Si no quieres hablar con Aiko, simplemente no lo hagas"

"Sí, pero…" susurró ella, temblando un poco. Yoh la notó insegura

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Quizá pueda hablar… ¿contigo?"

Yoh sólo parpadeó, y una súbita alegría lo recorrió entero. ¡Anna confiaba en él, después de todo! ¡Confiaba tanto que quería hablar del asunto con él!

Se sentaron en la mesa, uno en cada extremo. Anna miraba hacia abajo, hacia sus palmas unidas por puro nerviosismo. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

"Yoh… yo…" empezó, pero no supo qué decir. No sabía por dónde empezar "No puedo hablar"

Yoh lanzó un leve suspiró y le sonrió, con algo de decepción. No iba a hablar, después de todo.

"Bueno, si no quieres hablar…"

"Quiero hablar" Le cortó ella, y apretó los puños sobre su regazo, arrugando la tela de los jeans. "Pero… no… puedo"

Yoh parpadeó, sin comprender lo que quería decir, hasta que una expresión de entendimiento cruzó su rostro ante una posibilidad. Anna quería hablar, pero no podía porque nadie le había enseñado cómo conversar sobre algo tan íntimo, tan personal.

El ser humano es una criatura sociable. Por más que haya gente que diga que no necesita de nadie, en el fondo sí lo hacen. Hay una edad en la que una persona aprende a socializar. Sin embargo, Anna había pasado esa etapa encerrada en una habitación por temor a herir a alguien con sus poderes. No había aprendido a hacer amigos ni a confiar en ellos.

Anna no hablaba no porque _no_ quisiera, sino porque _no_ podía. No _sabía_ cómo. Nadie le había enseñado y, a estas alturas, le sería mucho más difícil aprender.

"No… encuentro las palabras" añadió ella.

_"Eso es mejor que un no" _se dijo Yoh, intentando hallar una solución _"Entonces ése ha sido el verdadero problema desde siempre. Quiere hablar, pero no puede. Además, esto es demasiado grande como para hablarlo con facilidad. Cada vez que le he preguntado si quería hablar y decirme lo que andaba mal, me esperaba una respuesta pequeña que pudiera meter en una lata y arrojarla a la basura, y después olvidar el problema. Debe ser difícil para ella" _Yoh se puso un dedo en la barbilla "El problema es grande" Anna asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo "¿Qué tal si lo fragmentamos y unimos todo después?" Anna volvió a asentir.

"Has preguntas pequeñas"

"¿Quieres darme detalles de lo que pasó?"

Anna lo miró, con los ojos bien abiertos, y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba insegura, nerviosa, y hasta asustada. Yoh no le había echado la culpa al principio, sin embargo, si se enteraba de que ella había salido a buscar medicinas para él por estar enfermo después de tanto entrenamiento, ¿la culparía?

"Te entrené… demasiado ese día" empezó ella, escogiendo bien las palabras "Y… te desmayaste. Pasaron horas y horas, pero no despertabas. Así que fui a la farmacia. Era de noche" hizo una breve pausa, sólo para escoger las palabras adecuadas "Cuando salí de la farmacia, decidí… tomar una atajo… un callejón. Me encontré con cuatro… hombres y…" Tembló ligeramente y cerró sus ojos, nublados por las lágrimas "Ya sabes lo que pasó después"

Yoh asintió. Intentó formular otra pregunta.

"¿Quieres llorar?"

"No. Ya he llorado suficiente… Lo siento"

Yoh la miró, sin entender muy bien por qué se disculpaba.

"Fue mi… culpa"

"No fue…"

"Sí lo fue" le cortó ella "No debí haberte entrenado tan duro, no debía haber dejado el rosario en la sala y no debí meterme en ese callejón. Cometí tres… errores, Yoh, y…"

"Pero eso no les da el derecho de hacerte algo así, Annita" Replicó él. Sintiéndose un poco más confiado, decidió continuar. "Entonces crees que es tu culpa"

"En cierto sentido… sí"

Otra vez se le nublaron los ojos, pero se rehusó a llorar.

"¿No estás molesto?"

"¿Con ellos? Sí. Pero no contigo. Sería injusto estar enfadado contigo" respondió él, cambiando de posición. Anna se relajó un poco "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Es… complicado"

"¿Demasiadas emociones?"

"Sí"

"Ah" Yoh se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza "Bueno, yo diré algunas emociones y tú me dices si las sientes o no. ¿Ira?"

"Sí"

"¿Odio?"

"Sí"

"¿Miedo?"

"Sí… y angustia también" Yoh hizo una pausa con sus preguntas. Anna parecía dispuesta a mencionar el resto de las emociones por su propia cuenta, y él la dejó "Frustración, impotencia, culpa, dolor…" se detuvo a pensar "También… tristeza, supongo; una tristeza fuerte. Y también me siento… usada… sucia… ¡Es complicado, Yoh! ¡No lo entiendo!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lanzó un sollozo.

"Está, bien, está bien" murmuró el shamán "Déjalo salir. Llorar es bueno"

Anna lloró, una vez más, frente a él. Estaba confundida. Siempre había podido descifrar las emociones de los demás sin importar qué tan complejas fueran, pero no podía comprender sus propios sentimientos. Era frustrante, desconcertante y cruelmente irónico. Pensó que ya se le habían acabado las lágrimas hacía semanas. Pero allí estaba, frente a él, llorando otra vez y sin poder contenerse.

Yoh se limitó a esperar. Sí, quería abrazarla, ofrecerle su hombro y decirle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, no se atrevía acercarse demasiado en aquel estado tan delicado de ella, sin saber si se asustaría o no ante el contacto. Verla así le daba ganas de llorar él también, pero quería ser el "pilar fuerte" de ella, para que pudiera apoyarse con seguridad.

Lentamente, Anna recobró el control de sí misma y dejó de llorar. Sólo un leve temblor en sus hombros delicados y un enrojecimiento en sus ojos negros quedaron como vestigios de un llanto ocurrido hacía pocos minutos atrás.

Yoh esperó un poco más, sólo para dejar que la chica se calmara.

"Anna, no es tu culpa, y tú no estás sucia. No, escúchame. Era imposible que tú supieras que me iba a desmayar por horas y era imposible que tú adivinaras que había cuatro tipos en ese callejón" Anna se pensó aquello. Era cierto. No había manera de saber que eso iba a ocurrir "La culpa la tienen ellos y sólo ellos. Uno comete errores, pero eso no les da derecho a otros para castigarte, no así. La vida castiga, los hombres no"

Anna enarcó una ceja.

"¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?"

"Tengo un librito de frases"

Aquel comentario logró hacer que la ceja de Anna se arqueara un poco más y sus labios formaran una sonrisa, levemente sarcástica. Un suave rubor tiñó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y dejó de sonreír, apartando la mirada y fijándola en la nada.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Mejor… supongo" abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero le tomó algo de tiempo ordenar sus ideas "Es extraño. Hace un rato me sentía… mal. Ahora me siento un poco mejor, creo"

"A veces, cuando el dolor es muy grande, no es suficiente llorar. A veces hay que dejar salir todo de otras maneras"

"Como hablar" murmuró ella, comprendiendo. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, un silencio que, curiosamente, no era incómodo. Era más bien plácido, como los que solían compartir durante la cena… antes del incidente. "Creo que mejor me voy a dormir" Yoh asintió con la cabeza. Anna se levantó de la mesa para retirarse, pero al llegar a la puerta giró un poco la cabeza "Yoh" el joven la miró a los ojos "Gracias"

Yoh le sonrió, pero la suya no era una sonrisa leve, como lo había sido en las últimas semanas, sino una sonrisa alegre. De ésas que tenían su patente porque sólo él podía hacerlas. De ésas que denotaban despreocupación, que hacían que la itako se sintiera segura y a salvo… De ésas que hacían que sus piernas flaquearan y un leve rubor tiñera sus mejillas.

Pero todo momento tiene una ruina.

La voz de Pilika resonó por toda la pensión.

"!YOOOOHHHH! ¡ANNAAAA! ¡¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**N/A: **Capítulo 5, terminado. Y creo que no los voy a aburrir demasiado con mis explicaciones. Sólo me atreveré a decirles que en el próximo capítulo probablemente tendremos una "pequeña" reunión de amigos. Y, con tanta gente reunida, es imposible que un secreto tan grande se mantenga a oscuras. Y también aumentarán la tensión y el romance (ya era hora). Ya veremos qué sucede.

**Últimas Notas de Autor: Si tienen alguna recomendación para los próximos capítulos, pónganlas en sus reviews. Toda historia puede mejorarse, y a ningún autor le vienen mal un par de ideas. Chao!**


	6. La Reunión Anual

DISCÚLPENMEEEEEEEEEE! Subí el capítulo 6, pero Hikaru-Hoshi (gracias mil veces, Hikaru) me dijo que no podía leerlo. Al parecer, hubo un error cuando lo subí y yo no me di cuenta. Bueno, aquí ta el capítulo 6, sin errores (espero. Si aún no pueden leerlo u ocurre algún error me avisan).

Bueno, sólo diré que en este capítulo se reunirán todos los amigos de Yoh, incluidas las chicas (las 5 Lilis no, y tampoco Hao).

**La Reunión Anual**

"!YOOOOHHHH¡ANNAAAA¡¿ESTÁN AQUÍ?"

Anna se sobresaltó, y enseguida le lanzó una mirada de pánico a su prometido. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Y si estaba ella, también Horo-Horo, o Len... ¿No pudieron escoger otro momento para visitar?

"¡YOHHHHH!"

La voz de Horo- Horo. Yoh, sólo pudo sacar la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y mirar al pasillo, hacia la entrada. Si no les abría, entrarían por su cuenta, no porque fueran groseros, sino porque, después de todo, Yoh les había dicho que si él y Anna no estaban allí, ellos podían entrar sin ningún problema.

"Voy a abrir"

"No" ella meneó la cabeza "Si los dejas entrar, si me ven, se enterarán, Yoh"

"No se enterarán, Annita. No les diremos si no quieres. Además, seguro están aquí para una corta visita"

"No creo que vengan a…"

Pero Yoh ya estaba recorriendo el pasillo e iba hacia la entrada. Anna asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina y susurró, con los dientes apretados.

"!Yoh, no vienen de visita¡No les abr…!"

Yoh ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharle cuando hablaba así de bajo. Siguió avanzando, solo un poco más, hasta llegar a la puerta y abrirla. Afuera, Horo-Horo, Tamao, Pilika y Len le esperaban, los tres primeros con una gran sonrisa y el último con su usual ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados en torno al pecho.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" le preguntó Horo, fingiéndose enfadado "Llevamos horas esperando"

"No seas exagerado, idiota, sólo fueron cinco minutos"

Horo le lanzó una mirada asesina a Len, su eterno adversario y el ahora-novio-de-su-hermanita-menor (por su puesto, él no había aprobado su relación, pero se estaba acostumbrando… después de dos años de que ésta empezara). Len sólo le devolvió una mirada de superioridad y autoconfianza.

"Bebe-leche"

"Pelos de punta"

"!Mira quien habla!..."

La pelea se fue calentando, y los insultos se fueron haciendo más hirientes, hasta que los dos intentaron golpearse. Como siempre, Yoh y Pilika fueron los que los detuvieron, interponiéndose entre los dos y conteniéndolos como pudieran. Tamao nunca había podido interponerse en una pelea entre esos dos porque simplemente temía salir malherida. Era mejor dejarles esas cosas a Yoh y a Pilika, que eran más valientes (o imprudentes), y algo más fuertes.

Finalmente, el Usui y el Tao se calmaron.

"!Esto es el colmo!" gritó Pilika "¿Cómo es posible que ustedes dos sean amigos si se la pasan peleando?"

"No somos amigos" farfullaron los dos. Luego voltearon la cabeza con terquedad.

Yoh se rió.

"Amigos¡qué bueno tenerlos aquí!" dijo Yoh, todo emocionado.

"Es bueno estar aquí" replicó Horo, más dispuesto a conversar que Len "y si no fuera por algunas personas…" miró a Len "este sitio sería perfecto"

"¿Dónde está Anna?" preguntó Pilika, en un intento de prevenir una pelea.

Ante la mención de su prometida, Yoh se puso tenso y nervioso por unos instantes, pero nadie se dio cuenta.

"Ah… ella está adentro"

"Bueno, qué más da. ¡Vamos a entrar!" empezaron a andar por el camino de grava

"!Esperen!" gritó Yoh, deteniéndolos al instante. "Ehhh… amigos¿saben qué? Cada vez que vienen sólo ven la pensión. ¿Qué tal si les muestro Funbari?"

Todos lo miraron, algo confundidos.

"Naaaa" dijo Horo "Estoy cansado del viaje. Solo quiero comer y dormir"

"¿Dormir¿A-aquí?"

"Pues claro, tonto. ¿Dónde más íbamos a dormir?"

"Pero… ¿se van a quedar… en Funbari?"

Los cuatro recién llegados se miraron. Al parecer, su despistado amigo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, lo cual era completamente común, pero¿olvidarse de algo así? Tenía que ser una broma.

"La reunión anual, joven Yoh" dijo Tamao, con algo de timidez.

Yoh parpadeó. Oh, cierto. La Reunión Anual.

Desde que el Torneo de los Shamanes se canceló, todos se reunían en la pensión una vez al año, cerca de Año Nuevo, y se quedaban durante un mes antes de regresar a sus hogares. De esa manera, no perderían la amistad que habían ganado durante el peligroso Torneo (y pasarían el Año Nuevo juntos, lo cual era muy gratificante).

Claro, las visitas cortas a lo largo del año eran comunes. No era raro que Horo, Ryu o Len fueran a la pensión y se quedaran dos o tres días. Sin embargo, amigos como Lyserg, Chocolove o Fausto no podían ir de visita tan a menudo, pues vivían demasiado lejos o no podían costear los constantes pasajes. Y Manta se había convertido en un hombre de negocios ocupado, por lo que ya no iba de visita tan a menudo. Por eso se había creado la "Reunión Anual". Para que los que todos pasaran un mes juntos en la pensión… para desgracia de Anna.

Yoh siempre había esperado con ansias la Reunión Anual. Era bueno pasar un mes conviviendo con sus amigos como si todos fueran una gran familia. Pero en ese preciso momento quería que se lo tragara la tierra.

"Ah, claro… jijiji… la Reunión Anual… bueno, amigos, creo que no vamos a…"

En ese momento sonó un celular. Len se excusó y enseguida lo contestó.

"¿Sí?" los demás alcanzaron a oír una voz de mujer que decía algo "Sí, ya estoy aquí" otra vez la voz de mujer, curiosamente familiar "Entiendo. Ya le digo" colgó el teléfono "Jun y Ryu vienen en camino, dijo que llegarían esta noche, quizá un poco tarde… y Lyserg me llamó cuando salíamos del aeropuerto. Llega por la mañana"

Oh, rayos. Ya todo el mundo venía en camino o se preparaba para venir. Ahora sí que le sería imposible cancelar la Reunión Anual. Es decir¿cómo decirle a todos que volvieran a sus casas, cuando probablemente ya tenían los pasajes de ida y de vuelta reservados? Sospecharían algo de inmediato. Sólo pudo dejar pasar a los cuatro recién llegados y pensar una cosa.

"_Mierda"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro, todos se sentaron en la mesa, a conversar y a comer. No se sorprendieron cuando Yoh les dijo que no había hecho una cena tan abundante como para que comieran los cuatro, después de todo, Anna siempre lo entrenaba más cuando se acercaba la Reunión Anual (Dios sabrá porqué) y el pobre ya no tenía energías ni para cocinar. Así que Tamao y Ryu se encargaban de la cocina durante la mayor parte del mes (de cuando en cuando Pilika y Horo ayudaban).

Tamao preparó una cena para todos, tomando en cuenta a Ryu y a Jun, que venían en camino.

Justamente cuando Tamao estaba terminando de servir la cena, se oyó la voz de Ryu que gritaba.

"!DOOOOON YOOOOOOHHHH¡DOOOOOÑA ANNAAAAA!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dos días después…**

La pensión estaba llena de risas y bromas. Aquel era el único momento del año en el que todos estaban reunidos. Estaban Horo, Pilika, Len, Jun, Ryu, Tamao, Lyserg, Fausto, Chocolove, e incluso Manta estaba allí (ese mes era el único que tenía libre. Tenía que trabajar el resto del año, incluso los fines de semana, para compensar). Y, por supuesto, los espíritus estaban allí, con sus amos y acompañantes.

Podría decirse que esa era la época más alegre para todos. Te ibas a dormir bien entrada la noche, después de tanto conversar y comer alegremente. Si no podías dormir, bajabas a buscar té o un vaso de leche caliente para ayudarte a dormir, y te encontrabas con una o dos personas, también con insomnio, y podías quedarte con ellas a conversar hasta que el sueño viniera y te reclamara, y cayeras dormido en el suelo o en el sofá. A la mañana siguiente, de seguro Anna te despertaría y te mandaría a hacer algo, como entrenar o limpiar, y no era tan malo, porque entrenabas y limpiabas con uno o dos amigos más, y sufrirían juntos.

Sí. Ese mes era el mejor del año.

Ah, hora de cenar. El momento en el que todos se reunían a comer y a conversar. Las risas, bromas y pleitos eran constantes en ese momento, sobretodo entre Horo y Len o Horo y Anna, cuando de comida se trataba. Sin embargo, todos disfrutaban de ese momento.

"!LA CENA ESTÁAAA LISTA!" gritó Ryu.

En menos de cinco minutos, la cena estuvo servida sobre la mesa y tanto anfitriones como invitados estuvieron sentados en ella. Estaban algo apretujados, pero no importaba mucho. Todos tenían hambre… o la mayoría la tenía.

Horo paseó la mirada por la mesa, comiendo un poco de aquí y otro poco de allá. Ya estaba casi lleno, pero no iba a para de comer las delicias que preparaban Ryu y Tamao. Siguió escaneando la mesa con la mirada, buscando un plato en particular. La langosta.

Le echó un vistazo a la itako. Todos los años, mientras estaban reunidos compraban una o dos langostas a lo largo del mes, y vaya que eran de tamaño considerable. Sin embargo, Len y la itako siempre le privaban del placer de comerse al menos un pedacito de langosta (siempre se la arrebataban y se la comían entre los dos).

Oh, pero esta vez comería langosta. Sí que lo haría. Movió su mano, con cautela, hacia la bandeja de langosta. Si lo hacía demasiado rápido Len o Anna se darían cuenta y, nuevamente, se quedaría sin langosta este año. Pero no, esta vez sería más precavido.

Avanzó un poco más la mano, y tocó tocar el plato de la langosta. Lanzó un suspiró de emoción, sabiendo que el sonido de las risas y las conversaciones cubrirían todo ruido que él hiciera, y se detuvo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de alegría. Esa era la primera vez que lograba tocar el plato. Lo arrastró, lentamente, hacia él, y justamente cuando ya tenía los palitos a punto de tocar aquella exquisitez, vino Len Tao y le metió un coscorronazo en la cabeza.

"!Ay!" Len le arrebató la langosta de las manos "!No¡Espera!... ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡MI LANGOSTA!"

Len sonrió, ahora con el premio en sus manos y la frustración de Horo en sus oídos. Vaya que se sentía bien. Le echó un vistazo a Anna, y en seguida una mirada de suspicacia se alojó en sus ojos dorados. A estas alturas de la cena, la itako debería haberse comido dos platos de arroz y casi la mitad de la langosta. Era extraño. Su plato de arroz estaba casi intacto. De hecho, estaba jugando con la comida, no comiéndosela.

Len le pasó la langosta a la itako, sin embargo, ésta meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"Dásela a Horo. Ya no tengo hambre"

Las risas se extinguieron de inmediato, y todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia Anna, quién mantuvo la mirada fija en la nada. Hasta Len estaba asombrado, y se le notaba en el rostro.

Entonces, todos comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"¿Es una broma?..."

"Creo que está enferma…"

"¿Tendrá fiebre?..."

"!E.T. secuestró a Anna y nos dejaron una réplica robot para que no nos diéramos cuenta!" gritó Chocolove

Len y Horo golpearon al moreno y lo lanzaron fuera de la ventana. Luego, todo quedó en silencio, y todos miraban a Anna menos Yoh, quien sólo jugaba con la comida.

"Voy a oír música en mi habitación. No me molesten"

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando el plato intacto.

Para no generar tantas sospechas Anna había regresado a su habitación desde que la Reunión empezó, y se rehusaba a dormir con otra persona, como siempre que había visitas.

Dos minutos después, todos oyeron un rock pesado que provenía de la habitación de la chica. En seguida se taparon los oídos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dos días después. 2:35 A.M. **

"Algo le pasa a Anna, Len"

Jun y Len se habían encontrado en la sala, ya avanzada la noche. Ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Desconfiados y perspicaces como eran los Tao, se ponían ansiosos si algo estaba fuera de lugar o se veía anormal, y no dudaban en resolver el misterio.

"Lo sé, hermana. Pero no sé qué es"

"¿Ustedes dos también están despiertos?" murmuró una voz, desde las escaleras.

Los dos Tao giraron la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lyserg.

"Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Hay algo que me preocupa" dijo Lyserg, antes de que ellos le contestaran.

"¿Anna?" inquirió Jun.

Lyserg se sentó en el suelo, frente a los dos hermanos. Cruzó las piernas. Él tampoco podía dormir. Se había dado cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Yoh y Anna, y su "detective interior" sabía que algo andaba mal. Ese "detective interior" no era más que una molesta vocecita que sospechaba de todo, pero cuando un misterio realmente difícil se presentaba, era esa voz la que se elevaba y daba con las respuestas. Lyserg confiaba totalmente en esa voz, tal como su padre le había enseñado.

"Anna" murmuró el detective, a manera de explicación. Apoyó la cabeza en el puño. "Hay algo en ella que me resulta sospechoso. No está actuando como ella misma" Len cambió de posición "Si bien es cierto que soy uno de los que menos conoce a Anna, sé que su comportamiento durante los últimos días ha sido diferente al normal¿correcto?" Los Tao asintieron. "Es curioso. Durante las Reuniones Anuales pasadas, noté que la personalidad de Anna es más bien fría, y tiende a ser muy… mandona y hasta odiosa. Golpea con frecuencia a Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Manta e Yoh, sometiendo a este último a duros entrenamientos"

"Pero no ha golpeado a nadie desde que llegamos" dijo Len "Ni siquiera le ha tocado un pelo a Horo-Horo… y todo el mundo sabe que Anna detesta a Horo-Horo"

"Además" empezó Jun, haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda para tomar el derecho de palabra "no ha estado comiendo bien. ¿Se fijaron en lo poco que ha estado comiendo? Eso es raro. Anna siempre ha tenido un apetito feroz"

"Lo cual quiere decir que no ha estado comiendo bien, no sólo en la cena de hoy, sino en los días pasados. Lo más probable es que tampoco haya estado comiendo bien durante semanas" susurró Lyserg

"Y para que Anna haya perdido el apetito… algo realmente malo tuvo que haberle pasado"

"Sí" dijo Lyserg, asintiendo para mostrar su acuerdo "Pero¿qué?"

Silencio. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero estaban dispuestos a averiguarlo. Len y Jun, que eran desconfiados por naturaleza y tendían a sospechar de todo, sabían que algo andaba mal. Y Lyserg, monstruosamente perspicaz y listo, era el mejor detective de Inglaterra.

Len y Jun conocían a Anna desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Lyserg, quien tenía la habilidad de encontrar pistas donde nadie más podía, era el más apto para utilizar esa sabiduría y resolver el misterio. ¿Dos Tao y un detective renombrado? Con tres cabezas pensando, ese misterio no tardaría mucho más en ser desvelado.

"Veamos" dijo Lyserg, uniendo ambas manos frente a sí y apoyando el mentón en ellas. Ahora estaba actuando como un verdadero detective "Repasemos las pistas que tenemos. Se observa un extraño comportamiento en Yoh y Anna. En ésta última, se aprecia un radical cambio de conducta y de hábitos alimenticios…"

"Y se asusta con facilidad" añadió Len

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, hermano?"

"A Tamao se le cayó la tapa de una olla ayer, mientras hacía la cena, y Anna gritó. Y esta mañana, Horo-Horo, abrió la puerta del patio mientras ella pasaba y, nuevamente, se asustó. Eso también es extraño. Recuerdo una época en la que habría regañado a Tamao y pegado a Horo-Horo, no se habría asustado. Anna no se asusta ni se altera con facilidad"

"Bien, entonces eso malo que ocurrió es suficiente como para alterar su comportamiento y hábitos alimenticios, y genera en ella temor" dijo el inglés "También le ha causado insomnio"

"Eso parece. ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de las ojeras, Len?"

"Sí. Yoh también las tiene ¿Crees que él esté relacionado con todo esto, Lyserg?"

"Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero sin duda lo sabe. Repasemos lo que tenemos otra vez. Anna está actuando de manera extraña: no golpea a nadie, no manda, no supervisa los entrenamientos de Yoh ni la limpieza de Manta; se asusta con facilidad, a tal punto de reaccionar de maneras exageradas ante sonidos que no espera; al parecer, padece de insomnio, tampoco está comiendo como es debido. Todo esto apunta a que algo le ocurrió, algo malo, o que padece de una depresión severa que la ha cambiado por completo"

"Pero volvemos a la misma pregunta. ¿Qué le pasó a Anna?"

"Eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, Len, pero tú no me dejas pens…"

Un gritote terror. Un alarido de dolor. Y luego, la voz de una mujer que gritaba aterrorizada: **_"Basta¡basta¡BASTA!_**" Los dos hermanos se levantaron sobresaltados; Lyserg sólo miró escaleras arriba. Luego, los tres subieron al segundo piso, buscando la fuente del grito: la habitación de Anna.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontraron con que Tamao y Pilika ya habían entrado e intentaban consolar a la itako, que no paraba de llorar. Cada vez que Tamao le ponía una mano en el hombro, ella la apartaba de un empellón; cuando Pilika intentaba abrazarla, ella se alejaba tercamente, sin dejar de sollozar.

Jun se metió en la habitación y se arrodilló frente a Anna, murmurando cosas como: _"¿qué pasa?" _o _"¿qué anda mal?" _Pero la itako guardaba silencio, y, salvo por los sollozos que escapaban de su boca, se mantenía callada, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro oculto tras sus manos.

Los hombres se mantenían fuera de la habitación, asomando las cabezas para ver, incrédulos, a una itako sollozante. Nadie había visto a Anna así. Incluso Len Tao, el chico más emocionalmente cerrado del grupo, estaba impresionado y temblando del más puro desconcierto, mientras que el "detective interior" de Lyserg tomaba una nota mental: _"Lo que sea que haya pasado, es lo suficientemente malo como para hacerla llorar y hacerla sentir… ¿avergonzada, quizás?"_

"Déjenme pasar¡déjenme pasar!" gritó Yoh, histérico, apartando a Ryu y a Chocolove del camino para entrar a la habitación. Una vez adentro, les pidió a las tres chicas que lo dejaran solo con Anna. Se mostraron algo renuentes, pero al final, obedecieron. Yoh cerró la puerta, dejando a sus confundidos amigos afuera.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Anna¿qué pasa?"

Anna sólo meneó la cabeza, agradeciendo que las atenciones de las otras tres chicas hubieran sido reemplazadas por las de su prometido. Con él se sentía algo más segura.

"¿Otra pesadilla?" Anna asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de ocultar el rostro tras las manos. Yoh se sentó frente a ella, algo alejado, pero no mucho "¿Quieres hablar?"

"No lo sé, Yoh" confesó ella, controlando un poco su llanto "Es complicado, tú los sabes"

"Sí, lo sé. Quizá te sientas menor después de haber hablado un poco"

"Hablar contigo, sí" dijo Anna. Recordaba la agradable sensación que le había quedado después de su conversación con Yoh. Aunque no había sido permanente, la había aliviado por un rato. No estaría mal volver a sentirse así "Pregúntame algo"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"... Preocupada" dijo, en voz alta.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yoh, se van a enterar… no quiero que se enteren" Yoh sabía que se refería a sus amigos "A estas alturas, estoy segura de que Jun, Len y Lyserg lo saben"

"Anna, ellos no saben nada. No se los hemos dicho y no se los diremos si tú no quieres"

A estas alturas, Anna ya estaba paranoica.

"Pero algo han notado, Yoh. Saben que algo anda mal. Jun, Len y Lyserg sospechan algo, estoy segura, me han estado observando; Tamao sabe de adivinación. Lo descubrirán, pronto… ¡Por el amor de Dios, a estas alturas hasta el imbécil de Horokeu sospecha algo!" exclamó, histérica "!No quiero que nadie más se entere…!"

"Claro, claro" murmuró Yoh, asintiendo con la cabeza para calmarla. Si Anna no quería que nadie más se enterara, él respetaría su decisión. Sin embargo, Len, Jun y Lyserg se estaban moviendo, estaban investigando; y si Tamao utilizaba sus técnicas de adivinación, no había manera de que el asunto se quedara a oscuras "Esas pesadillas¿cómo son?"

"… ¿Quieres… quieres que te diga?"

"Sólo si tú quieres, Annita" dijo él, notándola nerviosa "No sé. Quizá si hablamos de eso, las pesadillas dejen de ocurrir"

"¿Tú crees?" le preguntó Anna, algo esperanzada

"No lo sé. ¿Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo¿no crees?"

Anna cambió de posición, cruzando las piernas y apoyando las manos sobre el regazo. Se sentía incómoda hablando de algo así. Sin embargo¿desde cuándo había sido fácil conversar sobre el asunto? Nunca lo fue, y nunca lo sería, pero quizá disminuiría el dolor si compartía la carga¿cierto?

"Son muy reales" empezó ella, escogiendo con cuidado las palabras "Cuando despierto, no sé realmente si volvió a ocurrir o fue solo otra pesadilla más. No lo sé. Veo… ese callejón oscuro, otra vez. Los oigo acercarse, pero no puedo moverme, ni gritar. Siento… miedo. Luego, veo al pelirrojo. Y empieza a… a tocarme. No me gusta. Me tiran al suelo y allí… me… ¡tú sabes lo que hacen, Yoh¡Me violan, los cuatro¡Y no me gusta¡Detesto lo que me hicieron y…!"

Anna se detuvo, y contuvo la respiración. Lentamente, ladeó la cabeza, como si escuchara algo, un sonido minúsculo, que ni siquiera Yoh podía percibir. La itako se levantó en el más absoluto silencio y se acercó a la puerta, con una velocidad rápida pero sin hacer ningún ruido. De súbito, abrió la puerta con brusquedad. Palideció.

Tras la puerta, todos le devolvían la mirada. La mayoría de ellos tenían los ojos bien abiertos de asombro, pero Tamao y Pilika estaban llorando, intentando contenerse con todas sus fuerza para no hacer ruido, pero llorando al fin y al cabo.

Anna los miró, uno por uno, comprendiendo de súbito que habían oído todo y que sabían demasiado. Percibió pensamientos y emociones variados en cada uno, y le fue bastante fácil deducir que los sentimientos predominantes eran la lástima, la rabia y la incertidumbre.

La perplejidad de Anna pasó a ser miedo, y del miedo a la ira ciega.

"Fuera" susurró, con el ceño fruncido y la cara enrojecida de cólera. "Fuera" Repitió, esta vez con más fuerza "Fuera¡fuera¡FUERA!" Anna salió de la habitación, lanzando golpeas al aire que amenazaban con partir una nariz si no se apartaban. "!FUERA¡¿QUÉ NO ME OYEN¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!..."

Retrocedieron, pero no se fueron. Cuando Yoh y Len intentaron contenerla, ella se apartó y los golpeó con una fuerza bestial. Ya no tenía miedo, no de ellos. Sólo quería que se fueran, todos, y la dejaran con su miseria. Sí, sola, como siempre lo estuvo.

Gritó, golpeó, pateó, mordió, arañó. No importaba a quién lastimaba, no importaba. Estaba ciega de cólera. Y cuando Jun y Pilika lograron sostenerla y arrastrarla de nuevo a la habitación y Tamao cerró la puerta, ella siguió pataleando, forcejeando y gritando, completamente indiferente a ellas o al sitio en donde estaba.

Jun y Pilika soltaron a la itako cuando, exhausta de tanto patalear, se calmó un poco. Anna dio una mirada a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba de nuevo en su habitación, pero no estaba con Yoh, sino con Jun, Pilika y Tamao. Estas dos últimas la miraban nerviosamente. Se sentó, y las otras tres hicieron lo mismo, pero frente a ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Parece que se calmó, don Yoh"

"Sí, eso parece"

"Yoh… ¿es verdad todo eso?"

"Ojalá pudiera decir que no"

Silencio. Dentro de la habitación de Anna se escuchaban leves murmullos, que lentamente subían de volumen.

"¿Qué estarán diciendo?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Anna¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?"

"No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, y tampoco quería. ¿Por qué habría de decirles algo así a _ustedes_?" replicó Anna, haciendo un hincapié en ustedes, como si quisiera manifestar desprecio.

"Puedes confiar en nosotras¿sabes?" dijo Pilika, algo herida. Anna le dirigió una mirada que hubiera congelado agua hirviente. La peliazul se puso nerviosa "O sea… s-somos tus amigas. Puedes confiar en nosotras"

"Oh¿realmente puedo?" Anna se acercó a ellas deliberadamente. El tono de su voz se hacía cada vez más áspero y peligroso "Es curioso. No recuerdo que nosotras fuéramos amigas" Pilika se mostró herida, y también Tamao, pero Jun se mantuvo impasible "Después de todo¿cuándo les he demostrado algo de afecto, o viceversa¿Y no se supone que los amigos no se temen los unos a los otros?" Hizo una pausa y mostró una sonrisa sarcástica y venenosa "Si somos amigas, entonces¿por qué están temblando e miedo?"

"Anna-sama, nosotras no te tenemos mie…"

"!OH, YA CÁLLATE, TAMAO!" gritó Anna. Tamaó se encogió, Pilika se apartó, pero Jun permaneció impasible, nuevamente. Anna se dio cuenta de la falta de miedo de Jun, y se acercó un poco más a ella, en un intento de intimidarla. La miró a los ojos "También he oído que los amigos confían entre sí" prosiguió, sonriéndoles con malicia. Tamao se dio cuenta de que los colmillos de Anna eran más afilados de lo normal. Quizá fuera una ilusión, o quizá no, pero lo cierto es que le daba a la itako un aspecto más peligroso aún "Si eso es cierto¿qué hacían ustedes espiándonos a Yoh y a mí, durante una conversación privada?"

"Estábamos preocupados por ti, Anna" contestó Jun.

"¿Y por qué habrían de estarlo?"

"Es lo que Pilika y Tamao han estado tratando de explicarte. Estamos preocupadas por ti porque, después de todo, somos amig…"

"!NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO!" gritó Anna, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar en círculos, alrededor de ellas. "!ESO NO ES CIERTO! NINGUNA DE USTEDES ME CONOCE Y YO NO LAS CONOZCO A USTEDES!" Tamao y Pilika volteaban las cabezas para poder seguir la rápida caminata que Anna daba en torno a ellas. Jun no lo hacía. La china seguía mirando al frente "¿AMIGAS! NUNCA HE TENIDO AMIGAS Y NUNCA LAS HE NECESITADO¡TAMPOCO AHORA¡ME HE HECHO FUERTE POR MIS PROPIOS MEDIOS, SIN LA AYUDA DE NADIE¡Y AHORA VIENEN USTEDES Y ME DICEN QUE SOMOS AMIGAS¡NO ES CIERTO¡NO ESTUVIERON ALLÍ CUANDO ME SENTÍA SOLA¡NO ESTUVIERON ALLÍ CUANDO ME LASTIMABA Y LLORABA¡NI CUANDO ESOS CUATRO DESGRACIADOS VINIERON Y ME VIOLARON!..."

Anna gritaba, lloraba y reía amargamente, todo al mismo tiempo. Y daba vueltas en torno a las tres, mirándolas fijamente para provocarles miedo, casi trotando en torno a ellas como lo haría un predador con su presa indefensa, a veces más rápido, a veces más lento, a veces interrumpiendo la vuelta para cambiar el sentido de la misma. Pilika y Tamao seguían sus movimientos, temiendo que las atacara por la espalda. Y eso hizo. En lo que Tamao se descuidó, Anna se le acercó desde atrás y le clavó cuatro uñas afiladas en el brazo izquierdo, deslizándolas para arañarla y dejar cuatro heridas más profundas de lo que suelen ser los aruñones.

Anna sintió una negra satisfacción al oír un alarido de dolor y un grito de terror, y sintió más satisfacción aún cuando Tamao salió disparada de la habitación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera, todos habían intentado oír la conversación, y cuando Anna estalló de nuevo, se pusieron nerviosos. Pero nada se comparó al asombro que sintieron cuando Tamao salió, sollozando y tapándose el brazo con la mano.

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó Horo. Tamao sólo meneó la cabeza y se quitó la mano del brazo, revelando cuatro marcas de aruñones que estaban sangrando más de lo normal. "!Tamao¡Esa bruja!... !Te arañó!..."

Horo habría entrado a la habitación a pelear con Anna de haber podido, porque en ese preciso momento salía Pilika, ilesa si no se toma en cuenta el tremendo moretón en su mejilla derecha. Al parecer, Anna le había dado una tremenda bofetada con su poderosa mano izquierda.

"Está histérica" jadeó Pilika, deteniendo a su hermano "No hay manera de calmarla"

Esto no tenía precedentes. Anna solía golpear a todo el mundo, pero nunca golpeaba a las chicas. Sólo agredía físicamente a los varones.

"Jun aún sigue adentro…"

"!Pues hay que sacarla!" gritó Ryu, preocupada por su amiga. La relación entre esos dos era extraña. No eran ni novios ni amantes, pero se querían más que dos simples amigos. ¿Quizá hermanos de corazón y no de sangre? Sí, probablemente. Y como buen hermano, Ryu estaba preocupado por Jun "!Doña Anna la va a matar!"

"No" dijo Len, bloqueándole el camino a Ryu "Mi hermana sabe lo que hace, y puede defenderse por sí sola. Déjala. Ya veremos qué pasa…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna seguía dando vueltas. Tamao y Pilika ya habían salido, aterradas. Ahora solo faltaba Jun. Sin embargo, no daba muestras de terror, ni de miedo… ¡ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, por el amor de Dios!

La itako hacía lo imposible por atemorizarla. Daba vueltas en torno a ella, variando la velocidad, el sentido y la fuerza con la que pisaba. Le gritaba. Se acercaba a ella para lastimarla. Pero Jun no daba muestras de miedo. Todo esto solo lograba frustrar a Anna y enfurecerla aún más. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le temiera, la detestara, o ambas. Estaba acostumbrada a que se encogieran cuando pasara, a que retrocediera cuando los miraba… estaba acostumbrada a que le temieran y la odiaran, y si no era así, ella infundía temor y odio. Era la única manera de controlar todo. Anna se valía de esas dos emociones para obtener control y poder.

Sin embargo, si Jun no le temía ni la odiaba, no podía controlarla. Quería que saliera, pero no podía hacerla salir si no le tenía miedo. Intentaba infundirle temor, pero no estaba funcionando. Por más que diera vueltas alrededor de ella, por más que le gritara, por más que la amenazara, no detectaba ni el más mínimo rastro de temor con su empatía.

Finalmente, Anna se sentó lo más cerca posible de Jun, sin tocarla, frente a ella. Dejó de gritar. Ojos azules se encontraron con ojos negros, y así se mantuvieron, sólo mirándose por largo rato, los primeros no expresaban nada, mientras que los segundos sólo manifestaban una fría cólera.

Anna volvió a usar su empatía. No, no había temor. Había un sentimiento, pero no podía identificarlo. Un tanto distinto a la lástima, pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Normalmente, esta cercanía haría que hasta Yoh temblara un poco, ya que no sabía si Anna le iba a golpear. Sin embargo, Jun ni siquiera sentía el más leve miedo, la más mínima incomodidad.

Anna se acercó un poco más, usando su mirada más fría y colérica. Nada, aún. Frustrada, se acercó bruscamente y le plantó una bofetada. Jun se sacudió por la fuerza, pero no retrocedió ni se apartó. Anna volvió a bofetearla. Nada, nada¡nada¡Jun no se iba¡No le temía!

"!LARGO DE AQUÍ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES!" gritó Anna, abofeteándola una y otra vez "!FUERA, FUERA, FUERA¡DÉJENME EN PAZ!" con cada palabra, la abofeteaba una vez "!LÁRGATE, QUÉDATE, SUICÍDATE, HAZ LO QUE TE DE LA GANA¡NO ME IMPORTA ¡SÓLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!... ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGUES AQUÍ!"

Jun detuvo la próxima bofetada agarrando a la itako por la muñeca, y cuándo ésta intentó usar la mano que le quedaba libre, le agarró esa muñeca también. Anna forcejeó, chillando, en un intento de recuperar sus manos, pero el agarre de Jun era de acero y no la iba a soltar.

De repente, sin previo aviso, Jun la haló por los brazos y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Y luego la abrazó. La itako dejó de forcejear, desconcertada. Sólo Yoh la había abrazado antes, pero ese fue un abrazo más bien iniciado por ella. Nadie la había abrazado por propia voluntad.

"Todavía estoy aquí, Anna…" empezó a decir Jun, notándola temblar un poco. La abrazó con más fuerza "… porque eres mi amiga"

Anna tembló, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener el llanto, de repente sintiéndose tonta y culpable. Nunca había tenido una amiga. Nunca nadie había querido serlo o ella no se lo había permitido. No pudo evitarlo. Se puso a llorar como una niña pequeña y abrazó a Jun, débilmente.

"¿Amiga?" murmuró Anna, sollozante "… Jun… gomen… gomen nasai…"

"Shhh" susurró Jun, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza y acariciándole los cabellos "Está bien, está bien…" Anna sollozó por un rato más, incapaz de controlarse. Luego, gradualmente, el llanto cesó "Shhh. Está bien…"

Una imagen. Borrosa. Casi indistinguible. Pero allí estaba, en la mente de Jun, y la itako era capaz de percibirla. Instintivamente, Anna desplazó sus manos de la espalda de Jun a sus hombros, y pegó la frente al cuello de ella, en un intento de aferrarse a esa imagen y de distinguir qué era.

Una chica, de no más de dieciséis años. Pelo verde, ojos claros, de un azul algo extraño, huesos delgados y largos. Jun. Un poco más joven, pero era Jun.

La imagen cambió. Un muchacho, quizá dos años mayor que ella. Pelo azul, ojos grises, huesos gruesos. Un muchacho, casi hombre. Su mirada era desagradable.

Nuevamente, la imagen cambió. El mismo hombre… desnudo. Sobre ella. Violándola.

"Jun… a ti también" murmuró Anna

Jun se tensó. Anna había visto ese recuerdo, y ella sentía una intromisión en su mente. Un ser humano común sólo habría sentido un escalofrío. Sin embargo, como miembro entrenado de la familia Tao, Jun había sido adiestrada para pelear mano a mano, practicar taoísmo y por supuesto, mantener su mente cerrada. A la prestigiosa familia Tao no le convenía que todos sus secretos fueran desvelados por un telépata o un émpata. Por tanto, sus miembros eran fuertemente entrenados para evitar esos problemas.

Jun tenía la capacidad de cerrarse ante las habilidades de Anna, podía defenderse de una persona con "Reishi", la Vista Del Alma, El Espírtu Que Lo Ve Todo. Podía cerrarse ante el alma y la mente de Anna. La itako lo sabía. Y se sorprendió cuando Jun no se cerró, al contrario, abrió más su mente, dejándola buscar en sus recuerdos con absoluta libertad.

"Tú… confías en… ¿mí?…"

_"… Sí…"_

Se concentró en las imágenes que había visto al principio. Vio al hombre. Vio a Jun. Los vio a los dos, juntos, riendo. Era de día.

Otra imagen. El mismo hombre, sobre Jun. Violándola. Era de noche. Anna buscó los sentimientos atados a ese recuerdo. Asombro. Miedo. Desesperación. Culpa. Frustración. Odio. Ira. Había sentido lo mismo que ella, sí.

"¿Quién era?" le preguntó Anna, como en trance.

"_Un familiar lejano" _le contestó Jun, con la mente. A estas alturas no podía hablar, así que tenía que pensar alto para que ella la oyera.

"Confiabas en él" murmuró Anna. Aquello era más una afirmación.

"_Sí. Confiaba en él, tanto que nos poníamos a hablar en mi habitación, completamente solos"_

"Lo querías, aunque no se conocieran mucho" Anna siguió buscando entre aquellos recuerdos, y luego seleccionó uno "Una noche oscura. Estaba lloviendo. Él vino. Tú lo dejaste pasar"

"_Y allí me violó"_

"Len lo sabe" susurró, débilmente, sumergiéndose en otro recuerdo. Una conversación entre Jun y su familia más cercana "Sí, también tu padre, tu madre y tu abuelo"

"_Les conté todo poco después"_

"Fue vergonzoso… y doloroso también"

"_Lo fue, al principio. Luego me sentí algo mejor" _Anna dejó de investigar la mente de Jun, pero siguió aferrada a ella.

"Tú… entiendes… Me entiendes…"

Anna volvió a usar su empatía. Aquella emoción en Jun que no había reconocido en un principio… no era compasión, ni lástima. Era comprensión.

"_Sí, entiendo"_

"Sentiste… lo mismo que yo siento…"

"_Quizá"_ Jun la rodeó con los brazos, lánguidamente _"Muéstrame"_

"¿Quieres… que te muestre?"

"_Sí" _Anna tembló, insegura. Hablar de ello era una cosa, y si no había querido hablar, tampoco querría mostrarle. No creía estar lista para algo así_ "Muéstrame. Enséñame lo que viste, oíste y sentiste. Déjame compartir contigo esa carga. Déjame ser tu…amiga"_

"¿Amiga?" murmuró Anna, sintiendo algo de esperanza "Nunca… he tenido una amiga…"

Silencio. La itako no se atrevió a mostrarle nada. Estaba insegura. Sólo había utilizado sus habilidades para oír, ver y sentir lo que otras personas oían, veían y sentían, nunca al revés. No sabía que se podía usar el Reishi (N/A: en el manga, las habilidades de Anna son llamadas así) en el sentido opuesto al aprendido, y tampoco sabía cómo.

"_Toda tu vida te la has pasado curando a la gente" _pensó Jun.

Anna asintió. Era cierto. Los émpatas tenían la capacidad, no, la _necesidad _de sanar a la gente. Muchos de ellos no sólo eran capaces de percibir lo que otros sentían, sino de absorber sus sentimientos o bloquearlos. Anna, desde muy pequeña, había tenido esa habilidad, y la utilizaba a menudo. El problema era que Anna, como la mayoría de los émpatas, no absorbían sentimientos agradables ni positivos, pues entonces quedaba esa sensación de haber hecho algo malo.

Los émpatas sanaban a la gente absorbiendo el odio, la rabia y la tristeza que llevaban dentro. Un émpata puede tolerar todo eso si tiene una vía de escape, una manera con la que dejaba salir. Pero Anna, en su niñez, nunca la tuvo. Lentamente, su alma se vio consumida por las emociones que iba absorbiendo o percibiendo. Odio, rabia, frustración, envidia, celos, depresión. Al acumularse todas ellas de esa manera, empezó el problema de los Onis.

Anna se la pasaba días enteros encerrada en su habitación. Sin embargo, a veces sentía ese impulso, un impulso que le obliga a levantarse, como autómata, a buscar a alguien. Caminaba por largo rato, siempre en línea recta, como si supiera a quién debía buscar. Y cuando encontraba a esa persona, casi siempre consumida por la ira o el odio, se aferraba a ella con todas sus fuerzas y absorbía cada emoción negativa que tenía, quedándoselas para ella. Era la carga de todo émpata.

Y aunque los Onis aparecían cada vez con más frecuencia y Anna detestaba al mundo con más fuerzas que nunca, la itako seguía buscando gente a la que "sanar".

Si Yoh no hubiera aparecido en el cuadro, Anna probablemente habría acabado siendo una demente sin remedio como Hao Asakura, o peor.

"_Pero no has compartido ese dolor con nadie, ni siquiera con Yoh" _Anna tembló con más fuerza _"Muéstrame. No me enseñes todo tu dolor, pero al menos dame una parte. Te sentirás mejor"_

"Pero… tú… no te sentirás bien… no sería justo…"

"_Pero, desde un principio, nunca fue justo que tu te quedaras con el dolor de otra gente¿cierto?"_

Cierto. No era justo, nunca lo fue.

"Jun" murmuró Anna, clavándole las uñas en los hombros para evitar que se moviera demasiado durante el proceso. "Eres una… buena amiga"

Anna se dispuso a utilizar su Reishi para mostrarle a Jun parte del dolor de mucha gente, pero que con el tiempo se había convertido en suyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Se han quedado calladas" murmuró Pilika, acercándose un poco más a la puerta.

"Te apuesto que la mató"

"!Chocolove! No tenemos tiempo para tus bromas!"

Pero todos sabían que no estaba bromeando. Anna les había gritado a las tres, había arañado a Tamao y abofeteado a Pilika. Dios sabría qué le estaba haciendo a Jun.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jun lanzó un débil quejido cuando un recuerdo particularmente doloroso pasó de Anna a ella. Cuatro hombres. Uno pelirrojo, otro de pelo negro, otro de ojos azules y uno moreno. Asaltantes. Anna también estaba allí, con una bolsa de medicinas en la mano. Le quitaron la bolsa, la golpearon, la forzaron, y luego volvieron a golpearla. Jun lo vio todo. Y, aunque le causaba dolor aquel recuerdo, no rompió contacto con Anna.

La itako sollozó débilmente. Darle parte de su dolor a Jun quería decir que tenía que encontrar el recuerdo al que estaba atada esa emoción, revivirlo y mostrárselo.

"Fue horrible…"

_"Sí, lo sé"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**3: 15 A.M…**

Habían pasado al menos veinte minutos desde que Jun y Anna se habían encerrado en la habitación, y los demás empezaban a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de un homicidio, cuando, de repente, Jun abrió la puerta y los miró a todos, hasta encontrar a las dos que buscaba.

"Pilika, Tamao, entren" dijo Jun, con voz autoritaria "El resto de ustedes, fuera de la pensión"

"!Pero si son las tres de la madrugada!"

"Todos los hombres, vayan a dar una vuelta por ahí" replicó Jun, ignorando a Horo "Las mujeres, (incluida Eliza), entren en la habitación" nadie se movió "!Ahora!"

El tono peligroso de Jun hizo que todos se pusieran en movimiento. Los hombres bajaron las escaleras, Yoh con la cabeza volteada en un intento de ver a Anna, pero sin conseguirlo, y Fausto casi llorando porque lo estaban separando de su amada Eliza; Tamao, Pilika y Eliza entraron en la habitación, las dos primeras muy nerviosas, y la última… bueno, Anna no podía matarla. Después de todo, ya estaba muerta.

Jun esperó a que todos los hombres estuvieran fuera de la casa antes de meterse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro, Tamao, Pilika y Eliza estaban sentadas frente a Anna. Tamao temblaba un poco y no se atrevía a mirar a la itako a los ojos. Pilika era un tanto más confiada y atrevida.

Jun también se sentó, frente a Anna, esperando. La chica le había dicho que había algo que quería decirles a Pilika y a Tamao, y que Eliza también podía estar allí. Jun se hacía una idea de lo que Anna diría

"Pilika, Tamao" Tamao se encogió un poco al escuchar su nombre, pero Anna ignoró el hecho y prosiguió "Sobre lo que dije antes… no es cierto. No quise decirlo" no se disculpó formalmente por orgullo propio. Simplemente no podía disculparse "Yo… solo estaba molesta… no con ustedes. Sólo estaba molesta por lo que pasó… y supongo que la pagué con ustedes…"

"Ahhhh, no te preocupes" dijo Pilika, sonriendo con nerviosismo "Tenías derecho a estar enfadada… bueno, no con nosotras pero… ¡no quise decir eso! Lo que quiero decir es que tenías derecho a estar molesta, pero no tenías que lanzarnos cosas, ni golpearnos, ni… ¡tampoco quise decir eso!..."

Anna no se molestó, a pesar de que Pilika iba metiendo la pata cada vez más. Cuando Pilika finalmente se detuvo para organizar sus ideas, fue la rubia quien tomó la palabra, casi bruscamente.

"Quiero contarles lo que ocurrió…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mientras tanto, los hombres daban una caminata, cada vez más alejados de la pensión.

"¿De qué estarán hablando?" preguntó Horo, más para sí que para los demás

"Pues de qué más, idiota" dijo Len, algo molesto.

Mientras Len y Horo se enzarzaban en una peleas feroz, quedándose muy atrás, Lyserg se acercaba a Yoh, algo incómodo. Dudó un instante, pero definitivamente tenía que preguntarle unas cuantas cosas.

"Yoh" llamó Lyserg. Éste volteó la cabeza al instante "¿Es cierto… todo eso?"

"… Sí"

"¿Hace cuánto ocurrió?" inquirió Manta, acercándose más a Yoh para escuchar.

Una pausa, muy larga.

"Casi dos meses"

"Oh" murmuró Lyserg "Con mi radiestesia, Morphin y yo podemos encontrar a los culpables…"

Yoh meneó la cabeza.

"La policía ya los encontró. Está a punto de abrirse un juicio en su contra"

"Ya veo"

Continuaron con su caminata. Lyserg bien cerca de Yoh, sacándole lo más que podía. Manta, también cerca de su amigo, intentaba consolarlo con su silenciosa compañía. Len y Horo se habían quedado muy atrás, y aún seguían peleando, mientras Chocolove y Ryu intentaban detenerlos. Y Fausto… aún lloraba porque lo habían separado de su amada Eliza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"… Eso fue lo que pasó"

Para cuando Anna iba por la mitad, ya Tamao y Pilika estaban al borde de las lágrimas. Cuando terminó, estaban destrozadas, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Jun mantenía su semblante impasible. Después de haber _visto_ lo que había pasado, eso era de esperarse. Sin embargo, Anna notó en su mirada un leve atisbo de orgullo y aprobación.

"Eliza, ve a buscar a los demás" ordenó Anna.

Ya había terminado. No había nada más que decir, y Pilika y Tamao no se veían en condiciones de hacer preguntas. Anna había hablado con una objetividad sorprendente. Después de todo, le era más fácil hablar de los hechos que de sus emociones. No estaba lista para abrirse tanto.

Curiosamente, no se sentía tan avergonzada como creyó que se sentiría. De hecho se sentía algo mejor. Cierto, había sido en extremo incómodo para todas hablar del asunto, sin embargo, Anna sentía una ligereza extraña en el pecho. Era agradable, en comparación con la opresión que había estado sintiendo por meses.

Y también, se sintió aliviada… casi. Ya no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar todo aquello. Creyó que sería peor, que se sentiría avergonzada. Pero… bueno, sí se sentía avergonzada, pero a la vez, se sentía extrañamente ligera, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

"Anna" murmuró Pilika, recuperándose del reciente llanto "¿Quieres… que durmamos juntas o algo…? No sé, por si tienes otra pesadilla…"

"No" Anna meneó la cabeza "Está bien así… Gracias"

Le costó mucho decir esta última palabra. Orgullosa como era, para Anna era muy difícil decir esas cosas.

Es irónico. De hecho, a todas las personas les cuesta decir cosas así. Palabras y expresiones como "gracias", "lo siento" o "te amo" son importantes, pero ¿por qué le cuesta tanto a un ser humano decirlas¿Por qué se nos hace tan difícil pedirle disculpas a un amigo o decirle "te amo" a nuestra pareja o a un miembro de nuestra familia?

"Gracias por… confiar en nosotras" susurró Pilika, todavía temblando un poco. "Bueno, no confiaste en nosotras al principio y nos golpeaste, pero… ¡no quise decir eso!... quise decir que tenías derecho a guardar secretos pero no tenías por qué pegarnos cuando… ¡tampoco quise decir eso!..."

Pilika intentó enmendar su error, pero cada vez que decía algo metía más la pata. Jun terminó arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, temiendo que Anna se enfadara de nuevo y diciendo que la itako necesitaba descansar… en realidad, todos lo necesitaban.

Tamao se quedó temblando, sentada en la habitación un rato más, pero cuando oyó que Jun y Pilika ya no estaban allí, se asustó un poco y decidió irse. Nunca había estado a solas con Anna, y hacía poco la itako le había arañado el brazo. Se levantó y se dispuso a irse.

"Tamao" la chica enseguida se tensó. Se giró, lentamente, esperando encontrarse con los ojos negros y fríos de Anna… pero en los ojos de la itako había algo que no había visto nunca, o al menos no dirigido a ella. En sus ojos había… preocupación… o ¿arrepentimiento, tal vez? "Esas heridas…"

"Oh¿esto?" Tamao alzó un poco el brazo. Anna miró los rasguños "Son solo rasguños Anna-sama. No se preocupe"

"… ¿Duele?" le preguntó Anna, apartando la mirada

"…Solo un poco…"

"Tamao..." empezó Anna, con voz vacilante. Miró al suelo. Tuvo lugar un largo silencio "… gomen… nasai"

Tamao parpadeó… esta era la primera vez que Anna le hablaba de esa manera tan suave, y se veía tan desconcertada como ella, como si no supiera realmente qué hacer en estas situaciones. Entonces fue cuando Tamao sintió algo que jamás creyó sentir hacia la itako: simpatía. Una simpatía que le trajo una débil sonrisa a los labios.

Tamao salió, dejando a la itako sola para que descansara.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**4:08 A.M**

Len Tao aún no podía conciliar el sueño. No importaba cuántas veces diera vueltas en su futón, intentando no molestar a Pilika, aunque sabía que ella tampoco estaba dormida.

Sintió que Pilika le pasaba el brazo en torno al pecho, y él apoyó una mano en su cintura para acercarla más.

"Fue algo horrible, lo que le pasó a Anna"

Len sólo asintió. Pensaba en Anna, y también en Jun. Su hermana se había recuperado bien del incidente, pero estaba seguro de que aún quedaban vestigios dentro de su alma, algún dolor que no había sanado aún y que quizá nunca sanaría. Estaba seguro de ello, pues Jun nunca había vuelto a ser la misma. Incluso ahora, Jun de cuando en cuando se encerraba en una habitación, y Len estaba seguro de que podía oírla murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Su hermana se había recobrado, quizá no del todo, pero se había recobrado. Esperaba que Anna se recuperara también. Aunque no era su persona favorita, no le habría deseado algo así por nada del mundo. Eso no era algo que le desearía a nadie. Y, aunque no sabía cómo se sentiría sufrir una cosa así, sabía que era horrible.

Y también sabía… que si le llegaba a pasar algo así a Pilika…

Pilika lanzó una débil exclamación cuando su novio la abrazó con una vehemencia tal que la sorprendió. Len ocultó el rostro en el cuello de ella y aspiró con fruición su aroma. Pilika lo abrazó con más fuerza, sin saber exactamente el porqué de la súbita muestra de afecto, pero disfrutándola de todas maneras. Mientras tanto, Len le besaba el cuello con suavidad, pensando en lo que haría si a Pilika le pasaba algo así.

Si algo así le pasaba a Pilika… no podría soportarlo.

Luego de unos momentos de plácido silencio, se levantó, diciendo que iba a tomar un vaso de leche caliente y subiría en un rato.

Hubiera hecho eso mismo de no haber visto a Jun, sentada, mirando al patio.

"¿Aún despierta?"

"No puedo dormir"

Len se sentó a su lado. Estaba algo preocupado por su hermana, pero no fue hasta cinco minutos después que transformó esa silenciosa y creciente preocupación en palabras.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" en la cara de Jun se asomó una sonrisa indescifrable "Yoh es un buen muchacho" Len la miró, algo confundido "Es comprensivo y paciente, y la apoya. Eso es lo que Anna necesita. Apoyo y comprensión. Y tiempo. Sí. Algo de tiempo" la sonrisa de Jun se hacía un poco más pequeña a medida que continuaba con su monólogo "Además, Anna confía en Yoh. Intentó hablar con él, y él escuchó. Eso la ayudó mucho, y la ayudará más a medida que pase el tiempo…"

"¿Crees que vuelva a enfadarse así?"

"No. Lo de esta noche fue solo un arrebato. De seguro había acumulado mucha rabia con el pasar de las semanas. No estaba enfadada con nosotras… sólo que nosotras le dimos una oportunidad para enfadarse, y ella la aprovechó, no intencionalmente, claro… No creo que esto vuelva a repetirse. De hecho, creo que Ana se siente un poco mejor ahora" Jun sonrió, esta vez más ampliamente "Sí. Anna estará bien"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sólo un breve resumen del capítulo: **

Los amigos de Yoh (y compañía) vinieron a la pensión para quedarse durante un mes, quizá algunos se queden más

Los visitantes se enteraron del problema de Anna.

Anna primero se enfadó y agredió a las tres chicas, pero Jun logró calmarla y consolarla y, sin importarle las cosas horribles que la itako le dijo, le confesó que aún quería ser su amiga. Ésta, algo conmovida porque nunca había tenido una amiga (nunca se había permitido tener una y ninguna chica había querido serlo), se rindió.

Luego, Anna se enteró de que a Jun le había pasado lo mismo, pues, utilizó su telepatía y vio imágenes en la mente de Jun. Esto le ayudó a sentirse comprendida y la ayudó a abrirse.

Anna se disculpó con las otras dos chicas y les contó lo sucedido. Se sintió mejor porque ahora no tenía que preocuparse por ocultar todo aquello, algo que la había estado abrumando.

(otra cosa. Como Lyser es inglés, me lo imaginé con una manera de hablar refinada. Por eso es que habló de esa manera en el capítulo)

**Fin del resumen**

Otras aclaraciones

En el manga, cuando Anna era abrumada por los pensamientos y emociones de otras personas, creaba/invocaba/materializaba Onis, que son criaturas de la mitología japonesa muy similares a los ogros y trolls occidentales, y son considerados demonios. Estos Onis se hacían más fuertes con los sentimientos negativos, por tanto, a medida que Anna iba absorbiendo más y más odio, empezaron a parecer con más frecuencia y con más poder. Lo más terrible era que, una vez que aparecían, Anna carecía por completo de control sobre ellos. No podía decidir cuándo hacerlos aparecer, decirles qué hacer o hacerlos desaparecer. Curiosamente, en lo que Yoh aparece en el cuadro, Anna obtiene un mayor control sobre la aparición de los Onis, como si éste fuera la vía de escape que la itako necesitaba para sacarse tanto odio de encima, a tal punto de que en el anime, el problema de los Onis es asunto del pasado.

En el manga, las habilidades de Anna (telepatía y empatía) también son conocidas como Reishi, que se puede traducir como "Vista del Alma" o "Espíritu Que Lo Ve Todo. Puede que utilice este término de cuando en cuando.

Para más información sobre esto les recomiendo que lean "Osorezan Revoir" (son los capítulos del manga en el que se explican cómo se conocieron Yoh y Anna. Está lleno de detalles útiles que quizá les ayude a comprender esta historia… y la relación entre estos dos). Si no lo han leído, descárguenlo en esta página: http/ (Descarguen los capítulos 163-178… creo que son esos). En esa página tienen scans de casi todo el manga… pero están en inglés. Así que si no saben inglés, les recomiendo que se busquen a un amigo que sepa y que les ayude a traducir o búsquense un traductor electrónico.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Sólo quería decirles que, los que están esperando una venganza con golpes… puede que la obtengan. Y los que están esperando la escena del beso, eso también está cerca.

**Chao!**


	7. Reishi

¡Regresé! Y tengo un nuevo capítulo a la mano. Espero que éste les guste. No es tan largo como el anterior.

**Reishi**

**Por la mañana…**

Tamao se encontraba haciendo el desayuno. Vaya que se había asustado cuando había despertado, visto el reloj y descubierto que eran las 10:46 de la mañana. ¡Se suponía que debía estar despierta a las 8 y tener el desayuno a las 9! Había bajado a toda prisa, sin despertar a Horo-Horo, disculpándose a ciegas a medida que bajaba las escaleras, solo para descubrir que todo estaba en silencio. Nadie había despertado aún. Un poco más tranquila, se había metido en la cocina y había empezado a preparar el desayuno (sin la ayuda de Ryu, ya que, al parecer, su compañero de cocina tampoco había despertado).

"Mmm… ¿el desayuno no está listo?"

"¡Joven Yoh!"

Tamao casi dejó caer un plato de arroz. Avergonzada, sólo pudo volver a colocar el plato en su lugar y disculparse, pero al observar la mirada somnolienta de Yoh comprendió que probablemente no la estaba escuchando o que entendía poco de lo que decía.

"No, el desayuno no está listo todavía"

"Mmm…"

Yoh bostezó y avanzó hacia la mesa, y se dejó caer en el suelo, sentado. Tamao ya estaba acostumbrada a esa actitud del joven por las mañanas y cuando despertaba de sus siestas. Actuaba más dormido que despierto y, especialmente en las mañanas, parecía algo así como un sonámbulo hambriento. Y, aunque era raro que él fuera el primero en despertarse, no le venía mal su compañía.

Yoh siguió haciendo esos sonidos de "mmm", bostezando y estrujándose los ojos, y en diez minutos (tiempo récord para él), estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para responder a una pregunta de Tamao.

"Joven Yoh, ¿cómo durmió?"

"Bien, supongo" contestó Yoh. Lanzó otro bostezo y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse "¿Y tú?"

"Bien"

Silencio. Yoh siguió despertándose de su trance sonámbulo.

"Sí, todos necesitábamos dormir bien" murmuró Yoh, todavía medio dormido. "Ese golpe que me dio Anna… todavía me duele" Yoh miró al brazo izquierdo de Tamao, donde la itako la había lastimado "A ti también te lastimó, ¿no?"

"Sí" contestó Tamao. Recordó las disculpas de Anna y sonrió levemente "Pero ya no me duele tanto"

"Que bueno"

Tamao sonrió, se giró y puso frente a Yoh un plato de arroz. Luego volvió con lo que hacía. Era gracioso. Recordaba una época en la que se habría puesto a temblar de timidez cuando Yoh le hablaba así. Después de todo había estado secretamente enamorada de él. Se la había pasado AÑOS así, hasta la Reunión Anual pasada, en la que se había arriesgado y le había confesado lo que sentía. Digamos que no salió tan bien. Yoh le contestó, que no sentía lo mismo.

Aunque Yoh no había sido grosero ni nada, Tamao no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, darle la espalda y correr a su habitación. No se atrevió a hablarle durante el resto de la Reunión.

Luego, cuando finalmente la Reunión llegaba a sus últimos días, Horo-Horo la invitó a Hokkaido por dos semanas. En un principio había pensado rechazar la oferta. Pero Horo-Horo había insistido, y estaba tan entusiasmado por mostrarle la tribu de la que estaba tan orgulloso que a ella le hubiera dolido no ir. Lo acompañó de regreso a su hogar.

Durante la primera semana, no se había mostrado interesada en absoluto. Había seguido a Horo-Horo a medida que él le mostraba la pequeña aldea Ainu. Después de todo, estaba despechada. Su amor de la adolescencia la había rechazado. Sin embargo, a la segunda semana, se había decidido a olvidar a Yoh, ya que, después de todo, ya tenía prometida y un futuro con ella.

Empezó a fingirse interesada en las explicaciones de Horo-Horo, y éste recibió gustoso el cambio de humor en Tamao. Poco a poco, Tamao se dio cuenta de que ese nuevo interés no era fingido. Realmente le gustaba escuchar a Horo hablando del orgullo de los Ainu y sus relaciones con la naturaleza. De esa manera, dos semanas se convirtieron en un mes, y luego en dos meses.

Al término del tercer mes en Hokkaido, Horo-Horo se atrevió a confesarle a Tamao que le gustaba mucho… y ésta ya se había enamorado de él. Ustedes ya saben el resto. Dos adolescentes confesándose amor mutuo estando completamente solos. Las hormonas tuvieron su efecto después de la confesión (N/A: ya saben a lo que me refiero)

"¿El desayuno todavía no está listo?"

Tamao fue sacudida de sus pensamientos, sonrió y se sonrojó notablemente. Esa era la voz de la segunda persona que era capaz de caminar dormido y buscar comida al mismo tiempo. Horo-Horo. Su novio desde hacía ocho meses.

"Sólo está listo el arroz"

Tamao le puso un plato de arroz enfrente, pero Horo-Horo no lo tocó hasta cinco minutos después, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente despierto como para darse cuenta de que le habían servido algo de comer.

A medida que Tamao iba terminando con el desayuno y sirviéndolo, más personas fueron apareciendo. Primero Ryu, quien entró a la cocina corriendo y disculpándose por haber dormido de más. Luego entraron Pilika, Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, Len y Jun; éstos dos últimos con un aire pensativo.

Pronto todos estuvieron sentados otra vez, y Tamao acababa de terminar el desayuno. Empezaron comer.

Como era de mañana y ninguno había dormido bien, el desayuno empezó silencioso, pero gradualmente, se llenó conversaciones, risas y peleas.

Jun recorrió la mesa con la mirada. Todos estaban, menos Anna. ¿En dónde estaba?

Como si la itako contestara sus pensamientos, hizo acto de aparición en el comedor. En seguida, las conversaciones se extinguieron, las risas se apagaron, y las peleas cesaron. Anna tuvo que soportar las miradas _compasivas _(cómo detestaba esa compasión en sus ojos) que se posaron en ella en el mismo instante que pisó aquella sala. Intentó no hacerles caso a medida que se acercaba a la mesa, por más rabia que le causaran, y consiguió mantener su semblante indiferente a pesar de las molestias.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar por el resto del desayuno. Comieron en silencio.

El teléfono sonó. Anna de inmediato se levantó, presintiendo quién era y qué quería. Simplemente corrió hasta el teléfono y contestó, dejando a los otros perplejos por aquella súbita muestra de vitalidad.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Anna Kyouyama?"

"Sí" Anna reconoció la voz de Hikaru. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos suficientes pruebas para llevarlos a juicio..."

_"No me digas…"_

"Le recomiendo que busque un abogado…"

"_Ya me sé esa parte. Sólo dime la fecha…"_

"Como ellos no tienen, el estado les asignará uno…"

_"Oh, ¿de veras? Pensé que ya era obvio que son culpables…"_

"También le recomiendo que se reúna con su abogado para discutir el asunto. Esto puede ser muy difícil ya que…"

_"Discutí esto con medio mundo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser hablar con un abogado?..."_

Anna toleró aquél monólogo de Hikaru por un buen rato. La oficial sólo le estaba haciendo recomendaciones, y, aunque Anna apreciaba esa amabilidad, no estaba de humor para ella. Así que simplemente esperóa a que aquella amabilidad de Hikaru cesara un poco para preguntarle lo que realmente le interesaba.

"¿Cuándo es?"

"…Este sábado"

Poco más de tres semanas antes de Año Nuevo, si los cálculos no le fallaban. Anna se mantuvo silenciosa unos instantes. Luego le agradeció a Hikaru por la información y se despidió de ella, sin darle tiempo para contestar.

Lentamente, se giró y miró a los demás, fijándose luego en Yoh.

"Tenemos que hablar" dijo, con los dientes algo apretados "Y en privado esta vez"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"El juicio es este sábado"

Yoh se tensó de inmediato.

"Tenemos que prepararnos" añadió Anna, también tensa "No tenemos ropa apropiada"

El shamán asintió. La itako se tensó. El sábado. ¿Cuánto faltaba para eso?

_Dos días._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tres días después…**

Los juicios no son nada agradables. Por más que Anna encontrara las películas y telenovelas que incluían juicios interesantes, pronto descubrió la realidad. Estar en un juicio no es agradable, ni con el papel de víctima ni con el de acusado. Las miradas de la corte, todas frías; algunas acusatorias, otras reprobatorias, otras sólo curiosas… pero ninguna de ellas alentadora ni comprensiva.

Anna se vio obligada a soportar aquellas miradas en el preciso instante en el pisó el suelo de aquella sala. Pensamientos diversos fluyeron a su mente, y emociones contradictorias tocaron su alma.

Yoh estaba con ella porque así lo había deseado. Sin embargo, se sentaría detrás de ella. No estaría a su lado.

_"Al menos está aquí" _se dijo Anna. Se separóa de él para tomar su lugar _"privilegiado", _muy cerca del juez. Yoh se sentó detrás de ella, tan cerca que podría hablarle si quisiera _"Sí. Eso es bueno"_

Cuando los cuatro… _tipos _entraron, Anna no miró, pues intentaba mantener a su prometido en silencio y sentado, antes de que saltara sobre uno de ellos y lo golpeara en un momento tan crucial como éste. Lo último que necesitaba era que Yoh se metiera en problemas y se pospusiera el juicio, o peor, la dejara _sola_, allí.

Yoh logró contenerse, aunque Anna lo vio temblar de ira en varias ocasiones, y sentía su rabia y su frustración con toda claridad. Y en aquella sala cerrada, en donde las personas se esforzaban por mantener sus emociones al mínimo, Anna sólo sentía las emociones de su prometido, mucho más intensas que las de los demás.

Se inició la sesión. Anna se aburrió mientras se presentaban los cargos contra los acusados, pero se interesó cuando se pronunciaron sus nombres. Gonkuro Ajibana, el moreno; Daisuke Hattori, el de ojos azules, Takeshi Hojo, el de pelo negro; y Tetsu Kondo, el de la cicatriz… el pelirrojo.

Anna se la pasó toda la sesión divagando. Aunque su abogado, Jotaro, le había advertido que probablemente la defensa la haría subir al estrado para obtener su versión y ver si decía absolutamente toda la verdad, en ningún momento lo hizo. Eso estaba bien para ella. No quería que la molestaran en un momento como aquél, sabiendo que si le preguntaban algo y se equivocaba o titubeaba, perdería credibilidad, aunque estuviera diciendo la verdad. Así que sólo se limitó a escuchar a los demás y a analizar por su propia cuenta. Subieron a Gonkuro al estrado, y le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas pero se negó a confesar. Al parecer, aún no sabía que tenían pruebas contundentes contra él. Sin darse cuenta, Gonkuro estaba hundiendo a sus compañeros y a sí mismo.

Con el transcurrir del tiempo, Anna dejó de prestarle atención al juicio y empezó a replegarse en sí misma. Simplemente pensaba en cosas, algunas tenían sentido, otras no. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Yoh. De inmediato, un sentimientos de confusión y gratitud la invadió.

"_Yoh, ¿cómo puedes ser así? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tolerante?" _Anna tembló ligeramente en su lugar. Yoh. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo, aún siguiera queriéndola como prometida, si según las tradiciones ella era impura. Estaba agradecida, de eso no tenía dudas, pero confundida al mismo tiempo _"No entiendo. Después de todo lo que pasó aún sigues siendo bueno conmigo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y Por qué aún quieres que esté a tu lado… por el resto de tu vida?..."_

"_Por compasión"_

Anna enseguida abrió los ojos por pura sorpresa. Esa voz… estaba acostumbrada a oir voces en su cabeza, pensamientos de otras personas… pero esa voz le había contestado una pregunta (que se había hecho a sí misma, por cierto). El dueño de esa voz podía oírla a ella también.

Frenéticamente, movió la cabeza para buscar al dueño de esa voz, quien probablemente la estaría mirando al menos de reojo. Y lo encontró. A su lado, a un par de metro de allí. Tetsu. El de la cicatriz. El pelirrojo.

"_No puede ser…"_

"_Oh, sí que puede, Sakura" _

Ese nombre fue pronunciado con burla. Él sabía su verdadero nombre. Ahora el pelirrojo la miraba directamente, sin esconder su diversión. Anna le devolvía la mirada. Decir que estaba sorprendida sería una subestimación. Estaba petrificada.

Yoh se dio cuenta de que Tetsu miraba a su prometida, y enseguida se puso a temblar de ira detrás de ella.

"_Mantén a tu mascota en su lugar" _le dijo Tetsu, con voz de burla _"No querrás que se ponga cómico en un momento tan importante"_

Aunque Anna detestaba recibir órdenes, tuvo que cumplir con lo que había dicho. Le lanzó a Yoh una mirada tranquilizadora, y luego dirigió sus ojos a Tetsu, que ahora la miraba de reojo.

"…_Reishi…"_

"_Sí" _contestó Tetsu _"Yo también. Eres la primera persona que conozco que es igual a mí"_

"… _Tú y yo no somos iguales "_

"_Sí lo somos" _Tetsu dejó de mirarla, pero mantuvo el contacto mental "_Ambos tenemos Reishi, ambos vemos y sentimos el odio de los demás, ambos nos tragamos toda la rabia de la gente, y por eso ambos somos demonios"_

"_No somos demonios. Somos humanos"_

"_Lo éramos, cuando éramos niños, cuando no sentíamos odio, cuando este poder no nos había consumido aún. Pero ya no. La inocencia se pierde con la experiencia, y nosotros la perdimos mucho más rápido que los demás porque experimentamos lo que los demás experimentan"_

"_Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Es imposible que seamos demonios. Sólo por tener este poder no nos hace demonios. Somos humanos. Nacemos, vivimos, morimos"_

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Tetsu.

"_Estás hablando desde el punto de vista biológico" _refutó Tetsu, y su sonrisa se desvaneció _"Pero hablemos de nuestras almas, de nuestras mentes. De nuestras acciones" _Tetsu se llevó una mano a la barbilla _"Veamos. ¿Qué he hecho yo? Te violé, como violé a muchas otras… no te maté (no tuve tiempo para hacerlo), pero aún así, lo que te hice fue malo, ¿no? Lo suficientemente malo como para ser considerado inhumano, como para ser considerado demoníaco. Y tú, ¿qué has hecho?" _preguntó él, más para sí que para ella _"Ah, sí, ya veo. Onis" _Anna parpadeó. Él sabía de los Onis. Sabía de ella. ¿Cómo? Pues leía su mente, nada más, ni nada menos_ "Tú eras capaz de invocarlos. ¿Y qué hacían esos Onis? Ah, destruían, herían, mataban. ¿y quién sería capaz de invocar criaturas así? Un demonio. Tú"_

Anna meneó la cabeza y murmuró algo.

"_No soy un demonio" _ repitió Anna , tercamente y con la voz tensa _"Mientras tengamos cuerpos humanos, somos humanos. Deja ya de decir estupideces"_

Otra sonrisa en su rostro. La miró directamente otra vez.

"_Me gustas" _Esta confesión hizo que Anna lo mirara, atónita. Tetsu fijó su mirada en un punto inexistente de la pared que tenía frente a sí _"Sí, estoy seguro, me gustas. Tú también tuviste una infancia dura, y también te odian, también te temen. Eres como yo. Jamás había conocido a alguien como yo. Y también tienes el Reishi. Me gustas"_

"…_Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabes?" dijo Anna, mas furiosa que perpleja "Eres la criatura más recondenada del planeta"_

El sonido de una risa, una desagradable.

"_¿Lo ves? No me consideras humano"_

Silencio. Anna podía oír las voces de los presentes allí, pero no podía distinguir lo que decía. Toda su concentración estaba fija en Tetsu. Esta molesta. Molesta porque él se atrevía a decir que eran iguales, a llamarla demonio… y también estaba furiosa por otra cosa. Él podía leerla como si fuera un libro abierto, pero cuando ella intentaba ver en su mente, él se cerraba. Se bloqueaba por completo. Anna nunca había aprendido a bloquear su mente como es debido, y por tanto, no podía defenderse ante otra persona con Reishi. Se encontró, nuevamente, indefensa ante él.

"_Serás mía"_

Lo siguiente que sintió Anna fue un escalofrío, y un sentimiento de invasión se apoderó de ella. Una intrusión… ¡Tetsu estaba forzando su mente dentro de ella!

Por puro instinto, Anna intentó repeler aquella presencia, sin ninguna suerte. Por más que se resistiera, no podía ganarle. Él forzó su mente con más fuerza, buscando, sondeando en la superficie hasta descubrir el punto más débil de aquella barrera que Anna había construido con los años. Y por allí su mente invadió la de ella, y se hundió en los rincones más oscuros y secretos.

Memorizó cada aspecto de ella, cada detalle. Su personalidad, sus gustos, sus actividades favoritas, su infancia, su adolescencia, pensamientos, sus temores, sus fortalezas, sus debilidades… todo. En una fracción de segundo, él lo supo todo. Y ella no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Sólo pudo temblar en su asiento, mientras él sonreía y memorizaba lo aprendido.

"_Anna Kyouyama" _lo oyó murmurar_ "Yoh Asakura" _miró de reojo a Yoh, reconociéndolo de inmediato por medio de los recuerdos que había obtenido de Anna _"Comprometidos desde los diez" _Miró a Anna, mientras forzaba su presencia más profundamente aún_ "Y tu estás enamorada de él"_

Ira en los ojos de él, temor en los de ella. Lo sabía. Lo sabía todo. No podía hacer nada para ocultar esos secretos. Pero él no había terminado aún. Quería más.

"_Colina Funbari… Pensión Asakura"_

"_No…"_

"_Conque allí vives" _

Tetsu fijó su atención en el juez por unos instantes, que decía algo, pero Anna no pudo escucharlo. Toda su concentración estaba fija en el pelirrojo. El juez dijo un par de cosas más. Algo de un segundo juicio o algo así.

"_Perderás el juicio, ¿lo sabes? Irás a la cárcel"_

Aunque intentó sonar segura, él se dio cuenta de que tenía miedo. Eso lo hizo sonreír.

"_Eres linda cuando tienes miedo, ¿te lo han dicho?"_

"_No. Tú eres el primer maniaco sadomasoquista que me lo ha dicho"_

Risa.

"_No estaré mucho tiempo allí. Te lo aseguro"_

"_No te dejarán salir"_

"_No necesito la ayuda de nadie. Puedo salir por mis propios medios y sin que nadie me ayude. Soy fuerte"_

Anna sacudió la cabeza.

_**Flashback**_

"_No necesito su ayuda_" repitió Anna, con voz más firme. Empezó a murmurar otra vez, más para sí que para él_ "Superaré esto con mis propios medios y sin necesidad de otros. No necesito de nadie, nunca lo he hecho, y nadie ha necesitado de mí… Siempre he estado sola. Tampoco necesito ayuda ni protección. Puedo ayudarme sola y puedo defenderme sola. No necesito de nadie más, solo de mí misma, siempre ha sido así. La gente necesita ayuda cuando es débil. Yo no lo soy, yo soy…_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Tetsu sonrió.

"_¿Lo ves? Somos muy parecidos"_

"_Sólo extrajiste ese recuerdo de mi mente y lo usaste en mi contra. No me convencerás con trucos tan baratos"_

"_Lo sé, y es por eso que me gustas tanto" _La sonrisa de Tetsu se hizo más amplia _"No eres como los demás. Eres como yo. Sé que perderé el juicio, lo sé. Tienes pruebas, vi cómo las extraían de tu cuerpo. Iré a la cárcel, sin duda alguna, pero no permaneceré allí. Saldré a buscarte" _la mirada de Tetsu se encontró con la de Yoh_ "y él morirá. Sí, tendrá que morir. No puedes estar enamorada de otro. Yo me encargaré de eso. Lo mataré. Entonces serás mía"_

El juez dijo otra cosa, y luego las personas empezaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Incluso Tetsu los imitó. Pero Anna se quedó sentada, sólo unos momentos más, antes de comprender que se había terminado la sesión, y que más serían necesarias para dar un veredicto final. Aún faltaba mucho.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Dos días después…**

"No lo entiendo" le dijo Yoh a Jun "Hace varios días estaba mejor, pero desde que pisó ese juicio no ha querido salir de su habitación. Apenas ha comido"

Jun se llevó la taza de té a los labios.

"Quizá el juicio fue demasiado para ella. Supongo que estar allí debe ser duro"

"No sé… ocurrió algo raro entre ella y el pelirrojo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Bueno, el pelirrojo empezó a mirarla y a sonreírle… Anna también lo miraba… pero era raro. La manera en que se miraban. No sé, él se veía divertido y Anna… bueno, se veía rara. Como asustada…"

"Pues claro que lo estaba" replicó Jun, con un toque de impaciencia en su voz "Tenía a su agresor a dos metros de distancia"

"Ya sé, ya sé. Pero es que se estaban mirando… raro"

Jun se encogió de hombros, y se llevó la taza de té a los labios, nuevamente. Yoh no podía comprender cómo era posible que Jun no le diera importancia a algo así.

"Está asustada, obviamente" prosiguió Jun, meneando la cabeza "Quizá le asuste que el tipo se escape de la cárcel o algo así"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Posible, pero no probable. Son pocos los que han escapado, y la mayoría de los que escapan vuelven a ser capturados en menos de una semana, ya que no tienen medios de transporte y salen en televisión y todo eso. Aunque escapara, no llegaría a la pensión, simplemente no podría"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna se hizo un ovillo sobre el futón, temblando ligeramente. Se había arropado, pero aún hacía mucho frío. Había dejado las luces apagadas, diciéndose a sí misma que parecía una niña pequeña y malcriada con las luces encendidas, y se había forzado a dejarlas así, por más que la oscuridad le recordara aquel callejón oscuro.

Aún así, se forzaba a mantenerlas apagadas, sintiéndose estúpida por temerle a la oscuridad. Pero no era a la oscuridad a lo que le tenía miedo. Era a él, a Tetsu. Se negaba abrir los ojos para no ver las sombras que tanto se parecían a él con un cuchillo bañado en sagre.

**_Flashback_**

_Iré a la cárcel, sin duda alguna, pero no permaneceré allí. Saldré a buscarte" _la mirada de Tetsu se encontró con la de Yoh_ "y él morirá. Sí, tendrá que morir. No puedes estar enamorada de otro. Yo me encargaré de eso. Lo mataré. Entonces serás mía"_

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Se sentó, de repente, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si negara algo.

"Esto es estúpido" murmuró "Estoy aquí sin hacer nada y le tengo miedo a la oscuridad… Es patético"

Lentamente, abrió los ojos y escrutó en la oscuridad. Era sólo oscuridad. Sólo eso. Y las sombras eran sólo sombras. Nada más. Tetsu no estaba allí.

"¡Entonces por qué tengo miedo!"

Sus miedos no tenían lógica alguna. Tetsu estaba siendo retenido mientras proseguía el juicio, y cuando éste terminara estaría en la cárcel. Por más que Tetsu dijera que iba a salir, era imposible que lo hiciera, ni siquiera con la ayuda del Reishi.

Frustrada y hasta avergonzada de sí misma, Anna se levantó, metió un disco en el reproductor y presionó "play"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh, no otra vez"

Lo que faltaba, más _metal._

"Si sigue escuchando eso, juro que voy a romper ese aparato" gritó Horo, desde la cocina.

Había decidido ayudar a Tamao a limpiar la cocina, pero ¿cómo concentrarse con el sonido de mil guitarras y bajos golpeando sus oídos. Se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban habando Yoh y Jun… bueno, habían estado hablando hasta que Anna encendió el aparato.

"!Yoh, dile a Anna que apague esa cosa o pronto tendremos que hacerle un exorcismo!"

Yoh lo escuchó. Él también estaba cansado de todo aquello. Anna ya llevaba dos días encerrada en su habitación, sin apenas salir, escuchando música a todo volumen la mayor parte del día. Tenía que parar. Dios sabría qué estaba haciendo esa chica allí adentro.

Yoh se levantó de inmediato y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, pisando con cuidado para que los escalones no crujieran bajo sus pies. En segundos llegó a la habitación de Anna. Tocó la puerta.

"¿Anna?"

No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Tampoco hubo respuesta.

_"¿Cómo va a responderme si ni siquiera puede oírme?_

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y escrutó en la oscuridad. No fue difícil encontrar a Anna, sentada frente al "bendito aparato", dándole la espalda.

Yoh no se movió. No quería asustarla apareciéndose así de repente, pero Anna no daba muestras de saber que estaba allí. Después de todo, sólo podía oír la música, y como la luz del pasillo también estaba apagada no había habido ningún cambio en la habitación que pudiera advertirle de la presencia de un intruso.

Yoh decidió acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que Anna movía los brazos, como si le diera vueltas a algo que tenía frente a sí. Se acercó un poco más. Anna volvió a mover los brazos, esta vez el derecho y manteniendo el izquierdo quieto. Vio que temblaba y ponía recta la espalda, como si lanzara un largo suspiro. Yoh estaba desconcertado y a la vez intrigado. ¿Quizá estaba llorando?

Anna volvió a mover el brazo derecho y mantuvo quieto el izquierdo. Yoh se acercó más, lo suficiente como para escuchar a Anna cantando a gritos.

_Cold was my soul_

_Untold was the pain…_

Yoh se acercó un poco más. Anna volvió a mover los brazos y tembló.

_I faced when you left me _

_a rose in the rain…_

Anna volvió a mover los brazos.

_So I swore to the razos_

_That never, enchained…_

Yoh se acercó y lentamente extendió un brazo para tocarle el hombro.

_Would your dark nails of faith_

_Be pushed trough my veins again _

Anna se sobresaltó y lanzó un alarido de terror cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Soltó lo que tenía en la mano y volteó la cabeza, descubriendo que sólo era Yoh.

Se cubrió los brazos con el suéter y se apresuró a pagar la música. Sólo quedó ese molesto pitido que suena cada vez que se pasa del ruido al silencio.

"Ah… sólo venía a preguntarte si podías bajar un poco el volumen"

Anna sólo asintió. Aún estaba sentada, pero lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, y se aferraba el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.

"Bueno… buenas noches"

Cuando iba a salir, notó un destello de plata llamó su atención. El objeto estaba frente a Anna, y podía verlo porque ésta tenía la cabeza volteada y el hombro bajo.

Anna se dio cuenta de que Yoh estaba mirando y enseguida agarró el objeto y lo apretó contra sí, en un intento de ocultarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Yoh ya lo había visto.

"Anna…" murmuró Yoh, casi sin aire "… muéstrame tu brazo" Anna no se movió. Yoh insistió "Muéstrame tu brazo"

"… ¿Para qué?"

"Ya sabes para qué"

Anna lo miró unos momentos, con intensa hostilidad en los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Yoh mantuvo la mirada calma, pero se observaba un leve destello de preocupación en sus ojos. Derrotada, Anna extendió el brazo derecho con brusquedad.

Yoh le levantó la manga del suéter.

"¿Lo ves? No tengo nada…"

"El otro, Anna"

Ella se mordió los labios y tembló ligeramente, negándose a mostrarle el brazo. Pero Yoh insistió, y no tuvo más remedio que extender el brazo izquierdo.

En lo que Yoh tocó ese brazo, notó que la manga estaba húmeda. Se sentó en el suelo y le subió la manga. Anna lanzó un suspiro y dejó de mirar.

Ocho heridas. Anna se había estado cortando.

"Anna…"

Yoh buscaba una explicación. Anna lo sabía, pero no pudo dársela, simplemente porque no se explicaba por qué lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Ella meneó la cabeza.

"No lo sé"

"Anna, te estabas lastimando"

"Oh, ¿de veras?" replicó ella, su sarcasmo haciéndose presente. "No lo sabía…"

"Tenemos que vendarte las heridas"

"Déjalas así" Anna acercó el brazo a su pecho y lo tapo con la manga "Estaré bien"

"No, no lo estarás. ¿Qué pasará si se infectan o algo?"

"No-pasará-nada" gruñó ella, su hostilidad haciéndose cada vez más fuerte "Déjalas así… "

"Traeré las cosas"

Anna iba a replicar, pero Yoh ya había salido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En lo que pisó la planta baja, fue recibido como un dios. Horo-Horo casi lo besa por haber conseguido que la chica apagara el bendito radio. Yoh se lo sacudió de encima y enseguida fue a buscar las vendas, algodón y alcohol. Ocultó todo cajo la camisa lo mejor que pudo y emprendió el camino a la habitación de Anna, escaleras arriba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya regresé"

Anna elevó la cabeza para mirarlo unos segundos. Luego volvió a bajarla y clavó los ojos en su brazo lastimado.

"A ver, dame tu brazo"

"Está unido a mi hombro, imbécil" murmuró ella. Quizá si lo insultaba lo suficiente la dejaría en paz.

"Entonces, extiende tu brazo para que pueda verlo" insistió Yoh, con voz amable.

Anna accedió de mala gana. Yoh procedió entonces a limpiarle las heridas con un pedazo de gasa y alcohol. Ella tembló un poco al sentir el ardor del desinfectante sobre las heridas, pero no se quejó. Ya había mostrado suficiente debilidad ante él.

"Deja de ser amable conmigo"

"… ¿Qué cosa?..."

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?" exclamó Anna, arrebatándole el bazo a medio vendar "!Deja de serlo!

"¿Por qué?"

"!Porque sólo me quieres como tu prometida por _compasión_!" Ana casi escupió esa última palabra. "¿Por qué más? ¡Te doy lástima y no puedes echarme de aquí! ¡Por eso es que aún estamos comprometidos!"

"Anna, no digas esas cosas…"

"!Pero si es verdad!" se alejó un poco de él "!Deja de ser amable conmigo y de de tenerme lástima! ¡En lo que me hice impura debiste haber buscado otra prometida!..."

"Pero yo no quiero otra prometida"

Anna dejó de hablar de inmediato.

"Te quiero a ti, Annita"

"!Deja ya de decir estupideces! ¿Qué no ves que cometiste un error conmigo? Desde el principio te dije que había otras candidatas, pero tú no, no me hiciste caso. Insististe e insististe. ¿Por qué rayos me elegiste a mí si había otras candidatas?"

"Tú ya viste eso, Annita"

_**Flashback**_

_**"Esa canción es extraña" **dijo Anna, mirando a Bob, que bailaba y cantaba en la pantalla del televisor._

_**"No, yo creo que tú eres rara"**_

_Bob terminó de cantar y Awaya Ringo tomó su lugar. Anna notó que Yoh hacía una extraña mueca de miedo._

_**"¿No crees que ella es un poco aterradora?"**_

_**"Eso es sólo una farsa" **replicó Anna, sin moverse siquiera** "La razón por la que se viste así y hace esas cosas es para esconder su lado débil que yace en su interior. Este poema… es de hecho una hermosa canción"**_

_**"Como tú" **murmuró Yoh, sonriendo. Anna giró todo su cuerpo para encararlo, incrédula **"¿Cierto?... Finalmente estoy empezando a entender. Desde que llegué aquí varias cosas han pasado" **él la miró **"Los corazones de la gente… tú puedes entenderlos, ¿no?"**_

_Anna parpadeó, aún alarmada por su comentario anterior. Lentamente, su expresión volvió a ser la misma. Entonces ya se había dado cuenta del Reishi. Lo más probable era que ya se quisiera ir. A nadie le gustaba tener a una persona capaz de leer todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos cerca._

_**"Entonces, ya te vas, ¿cierto? Ya habrás desistido de esa idea. Si te quedas aquí sólo pasarán cosas malas. Deberías irte deprisa"**_

_**"No voy a ningún lado" **la interrumpió Yoh. Anna lo miró de reojo **"Me gusta ser descuidado. Así que cuando te veo tan preocupada y triste, no puedo dejar las cosas así"**_

_**"No intentes que te agradezca…"**_

**_"No necesito tu agradecimiento, sólo quiero hacer esto. Eso es todo"_**

_Anna lo miró, incrédula. Vaya chico más terco. _

_**"!Harás algo así y no esperas que te agradezca!" **le gritó **"Esa actitud descuidada no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Porque odio a todo el mundo. No deseo tener ninguna relación con nadie" **lo siguiente lo dijo gritando, frustrada** "!¿Y aún quieres tener una relación conmigo! ¡¿POR QUÉ!"**_

_**"Ehhh… ahhh… ¿por qué?"**_

_Fue entonces cuando su Reishi tuvo uno de esos pequeños "deslices accidentales", que eran bastante comunes, pero que prefería mantener bajo control. Al ver lo que había en la mente de Yoh, se sonrojó y quedó atónita. Se sonrojó aún más al ver su corazón. _

_**"De hecho…" **dijo Yoh, también rojo** "creo que debe ser muy difícil… entender los sentimientos de otros…"**_

_Silencio. Ambos se habían sonrojado al punto de estar tan rojos como un tomate, en especial Anna, que no estaba acostumbrada a oír esa clase de pensamientos y sentimientos, y simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellos._

_**"!QUE PERTURBADOR!" **gritó._

_Lo siguiente que supo Yoh fue que una mano abierta se acercaba a su cara a toda velocidad._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Anna se sonrojó, sólo ligeramente. Meneó la cabeza.

"No es lo mismo, Yoh, no es los mismo" murmuró "Éramos niños en ese entonces. Apenas teníamos 10 años"

Yoh volvió a coger el brazo de Anna, con una delicadeza sutil, y reinició lo que había empezado.

"Listo" anunció él "Como nuevo"

"¿Por qué aún quieres que nos casemos? No es suficiente un simple enamoramiento infantil para mantener una relación y tú lo sabes"

"Sí, lo sé"

"Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por compasión? Sabes que no necesito compasión"

"Sí, siento compasión" murmuró Yoh, Anna dejó de mirarlo "Pero eso no es todo lo que siento, Annita, tú puedes verlo"

Anna lo miró a los ojos.

"_Ai shiteru"_

Parpadeó, atónita. Sabía que Yoh la consideraba bonita (por el amor de Dios, ese fue uno de los primero pensamientos que percibió de él cuando se conocieron), sabía que él la quería, pero ¿tanto?

_"Ai shiteru"_

De nuevo, el mismo pensamiento, la misma emoción. Anna tembló ligeramente en su sitio. Yoh aún le cogía del brazo.

"Ai shiteru"

Esta vez él no sólo lo pensó, lo dijo, y con suficiente convicción como para hacerla temblar con más fuerza. Yoh la haló por el brazo izquierdo, con delicadeza, pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó. Anna se tensó. _Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru. _Se relajó gradualmente, aún no estaba acostumbrada aquel abrazo y al constante flujo de pensamientos de la mente de Yoh a la suya.

Sintiéndola más relajada, Yoh la abrazó con más fuerza y acercó su rostro al de ella. Anna abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa. Y, con suavidad, él la besó. Apenas un roce de labios, suave, lento, antes de apartarse de ella.

_"Ai shiteru, Annita"_

"Deja de llamarme Annita"

Él sonrió, divertido, y volvió a besarla. Anna no le correspondió. No sabía cómo, se limitó a sentir los constantes roces de sus labios con los de Yoh. Besos inocentes, suaves, delicados. Perfectos. La calidez del cuerpo del shamán le encantaba, y su cercanía le hacía sentir segura. Y esos constantes _"te amo" _realmente estaban consiguiendo relajarla, sin mencionar los besos que… _Oh, Dios._

"Yoh…"

Yoh se detuvo, sin saber exactamente si ella quería que se detuviera o que continuara. Decidió dejarlo hasta allí, por el momento. Dejó de besarla y sólo la abrazó. Anna, llevó sus manos desde el pecho de Yoh hasta sus hombros, y allí los dejó, algo insegura. Anna se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba sentad sobre Yoh. Tembló un poco, lo turbada, pero lo dejó pasar.

"Yoh…"

"Dime"

"Eso que dijiste… ¿es verdad?"

"¿Tú que crees?"

Anna hundió el rostro en su pecho. Sí, era verdad. Lo que él le había dicho era cierto. Aún quería casarse con ella porque la amaba. Así de simple. Ella siempre los supo, o mejor dicho, la émpata que era siempre lo supo, pero la mujer que era necesitaba escucharlo.

Una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

"Yoh"

"¿Mmm?"

"… ¿Quieres… quieres dormir conmigo?" Yoh la miró, asombrado "En futones separados, por supuesto"

"Ah… ¿estás segura, Annita?"

Anna asintió con la cabeza, un tanto sorprendida por su propia proposición.

"Espera, traeré mis cosas"

Anna se apartó para dejarlo levantarse y salir. Ella misma se levantó para apartar un poco su futon y darle espacio al de Yoh. El chico no tardó más de dos minutos más de dos minutos en traer sus cosas. Extendió el futón al lado del de Anna y se acostó allí. Ella hizo lo miró unos instantes, antes de hacer lo mismo. Hacía frío. Ambos se arroparon.

"Si roncas, eres hombre muerto…"

"Buenas noches, Annita"

"Buenas noches, ¡y deja ya de llamarme Annita!"

Lo oyó reír. Esa risa tan tonta, tan despreocupada. Tan suya. Cinco minutos después oyó sus ronquidos. Al parecer, esa advertencia suya no había servido de nada.

"¿Yoh?"

Él no contestó. Anna usó su Reishi y descubrió que la mente de Yoh ya estaba descansando. El shamán soñaba… con vacas voladoras, césped naranja y nubes de algodón de azúcar.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian…"

Vaya sueños más raros los de Yoh. Pero Anna tuvo que admitir que eran relajantes. Raros, pero relajantes… y esas nubes de algodón de azúcar se veían tan bien. Lo observó dormir, sólo por un rato, Yoh se veía tan apacible cuando dormía. De cuando en cuando sonreía, en sueños, y decía alguna estupidez como "que rico esta el algodón de azúcar" o "que bonita es esa vaca" Sí, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Anna sonrió. Ahora ella estaba empezando a pensar como Yoh. Si no tenía cuidado, pronto reiría como él. Lentamente, los tranquilos sueños de Yoh lograron hacerla entrar en un estado de sopor, y luego hacerla dormir. Por primera vez en casi tres meses, Anna no tuvo pesadillas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, otro capítulo raro… no sé porque, pero no estoy satisfecha con este. Creo que me quedó mal esta vez… pero como no pude encontrar el error no puedo corregirlo… quizá la escena del beso me salió demasiado curis, o quizá sea más bien que Anna se estaba cortando… no sé. Díganme ustedes.

Sí, damas y caballeros, Tetsu, el pelirrojo, ¡tiene Reishi! Y sabe usarlo mucho mejor que Anna. Ya veremos que hace con sus habilidades y ya veremos cuál será la venganza de Yoh y Anna sobre él.

… nuevamente repito que la escena del beso no me gustó… no sé porque.

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

**Notas Finales del Autor: ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! Ándale, no sean malos, regálenme un review (aunque también acepto efectivo) XD**


	8. Aún Pura

O.O 14 reviews. Con el pasado capítulo obtuve 14 reviews… ¡tengo que cumplir años más a menudo! XD. Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews (Y a Roshio Haneko Higurashi por los 50 dólares imaginarios!) XD

Sólo una aclaración. Este capítulo iba a ser más largo e iba a contener más YohxAnna, pero cuando me di cuenta el capítulo abarcaba 30 páginas O.O. Así que decidí fragmentarlo en dos mitades. Aquí tienen la primero (a esta yo la llamo la mitad aburrida), y la segunda lo subo en dos o tres días¿vale?

Los diálogos verbales están escritos en letra normal. Los "_diálogos mentales_" están escritos en _cursiva_.

**Aún pura**

La semana que siguió pasó rápidamente. Yoh encontraba difícil concentrarse en sus entrenamientos, sobretodo porque Anna había decidido supervisarlos, y si ella estaba allí, era un motivo de distracción.

_Y vaya motivo._

Cuando el entrenamiento terminaba, la cena ya estaba servida. Ambos entraban y se sentaban, uno al lado del otro, sin tocarse. Cuando los demás se ponían a hablar y a reír, Yoh se acercaba un poco y le murmuraba un _"ai shiteru" _que la hacía temblar y sonrojarse. Luego lanzaba una mirada a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, pero, al parecer, nadie los miraba.

Cuando los demás se levantaban de la mesa y se iban a la sala a conversar, Yoh la sorprendía y le robaba un beso mientras nadie miraba, y luego seguía a sus amigos, dejándola con una mirada soñadora. Después de horas de hablar en la sala, Anna subía diciendo que se iba a dormir. Cinco minutos después Yoh subía también y se le unía en la habitación. Allí, se besaban y se acariciaban lentamente, y luego dormían, en diferentes futones porque a Anna le turbaba demasiado dormir los dos en uno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Cinco días después, 7:15 P.M**

"Se acerca Año Nuevo" anunció Manta.

Jun miraba a Yoh y Anna desde el otro lado de la mesa, con discreción. Ya había notado esos constantes sonrojos de Anna ante la cercanía de Yoh y juraría que los vio abrazándose en el jardín. Sonrió para sí, más que complacida. También había notado que Anna comía un poco más, quizá porque estaba pensando en algo que no fuera incidente… y por la mirada en su rostro y el rubor en sus mejillas, no era difícil imaginar qué.

Desconocía qué tan lejos habían llegado esos dos, pero eso ya era algo personal. Lo importante ahora era que Anna estaba mejorando, realmente mejorando.

"Entonces¿haremos lo mismo de siempre?" inquirió Jun, apartando la vista de los dos enamorados.

Como el grupo no estaba compuesto enteramente por japoneses, habían mezclado las tradiciones. Se sentaban un rato en la televisión durante la Nochevieja para ver el Kouhaku uta gassen. Luego iban al templo, escuchaban las 108 campanadas y regresaban a la pensión, en donde Manta daba un discurso ya preparado y brindaban. Y luego a festejar.

"Oh, no" dijo Horo "Eso quiere decir que tendremos que escuchar otro de tus aburridos discursos…"

"!No son aburridos!"

"Sí lo son"

"Amigos… si quieren yo puedo preparar un discurso" dijo Chocolove.

Horo y Manta se miraron. Nadie quería a Chocolove se la pasara gastando bromas estúpidas en Año Nuevo.

"… Manta¿cuándo vas a comenzar a escribir uno de tus gloriosos discursos?"

"Ahora mismo…"

Chocolove se deprimió al instante. Había perdido la oportunidad para relatar sus nuevos chistes y que ellos se rieran de éstos (considerando que la única manera de que se rieran de sus chistes era estando borrachos).

"Anna" murmuró Yoh, acercándose un poco más a ella para que nadie los oyera "Ya es hora de irnos"

"… ¿A dónde?"

"Hoy tienes una cita con Aiko"

Ah, cierto. Aiko.

_"No otra vez"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh y Anna dejaron los abrigos en el perchero y ya se estaban sentando cuando Aiko sacó la cabeza del consultorio. Sonrió levemente al ver a Anna.

"Anna, pasa" le dijo a Anna "Usted, joven Asakura, puede irse si quiere. Tengo planeado trabajar un poco más de tiempo esta vez"

_"Oh, no" _se dijo Anna _"Hoy tendré que soportarla por más tiempo"_

Yoh miró a la siquiatra por un rato.

"No, me quedaré aquí"

Aiko asintió y cerró la puerta del consultorio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Te sientes mejor, por lo que veo"

Anna asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

_"Eso no significa que te vaya a contar todo esta vez"_

"Dime¿a qué se debe el cambio?"

"Los amigos de Yoh se enteraron"

"¿Se enteraron o tú les dijiste?"

"Se enteraron, luego no tuve más opción que explicarles"

"¿Se los explicaste a todos?"

"Sólo a las chicas"

Aiko prosiguió con un interrogatorio en un vano intento de hacerla sacar algo, pero Anna estaba empeñada en no dejar salir nada. Definitivamente tenía algo contra los siquiatras, pues al parecer, los detestaba a todos.

El interrogatorio no pudo durar más de cinco minutos, ya que, aunque Anna daba respuestas directas a ciertas preguntas, no quería hablar de cómo se sentía. Y eso no le ayudaba demasiado.

Anna se permitió divagar cuando Aiko dejó de preguntarle cosas.

_"Que molestia" se dijo "Vengo aquí una vez a la semana para que ésta me pregunte estupideces"_

Cambió de posición, decidiendo acostarse en el sofá en vez de quedarse sentada durante todo el rato.

_"Y para colmo de males, ahora quiere que me quede aquí por más tiempo. ¿Sabe qué hora es? Definitivamente está loca si cree que le voy a decir lgo. En primer lugar, éste es mi problema, y sólo le concierne a las personas cercanas a mí, como Yoh…" _Al pensar en él, no pudo evitar suavizar un poco su expresión _"Vaya chico más raro, este Yoh. Siempre tan tranquilo, y tan inocente. A veces aparenta estar tranquilo cuando no lo está, e intenta infundir seguridad en los demás cuando él también está inseguro. Vaya chico más complicado" _miró al techo_ "Sin mencionar que es la única persona que ha intentado acercárseme, por más miedo que me tenga. Nadie antes había tenido el coraje suficiente como para… acercarse tanto a mí y preocuparse tanto por mí. Supongo que es por la manera de ser de Yoh. Le gusta ser descuidado, y no pudo evitar querer ayudarme al ver que yo estaba en problemas. Ésa fue su excusa aquella vez. Y ahora viene y me dice que me ama"_

Su rostro adoptó un matiz pensativo.

_"Es un chico raro. Digo¿Acaso alguna vez algún chico me ha dicho que yo le gustaba cuando estudiaba en la secundaria? No, ninguno. Algunos pensaban que yo era bonita, otros pensaban que era linda… uno me dijo que estaba buena… pasó una semana en el hospital…"_

Anna hizo una leve mueca de disgusto al recordar el incidente.

_"El hecho es que Yoh ha sido el único que ha querido tener una… relación conmigo. Bueno, hemos estado comprometidos desde los diez, quizá se adaptó a esa idea y empezó a amarme…lo suficiente como para no anular el compromiso aún cuando soy impura…"_

_"¿Y exactamente qué te hace creer que eres impura?"_

Anna miró a Aiko, confundida por unos instantes. Meneó la cabeza, incrédula, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

_"No tú también" _se sentó, mirándola directamente a los ojos _"¿Reishi?"_

_"No, telepatía"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera, Yoh daba vueltas. Apenas habían pasado unos diez o quince minutos desde que Anna entrara y él ya estaba desesperado por irse. Estaba aburrido. Junto a él, en un pequeño estante, había un montón de revistas. Aunque todas eran de mujeres, no pudo evitar empezar a leer una.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna enarcó una ceja, intrigada.

_"Hay una diferencia entre telepatía, empatía y reishi" _le informó Aiko _"La telepatía es simplemente el arte de leer manipular las mentes, lo mismo con la empatía, sólo que con las almas. Y el reishi es una mezcla de los dos. He allí la diferencia básica entre las tres artes"_

Se levantó, se dirigió a la estantería y cogió un libro grueso.

_"Hay varias teorías que sugieren la manera en que aparecieron las tres artes. Creo que dos de ellas están más cerca de la verdad que las otras. La primera dice que la telepatía y empatía aparece en seres humanos que poseen genes específicos (no señala cuáles), y que luego el Reishi apareció debido a la mezcla de los genes que poseían los humanos con telepatía y empatía. Sin embargo, yo no estoy de acuerdo con esta teoría. He conocido a telépatas y émpatas de todas las razas, lo que señala que ese gen que marca la diferencia o bien está en todas las razas y no altera la apariencia, o bien no existe. Y éste" _dijo, poniendo el libro sobre el escritorio y señalándolo. _"Éste es el libro que contiene la segunda teoría" _lo abrió en determinada página_ "Sugiere que el Reishi apareció primero. Los primeros reishis sólo eran capaces de oír el pensamiento y ver las emociones de los demás, pero a medida que una generación sucedía a la otra, estos poderes se incrementaron y ganaron más habilidades, como la manipulación de mentes, la invasión, el diálogo mental, la absorción de recuerdos y emociones y también fueron capaces de compartir recuerdos. Llegó un punto en el que ganaron una habilidad nueva, el bloqueo. Los reishis fueron capaces de bloquearse ante los pensamientos y emociones de las demás personas. Luego, se dividieron y evolucionaron en dos ramas, telepatía y empatía"_

Aiko le dio el libro abierto. Anna leyó la página que estaba marcada, descubriendo un par más de detalles que Aiko no le había dicho, pero que no eran importantes.

En toda su vida no se había encontrado con otro reishi más que Hao, pero en estos últimos tres meses se había encontrado con dos más. Un reishi y una telépata, para ser más exactos. Cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre su regazo, mareada.

"_El poder que tú posees" _prosiguió Aiko, sin prestarle mucha atención a la palidez de Anna _"Es el Reishi en su máxima expresión, en el punto culminante de la evolución, a punto de convertirse en telepatía o empatía" _Anna meneó la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro _"Ya eres capaz de compartir recuerdos, eres capaz de mantener un diálogo mental, de absorber recuerdos y emociones, y estoy segura de que puedes invadir otras mentes, sólo que no lo has intentado"_

"_Dices que soy capaz de todo eso"_ la interrumpió la itako _"Pero aún no he aprendido a bloquearme. Aún no puedo apagar esas voces que llegan a mí. Sé que puedo compartir recuerdos, sé que puedo mantener un diálogo mental o cómo se llame, sé que puedo sanar a la gente absorbiendo sus miedos, odios, iras y todo lo demás, pero aún no puedo cerrarme. No sé bloquear" _se adelantó un poco, pero aún estaba sentada sobre el sofá _"Enséñame" _Aiko no mostró ninguna expresión _"Enséñame lo que puedo hacer con el reishi, y enséñame a bloquearme también"_

"_Vaya que eres demandante¿sabes? Además, no tengo deseos de tomar una aprendiz. Ya estoy demasiado vieja para eso…"_

Anna comprendió que Aiko no le iba a enseñar nada si seguía con esa actitud. Tendría que… deshonrarse un poco.

"_Por favor" _Aiko ni se movió _"Mira, toda mi vida me he visto obligada a oír las voces de otras personas. He sanado al que lo necesitaba, oído al que quería ser oído, aunque no lo quisiera, yo tenía que hacerlo. Es un impulso, algo que no puedo comprender, eso es lo que me fuerza a sanar y a oír, y ese impulso nunca se va. Hay veces que las voces son tan fuertes que creo que en cualquier momento perderé la razón. Quiero dejar de sentirlo"_

Esta vez, Aiko meneó la cabeza.

"_Ese impulso que sientes lo tenemos todos" _señaló _"No hay manera de extinguirlo"_

"_Pero hay manera de apagar las voces¿no? De dejar de oírlas, al menos temporalmente" _Aiko asintió, pero no dijo nada _"Por favor…"_

"_Seré tu maestra si contestas mi pregunta"_

"_¿Qué pregunta?"_

"_La que te hice al principio. ¿Por qué eres impura?"_

Anna le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

"_¿Pues por qué crees tú?" _Aiko se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza _"¿Hola? Fui tomada por cuatro hombres¿se te olvida?"_

"_No. Fuiste violada por cuatro hombres. Es una diferencia"_

Anna casi tembló ante la crudeza con la que Aiko dijo esas palabras.

"_No importa. Las tradiciones de la familia Asakura dicen claramente que el heredero deberá casarse con una mujer pura, virgen"_

"_¿Y exactamente por qué no eres virgen?"_

Anna volvió a parpadear.

"_Tú misma lo dijiste, fui violada por cuatro hombres"_

"_Sí, pero dudo mucho que esa haya sido tu primera vez" _prosiguió Aiko _"Esa fue la primera vez que tuviste contacto con un hombre, cierto, pero no fue la primera vez que le entregaste a un hombre tu deseo y tus ansias¿cierto?"_

"… _No lo entiendo…"_

"… _La primera vez no se trata simplemente de una membrana que se rompe, Anna" _contestó Aiko, con voz suave _"Es mucho más. Se trata de la primera vez que le entregas tu deseo a alguien y que estás dispuesta a compartir el placer con él (o con ella, sólo por si acaso). Hacer el amor no se trata de un simple arrebato en el que el que sólo uno de los dos sale beneficiado y el otro herido. Se trata de mostrarse amor y cariño mutuos y de compartir las sensaciones, de preocuparse por el compañero. Si bien ese fue tu primer contacto sexual, aún eres virgen. Aún no has entregado tu deseo por primera vez"_

Anna se quedó sin palabras ante ese pequeño monólogo. En cierto modo era cierto, pero…

"_¿Pero qué?"_

"_Es sólo que… siempre me enseñaron que…"_

No pudo seguir. Confundida, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cara en las manos, casi a punto de llorar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Me pregunto por qué a las mujeres les gusta tanto esto" _se dijo Yoh, leyendo unartículo de _Cosmopolitan. _

Cierto, las revistas tenían uno que otro artículo interesante, pero gran parte de ésta tenía que ver con ropa, artículos de belleza y celebridades que él ni siquiera conocía.

Dejó de lado esa revista y cogió otra… _Cosmopolitan_ también. Yoh leyó la cubierta y luego pasó al índice. Algo que había aprendido era que las _Cosmo_ casi siempre tenían artículos de sexo (por eso las elegía primero que las demás). No que él fuera un depravado ni nada, pero lo mataba la curiosidad. No sabía que las mujeres también escribieran y leyeran de eso.

Sin embargo, ésta vez vio el título de un artículo que le llamó la atención.

"_Interpreta sus regalos´ Mmm…" _

Se acercaba la navidad, y aunque Anna no quería celebrar una tradición no-japonesa, Yoh quería regalarle algo este año… podía regalárselo en Año Nuevo para que no se quejara de estar celebrando una tradición fuera de lugar. Después de todo, Anna no sabía la fecha exacta de su nacimiento, así que simplemente agregaba un año más al final de cada año, sin cumpleaños y sin regalos… a él siempre le había parecido injusto eso, ya que Anna nunca había podido celebrar su cumpleaños. Por eso él siempre le regalaba algún detalle, pero esta vez quería que fuera especial, algo diferente.

"_Si tú chico te regala algo práctico, como una caja de herramientas o un botiquín de emergencia (Sí, provoca ahorcarlo, pero lee esto primero) quiere decir que le interesas y que está preocupado por ti. Así que no lo estrangules. Este tipo de chicos son los que más cerca están de querer casarse'… no creo que a Anna le guste una caja de herramientas…"_

Siguió leyendo.

"_Si tu chico te regala algo caro, como un collar o un anillo es un mensaje que indica que ha invertido demasiado en la relación como para romperla ahora y que te valora mucho como para dejarte ir'… no tengo dinero para un collar… Si te regala algo tradicional, como un osito de peluche o una caja de bombones, quiere decir que le hace falta creatividad'… sí, a mí también me hace falta Y si te regala algo que has estado queriendo por mucho tiempo, quiere decir que te escucha y que te presta atención… o que las siete mil indirectas que le lanzaste no cayeron en oídos sordos' Ehhh… ¿qué podría querer Anna?..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna temblaba ligeramente y lloraba sin hacer sonido, con el rostro enterrado en las manos. ¿Podría ser¿Podría ser que a pesar de todo aún siguiera siendo pura? Estaba en contra de las enseñanzas, pero lo que Aiko decía era tan seductor. Era una idea tan tentadora. Quería creer en ella, en esa idea de que aún era pura.

"_Tú… has estado planeando esto desde el principio¿cierto?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Desde siempre supiste lo que yo pensaba, pero querías oírlo de mi propia boca"_

Estaba vez, Aiko no contestó. Esperó a que Anna recobrara el control que había perdido.

"_De acuerdo, seré tu maestra" _consintió Aiko. Anna elevó la cabeza y se secó las últimas lágrimas con la manga del suéter y el dorso de la mano _"Pero tendrás que comprender que soy una maestra exigente. Te haré entrenar duro¿estás preparada para eso?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Quiero advertirte que sentirás dolor… uno muy intenso. Durante las primeras semanas del entrenamiento ese dolor puede ser insoportable, pero prometo que irá cediendo con en tiempo. Habrá veces en las que querrás abandonar. Pase lo que pase, no abandones, porque no tiene caso… ah, y otra cosa, no me llames Aiko-sensei, me hace sentir vieja¿entendido?"_

"_Sí"_

"_También desde que empiece la clase hasta que termine, te prohíbo hablar verbalmente. Sólo diálogos mentales. Y también tendremos que entrenar tu cuerpo" _ante esas palabras Anna se estremeció. No se imaginaba corriendo con pesas en las muñecas y en los tobillos, como hacía Yoh. Aiko percibió esta imagen y rió_ "No te preocupes, no te haré correr con pesas. Pero me temo que no se puede entrenar la mente y el alma sin preparar el cuerpo (recuerda esto). Hay una disciplina que se ha hecho muy popular últimamente. El aikido"_

"_¿Me vas a enseñar artes marciales?"_

"_!Claro que no¿Ya estoy invirtiendo gran parte de mi tiempo contigo y quieres que te enseñe aikido? De eso ten encargarás tú. Te daré la dirección del dojo y tú irás allí, sin falta. Si me entero de que no estás yendo a las clases, dejarás de ser mi aprendiz¿entendido?"_

"_Sí"_

"_Perfecto" _Aiko asintió, aprobatoriamente. Buscó en una organizada pila de papeles y lanzó unos cuantos sobre el escritorio. Allí, los organizó y se los entregó a Anna junto con un lápiz _"Ahora, tú primer examen"_

"_¿Qué!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mmm… a ver¿qué podría querer Anna?... no tengo dinero para un collar, no le gustan los ositos de peluche, y si le regalo una caja de herramientas me mata… mmm"

¿Qué le podría gustar a Anna? Bueno, para empezar era una chica complicada. Raras veces hablaba de lo que le gustaba o disgustaba, así que ere difícil escoger un regalo y saber de antemano que sería de su agrado. Lo único que sabía era que le gustaban las cosas baratas, pero de buena calidad… era difícil encontrar algo barato y que le gustara.

"Bueno, a Anna le gustan las telenovelas y las series americanas… puedo comprarle la primera temporada de CSI… no, esa serie es deprimente, y pasan cosas demasiado… traumáticas. Quizá otra serie… Ally Macbeal… demasiado cómico… Smallville… Anna detesta a Superman…. Mmm… creo que eso no servirá de regalo. Además, Anna ha dejado de ver televisión últimamente. Necesito otra cosa……. ¡Lo tengo!..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna miró aquellas hojas de papel con manos temblorosas. ¿No le había enseñado nada aún y ya quería hacerle un examen?

_"No te asustes. Es sólo un test de CI"_

Ah, un test de inteligencia. Anna había oído de ellos, pero nunca había hecho uno.

_"Página 171 del libro, párrafo 3, si gustas"_

Anna hizo los papeles a un lado y cogió el libro que yacía sobre su regazo. Lo abrió y buscó lo que le había pedido.

_"Si bien no existe gen que distinga a los telépatas, émpatas y reishis de las personas comunes, se sabe que su nivel de inteligencia es mayor. Hay una relación entre la inteligencia y el poder de cada individuo. Entre más inteligente es, más poderoso. Esta es una característica tan marcada que no hay émpata, telépata o reishi cuyo CI sea menor a 130 puntos, cuando el promedio de la gente común es de 100 a 110´" _Anna leyó otra vez el párrafo _"… Entre más inteligente es el telépata, émpata o reishi, más poderoso es¿cierto?" _Aiko asintió _"Y lo normal sería que yo tuviera un cociente intelectual mayor a 130 puntos…"_

_"Sí, pero quiero ver que tan mayor es tu cociente, para determinar cuánto poder llevas dentro. El promedio entre los telépatas, émpatas y reishis es de 130, siendo el promedio de 145 puntos. Aquellos que llegan a 190 puntos son muy escasos, ya que son muy poderosos. Raras veces pasamos de 210"_

Anna miró aquellas hojas, cogió el lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una hora y media después… **

"Sí, creo que eso le gustará… no, Anna detesta los teléfonos porque son muy caros… mejor no le compro un celular… Pero puedo comprarle… ¡ahora sí lo tengo!... Sí, eso sí debe gustarle… después de todo, le gusta la música… y necesita divertirse un poco"

Yoh ya tenía el regalo en la cabeza, ahora sólo tenía qué pensar en la mejor manera de presentarlo…

"!Lo tengo!" Yoh se palmeó la cabeza, impresionado por su brillante idea "Ahora sólo tengo que comprarlo, ocultarlo y esperar hasta el Año Nuevo. Anna no sospechará nada. Jijijiji, soy un genio"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"… Eres una genio"_

Anna ya había terminado el bendito examen. Estaba pálida, algunas preguntas estaban sin contestar y tenía dolor de cabeza, pero lo había terminado.

_"¿Cuánto da?"_

_"Dame un momento para volver a calcular. No vaya ser que me haya equivocado"_

Anna esperó. Aunque sentía curiosidad, sabía que intentar leer la mente a Aiko sería imposible, ya que ésta fácilmente podría bloquear sus avances, sin importar lo poderosa que Anna fuera.

Anna vio que Aiko lanzaba un leve suspiro.

_"No, no me equivoqué la primera vez…"_

_"¿Cuánto da, Aiko?"_

_"… 235 puntos" _

Si Anna estuviera levantada en ese momento, de seguro le habrían temblado las piernas.

_"¿Perdón?"_

_"235 puntos. ¿Qué no me oyes?"_

235 puntos. 135 puntos por encima del nivel de la gente común y 105 puntos por sobre el nivel promedio de los telépatas, émpatas y reishis. Sin mencionar que estaba por encima de los 210, que era, por así decirlo, el límite.

_"Con ese puntaje, eres una supergenio´. Felicitaciones" _

Anna lanzó un quedo suspiro.

"_Dijiste que existe una relación entre la inteligencia y el poder. ¿Cuánto poder tengo?"_

"_¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de los Onis?"_

"_Yo creaba Onis"_

"_Se estima que cada cien años aparece un reishi capaz de crearlos. Sólo los reishis realmente poderosos pueden hacer esto…"_

"_Lo que quiere decir que soy más fuerte que la mayoría"_

"_Más poderosa, sí, pero mientras ese poder permanezca incontrolado, será indómito y no te servirá de nada. Yo te enseñaré a controlarlo y te llevaré hasta tus límites¿estás lista?"_

Anna asintió, estaba lista para su primera lección.

"_Perfecto. Nos vemos el sábado al mediodía"_

"_Espera… ¿qué?"_

"_¿Qué esperabas¿Que te enseñara la primera lección a estas horas de la noche¿Estás demente? Mírate, apenas tienes suficiente energía para mantenerte en pie, y te apuesto que te duele la cabeza (lo cual sería completamente normal, considerando que hemos mantenido un diálogo mental por casi dos horas e hiciste un test de CI). Ve a casa, descansa, y nos vemos el sábado"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera, Yoh le daba los últimos toques a su "Maléfico Plan Para Sorprender A Annita", o como el lo llamaba "M.P.P.S.A.A", cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió. Pero Anna no salió disparada, como solía hacerlo, sino que salió caminando y se sentó, junto a él.

_"Nunca habías hecho tanto esfuerzo mental¿cierto?"_

Anna no pudo contestarle. ¿Cómo era posible que un diálogo mental y un examen de CI (nada fácil, por cierto) la hubieran cansado tanto? Y ese dolor de cabeza…

"No te preocupes, el dolor de cabeza se irá"

"¿Dolor?" inquirió Yoh, preocupado por su prometida. Ésta sólo apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y empezó a respirar lenta y profundamente "¿Annita, te sientes bien?"

"No me llames Annita" farfulló ella. "Ella me hizo un examen y ahora me duele la cabeza, eso es todo"

"¿Un examen?"

"Un test de CI para ser más preciso" respondió Aiko "El dolor se irá con el tiempo"

"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Quizá unos pocos minutos, quizá unas cuantas horas. Una nunca sabe" replicó. Aiko se encogió de hombros _"Te dije que te iba a doler"_

"_No me advertiste cuánto"_

"_Ve acostumbrándote. Esto apenas empieza"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh ayudó a Anna a Anna a subir al auto. Era increíble lo cansada que estaba. Al haber forzado tanto su mente con un simple diálogo mental, su cuerpo empezaba a padecer. Primero estaba ese dolor de cabeza, luego ese… ruido en los oídos, ese zumbido, y después estaba ese temblor que la recorría entera cuando estaba de pie.

"Quieres una aspirina…?"

"Un frasco entero…"

Yoh condujo hasta la farmacia. De verdad agradecía tener un auto (Aún tenía que agradecerle a Manta por regalárselo). Las cosas eran mucho más fáciles con uno. Cuando llegaron, él pidió un frasco de aspirinas, pero Anna le pidió otro más. Si iba a sentir tanto dolor mientras Aiko fuera su maestra, tendría que comprar la farmacia entera.

Volvieron al auto. Anna se tomó la aspirina a secas.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"Yoh, me la acabo de tomar…"

Yoh se acercó y la besó ligeramente. Por un instante, el dolor de cabeza desapareció y enseguida sintió los efectos del beso. Ese dulce cosquilleo en los labios, la suave sensación de estar flotando, el leve temblor en sus manos. Pero antes de que pudiera corresponderle, él se apartó, se puso el cinturón y encendió el auto.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Mejor…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Kouhaku uta gassen: **es un programa transmitido poor la televisión nacional japonesa en Nochevieja, en el que participan los cantantes japoneses que tuvieron más éxito durante el año.

Bueno, allí lo tienen. En el próximo capítulo Anna empezará a entrenar en serio con Aiko, empezará a practicar aikido… e Yoh le dará su regalo O.O ¿Qué será?

Habrá más YohxAnna en el próximo, y también habrá algo de humor. Subiré el próximo capi dentro de dos o tres días, ya que está casi listo. Así que esperen un rato ñ.ñ.

Shaman King es propiedad de Takei (si fuera mío ya hubiera hecho otra temporada)...


	9. Feliz Año Nuevo!

Lo prometido. La segunda mitad del capítulo anterior (Esta es mi mitad favorita). Ya verán porqué, no les voy a dar ninguna pista.

(jejeje. Es un poquito temprano para usar un título así, considerando que estamos en septiembre .U)

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**

De vuelta a la pensión, ya eran las 11: 30.

"Pa mí que esos dos están haciendo algo…"

"!Hermano¡Ten algo de respeto!" regañó Pilika a Horo.

"Sí, sí"

"Ella tiene razón. Lo que hagan esos dos es asunto suyo, nosotros no tenemos derecho a empezar a decir habladurías" dijo Len. Pilika le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento "Somos invitados en esta casa, y los invitados tienen que respetar a sus anfitriones. ¿Nunca te enseñaron eso?"

"¿Quieres poner en ridículo a mis papás!"

"No, tus padres no son los responsables de esto. Si Pilika sabe esto, quiere decir que les enseñaron a respetar a sus anfitriones, pero tú no quisiste aprender porque eres demasiado… "

"Sí, pero me preocupa que se hayan tardado tanto" dijo Jun, en un intento de prevenir una pelea "Se fueron a eso de las 7:30, y todavía no han…"

"!REGRESAMOS!"

La voz de Yoh resonó por toda la pensión. Los invitados alzaron las cabezas para ver a sus anfitriones.

Jun notó que Anna estaba pálida, más de lo normal.

"Anna¿te sientes bien?"

"Sí, sólo me duele la cabeza… me voy a dormir"

"¿Alguien se siente mal?" inquirió Fausto, poniendo su típica cara de maniático "Entonces yo…"

"!NO!" gritó Anna. Por más que Yoh confiara en Fausto, no quería que le pusiera un dedo encima "Ya me tomé una aspirina. Me voy a dormir"

Anna se fue y dejó atrás a los demás planeando la fiesta de Año Nuevo y a un Fausto muy deprimido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Yoh, estás seguro de esto?"

"Sip"

"Pero… no sé, no creo que a Anna le guste"

"Claro que le va a gustar"

"Yoh, en serio dudo que le vaya a gustar"

"Sí, le va a gustar" repitió Yoh, más terco que una mula "Anna necesita divertirse, yo le daré diversión"

"Sí, pero no creo que esté tan desesperada por divertirse como para aceptar algo así…"

"Jijijiji. No se preocupen. Sí le gustara. Sólo no le digan nada y yo me encargo del resto"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**1: 25 A.M**

Yoh abrió la puerta corrediza que daba a la habitación de Anna.

"Te tardaste"

"¿Aún no estás dormida?"

"¿Tú qué crees, tonto?"

Yoh sonrió y enseguida se acostó en su futón.

"¿Cómo va tu dolor de cabeza?" Anna farfulló algo que no pudo comprender, pero por el tono de su voz supo que aún estaba adolorida "¿Quieres otro beso?"

"Sólo cállate y déjame dormir… ¿por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Pensé qué querías dormir"

Anna gruñó. Últimamente Yoh estaba jugando demasiado con ella, como si disfrutara hacerla enojar. Lo oyó reír, y al instante, su enojo despareció… pero no el dolor de cabeza.

"Horo y Len estaban peleando sobre los licores que vamos a comprar"

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué rayos todos los años discutían por lo mismo? Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba más, no. Era que cuando la fiesta de Año Nuevo acababa, gran parte de los invitados se encontraba en el suelo, completamente borrachos. Eso sin mencionar la cantidad de botellas de sake, cerveza, tequila, aguardiente, _whisky, _anís, canelita, ron, vino, champaña… lo que fuera, regadas en el piso. Era desagradable.

Vio a Yoh metiéndose en su futon y arropándose bien.

"Buenas noches, Annita"

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en corregirlo o regañarlo. Sabía que no tenía caso hacerlo. Apenas dos minutos después, oyó sus ronquidos.

_"¿Cómo es posible que se duerma tan rápido y tenga un sueño tan pesado? Yo nunca he podido dormir así" _

A pesar del dolor de cabeza, se permitió el lujo de mirarlo dormir, como lo había hecho las noches anteriores. Era increíble que alguien pudiera dormir así, con esa expresión de paz en el rostro, con esos sueños tan tranquilos paseándose por su cabeza y con esas emociones tan serenas dominando su alma.

_"Así parece un angelito" _se dijo Anna, sonrojándose un poco ante tal pensamiento. Yoh lanzó un ronquido, Anna se permitió una sonrisa _"Un angelito con sinusitis"_

Gradualmente, quizá por los efectos de la aspirina o por los sueños y emociones tranquilos provenientes de Yoh, el dolor de cabeza cedió y dejó atrás un leve hormigueo, un tanto desagradable, pero nada comparado con las sensaciones anteriores.

_"Yoh, no tienes remedio" _pensó _"Sigues soñando con algodón de azúcar…"_

Volvió a sonreír, y sintió los efectos tranquilizadores que le traían los sueños de Yoh. Lanzó un bostezo, uno discreto. Cerró los ojos y se durmió poco después.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sábado, 11:58 A.M**

"Vaya, por fin llegaste"

Anna miró el reloj del consultorio.

"Llegué más temprano de lo acordado"

"¿Qué te dije de los diálogos verbales? A partir de ahora, sólo hablaremos por la mente"

_"Sí, maestra"_

_"¿Y bien¿Ya fuiste al dojo que te dije?"_

Una sonrisa maliciosa se paseó por el rostro de Anna.

_**Flashback**_

**_"¿Su nombre?"_**

**_"Anna Kyouyama"_**

_**"¿Alguna vez ha practicado aikido o alguna otra arte marcial?**_

_**"No"**_

_La mujer anotó la información en una planilla de inscripción y le indicó donde debía firmar, mientras le explicaba lo que era el aikido. Era un arte marcial que indica el camino hacia la armonía con la energía universal, en donde se evita el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para evadir el contacto con un atacante potencial. El aikido es en esencia un arte marcial basada en la defensa contra cualquier tipo de ataque. El aikidoka utiliza la fuerza de su oponente para derribarlo, liberarse de agarres e inmovilizarlo._

_Anna asintió, memorizando la nueva información, y siguió a la secretaria hasta el área de práctica. Yoh venía detrás de ella. Al parecer, él también sentía curiosidad. _

_Observó. El sensei daba instrucciones a un grupo de estudiantes avanzados sobre cómo arrojar correctamente a un atacante que corriera hacia él. En un rápido movimiento, el sensei sujetó a su atacante de las muñecas, giró el tronco y lo arrojó al aire. Una vez que el aprendiz tocó el suelo, lo inmovilizó presionando un punto en los brazos._

_Dejó ir al aprendiz, que estaba un poco adolorido, pero bien. Luego, el sensei dio más indicaciones sobre el movimiento, haciendo énfasis en la posición de los pies, la flexión de las rodillas y el movimiento correcto que debían ejecutar las muñecas para no lesionarse. Después, les ordenó que se pusieran en grupos de dos y que practicaran el nuevo movimiento. Así lo hicieron, bajo la mirada penetrante del sensei._

_Anna se acercó al viejo maestro, se inclinó respetuosamente y se presentó. Él se presentó como Yota Susuki._

_**"Susuki-san¿me permite intentarlo?"**_

_**"Me temo que éste es un movimiento avanzado, Kyouyama-san. ¿Ha estudiado aikido antes?"**_

_**"No he tenido el honor ni el placer de hacerlo"**_

_**"Ya veo"** dijo Yota, meneando la cabeza **"Me temo que este movimiento es demasiado avanzado. No es necesario apresurarse. Puede comenzar desde las primeras lecciones, y dentro de unos años ya estará en este nivel"**_

_**"Sí, lo sé. Sólo quería intentarlo"**_

_Quizá era la suavidad de la voz de la joven lo que le cautivó, o quizá sus modales exquisitos. De cualquier manera, Yota accedió a dejarla intentar defenderse. Pidió a sus alumnos que despejaran el centro del dojo. Estos obedecieron de inmediato. Cuando Anna y Yota ocuparon el espacio disponible, los estudiantes observaron. La mayoría de ellos eran hombres, y sentían curiosidad por la recién llegada, pero cuando ésta adoptó la posición de defensa, muchos de ellos se quedaron sin aire ¡Iba a pelear contra el sensei!_

_Muchos de ellos sentían curiosidad, otros estaban, divertidos. ¿Cómo iba una mujer, probablemente novata, derrotar al sensei?_

_**"Kyouyama-san, intentaré atacarla y usted me arrojará con el movimiento que acaba de ver"**_

_Anna asintió, demostrando su comprensión, y esperó a que él atacara. _

_Yota vio algo diferente en esta mujer que no había visto en el resto de sus estudiantes. Desde el primer instante en que Anna adoptó la posición, él notó que era perfecta… a la mayoría de los estudiantes le costaba semanas o incluso meses obtener una posición así, tan grácil. Sin más demora, intentó embestirla. Con rápidos movimientos, Anna lo aferró por las muñecas, lo arrojó al aire, y en el preciso instante en el que tocó el suelo, lo inmovilizó presionando el mismo punto en los brazos que él había utilizado con el anterior aprendiz. _

_Exclamaciones de asombro por parte de los aprendices, la secretaria e Yoh. Una sonrisa en el rostro de Yota. Sabía que tenía a una estudiante genio en sus manos._

_**"Ah… Kyouyama-san, creo que usted fue una gran aikidoka en su vida pasada"**_

**_"Tal vez, Susuki-san. Pero me temo que eso no me servirá de nada si no aprendo aikido en esta vida. Sería un gran honor poder llamarlo Yota-sensei"_**

_**"Y sería un honor para mí ser su sensei, pero tendrá que empezar como principiante. Tres veces a la semana, los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 3:00 de la tarde"**_

_**"Domo arigato gozaimashita, Yota-sensei"**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Aiko la miró

_"¿Extrajiste los conocimientos de la mente de Yota?"_

_"No. Sólo memoricé sus movimientos. Eso fue todo"_

Aiko asintió. No quería tener por aprendiz a una copiona. Pero si realmente podía memorizar y copiar los complicados movimientos del aikido con tan sólo verlos una vez… ¿qué tan inteligente era Anna Kyouyama¿Cuál era la verdadera capacidad de su mente? Aiko no lo sabía, pero pronto iba a averiguarlo.

_"Sígueme"_

Anna vio que Aiko salía del consultorio y la siguió. Salieron a la calle. Anna intentaba mantenerse al paso rápido de su nueva maestra, acercándose a ella desde atrás.

_"¿Adónde vamos?" _

_"Al centro"_

Anna se detuvo de inmediato. Aiko volteó la cabeza, y no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de su nueva aprendiz.

_"Por la expresión de tu rostro, supongo que nunca has podido ir al centro¿correcto?"_

Anna sólo la miró a los ojos, incrédula. Era cierto, nunca había ido al centro de la ciudad, y no porque no había querido, sino porque nunca había podido. Una vez intentó ir, pero el bullicio de las voces y pensamientos de otras personas evitaron que se acercara más. Era como si una barrera de ruido le impidiera avanzar. La superpoblación de la ciudad constituía una amenaza para ella, y más aún en el centro, donde se concentraban una mayor cantidad de personas que en el resto de la ciudad.

_"No puedo ir al centro. Una vez lo intenté, pero no pude llegar"_

_"Tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo"_

Aiko siguió andando, dejándola muy atrás, hasta que giró en una esquina y Anna la perdió de vista.

Por un corto rato, Anna debatió entre seguirla y regresar al consultorio a esperar a Yoh. Por más que quisiera aprender a dominar el reishi, sabía que no le sería posible llegar al centro de la ciudad sin sufrir.

Pero tampoco quería regresar sola al consultorio, pues además de que Aiko lo había cerrado con llave, Yoh no regresaría a buscarla hasta las 4 de la tarde. Quedarse sola, en la calle, no era tentador.

Siguió el camino que Aiko había recorrido, doblando en la misma esquina que ella y buscándola con la mirada.

La encontró unas pocas cuadras más adelante, esperando a que el semáforo peatonal diera luz verde para cruzar.

_"Así que has decidido venir"_

Anna no contestó. Siguió a Aiko a través de las calles y avenidas que llevaban al centro. Al parecer, Aiko no tenía intención de subir a un taxi o pedir un aventón. Quería llegar al centro caminando. Anna no se quejó. Podía caminar bastante si se lo proponía.

A medida que avanzaban, empezó a sentir un hormigueo en la raíz del cabello, que lentamente se iba convirtiendo en dolor. Y allí estaba, esa barrera de ensordecedor ruido, el ruido de pensamientos y emociones humanas fluyendo libremente alrededor de ella y hacia ella, sin poder evadirlas ni controlarlas.

Gradualmente, la barrera se fue haciendo más fuerte. Se acercaban al sector más poblado de la ciudad, en hora pico, cuando todo el mundo estaba afuera lidiando con los problemas del día a día, algunos insignificantes, otros enormes. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó, pero Anna continuó avanzando, siguiendo a Aiko ciegamente.

Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, las manos y la frente. Un temblor fuerte sacudía entera. Le pesaban los pies. Le dolía la cabeza. La barrera de ruido se había hecho casi física, ella podía sentirla, y esa maldita pared invisible le oprimía el pecho y la cabeza, impidiéndole el avance.

"_!Aiko!" _Aiko se detuvo, pero no se volteó _"!Aiko, ya no puedo seguir!"_

Anna estaba segura de que la había oído, pero la estaba ignorando. Poco después, Aiko siguió avanzando.

"_!Aiko, ya no puedo seguir!"_ repitió, Anna, viendo como su maestra se alejaba y se perdía en el mar de gente _"!Aiko, quiero regresar¡Quiero irme de aquí¡Yo…¡Ahhh!"_

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó. Las personas a su alrededor se agitaron, ella pudo sentirlo, y oírlo también.

"_¿Qué le pasa…?"_

"_¿Por qué se agarra la cabeza así…?"_

"_¿Está bien…?"_

"_Quizá se haya golpeado la cabeza…"_

"_Está loca…"_

"_Habrá que llevarla a un hospital…"_

"_¿Viene sola…?"_

Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas emociones, todos flotando a su alrededor, girando, danzando, moviéndose hacia ella. No podía resistirlo más. Esa barrera invisible amenazaba con partirle la cabeza en dos y hacerle estallar el corazón.

"_!Aiko, quiero irme de aquí!"_

Alzó un poco la cabeza y miró en derredor. Por ningún lado vio a Aiko. Nuevamente, gritó, con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor le nublaba la visión y le oprimía los oídos, haciéndose cada vez más insoportable.

Distinguió una silueta entre la multitud, una silueta familiar, pero no pudo reconocerla, ya que poco después su mundo se sumió en tinieblas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Le pesaban los párpados. ¿Por qué le pesaban tanto¡Quería abrir los ojos, quería ver!

Una presencia cerca de ella. Sí, podía sentirla, aunque no verla. Esa presencia la estaba observando fijamente, y de cuando en cuando le tocaba un brazo o la pellizcaba ligeramente.

Una manta bajo ella, y otra más sobre ella. Ambas estaban calientes.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, descubriendo que le dolían inmensamente. Los cerró nuevamente, y volvió a abrirlos. Movió el cuello, en un intento de ver lo que había a su alrededor. Un techo de madera, paredes de papel y puertas corredizas.

"¿Dónde?" logró decir, con voz ahogada.

"En mi casa" contestó una voz.

Anna giró la cabeza en el sentido opuesto al que lo había hecho anteriormente, descubriendo, sobre una silla, esa silueta familiar que había visto entre la multitud.

"Aiko"

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

¿Cómo se sentía? Pues bueno, le dolían la cabeza, los ojos y los oídos, tenía frío, sentía una espantosa opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar debidamente, sin mencionar el sudor helado que le impregnaba las manos, y el dolor de garganta que la forzaba a no decir más de una o dos palabras.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué pasó? Caíste en coma"

Anna parpadeó, horrorizada, e intentó sentarse. Aiko se lo impidió.

"Aún estás demasiado débil para eso"

"… ¿Cuánto?"

"Sólo unas horas"

Anna la miró confundida.

"Raras veces los comas duran años. Deja ya de ver telenovelas"

Anna miró al techo, aliviada. Por un instante pensó que había caído en un coma de diez años o algo así.

"¿Hora?"

"Dos y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde"

"… ¿Por qué?"

"Caíste en coma debido a una sobrecarga" Anna cerró los ojos para mitigar el dolor "Entraste en un coma telepático, para ser más precisos. Este tipo de coma es diferente a los demás. La mente del telépata se desconecta del cuerpo en un intento de protegerse. Es un mecanismo de defensa. Si no te hubieras desconectado´, probablemente te hubieras vuelto loca o habrías muerto" Anna volvió a mirarla "Sin embargo, caer en coma telepático no es común. Todo telépata tiene un límite de personas a las que les puede leer la mente al mismo tiempo. Un telépata débil sólo puede leerles la mente a 10 personas al mismo tiempo, uno intermedio, a unas 100 personas, y uno poderoso a unas 1000. Se estima que para caer en un coma telepático, hay que ser capaz de oír los pensamientos de más de 1000, en otras palabras, sólo los telépatas más poderosos están en riesgo de caer en coma. Felicidades"

"Tu sarcasmo es… increíble" dijo Anna, con voz ronca. Era la primera cosa que había podido decir bien "¿Por qué me llevaste allá?"

"Quería ver qué tan grande es tu poder y qué tan bueno era tu bloqueo. Tu poder es inmenso, pero tu capacidad para bloquearte es nula. Empezaremos con el bloqueo la próxima clase. De momentos tendrás que descansar, recuerda que tenemos que volver al consultorio a las cuatro. Tengo pacientes que atender" lo siguiente que dijo hizo enfadar a Anna "Te desmayaste en tu primera lección… no tienes nada de talento"

"Fuiste tú la que me llevó allí sabiendo que podía caer en coma…"

"Sí, pero no me imaginé que tus habilidades de bloqueo fueran tan malas… definitivamente no tienes talento, no sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo"

Unos quince minutos después, Anna fue capaz de sentarse. Aiko le dio unos caramelos diciendo que el azúcar le ayudaría a recuperarse más rápido. Cinco minutos más tarde, Anna pudo levantarse y caminar. Aiko llamó a un taxi y ambas regresaron al consultorio, una de ellas con un terrible dolor de cabeza.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una semana después. Nochevieja.**

"No puedo creer que Bob haya vuelto a participar este año…" dijo Anna, entre dientes.

Por más que detestara los televisores (eso era algo nuevo), no se iba a perder el kouhaku uta gassen. Uno no se sentiría vivo el año entrante si no lo veía.

"Sólo estás furiosa porque él es el líder del equipo blanco y están ganando"

"Tonterías. Awaya Ringo está en el equipo rojo, no hay manera de que pierdan"

"¿Qué has dicho!"

"Ya se pusieron a pelear sobre qué equipo ganará" dijo Manta, mirando fijamente al televisor. "Yoh siempre se pone de parte del equipo de los blancos, y Anna siempre se pone del lado de los rojos. Pero o peor del caso es que siempre gana el equipo amarillo… nunca aprenderán…"

Y, como siempre ocurría, ganó el equipo amarillo. Yoh se puso a llorar, mientras Anna intentaba verse como una buena perdedora, pero por dentro estaba furiosa. Tanto pelear con Yoh para terminar así… qué desperdicio.

Fueron al templo a rezar y a escuchar las 108 campanadas que, según se decía, tenían el poder de limpiar a la gente de todos los pecados cometidos para entrar en el nuevo año completamente limpios. Anna no creía en eso, pero iba al templo a rezar porque Yoh una vez le dijo que rezar era una manera de fijar una meta para uno mismo, acordar con los dioses una promesa y cumplirla en el año entrante. Por eso Anna iba a rezar. Para fijar sus metas y formar un pacto con los dioses, y a pedirles que le ayudaran a ser firme a la hora de cumplir su promesa.

Poco después, una vez que todos hubieron rezado y escuchado las 108 campanadas del templo, regresaron a casa… y destaparon las botellas.

"Viva la cerveza" gritó Horo.

"Todavía no, Horo-Horo. Falta mi discurso" dijo Manta, cuando Horo se estaba llevando la botella a los labios.

Anna observó como Pilika, Len y Tamao llenaban unas copas con champaña para el brindis, las repartían y esperaban a que Manta empezara.

"Bueno, en esta época del año, creo que es importante reflexionar, pero no sobre el pasado, sino sobre la amistad que hemos llegado a conocer. Cuando conocí a Yoh, tuve miedo. Sí, tuve miedo porque la primera vez que lo vi, estaba con un grupo de fantasmas. Pero luego me empezó a gustar su compañía, y la de los espíritus también. Poco a poco lo fui conociendo mejor, y los conocí a ustedes también, Len, Jun, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Tamao, Ryu…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Unos 20 minutos después…**

"… y hemos llegado a tener una amistad tan fuerte, que nos reunimos una vez al año para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Todos aquí tenemos un vínculo muy fuertes y somos amigos..."

"Yo no soy amigo de éste" dijeron Len y Horo al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente.

"Sí lo son" dijo Manta "Len¿qué harías tú sin Horo? Y Horo¿qué harías tú sin Len? No tendrían con quién pelear¿cierto? Y si Chocolove no estuviera, nadie nos contaría chistes malos. Si Lyserg no estuviera¿quién nos enseñaría buenos modales y nos hablaría del mundo occidental? Si Pilika no estuviera, este sitio sería requeté aburrido. Si Jun no estuviera¿quién nos daría sabios consejos en momentos oportunos? Si Ryu y Tamao no estuvieran¿quién nos haría sentir bien? Sin mencionar que tendríamos que comer lo que Yoh prepara, y créanme que eso es malo" risas. Manta continuó "Y si Yoh no estuviera, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, y yo siguiera estudiando y con una vida aburrida, en vez de fastidiarlos a ustedes con mis terribles discursos" Más risas "!Ah¡y no nos olvidemos de Anna! Sin ella, todos nosotros seríamos una juerga de flojos inservibles¿no?"

"Te estás ganando una paliza, enano"

Esta vez la sala estalló en risas. Sí, era cierto. Aunque esa última parte del discurso había sido un tanto improvisada, todo eso era cierto. ¿Qué harían si uno de ellos no estuviera? El grupo de amigos ya estaba formado, y todos y cada uno de ellos se habían adaptado a los otros, por más que a algunos no les gustara.

"!Por la amistad!" dijo Manta, alzando la copa.

"!Por la amistad!"

"Por nuestra amistad" aclaró Yoh

"Sí, sí, por nuestra amistad y por todo lo que tú quieras, sólo déjame beber" dijo Horo

Varios se acercaron a Manta para felicitarlo por su discurso. De verdad que se había lucido este año. Luego, a festejar y a beber… a beber bastante. Encendieron el equipo de música y enseguida se pusieron a bailar, algunos con copas en la mano, otros con botellas, y otros sin nada, ya que algunos preferían mantenerse sobrios.

A medida que la fiesta avanzaba, Anna se iba retirando, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Aunque la velada era agradable, cosas así no eran para ella. Así que lentamente fue caminando hasta el patio, sentándose sobre las tablas de madera de las afueras de la casa.

La música se oía a todo volumen, y los pensamientos de los invitados fluían a ella… Anna notó que algunos estaban borrachos, ya que pocos pensamientos eran coherentes… Horo-Horo ya estaba algo pasado de tragos, aunque Tamao no había bebido más que la champaña del brindis. Bueno, al menos Tamao era responsable.

Sintió la presencia de su prometida acercándose a ella.

"¿Aquí tan rápido?" inquirió Yoh.

Todos los años, durante la fiesta, Anna se iba al patio a esperar a que todo acabara. No le gustaba el barullo.

Anna asintió. Yoh se sentó a su lado.

"Ten"

Anna miró el paquete que Yoh traía, uno que no había notado antes. Se lo puso sobre el regazo. Se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras miraba aquel pequeño paquete. Yoh siempre tenía la delicadeza de regalarle algo en Año Nuevo, y, aunque detestara admitirlo, ella siempre esperaba ansiosa su regalo.

"¿Qué esperas?" dijo él, apremiándola gentilmente "Ábrelo"

Anna hizo lo que le decían, abriendo el paquete con cuidado de no romper el papel y el lazo que lo acompañaba. Abrió la pequeña caja.

"Eh… te compré un reproductor mp3… ya que te gusta tanto la música, pensé que quizá te aburres mucho cuando sales y no puedes hacer nada. Así que cuando vayas con Aiko o al dojo, o simplemente vayas a caminar por ahí, ahora puedes llevar tú música contigo" dijo Yoh, sonriendo un poco "Ya lo llené con tu música favorita, incluyendo todas las del nuevo disco de Awaya Ringo, Craddle Of Filth, Slipknot y Linkin Park. Y también te compré otros audífonos por si acaso no te gustan los pequeños que se meten en el oído (a mí no me gustan)" le dio otro paquete, un poco más grande que el otro. Anna lo abrió. Eran los mismos audífonos de Yoh, sólo que blancos "Ehh… no tenía suficiente dinero para un Ipod…"

"No, esta bien" dijo ella. Se puso audífonos y buscó entre las canciones disponibles. Era cierto. Todas sus canciones favoritas estaban allí. Eligió una, _Ringo Urami, _"Me gusta"

Se quedaron en silencio… bueno, escuchando la música a todo volumen que provenía de la casa y los gritos de los invitados. Lentamente, Anna extendió un brazo y rozó con sus nudillos los dedos de su prometido, en un intento de reclamar su atención y hacerlo parecer "accidental". No pudo evitar sentirse rechazada cuando él apartó la mano, pero tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de asombro cuando él le rodeó los hombros con uno de sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia sí.

"Entonces¿de veras te gustó el regalo?"

"Y-ya te dije que sí, Yoh"

Se dio cuenta de que Yoh sonreía cuando la besó. De inmediato su otro brazo le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola aún más, hasta tenerla casi sentada sobre su regazo. Las manos de Anna buscaron el cálido pecho de Yoh, y las retuvo ahí.

Yoh sonrió más ampliamente, besándola aún. Anna se apartó un poco para respirar.

"Si alguien nos encuentra así, estás muerto" Yoh rió

"Todos está adentro, en la fiesta¿por qué te preocupas?"

"Quiero conservar mi dignidad intacta, eso es todo"

Volvió a besarla. Anna cerró los ojos y se recostó en él, pero se sobresaltó al sentir que los labios del hombre se abrían y su lengua intentaba a meterse en su boca. Se retiró.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¿No te gusta?" le preguntó Yoh, un tanto preocupado por haber metido la pata.

"… No lo sé"

"Eh… ¿quieres que me detenga o quieres asegurarte de que no te gusta?"

Anna pareció pensar en las opciones por un instante. Luego, asintió y se acercó a él, dándole permiso.

_"Despacio, no la asustes" _pensó

La besó, con delicadeza, y esperó hasta sentir que ya no estaba tensa para acariciarle los labios con la lengua. Anna no protestó. Lentamente, sintió que las manos de ella le acariciaban el pecho, subiendo un poco, hasta sus hombros, donde hundió los dedos para atraerlo más. Y cuando su lengua presionó un poco más sobre sus labios, ella le dejó entrar.

Anna le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abrazándose a él y dejándose hacer. Las manos de Yoh le acariciaban la espalda y las caderas, con ternura, y la acercaba más.

"Sí" murmuró Anna, algo agitada "me gusta"

Yoh sonrió.

"Ven, tengo algo más para ti"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna lo había seguido escaleras arriba, un tanto nerviosa por ser descubierta subiendo con él. Pero, al parecer, todos los demás estaban demasiado ocupados bailando y bebiendo como para notarla.

Vio que Yoh se metía en la habitación de ella. Por un instante, quedó congelada en el pasillo, temerosa de lo que ese "regalo" pudiera ser. Aunque abajo había estado dispuesta a un beso más profundo que todos los anteriores, aún no estaba lista para algo así, si era "eso" lo que Yoh tenía en mente.

Se acercó a la habitación y se asomó por la puerta. Yoh estaba frente al equipo de sonido, y revolvía la colección de discos predilectos de Anna.

"!Eh¿Qué haces?"

Temiendo por la seguridad de sus discos, Anna entró.

"Lo que tú escuchas es un poquito deprimente…"

"No voy a escuchar a Bob, si eso es lo que sugieres"

"Sí, ya sé que no te gusta y que no hay manera de que abandones tus discos. Pero quizá podamos ampliar un poco tu colección¿no?" conectó el reproductor mp3 que le había regalado al equipo "No te digo que dejes de escuchar tu música favorita, sólo te pido que escuches algo alegre de cuando en cuando"

Anna le lanzó una mirada escéptica. Yoh presionó "play"

"!Pero si no ha habido nada alegre desde los ochentas!"

Al instante, empezó a sonar _Stayin' Alive _(**N/A: **Oh, vamos, ustedes saben cuál es. Y si no saben, descárguenla… me reí la primera vez que la oí… no sé por qué)Anna lo miró. Yoh le sonrió y empezó a bailar y a cantar.

"Tiene que ser una broma…"

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,_

_Im a woman's man: no time to talk_

_Music loud and woman warm, I've been kicked around_

_Since I was born_

_And now it's all right. It's Ok._

_And you may look the other way_

_But we can try to understand_

_The New York Times effect on man._

Yoh hizo una pirueta, y luego siguió bailando.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_

_You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Feel the city breaking and everybody shakin'_

_And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive_

_Ah, ha, ha, ha stayin' alive_

Anna no sabía exactamente por qué había empezado sonreír. ¿Por qué ver a Yoh haciendo estupideces frente a ella le resultaba gracioso? No estaba segura. Pero, por alguna razón, verlo bailar, hacer piruetas, tropezar y caer, sólo para levantarse y seguir bailando; oírlo cantar con voz desafinada (terriblemente desafinada)… le resultaba divertido, gracioso. No pudo contener una sonrisa. Se sentó en el suelo.

Al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su prometida, Yoh se volvió más confiado y empezó a bailar con más energía. Sin querer, tropezó con el futón y cayó al suelo. En ese preciso instante, juraría que la oyó reír, y le encantó, pero al levantar la cabeza, sólo estaba esa amplia sonrisa de diversión, que nunca había visto por cierto. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo continuar. Se levantó, siguió cantando y en un momento dado le guiñó el ojo al estilo de una superestrella; Anna tembló y tuvo que contener la risa. Nunca había sentido el impulso de reír, y no sabía por qué la gente lo hacía, sólo sabía que lo hacían cuando estaban felices. Entonces, en ese preciso momento, Anna estaba feliz.

La canción terminó, Yoh se desplomó a su lado, exhausto.

"¿Qué tal tu segundo regalo?"

"Me gustó" contestó Anna sonriendo aún.

_"Bueno, no conseguí hacerla reír" _se dijo Yoh. Se fijó en la divertida sonrisa de su prometida y no pudo evitar sonreír él también_, "pero jamás me había sonreído así. Eso ya es bastante"_

Se sentó, acercándose un poco a ella.

"Ah… que bueno. ¿Sabes? Por un instante pensé que no te iba a…"

Anna le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó, silenciándolo por completo. Yoh quedó quieto unos momentos, sorprendido por los súbitos avances de su prometida. Luego, lentamente, le rodeo las caderas. Ella le hundió los dedos en el pelo, indicándole que ansiaba más. Él la complació, acariciándole los labios con la lengua y luego metiéndola en su cálida boca. Anna dio un respingo y le hundió los dedos en el pelo.

Alentado por las reacciones que provocaba en ella, la aferró por las caderas y la puso a horcajadas sobre él. Anna abrió los ojos y se apartó un poco, a punto de preguntarle algo, pero él la silenció con otro beso, mientras le acariciaba la espalda cubría una mejilla sonrojada con una de sus manos.

Anna se sobresaltó cuando notó que Yoh la recostaba sobre el futon.

"Yoh… espera"

"¿Mmm? Oh, lo siento" murmuró él. _"Ve lento, ve lento: no la asustes"_

Él se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, notando que la calidez que la había impulsado antes se retiraba, escondiéndose detrás de sus ojos y convirtiéndose en temor. Se sentó y la dejó sentarse también. Siguió un incómodo silencio.

La tensión que había en ella casi desapareció cuando Yoh se levantó, encendió las luces y se acostó en el otro futon. Anna lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y disculpa.

"Quizá deberíamos dormir ya" dijo Yoh.

Anna asintió y se metió en su propio futon. Silencio, mucho más cómodo que el anterior.

"Yoh"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

"… Ya estoy durmiendo contigo"

"En el mismo futon, idiota" gruñó ella,

Pero había un leve temblor en su voz que indicaba timidez, o inseguridad, quizá. Yoh apoyó la cabeza en el codo.

"¿Estás segura?" Asintió "También puedes apagar las luces, si quieres"

Él apagó las luces mientras Anna le hacía un espacio para indicarle que podía acostarse allí, con ella. Yoh se acercó, lentamente para no asustarla. Luego ocupó el lugar que ella había dejado. Anna le dio la espalda, turbada por aquella nueva cercanía. Abajo, la música retumbaba.

Anna empezó a temblar, pero no era de frío. Yoh lo notó, y la abrazó desde atrás. La sintió más tensa aún

_"Ai shiteru" _pensó, con todas sus fuerzas. Anna se estremeció ligeramente _"Ai shiteru" _repitió. Su tensión se hizo más leve _"Ai shiteru, ai shiteru, ai shiteru"_

Gradualmente, los músculos tensos de Anna se relajaron, indicando que ya estaba más tranquila. Yoh sonrió. Dos minutos después, ya estaba dormido… por suerte, esta vez no estaba roncando.

Anna, sin embargo, estaba despierta ¿Cómo dormir con ese montón de ruido proveniente de abajo? Era imposible, al menos para ella.

Una vez más, dejó que su mente vagara.

_"… Yoh… mi Yoh, eres tan paciente, tan dulce" _

Paciente. Sí, y dulce también. Ella podía sentir su deseo, ardiendo a través de sus besos (incluso sin el reishi podría haberlo sentido), sin embargo, cuando ella le dijo que se detuviera, él se detuvo. Respetaba su decisión. No quería forzarla… realmente la amaba.

_"Yo también te amo" _se sonrojó un poco ante esos pensamientos _"Pero no me atrevo a decirlo… sé las palabras… pero tengo miedo de decirlas" _Se acercó un poco más a Yoh. Éste reaccionó apretándola un poco más contra él, antes de aflojar su agarre instintivo nuevamente _"Sí, tengo miedo, tanto miedo. Y estoy cansada de tenerlo. Te amo, pero no me atrevo a decirlo… esa pared, esa pared que he construido con los años no me deja demostrártelo y me hace temer, no de ti, Yoh, sino del… acto… y de sentirme atrapada y sofocada otra vez… no quiero. Y por más que me repita que tú no me harás algo así, no me atrevo a cruzar la línea, a ir más allá… Lo siento" _

Un tanto titubeante, puso su mano sobre la de Yoh, que descansaba frente a ella, sobre el futon. Temió haberlo despertado cuando él lanzó un callado ronquido, pero luego su respiración se normalizó. Ella le apretó la mano, y sintió que él curvaba los dedos en un acto de agarre reflejo, y luego la relajaba.

_"Me ama, sé que me ama porque puedo sentirlo. Hizo todo esto para mí, me compró un mp3, lo llenó con mi música favorita (la cual él detesta), y luego intentó hacerme reír, sólo para hacerme sentir bien. Me ama, de veras me ama, y yo lo amo a él. Pero aún no… quizá pronto. No lo sé. Sólo sé que no estoy preparada para eso todavía. Te amo, pero aún no" _Yoh lanzó otro ronquido y sus dedos se curvaron, apretando ligeramente las sábanas _"…Me pregunto qué estará soñando esta vez"_

Utilizando su reishi, un poco más controlado gracias a la tutela de Aiko, logró ver los sueños de Yoh, con más claridad que nunca.

_"Bueno, al menos son ovejas voladoras y no vacas esta vez"_

Sonrió. Aunque los sueños de Yoh siempre eran iguales, nunca dejaban de fascinarla. Después de todo¿quién sueña con vacas voladoras? Y los repetidos apretones de Yoh se debían a que intentaba de agarrar las nubes de algodón de azúcar y comérselas. Sí, allí estaba, montado sobre una oveja y cogiendo un buen pedazo, antes de llevárselo a la boca.

Y por otra razón que también desconocía, los extraños sueños de Yoh siempre le traían calma. Cerró los ojos, descansando pero no durmiendo. Abajo, la música retumbaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Listo, capítulo 9. Me divertí mucho escribiendo este (quizá porque puse a Yoh bailando una canción de los años 70 XD), y las escenas de los besos me gustaron más que las anteriores. Además, los puse a dormir juntos. Con este capítulo estoy conforme . (ya era hora ¬.¬)

Bueno, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado también. Quizá me tarde más con el próximo capi, pero prometo que no serán más de dos semanas.

**Chao!**

Stayin' Alive es una canción de los Bee Gees y les pertenece sólo a ellos.

Los Ipod son propiedad de la Apple (malditos Ipod, yo tenía uno y se me murió sin ninguna razón! Ò.Ó)

Shaman King es propiedad de Takei.

Tetsu, Hikaru y Aiko son mi propiedad (Mi favorita es Aiko. No sé, de cuando en cuando me hace reír XD).


	10. Una Fantasía

Bueno, este es otro capítulo cortado a la mitad. Como ya varias personas sonaban tan desesperadas por el siguiente capítulo, decidí dividirlo en dos y la siguiente mitad la subiré en dos o tres días (el mismo sistema que utilicé en el capítulo anterior). ¿Ventajas? Ustedes no tendrán que esperar más por el capítulo y yo no me sentiré tan presionada por subir. ¿Desventajas? Perderán el hilo de este capítulo ya que es un poco complicado.

**Warning: lemon en este! Si no les gusta este tipo de cosas o se sienten ofendidos por este contenido, sáltense esa parte. **(bueno, si ya leyeron el fic hasta aquí quiere decir que al menos toleran el contenido, ne?)

**¡Lean bajo su propio riesgo!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Una Fantasía**

Yoh sintió que alguien le apretaba la mano. Abrió los ojos. Ah, era Anna. Le apretaba la mano, delicadamente, para no despertarlo. Bueno, ya lo había despertado. Le besó la nuca.

"¿T-te desperté?" susurró ella. Siempre tenía ese temblor en la voz cuando hablaban estando en un contacto tan íntimo. "No quise…"

"Shhh, está bien" murmuró él, abrazándola con más fuerza desde atrás "Estaba a punto de despertarme, de todas maneras"

"Yoh, son las 4 de la mañana"

"… ¿Y?"

"Tú nunca te despiertas a las 4 de la mañana"

Ah, cierto. Él nunca se despertaba tan temprano. Pero bueno, hoy fue una excepción. Y no le molestaba en absoluto. Despertar abrazado a una chica tan hermosa como lo era Anna no le molestaba para nada.

Volvió a besarle la nuca, como siempre hacía al despertar, una y otra vez. La sintió temblar ligeramente.

De súbito, Anna se giró y lo besó. Yoh no protestó (no tenía ni un pelo de tonto). Estas demostraciones de afecto en el futon eran raras por parte de ella, considerando que era más bien tímida, y eran bien recibidas por él. Pero sí se sorprendió cuando empezó a acariciarle los hombros y el pecho.

"Anna…"

Anna lo silenció con otro beso, algo más atrevido que los otros, ya que le acariciaba los labios con la lengua. Yoh abrió los ojos con pura sorpresa. Ella nunca había hecho eso… pero él no la iba a detener.

Las manos de Anna le recorrieron los hombros, el pecho y la espalda antes de meterse por debajo de su yukata y aflojar el nudo que la mantenía en su lugar. Entonces empezó a besarle el cuello.

"Anna¿qué…?"

Otro beso, y luego la chica siguió la línea de la mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde empezó a besar y a succionar con poca fuerza. Yoh lanzó un gemido. Anna sonrió.

Siguió atacando su cuello, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo; sus manos trabajaban en el nudo de su yukata, al mismo tiempo que lo giraba para quedar ella sobre él. Logró aflojar y deshacer el nudo y le abrió la prenda. Dejó de besarle el cuello y se alzó sobre él, a horcajadas. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras le delineaba el pecho con los dedos y le acariciaba el costado con la otra mano.

Se inclinó, nuevamente, y le besó el cuello. Sus manos bajaron un poco, hasta su pecho, y trazaron círculos invisibles en él. Yoh se estremeció y volvió a gemir.

"¿Te gusta, Yoh?"

"… Sí"

Las manos de Anna bajaron un poco más, aún trazando círculos, algunos más grandes y lentos, otros más pequeños y rápidos. Yoh se estremecía bajo el toque de su prometida. No sabía qué había hecho de bueno para que el karma lo recompensara de esta manera, pero de seguro no iba a protestar… ¿cómo hacerlo? Tenía a Anna Kyouyama sobre él, dispuesta a darle placer… no saben cuánto había esperado para esto.

Pero si ella creía que se iba a quedar quieto así no más, estaba bien equivocada.

A tientas, buscó el nudo que mantenía la yukata en su lugar. Lo deshizo a toda prisa y abrió la prenda, luego la aferró por las caderas y la puso bajo él, besándole el cuello, los hombros… más abajo.

"Yoh…" murmuró ella, temblando. Yoh, sonrió, bajando un poco más, hasta el valle de su pecho, besando allí un poco, luego moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado para encontrarse con uno de los pechos de su prometida. La provocó, acercándose y alejándose, y luego, sin previo aviso, tomó el pezón en su boca "!Yoh!"

"Dilo más alto…"

"Nos van a oír…"

"¿Y?"

Como siempre, se hizo la dura. Cerró la boca e intentó reprimir cada sonido que hacía.

Yoh rió, y enseguida se puso a atender a su prometida. Lamiendo y mordiendo uno mientras acariciaba y pellizcaba el otro con los dedos. Anna arqueó la espalda, pero no emitió sonido más que sus jadeos.

Divertido por su orgullo, Yoh bajó una de sus manos hasta el vientre de la itako. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, e intentó apartarse, sabiendo que si la tocaba "allí", no iba a poder seguir conteniéndose. Muy tarde. Yoh ya había bajado la mano y empezaba a explorar, buscando el pequeño botón de placer y encontrándolo.

"Yoh…"

Empezó a frotar, rápidamente. Anna se tensó y jadeó.

"Di mi nombre otra vez"

"… Yoh…"

Él sonrió, y aumentó la presión que ejercían sus dedos sobre ese punto sensible de ella.

"No te oigo…"

"Yoh"

Minutos de sensaciones pulsantes la obligaron a respirar más aprisa, y a gemir y jadear, a moverse adelante y atrás, cada músculo tensándose y preparándola para el final que jamás había conocido. Una ola de euforia la recorrió entera, forzándola a gritar su nombre.

"!YOH!"

"Esa es mi chica" murmuró él, juguetón.

Pero si creía que se iba a quedar quieta con eso, la conocía muy poco.

Con un solo movimiento, se puso sobre él y bajó ambas manos hasta su cintura. Lo miró, con malicia reflejada en sus ojos. Yoh tragó.

"Señor, ten piedad…"

Anna tomó su miembro con ambas manos, empezando a moverlas de arriba abajo. Yoh apretó las sábanas con las manos y gimió.

"Shhh, Yoh" murmuró Anna, sonriendo pícaramente "¿Qué pensarán los vecinos?"

¿Qué pensarán los vecinos? Bueno, no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba ahora era que Anna tenía ambas manos alrededor de él y las movía. Pero eso no se comparó cuando ella se inclinó y abrió la boca.

Señor… ten piedad.

Ahora no sólo estaba usando las manos, sino también su boca. Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo, acariciando la base con una mano mientras la otra reposaba en su cintura.

Lo provocó, lamiendo y succionando sólo la punta y el resto dejándoselo a su mano. Yoh respiraba más aprisa y movía las caderas en un intento de enterrarse más en su boca, sin ningún resultado, las manos de Anna lo mantenían en su lugar.

Jadeó, gimió, gruñó. Lo que ella le hacía era una dulce tortura. Lo llevaba al borde de la desesperación pero no le daba el alivio que tanto necesitaba. Frustrado, intentó mover sus caderas… otra vez sin ningún resultado. ¿Cómo era posible que una chica tan frágil como Anna fuera tan fuerte?

"Anna…"

En ese momento, llevó su miembro entero a su boca, obligándolo a saltar y a gruñir.

La oyó reír por lo bajo, mientras lo acariciaba suavemente y gemía.

La aferró por los hombros y la obligó a subir. Sonrió con malicia. La cara de sorpresa que puso.

Anna sonrió, seductoramente.

"¿Me deseas, Yoh?"

Yoh la aferró por las caderas, poniéndose bajo él.

"… Sí"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna despertó con la luz del sol sobre los párpados. La mañana estaba silenciosa, después de todo, era invierno. Los pájaros aún no habían regresado de su emigración.

Abrió los ojos y miró en derredor. Primero al techo, luego a la ventana y, finalmente, a Yoh. Por un momento lo miró, como siempre lo hacía antes de que despertara, pero luego se sonrojó, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Lo vio bostezar, y sintió que su mente se arrastraba desde las profundidades del sueño a la lucidez. Un escalofrío de vergüenza y deleite la recorrió entera. Apartó la mirada para que él no la descubriera observándole. Ya estaba despierto.

"Mmm… buenos días" murmuró Yoh, estirándose bajo las sábanas.

"Ah… b-buenos días… Yoh"

Él sonrió y la abrazó, notándola temblar. Ella se apartó un poco de él, sonrojada. Yoh la miró extrañado, ya que era la primera vez que rechazaba su contacto por la mañana, pero la dejó.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

La sangre que corría detrás de sus mejillas no le dejó mirarle a la cara.

"Anna¿qué pasa?"

"N-nada" tartamudeó ella, sabiendo que no podría engañarle con esa "Dormí bien, gracias… ¿Y tú?"

"Bien, gracias. Dormí… como… un…" Yoh abrió los ojos de sorpresa por unos momentos, comprendiendo el porqué del extraño comportamiento de su prometida "Anna… lo siento, no quise asustarte con mis sueños" (N/A: A poco se creyeron que lo de arriba fue real, ne?)

"¿T-tus… tus sueños?" preguntó, sonrojándose aún más. Una ola de comprensión la invadió.

Ah, el sueño había sido de él, después de todo, no de ella. No era la primera vez que alguien soñaba y Anna absorbía. Sus poderes estaban mucho menos controlados cuando dormía… pero un sueño así, de todos los tipos de sueños existentes…

No era que nunca hubiera soñado con "eso", después de todo, era imposible llegar a esa edad sin tener fantasías, y con la retorcida mente de Pilika por ahí, tarde o temprano Anna se vería influenciada. El problema era que esta vez no había sido el sueño de Pilika el que había absorbido, sino el de Yoh.

"Lo siento, de veras lo siento" murmuró Yoh, nervioso "Es sólo que… sólo vino… así no más y… no sé… no sabía que algo así pasaría…" su nerviosismo se transformó en preocupación "Eh… ¿estás bien? Puedes hablar conmigo, si quieres. No creí que mis sueños se convirtieran en una molestia"

"No… no una molestia" murmuró ella, temblando un poco "Es sólo que… pensé que había sido… mi sueño, y no tuyo… y no fui sólo una observadora… No quería invadir tu… privacidad"

"Mmm… ¿cómo te sientes?"

Ella meneó la cabeza.

"No lo sé. Es sólo que… se sintió tan… tan…"

"¿Intenso¿Real?"

Volvió a menear la cabeza.

"No lo sé" Yoh no se atrevió a preguntarle si le había gustado o no "Estoy confundida, eso es todo… necesito algo de tiempo"

Sí, y él necesitaba un baño de agua helada.

"Tiempo quieres, tiempo tendrás"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abajo, Tamao preparaba el desayuno. Ya gran parte de los invitados se habían ido. Lyserg, Ryu, Manta, Chocolove y Fausto ya no estaban. Sólo quedaban Horo, Pilika, Len, Jun y ella. Así era mejor, o al menos para ella, ya que no tenía que preparar tanta comida, pero echaba de menos a Ryu, su compañero en la cocina.

Ya le estaba dando los últimos toques a la comida cuando vio a Anna parada en el umbral. Eso era raro. Usualmente Yoh y ella eran los últimos en bajar.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Anna-sama"

"Ohayou, Tamao" replicó Anna, bajando un poco la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento "¿Ya está listo el desayuno?"

"Casi" dijo Tamao, sonriendo un poco. Había logrado superar un poco su nerviosismo ante Anna, quizá movida por la compasión o por las disculpas de la rubia varias semanas atrás "Ya pondré la mesa"

Anna se sentó. Tamao le sirvió un plato de arroz. Cinco minutos después, bajaron Len y Jun. Esos dos eran raros. Parecían cronómetros. Ambos despertaban exactamente a la misma hora y bajaban juntos, aunque dormían en cuartos separados. Pilika y Horo aún dormían, al parecer… e Yoh aún intentaba "enfriarse" un poco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tonto, tonto, tonto" murmuraba Yoh, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared de la ducha.

¿Cómo pudo haber pasado algo así, en un momento tan inoportuno? No era que nunca hubiera tenido esa clase de sueños, sino que los había tenido y Anna había absorbido… habían soñado lo mismo.

"Debe estar asustada ahora mismo…"

Quizá no asustada, pero sí incómoda.

"Tuvimos la misma fantasía…" murmuró Yoh "Esto debería salir en Discovery Channel o algo así. Digo, la gente que sueña lo mismo que los demás es algo fuera de lo común¿no? Debía haber tenido algo más de cuidado… pero tampoco fue mi culpa. ¿Quién es capaz de elegir lo que sueña?... Ni siquiera Anna puede…"

No, nadie puede elegir lo que sueña, y a veces ni siquiera lo que piensa. Anna y él llevaban un mes durmiendo juntos ya. Algo así estaba condenado a pasar más tard eo más temprano… de hecho, era incríble que no hubiera pasado la misma noche en la que empezaron a dormir juntos (en el sentido más literal de la expresión).

Eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que le preocupaba era la reacción de Anna ante tal situación… le había costado mucho hacer que se abriera ante él y que confiara en él de nuevo, incluso había logrado iniciar una relación más propia de una pareja comprometida (nada comparada a la que habían mantenido tiempo atrás). Ahora con la nueva situación…

"Tonto, tonto, tonto…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ohayou…" murmuró Horo, entrando a la cocina y sentándose "¿Ya está listo el desayuno?"

"Sí, ya está"

Tamao le sirvió un plato de arroz. Le tomó al semi-sonámbulo al menos cinco minutos para notar que le habían servido algo.

Jun dio una mirada discreta en derredor, percibiendo una situación extraña de inmediato. En seguida intentó identificar los elementos que no cuadraban… Tamao actuaba normalmente, Horo acababa de despertar y se lo veía medio sonámbulo, Pilika aún no había despertado (cosa muy normal) y Anna… ¿qué hacía abajo tan temprano en la mañana¿Y por qué había bajado sin Yoh?

Pilika entró, medio dormida también, pero no tanto como su hermano, se sentó junto a Len y empezó a comer lo que Tamao le había servido, sin importarle mucho qué era.

"Ohayou"

Jun se giró para ver a Yoh y detectó otro comportamiento extraño. ¿Por qué estaba tan despierto a aquellas horas, si cada vez que bajaba a desayunar se lo veía semi sonámbulo?... ¿Y por qué tenía el cabello húmedo?

El chico se sentó junto Anna y ésta tembló. Jun lo notó… Yoh y Anna estaban actuando de manera extraña. Se sentaban un poco más alejados de lo normal, no se miraban, Yoh no se inclinaba para murmurarle algo al oído… había algo, algo raro.

_"Algo ocurrió entre ellos dos"_

Jun miró a Len, y éste le devolvió una mirada suspicaz.

_"Él también se dio cuenta"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A medida que avanzaba el desayuno, los dos Usui se fueron desemperezando y el comedor se llenó de risas. Tamao se sentó a comer junto a todos una vez que terminó de servir, y se puso a hablar con Pilika.

Anna observó aquello con un leve destello de curiosidad. Le gustaba observar el comportamiento de los demás, qué hacían, qué comían, de qué hablaban… todo eso le interesaba, aunque fingiera lo contrario. Observó primero a Pilika y a Tamao. Ambas se inclinaban un poco para verse y escucharse mejor: hablaban de ropa. Luego miró a Horo Horo y a Len. El primero comía casi desesperadamente, mientras el segundo bebía su primera botella de leche.

Luego miró a Jun, que estaba callada pero escuchaba cada cosa que decían las otras dos muchachas, y bebía té. Ahora Tamao y Pilika estaban planificando una salida para después de mediodía.

Luego, se atrevió a fijarse en su prometido. También estaba comiendo, pero no estaba tan desesperado como Horo… estaba silencioso, y eso era raro en él. Había un semblante tan raro en su rostro… como de preocupación… Se estaba culpando por lo ocurrido.

_"No es tu culpa… Yoh"_

Por supuesto, no se atrevió a decirlo. Quizá fue por orgullo, o quizá por timidez. No importaba… sólo sabía que había tantas cosas que quería decirle, y callaba muchas de ellas por no saber expresarlas, por temor a dañar su dignidad o por temer su reacción.

_"Desearía poder hablar más, saber cómo hacerlo… desearía atreverme… Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa, ni tampoco mía… Nadie puede controlar la totalidad de su mente… aún así…"_

Aún así tenía miedo. Del acto en sí, y ahora un poco de él, porque ahora sabía que la deseaba en _ese _sentido... y aunque hubieran dormido un mes juntos, no se sentía preparada aún, y si lo estaba, el miedo no la dejaría avanzar.

_"Lo siento, Yoh"_

Oyó que Pilika y Tamao hablaban sobre ir de compras o algo así. Se interesó de inmediato, no precisamente por la parte de las compras, sino porque no quería quedarse sola con el resto de los hombres, y también porque necesitaba un rato para pensar, alejada de Yoh.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas se preparaban para salir.

"Entonces¿visitamos esa´ tienda?"

Tamao se sonrojó un poco al oír aquello, pero asintió. Jun permanecía cerca de ellas, ya que ella también iría. Dejar que Pilika arrastrara a Tamao por toda la ciudad, sin control alguno, era como mandarlas a las dos derechito a un desastre. Jun tenía que estar en constante alerta sobre todo con Pilika.

Anna observaba, medio oculta detrás de la puerta del pasillo. Debatía entre ir o no… cada vez que las chicas salían, tenía ganas de acompañarlas, quizá porque, después de todo, incluso ella necesitaba compañía, y no solo la de Yoh, sino también la de otras chicas.

Odiaba admitirlo, porque sonaba patético necesitar de otros. Pero no podía hacer más nada. Quería ir. Quería tener amigas, no sólo de palabras, sino también de acciones. Nunca había salido con ninguna de ellas, salvo para el Año Nuevo… quería saber cómo se comportaba realmente una mujer, ya que habiendo crecido sin madre, no había tenido más figura materna que Kino, la cual, a esa edad tan avanzada y con una chiquilla irascible y peligrosa bajo su cuidado, no había tenido suficiente tiempo para enseñarle más que los buenos modales de una futura esposa de un Asakura y las técnicas de sacerdotisa que debía dominar. Anna no había tenido a nadie del que copiar un comportamiento.

"¿Puedo ir?"

Esa pregunta sonó un tanto más patética de lo que había esperado, pero no se preocupó demasiado por ello. Las tres la estaban mirando ahora. Pilika con una sorpresa que no podía ocultar, Tamao con su usual timidez, y Jun con una sonrisa indescifrable en los labios.

Pilika terminó por sonreír también, y luego la siguió Tamao, un poco más vacilante.

"Claro¿por qué no?"

La sonrisa de Pilika se tornó algo maliciosa.

"Pero primero…" dijo, sonriendo un poco más "tendrás que pasar por una tradición milenaria"

"¿Tradición… milenaria?" repitió Anna, intrigada y a la vez interesada.

"Pilika, no creo que Anna esté preparada para la iniciación…"

"Oh, no te preocupes. Ya veremos si lo está o no" Jun asintió, encogiéndose de hombros "Antes de que puedas entrar en este secreto grupo…" su voz adquirió un tono dramático "deberás pasar por una dura y sagrada ceremonia"

"¿Ceremonia?" enarcó una ceja. Le parecía estúpido que para acompañarlas a pasear por allí o a comprar una que otra cosa debiera pasar por una dura y sagrada ceremonia´ "… ¿Qué clase de ceremonia?"

"Es un ritual en el que se pondrá a prueba tu lealtad hacia tus amigas (o sea, nosotras). La ceremonia conlleva una larga serie de penurias, pero si pasas, serás digna de entrar a este trío y convertirlo en cuarteto…"

Aunque Pilika intentaba sonar solemne y seria, ese tono de voz y esas palabras no eran su estilo. Para Anna, sonaba tan patético que le resultaba divertido, pero no lo suficiente como para sonreír. Miró a Jun

"¿Es una especie de iniciación, dices?"

"Así es" dijo Pilika, contestando en lugar de Jun. Asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo "Para pasar…" empezó a decir la ainu "… deberás… " Anna adelantó un poco la cabeza, interesada "…!ir de compras con nosotras!"

De haber sido un tanto más emotiva, Anna de seguro habría caído al suelo. Pero como no lo era, sólo enarcó aún más la ceja.

"¿Ir de compras? Vaya, que ritual tan peligroso. Dudo que mi capacidad abarque tanto…"

"!No te burles del Sagrado Ritual de Iniciación!" exclamó Pilika, fingiéndose ofendida. Sonrió con malicia "Además, estas no son compras comunes…" Anna volvió a intrigarse de inmediato. "Jun, guíanos con tu fastidiosa sabiduría y tu molesto liderazgo hacia la Tienda Sagrada"

Jun sonrió a medias, ignorando la obvia ofensa.

"Bien, entonces. Síganme"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Len, Horo e Yoh bebían té en el comedor (bueno, Len bebía leche).

"Entonces, las chicas han salido" murmuró Len.

"Sí, eso parece"

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Chicos, tengo una pregunta" dijo Yoh, sonrojándose un poco al pensar en lo que iba a preguntar. Horo y Len lo miraron "Bueno…"

"Hombre, dilo de una vez…"

"Bueno…. Ustedes sabehn más que yo de estas cosas, así que…"

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Eh... Bueno, chicas"

Silencio. Len terminó su botella de un sólo trago mientras Horo ponía su taza de té sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué quieres saber?"

"He estado esperando a Anna por un tiempo ya, pero con lo que pasó… no me he atrevido a pedirle más. No quiero asustarla. Así que… quiero saber si hay una manera de mostrarle que no debe temerme…"

Silencio otra vez. Horo parecía serio (eso da miedo), por más increíble que pareciera. Estaba pensando en la nueva situación. Len permanecía impasible. Yoh aguardaba.

"La verdad es que no estoy seguro…" murmuró Horo "Todo lo que sé es que a las chicas (o al menos a Tamao) les gusta la delicadeza por parte del hombre. Y esperan que sea paciente. Quizá sea que Anna aún no está lista para eso, y no sea el miedo"

"No, es miedo" dijo Yoh, sintiéndose un poco afligido "Cada vez que la toco o intento llegar más lejos tiembla de miedo, estoy seguro… Quizá no me desee tanto como yo a ella…"

"No digas tonterías" dijo Len, cruzándose de brazos "Recuerda que lo que le pasó no es fácil de olvidar. Es un trauma grave, Yoh" destapó otra botella de leche. Hoy sólo había bebido dos botellas "Quizá ella lo desea también, pero no se atreve porque no está preparada. Eso pasa muchas veces. O quizá aún tiene miedo"

Yoh fijó la mirada sobre la mesa, abatido.

"Es que… yo no quiero que me tenga miedo. Intento ser paciente, pero a veces siento tanto deseo que temo no poder detenerme y lastimarla"

"Yo también tenía ese temor cuando estaba junto a Tamao. Pero si eso pasara, querría decir que no la amas de verdad¿no?" dijo Horo, exponiendo una lógica inusual "Muéstrale que no debe temerte. Habla con ella"

"Ese es el problema. A veces, cuando quiero hablar, ella no quiere"

"Entonces, habla tú y que ella guarde silencio" dijo Len, razonablemente "Al menos escuchará y sabrá que no le harás daño y que esperarás por ella. Si ella accede a conversar, muéstrale, no todo el acto, pero ve un poco más lejos de lo que han ido los dos antes. Si ella te dice que te detengas, detente. Así verá que realmente no piensas lastimarla y quizá ira perdiendo el miedo."

Sí, quizá eso fuera de ayuda. Hablar con ella (o con el techo, sólo en caso de que ella no quisiera conversar), para decirle que no la iba a lastimar. Luego ir un poco más lejos de los besos pero no llegar al acto en sí, no cruzar la línea final.

_"Sí, eso servirá"_ miró a Len y a Horo y les sonrió _"Hablaré con ella esta noche"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, ahí tiene la primera mitad. La segunda la subo en dos o tres días sin falta. (tengo que mencionar que la segunda mitad es mi favorita… lo mismo que me pasó en el capítulo anterior… no tengo remedio).

El lemon de arriba fue más bien un lemonade, considerando que no puse todo mi empeño en él (es que tenía ganas de escribir un lemon y a la vez no la tenía… ya sé que soy rara), pero tendrán que conformarse con eso por el momento. Cuando llegue su momento, prometo que le pondré todo mi esfuerzo.

Cuídense. Sólo tienen que esperar dos o tres días (probablemente dos).


	11. Tensión Sexual

Listo, aquí está la otra mitad (mi mitad favorita. Ya verán porqué)

Una cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en el capítulo anterior. En una escena del capítulo anterior, Anna entra a la cocina mientras Tamao termina eel desayuno. Tamao la saluda con "Ohayou Gozaimasu", que es una expresión que utilizan los japoneses para saludarse cuando es temprano, además, es formal. Sirve para saludar al jefe o a la gente en rangos superiores. Sin embargo, Anna simplemente le contestó "Ohayou", que es lo mismo pero informal, y con esta se puede saludar a los amigos. Con esta sutileza Anna no intentaba ser irrespetuosa, sino expresar que ahora la considera una amiga. No sé, me pareció que tenía que poner un momento entre esas dos.

Bueno, ahora sí, con mi mitad favorita. XD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Tensión sexual**

"Esto… esto tiene que ser una broma"

Anna miró a Jun en busca de una confirmación o negación, pero ésta sólo sonrió a medias mientras Pilika empujaba a la itako para hacerla entrar a la tienda.

"No voy a entrar allí"

"Oh, vamos. ¿Qué podría pasar?"

Nada, no podía pasar nada, realmente. Pero no iba a entrar allí.

"Pilika, es una tienda de ropa interior"

"Ropa interior femenina, por favor. Y de la mejor calidad"

No era que nunca hubiera comprado ropa interior, pero nunca lo había hecho allí y en compañía de alguien, para colmo de males. Ya por la ropa que exhibían en las vitrinas y las letras en neon rojo que colgaban de la parte superior de la puerta de vidrio, Anna sabía que era ropa interior femenina _provocativa_.

La Tienda Sagrada´ se llamaba, en realidad, _Erotica's´_

"No hay manera de que me hagan entrar allí"

"Dijiste que pasarías por la dura prueba"

"No lo habría dicho de saber que sería algo así…"

"Oh, vamos" dijo Jun "¿O acaso tienes miedo de entrar?"

"Sería ridículo sentir miedo por el simple hecho de entrar a una tienda" farfulló Anna, casi furiosa porque la llamaran miedosa.

"Entonces, si es una cosa tan simple¿por qué no entras?"

Jun entró, arrastrando consigo a Tamao. Anna quedó rígida en su sitio.

"Vamos, no es tan malo como parece. Yo también tuve que hacerlo un tiempo atrás"

"… Bueno" se dejó arrastrar por Pilika "! Pero no esperen que me guste!"

Pilika rió.

"Claro que no"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lo primero que notó fue que la tienda era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado. ¡Si hasta tenía dos niveles, por el amor de Dios! Y no había sólo mujeres allí, también había hombres (quizá algunos de ellos transformistas o buscándole un "regalo" a su novia o esposa o algo así).

"Entonces¿qué quieres ver primero?"

"No sé. Nunca he comprado aquí… ¿en dónde están Jun y Tamao?"

Pilika miró en derredor y luego hacia las escaleras eléctricas.

"Deben estar en el nivel de arriba"

En efecto, allí estaban. Jun buscaba entre los montones de sostenes.

"Anna¿qué talla eres?"

"Espera… ¿realmente vamos a comprar _algo?"_

"Sí. Es parte de tu iniciación. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"… 32 B"

Jun le lanzó una mirada una mirada discreta.

"Sí, eso parece… pero por un momento pensé que eran más grandes"

No supo muy bien cómo tomarse eso, si como una ofensa o un simple comentario. Se encogió de hombros apenas. Jun escogió un sostén del montón.

"No me pondré eso"

"¿Por qué?"

"… Porque es rojo"

"!Pero si tu bandana es roja!"

"Sí, me gusta el rojo, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarlo en ropa interior. Además, esa cosa no tapa nada"

"Mmm… bueno, está bien" dijo Jun, devolviendo la prenda a su sitio "Ya sabía yo que no tendrías las agallas…"

Lo siguiente que supo Jun fue que Anna le arrebataba la prenda y se metía en el probador más cercano. Sonrió para sí.

"Ésa nunca falla…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Se probó la prenda y se miró en el espejo.

"¿Ya te lo pusiste?"

"Sí"

"Oye, abre la puerta para que podamos ver"

Silencio por parte de Anna.

"Espera" murmuró la itako, meneando la cabeza "¿Qué cosa?"

"Que abras la puerta para ayudarte a decidir si lo compramos o no"

"… Puedo decidir qué cosas me gustan yo sola, gracias"

"!No seas tan antipática¿Cómo sabrás si te queda bien?"

"Tengo un espejo aquí. Puedo opinar yo sola"

"Bueno, si tú insistes" dijo Jun. "Si tienes miedo de que te veas mal, sólo tenías que…"

Jun no tuvo tiempo para terminar, ya que Anna estaba abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.

"Pasen" dijo, con voz ronca y furiosa.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" le preguntó Pilika a Jun, en un susurro.

"Psicología inversa. Funciona muy bien con la gente así de orgullosa" contestó Jun, sonriendo a medias "También funciona con Len"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí adentro? No sabía. Quizá dos o tres horas. Desde que se había metido en el probador, Jun las demás le habían estado pasando prendas por sobre la puerta y ella había tenido que probárselas. Y para colmos tenía que probárselas _frente_ a ellas.

"Sí, creo que ése le queda mejor"

Bueno, al menos habían accedido a traerle prendas de color blanco y negro, ya que les había dicho que no iba a usar el rojo, por más que Jun usara esa psicología inversa en ella.

"A mí me gusta" dijo Tamao

"Ése le queda bien. ¿Pilika?"

Pilika la miró de arriba abajo. Anna se sentía incómoda. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la mirara con ojo crítico, mucho menos en ropa interior.

"Sexy"

La itako se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Pilika y Jun rieron por lo bajo. La dejaron sola para que pudiera quitarse las prendas y ponerse las suyas. Luego, salió del probador, aún un poco incómoda. Toda su vida se había bañado sola, vestido sola, elegido la ropa que le gustaba sola, probado lo que quería sola, comprado sola… No estaba acostumbrada a andar en grupo, mucho menos comprar con otras chicas y aceptar recomendaciones.

"¿Ves?" dijo Jun, una vez hubieron pagado todo y salido de la tienda "No fue tan malo, después de todo"

"Sip" dijo Pilika, rodeando la cintura de Anna con un brazo para abrazarla mientras caminaban. La itako se sobresaltó ante el contacto físico desacostumbrado, ya que, hasta ahora, las únicas personas que la habían abrazado habían sido Yoh y Jun. Pero no se apartó. Decidió dejarlo pasar. Extrovertida y alocada como era, Pilika probablemente ni sabía lo que aquel gesto provocaba en la itako "Además, fuimos más duras con Tamao que contigo"

Tamao se sonrojó al recordar aquello.

"Sí, creo que sí" coincidió Jun.

"¿Qué le hicieron a Tamao?" inquirió Anna

"Ah… bueno… lo mismo que a ti. La hicimos probarse ropa… y luego le pedimos a un hombre que pasar al probador para dar su opinión"

"¿Qué¿A un hombre?"

"Sip, pero tuvo suerte" dijo Pilika, soltando a Anna de aquel abrazo y ahora abrazando a Tamao por la cintura "El hombre resultó ser gay. No fue tan vergonzoso"

"!Pero era un hombre al fin y al cabo!" exclamó Tamao, roja de vergüenza.

"Sí, pero no fue tan malo. Tienes suerte de que haya sido Jun la que nos ha iniciado y que ella no sea tan cruel como para ponernos a hacer algo demasiado difícil."

Anna pensó unos instantes.

"Pero si Jun las inició a ustedes y Pilika me inició a mí… ¿quién inició a Jun?"

Tamao y Pilika se detuvieron, y por un instante pareció que pensaban.

"Oye, ésa es una buena pregunta…"

"Jun¿quién te…?"

Pero Jun no estaba allí. Estaba corriendo, calle abajo, con cuatro bolsas de ropa en las manos y huyendo de lo inminente.

"!Eh¡Jun no está iniciada todavía¡Tamao¡Anna¡A ella!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Unas 3 horas después…**

"No tuvieron que ser tan duras conmigo¿saben?" dijo Jun, con el orgullo herido.

"Je. Pero fue divertido y lo sabes" dijo Pilika. En esos momentos, hasta Anna tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Felicidades, Anna, esa idea tuya fue genial"

Jun la miró con rencor disimulado. Todo había estado bien. Había estado huyendo de las demás a toda velocidad, y por más que las otras intentaran, sus cuerpos no tenían tanta resistencia como el de ella. Habría huido fácilmente… de no ser porque a Anna de repente se le ocurrió gritar: "!Ladrona!" El efecto fue inmediato. Media población de Tokio la rodeó y le bloqueó el paso, y pronto las chicas la atraparon.

No quieren saber lo que le pasó después… Bueno, quizá sí. Simplemente la obligaron a volver a la tienda, a comprarse un sostén nuevo y una tanga (sí, Jun con tanga), y luego la obligaron a desfilar así por un sitio público… la policía llegó poco después y se llevaron a Jun por comportamiento indecente en un sitio público. Pero la soltaron poco después, con la ayuda del dinero.

"No fue agradable" dijo Jun "Fueron mucho más crueles conmigo que yo con ustedes"

"Pero si me divertí muchísimo" dijo Pilika.

Anna escuchó aquella conversación con disimulado interés. Ya había pasado al menos unas cinco horas con ellas y ya sabía que la más inquieta era Pilika, que Tamao se dejaba arrastrar por la ainu, y que Jun las "cuidaba" a ambas. A su parecer, era un grupo raro. Pero se sentía cómoda en él. Ya hasta se había acostumbrado a los espontáneos abrazos que Pilika daba a todo el mundo, aunque se había sentido bastante incómoda al principio. También se había acostumbrado a la timidez de Tamao y al cauteloso silencio de Jun. Se sentía bien entre ellas.

_"No, no fue tan malo" _se dijo, mirando hacia el cielo. Debido a la contaminación, era imposible ver las primeras estrellas de la noche. _"podría volver a salir con ellas uno que otro día… pero dudo que Jun vuelva a desfilar en tanga" _sonrió a medias_ "debí haber grabado eso"_

"La próxima vez¡iremos a comprar trajes de baño!"

Anna frunció el ceño.

"Ah, no, eso sí que no…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"!REGRESAMOS!"

Los chicos asomaron las cabezas por la puerta de la cocina. Horo sonrió de alivio.

"Se tardaron bastante" dijo Horo "Ya empezábamos a preocuparnos"

"Na, sólo estábamos comprando´ más cosas de lo normal. ¿No, Jun?"

"Sí, eso era"

Anna notó que Yoh la estaba mirando, pero cuando él le sonrió, no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado y sonrojarse, turbada, recordando bien el sueño de la noche anterior… una ola de calor la recorrió y se estremeció, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

Al ver aquello, la sonrisa de Yoh se desvaneció. Se metió en la cocina a terminar la cena, abatido.

_"Me teme. Se nota que me teme"_

En el pasillo, Anna observaba hacia el espacio vacío que había dejado Yoh. Sabía que estaba preocupado, algo lo inquietaba, y estaba segura que esas emociones se debían al suceso de la noche anterior. Nuevamente, sintió el impulso de ir y abrazarlo y decirle que no había sido su culpa, pero otra vez se contuvo, por puro orgullo o quizá por el hecho de que no sabría cómo decir aquellas palabras, cómo expresarlas.

_"Maldito orgullo mío" _pensó, apretando los puñios y pasando a la cocina para comer _"Y malditas hormonas también"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah" dijo Horo, sonriendo "Bueno, Yoh, esta cena te quedó mucho mejor que cualquier otra comida que hayas preparado. Al menos ésta no sabe a plástico"

Yoh sonrió, tomando en cuenta aquel halago. La verdad era que se había esforzado más esta vez por querer sorprender un poco a Anna y hacerla sentir apreciada. Obviamente, sabía que la itako no lo iba a felicitar ni mucho menos a expresar sus gracias. Pero como tenía un gusto tan refinado, sabía que al menos notaría el cambio de sabor en la comida y el esfuerzo que había puesto en él.

La miró de reojo. Estaba sentada junto a él, un poco más alejada de lo normal y temblando de turbación. No era que le temiera, sino que sentía una vergüenza que no podía controlar cada vez que se acercaba a él… haber compartido una fantasía con él quería decir que ahora él sabía que también ella tenía esa clase de sueños. Y eso es vergonzoso.

Pero lo que le asombraba más había sido el realismo del sueño. Claro, los suyos también eran realistas, pero las sensaciones nunca habían sido tan intensas.

Se llevó la taza de té a los labios y bebió, intentando ocultar su sonrojo. Sabía que Jun y Len observaban discretamente, e Yoh la miraba de reojo. ¿Algo podía ser peor?

Anna escuchó que los demás se ponían a conversar. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Horo y Len riñeran por algo, un plato de arroz o algo así. Anna observaba, pero no podía concentrarse con Yoh a su lado. Lo miró de reojo, descubriendo que había puesto atención a algo que le decía Len.

Primero vio su rostro, luego su cuello, después sus hombros.

_"Oh, esos hombros"_

Resistió el impulso de tocarlos. Por alguna razón, le encantaban sus hombros y su pecho, quizá porque se apoyaba en ellos cuando la besaba, y la sensación le traía un agradable cosquilleo. Siguió mirando. Su pecho, más abajo, su abdomen, un poco más abajo…

_"Oh, dios"_

Apartó la mirada, intentando sacudir de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver y las imágenes del sueño que se superponían a cualquier pensamiento lógico… Era la primera vez que notaba que Yoh no era el mismo chico flaco y debilucho de hacía tiempo. Quizá por el desarrollo, quizá por el entrenamiento o tal vez por ambas cosas, Yoh había obtenido un cuerpo masculino envidiable… y tentador también.

"Me voy a dormir" dijo, levantándose. No podía soportar estar en su presencia por mucho más.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y ahora estaba allí arriba, en la habitación que habían compartido desde hacía un mes. Yoh aún no había subido, y por el momento, eso estaba bien para ella. Incluso ahora, dos horas después, aún se sentía turbada.

_"Y ahora resulta que soy una pervertida… lo que me faltaba"_

La puerta se abrió. Sabía que era Yoh el que la había abierto, y no pudo reprimir un leve temblor y un agradable escalofrío.

Lo oyó acercarse y los sintió meterse en el futón.

Silencio.

Yoh se volteó para abrazarla. Ella se tensó y tembló, inquieta e incómoda. Dándose cuenta, Yoh retiró el brazo y le dio la espalda.

Anna se sentía incómoda. Era la primera vez que Yoh no la abrazaba para dormir, y también sabía que él aún estaba despierto. Eso era raro. Estaba pensando en algo, algo serio y se sentía nervioso, pero Anna no se atrevió a usar el reishi para investigar más. Ya estaba demasiado turbada.

"Mmm… ¿Anna?" ella tembló al oír su nombre, pero se mantuvo callada. ¿Estás despierta?"

Anna mantuvo silencio, y oyó que Yoh lanzaba un suspiro de resignación. Estaba intranquilo, nervioso… ella no quería que se sintiera así. Tembló ligeramente.

"Sí"

Lo sintió cambiar de posición. Ahora estaba boca arriba, probablemente mirando al techo.

"Eh… bueno… quisiera hablar de algo contigo" ella no respondió. Él tembló, nervioso. Sabía que se iba a escandalizar. "Es sobre… nosotros… y… bueno, tú sabes… sexo"

Anna casi saltó de escándalo, pero no hizo sonido alguno ni se volteó. No quería que viera su sonrojo.

"Ése… es un tema muy difícil para mí"

"Sí... lo sé. Pero creo que tenemos que hablar de ello. Bueno, tú y yo estamos en el mismo bote¿no? Estamos comprometidos desde los diez… y tarde o temprano lo haremos… Bueno, quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo en _ese_ sentido…" rió de nervios, aunque sabía que aquel no era el mejor momento para reír "Pero también quiero que sepas que no quiero… no voy a lastimarte… porque te amo. Puedo esperar… eh… ¿estás molesta?"

Esta vez Anna se volteó para mirarle.

"… No. Sólo me tomó por sorpresa, es todo"

"Sí, a mí también… pero, bueno, quizá esto estaba destinado a pasar¿no? Durmiendo juntos… bueno, esta no es la primera vez que tengo _esos _sueños"

Yoh se sonrojó al decir aquello.

"… Ni tampoco la mía"

Yoh tuvo que decir que estuvo sorprendido ante la atrevida confesión de su prometida, pero la más pasmada debería ser ella misma.

"Desde hace tiempo… he tenido _esos _sueños… pero en los míos yo siempre era la observadora… en el tuyo actué"

Yoh sabía que estaba intrigada y avergonzada por ello.

"Bueno… es la fantasía de muchos chicos que su novia tome la iniciativa… esa también es la mía… creo que la mitad de los impuestos que pagamos se deben a las duchas de agua fría que tomo después de una fantasía de esas…"

"¿Duchas de agua fría?" repitió ella, meneando la cabeza. Se tragó su orgullo para decir lo siguiente "Debo confesar que soy… muy ignorante respecto… respecto a _esto. _He leído de… sé lo básico… pero nada más"

"Bueno¡que suerte tienes! Tengo una pequeña demostración… más tarde, digo, y solo si tú quieres…. pero creo que deberíamos hablar primero… de _nosotros" _se atrevió a extender el brazo y acariciarle el rubio cabello con la punta de los dedos "Te amo, te deseo también, pero sobretodo te amo. No quiero lastimarte… pero supongo que tengo miedo"

Ella enarcó una ceja. ¿Miedo de qué?

"Tengo miedo… de no poder controlarme, de ser demasiado torpe… ¿entiendes? Tengo miedo de lastimarte, y no quiero"

Anna notó que la mano de Yoh temblaba, y la cogió con una de las suyas.

"No lo harás" murmuró ella "No lo harás…confío en ti, aunque tenga miedo… tengo miedo del contacto… es casi instintivo, y no puedo…"

Se detuvo, sintiendo que ya había dicho demasiado. Hablar de algo así, tan íntimo y tan personal no era fácil para ella.

Yoh llevó su meno hasta la mejilla de ella y le acarició el rostro.

"Habla conmigo. Dime más"

Ella asintió, e intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas.

"… Siempre he tenido miedo del contacto físico… de cualquier contacto físico. Sabes que… en Ozoresan todos me veían como una amenaza, y la única persona a la que veía de cerca era a Kino…"

"Sí, pero ella nunca ha sido muy emotiva… nunca te abrazó o te besó¿cierto?" Anna asintió. Él comprendía.

"Sí, ella nunca… y si lo hubiera intentado, de seguro yo me habría apartado. No estoy acostumbrada a esas… expresiones de cariño. Supongo que es por eso que tengo miedo… del _acto_" tembló ligeramente y cerró los ojos "Y entonces vinieron esos cuatro y…"

"Shhhh, Shhhh" murmuró él, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ella no lo rechazó. Se dejó abrazar mientras temblaba "Estás bien" le besó la frente. Esos ojos negros reaparecieron "Estás bien. No dejaré que eso vuelva a pasarte¿de acuerdo? Eso no es amor. Lo que ellos te hicieron… Eso… eso es horrible, algo criminal. Eso no es amor" la besó en la boca "Esto lo es. Decidir juntos, hablar de ello lo es"

"… Sí, supongo que sí" murmuró ella, dejando de temblar "… Aún no me siento preparada… aún no. Pero algún día lo estaré..."

"Si aún no estás preparada, comprendo. Si esperamos, quiero que sea para hacer lo correcto, no porque nos temamos el uno al otro" sonrió con picardía "Además, he esperado un par de décadas ya¿qué me cuesta esperar un poquito más?"

Ella sonrió a medias.

"Sí, eso. No quiero decirte que _no_, sino _luego. _Cuando los dos estemos preparados"

"Exacto" su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, casi sugestiva "Ahora¿qué me dices de un poquito de amor al estilo Yoh Asakura, sólo para mostrarte que no tienes por qué tener miedo"

Estuvo callada por largo rato, temblando ligeramente, pero no era de frío.

_"Puedo intentar. Intentar no tener miedo"_

Tragó sonoramente, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea. Y, finalmente, asintió.

"Estás a salvo" murmuró él, aferrándola por los hombros y poniéndose sobre ella.

Y podía sentirlo pensando: _a salvo, protegida_. Los dedos de él trazaban líneas invisibles sobre la piel sensible del cuello. Ella tembló y cambió de posición, incómoda.

"Está bien"

Las caricias eran provocadoras, suaves, y aún así su piel disfrutaba de ellas. Una sensación de estremecimiento o escalofrío. Sintió la suave piel de sus dedos cuando él llevó la mano hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello. Él acercó un poco más su rostro. Se estremeció cuando la otra mano rozó apenas la punta de un pecho en su camino hasta su cintura. Él se estremeció también, respondiendo a sus temblores.

Los escalofríos conllevaron a una rigidez en la espalda. Se sentía bien. Pero la sensación era tan extraña que no podía procesarla tan tranquilamente.

"Tan suave" murmuró él, acariciándole la cintura. "y tan tibia. Déjate sentir. Cierra los ojos y confía en mí"

Su otra mano trazó una línea por sobre la yukata, desde el pecho femenino hasta su cadera, mientras tomaba con su boca el labio inferior de la chica.

Un leve suspiro empezó a formarse en su garganta a medida que se iba sumergiendo en el mar de sensaciones y se acostumbraba al peso de Yoh sobre ella, y al nuevo calor de su cuerpo. Parpadeó una, dos veces, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Esto iba mucho más allá, de lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Esta era otra línea cruzada, no la última línea, pero una cruzada de todas maneras. Uno por uno, sus músculos tensos empezaron a relajarse bajo la dulce caricia de su boca. Se detuvo toda pretensión de resistencia. Las sensaciones pasaron a ser de incómodas a placenteras en apenas unos pocos latidos. Estaba a salvo, con él.

Hombros fuertes se tensaron cuando él presionó su pecho contra los de ella, hundiéndola en el futon. Manos frágiles se movieron, inseguras, y se posaron en esos hombros. Oh, esos hombros que tanto le fascinaban, que hacían que su mente perdiera la lógica cada vez que los miraba. Con una rápida inhalación, respiró ese aroma de él, que también le encantaba, con el que se sentía segura por las noches. Escuchó la rápida melodía de su corazón y oyó sus propios latidos dentro de sus oídos.

Su boca y sus manos se movían con una destreza impresionante: sus manos acariciaba sus caderas y sus costados, justo bajo la piel de sus pechos, ocultos bajo la tela de la yukata; mientras su boca dejaba la suya para estimular nuevos puntos, acariciando la barbilla y empezando a besar la sensible piel del cuello.

Ella se estremeció. Le costaba pensar claramente en esos momentos.

_"Es extraño… hace cosquillas… hace… en mi cabello… sus dedos en mi cabello… en mi cuello… también… su respiración… en mi cuello… Oh, no te detengas, no te detengas. Tan cálido…"_

Casi por instinto, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mayor acceso a la piel sensible del cuello. Y, como halada por un hilo invisible, la rodilla de él se dobló y se puso entre las de ella, rozándole las piernas. Satisfacción ansiosa lo recorrió cuando ella no se resistió. Sonrió, y abrió la boca, ahora trazando líneas húmedas con la punta de la lengua. Su respiración se había convertido en un constante jadeo, y ella lo sintió intentando convencerse de no ir más abajo del cuello.

_A salvo, protegida_, murmuró el fantasma de aquella voz, _Confía en mí. _Sus palabras se metieron en ella _Déjate sentir. Siénteme. Confía en mí._

_"Sí"_

Aquel pensamiento la recorrió entera y le impidió pensar. Sintió esa necesidad otra vez, la misma que había sentido durante el sueño, que hacía que una parte de ella se sintiera vacía, que hacía que deseara más de él. Un suave _"Mmm" _escapó de sus labios y la forzó a hundir la cabeza en la almohada y los dedos en sus hombros, y sus pensamientos simplemente desaparecieron. Con el tiempo detenido, pensar y hablar estaba más allá de su alcance, ahora que él se dedicaba a besarle el cuello delicadamente. Ya no había más conversaciones internas, sólo la sensación de movimiento y presión, y aquel dulce deleite.

"Mmm" gimió él "Estamos a punto de ponernos ruidosos" Con un último beso, removió todo su peso y se apartó de ella.

Ella sintió su cuerpo casi gritando un "no", ante la súbita retirada del calor y la presión, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Él miró a otro lado por unos momentos, y luego la miró a ella, un sentimiento de cariño reemplazó la lujuria desfalleciente.

Deslizó un brazo por debajo de ella y la acercó a él, dejándola apoyar su cabeza en su pecho, con los ojos abiertos a medida que procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir y empezaba a recuperarse de las intensas sensaciones.

"¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, contra su pecho, sin habla por los momentos. Ambos jadeaban tan calladamente como se lo permitían sus cuerpos. Ella pudo sentir el deseo de él, el deseo de dejar de tocar la fría yukata y acariciar su tibia piel, y ella misma deseaba que lo hiciera, aunque el mero pensamiento la hiciera estremecer de vergüenza. Pudo sentirlo luchando contra el deseo, guardándolo para después, para cuando ambos estuvieran listos, protegiéndola.

Finalmente, recobró su lógica y pensamiento.

"_Fue tan… tan…" _no encontró palabras, y esa sensación de bienestar que se había apoderado de su cuerpo no la dejaría pensar demasiado tampoco. Acarició el pecho masculino con los dedos _"Pero no sentí miedo… no me sentí atrapada, pensé que lo haría, pero no lo hice. No sentí miedo… Sentía… era una sensación extraña, pero me gustaba. Lo deseaba. Realmente estaba deseándolo. Y él me deseaba a mí"_

Sus manos temblaban en ese momento. Yoh le acariciaba las caderas.

"Soy deseada"

"… Y amada"

Él contestó a aquella pequeña exclamación de asombro con una sonrisa.

"Sí, dijiste eso en voz alta"

Ella no contestó. Tenía que quitarse esa mala costumbre de murmurar, o pronto sabría más cosas de las que deseaba que supiera.

"Deberíamos dormir ya¿no crees?"

Ella asintió, y no habían pasado ni cinco minutos antes de sentirlo dormir.

Pero ella se mantuvo despierta, por largo rato. Pensando con una sonrisa en los labios. Le había gustado. De verdad.

Lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarlo (aunque sabía que aunque le golpeara no despertaría), acercó los labios a su oreja. Vaciló unos instantes, pero cogió valor, sabiendo que estaba dormido. Acarició un mechón de pelo castaño, sonriendo a medias.

"Ai shiteru"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Listo! Weeee. ¡Con este estoy satisfecha! Bueno, no tan satisfecha como los estuve con el capítulo 9 (Yoh bailó Stayin' Alive en ése XD), pero estoy satisfecha, al fin y al cabo, sobretodo con la última parte, porque me costó un poquito escribirlo y que se viera que Anna estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba, y la lucha de Yoh entre su deseo y su amor por ella.

Lamentablemente, el próximo capítulo también puede tardar así que no me presionen porque de igual manera no lo voy a subir si no está completo. Empiezo con las pruebas y exposiciones, y presentaciones, etc. Eso sin contar las actividades extracurriculares. Ustedes comprenden. Además, necesito organizar mis ideas para el próximo capi y el tiempo que me lleve eso puede variar muchísimo. Cuando estoy inspirada, unas pocas horas… pero cuando no… puede tomar días.

Bueno, intentaré que no se retrase demasiado, ya que eso no me conviene a mí tampoco, pues yo misma pierdo el hilo de la historia o bien ustedes se aburren y dejan de escribir reviews.

Chao!


	12. Una Fotografía

Ahhhh… listo. Ya terminé el capi. Para los que creían que iba a dejar a Aiko y el juicio de lado, estaban equivocados (bueno, en este capi no aparece el juicio, pero sí Aiko XD. No se impacienten por la venganza. Ya viene).

Disfrútenlo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**La fotografía**

La luz del sol le tocaba los párpados. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó, cegada. Movió un brazo para escudarse y murmuró algo, pero no sirvió de nada. No se podía discutir con el Sol, que ya se alzaba alto y resplandeciente. Debía de ser tarde en la mañana. Había dormido más de lo usual, al parecer.

Se estiró, o al menos intentó hacerlo, pues un brazo le rodeaba la cintura… y tenía la cabeza sobre algo duro, pero a la vez cómodo.

Sonrió y se sonrojó, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Ah, sí, Yoh le había dado una probadita del patentado "Amor Al Estilo Yoh Asakura"… vaya cosa más rara, ese nombre que le había dado a sus… habilidades.

Su sonrojo se acentuó, y no pudo evitar hundir el rostro en el cuello masculino, buscando su calor y su aroma. Yoh dio un respingo y sonrió. Aún estaba dormido, pero las cosquillas que le proporcionaba la respiración de su prometida en el cuello amenazaban con hacerlo despertar.

"Buenos días" le murmuró Anna

"Mmm… Annita, déjame abrazarte un ratito más"

_"Tonto, aún no me voy a mover de aquí"_

Yoh siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido hasta unos minutos después, cuando el sol empezó a molestarlo también y él intentó voltearse para evadirlo, pero con Anna prácticamente encima no pudo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

"Buenas mañanas" susurró, medio dormido.

"Se dice buenos días, tonto"

"Mmm…"

Anna se sentó y se estiró, dejando que Yoh se estirara también, aunque eso de nada serviría para despertarlo del todo. Se acostó de nuevo, mirando al techo. La luz del sol le molestaba los ojos. No había problema alguno, simplemente se puso la muñeca sobre la frente para bloquear los rayos solares y cerró los ojos.

Sintió que los brazos de Yoh la rodeaban de nuevo, y sus labios le besaron el cuello, provocándole cosquillas. Lo sintió sonreír, ya más despierto.

"Buenos días"

_"Al menos esta vez lo dijo bien"_

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien" contestó ella, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de él y masajeándolos con los dedos "¿Y tú?"

"Como un bebé"

_"Sí, sin duda alguna. Si hasta te babeaste"_

"Mmm… tengo hambre… ¿qué hora es?"

"Pues por la intensidad del sol, diría que… son… las…" murmuró, su voz haciéndose más y más débil, y sus ojos abriéndose con temor. Miró al reloj despertador. "!LAS ONCE Y CURENTA Y CINCO!"

Se levantó, en pánico, Yoh la observó.

"Anna" murmuró él, confundido "¿Qué pasa?"

"!Sal de mi habitación!"

"¿Por qué?"

"!Porque necesito vestirme!" gruñó ella, aferrándolo por el cuello y lanzándolo fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse "Estoy muerta…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abajo, después de haber rodado por unos afilados y dolorosos 20 escalones, Yoh se levantó, mareado. Se acomodó la yukata y verificó que cubriera los sitios adecuados.

"Te arrojó por las escaleras" dijo Len, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

"Sí, eso parece" contestó Yoh, estirándose para comprobar que no tenía nada roto. Su espalda crujió, pero estaba bien "No debí dejarla ir a clases de aikido"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que Tamao le sirviera algo, cualquier cosa. Tenía un apetito feroz. Pero justamente cuando se iba a llevar el primer bocado a los labios, Anna bajó y lo aferró por el cuello de la yukata, arrastrándolo hasta afuera.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

¿Prisa? No, esa no era la palabra correcta. Estaba en un apuro, en un irremediable y problemático apuro. Ya eran las 12, bueno, las 11: 55 del sábado, para ser más exactos… Aiko la iba a matar.

"Hoy tengo que ver a Aiko" jadeó ella por el esfuerzo "¿Recuerdas? Llévame de inmediato… estoy muerta"

"Estás siendo demasiado dramática, Annita…" dijo Yoh. "Ni que Aiko te fuera a matar por llegar un poquito tarde"

_"Oh, sí que lo hará" _se dijo "Como sea, sólo llévame con ella"

"Tus deseos son órdenes…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna entró en el consultorio, jadeando. Alzó la cabeza para ver a Aiko… pero ella no estaba allí. Enarcó una ceja.

_"Que raro… ya son las 12:15" _pensó, extrañada _"Ella debería estar aquí" _

Dio un vistazo alrededor. No, ni rastro de Aiko. Su abrigo estaba colgado del perchero y su bolso también estaba allí, pero su sensei no estaba. Era la primera vez que Anna iba a entrenar y Aiko no estaba antes que ella, y eso que era muy puntual.

Miró hacia la biblioteca, y se fijó en varios libros que reposaban allí. La mayoría eran de psicología, psiquiatría y otras ciencias relacionadas; pero también había algunos que trataban sobre "Las Tres Artes", como Aiko solía llamarlas. Uno le llamó la atención. Era grueso y cubierta rezaba: "La Gran carga De Los Reishis"

No pudo resistir la tentación de coger el libro y sentarse en una silla cercana. Pasó los dedos por la cubierta de cuero rojo y lo abrió con cuidado, pues, a juzgar por sus páginas amarillentas, era viejo. Leyó las diminutas letras del índice, siguiendo con los dedos cada línea. En algunas palabras la tinta se había corrido, y eran casi ilegibles, por lo que tuvo que forzar la vista más de una vez.

Se aburrió y empezó a hojear el libro con desgano. No había nada interesante allí, sólo un montón de conceptos que Aiko ya le había enseñado hacía poco y que estaba aprendiendo a dominar. Se detuvo en las páginas correspondientes al "bloqueo", técnica que aún no dominaba muy bien, no sabía por qué. Encontró un par de consejos que, supuestamente, le ayudarían a manejar la técnica con más perfección; y luego siguió hojeando.

Se detuvo en una página que se titulaba "Duelo". Se le erizó la piel. ¿Los reishis podían pelear? Eso no lo sabía, Aiko nunca se lo había mencionado. Leyó.

_"El duelo es un tabú entre los telépatas, émpatas y reishis. Suelen evadirlo a toda costa, y sólo lo utilizan como último recurso. La práctica en sí está prohibida por la mayoría, y raras veces un maestro le enseña a su aprendiz a ejecutarla. Esto se debe a que requiere un esfuerzo mental que sería capaz de matar"_

Ah, por eso era que Aiko no le había hablado del "Duelo", porque era peligroso. A este párrafo le siguieron unos más que poco le interesaron, pues no describía exactamente cómo llevar a cabo la práctica, pero el cuarto párrafo sí.

_"Usualmente, los participantes acumulan una enorme cantidad de pensamientos, recuerdos, emociones, etc., para lanzarlas hacia su enemigo con el propósito de provocar un colapso mental de por vida, u obligar a la mente separarse del cuerpo y el alma para siempre"_

A Anna le recorrió un escalofrío. ¿Separar la mente del cuerpo y el alma? El ser humano está compuesto por tres cosas: cuerpo, mente y el alma. El cuerpo no es más que un recipiente para el alma, que a su vez no es más que un conjunto de emociones que, sin la mente, carecen de sentido. El espíritu es la combinación de mente y alma, y es por eso que los fantasmas tienen conciencia y emociones coherentes.

Sin embargo, al separar la mente del alma y el cuerpo, ésta no es más que un retazo de conciencia, el alma se convierte en un montón de emociones sin sentido y el cuerpo cae en estado vegetativo… era peor que estar muerto. Ahora sabía porqué era una práctica repudiada por los de su especie.

"Sin embargo" murmuró "Con esto… podría defenderme de Tetsu"

Tragó, ansiosa, y siguió leyendo. Los siguientes párrafos tampoco le interesaron. Quería los detalles necesarios, no los inútiles. Pasó la página y leyó… no tenía sentido. Volvió a la página anterior y leyó las últimas palabras, para luego pasar a la página siguiente y descubrir que las primeras palabras de esa página no concordaban con las de la página anterior. Se fijó en el centro del libro y descubrió que al menos tres páginas habían sido arrancadas.

Siguió mirando, incrédula… alguien… no, Aiko había arrancado esas páginas… ¿por qué?... ¿para que ella no las leyera, quizá?

Leyó una página que no había sido arrancada. Más información inútil del duelo, pero quizá en la siguiente habría datos útiles. Pasó la página. Al menos dos páginas más arrancadas… y una fotografía.

Observó aquella fotografía con extrañeza y curiosidad. Con cuidado, apoyó el libro completamente en su regazo y extrajo la imagen del borde del interior del libro… estaba rota a la mitad. Al parecer su sensei la había roto con las manos, a juzgar por los bordes irregulares.

Aiko le sonreía desde la fotografía. Se veía unos cuantos años más joven, quizá cinco, seis o incluso siete años más joven. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de alguien y ese alguien le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo, sin embargo, Anna no podía ver quién era esa persona, ya que estaba del lado de la mitad perdida.

Recorrió los bordes de la imagen con los dedos, cada vez más ansiosa. No sabía quién era esa persona, pero podía averiguarlo. Aiko le había enseñado (más bien le estaba enseñando) una nueva técnica. El rastreo. Cuando un ser humano se apega a un objeto o recorre un lugar con emociones y pensamientos turbulentos deja un rastro. Un reishi puede fácilmente descubrir ese rastro, descomponer las emociones y pensamientos de los que se conforma y seguirlo para hallar a la persona que se desea sanar. Ella no iba a seguir a nadie, pero podía descubrir qué clase de emociones estaban adheridos a aquella foto e, incluso, ver a través de los recuerdos de Aiko (que seguro estaban allí ocultos) la mitad perdida.

Si bien Aiko no podía enseñarle a rastrear emociones, puesto que era una telépata, Anna podía aplicar los conceptos de la telepatía a la empatía. Después de todo, eran casi lo mismo.

Se fijó en la fotografía y se concentró, esperando alguna reacción. Nada. Volvió a concentrarse, esta vez con más potencia, rastreando con su sexto sentido, esperando.

"_Culpa"_ crujió el papel. ¿Culpa? Anna parpadeó, pero eso no era todo _"Miedo. Paz. Ira. Calma. Amor. Odio…Culpa. Culpa. Culpa…"_

Miedo, y a la vez paz. Ira, y a la vez calma. Amor, y a la vez odio… ¿quién sería capaz de generar sentimientos tan contradictorios en Aiko¿Y por qué ella cortaría una fotografía y aún la conservaba¿Por qué no simplemente arrojarla y olvidar todo?

Había… tanto amor en esa fotografía, tanta dicha… pero también odio y dolor… ¿quién era aquella persona que yacía en la mitad perdida? A juzgar por la altura del hombro del que se apoyaba Aiko y el grosor del brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, era un hombre. Pero no podía ver nada más.

Giró la fotografía. Había algo escrito atrás.

_No olvides._

No olvides… ¿Qué significaba aquello¿Qué era lo que Aiko no debía olvidar? No lo sabía, pero podía averiguarlo. Utilizando una forma más avanzada de la técnica para rastrear no sólo emociones, sino también los recuerdos y pensamientos atados a la imagen. Se concentró en el mensaje. Nada, de nuevo. Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, se concentró…

"!DEJA ESO!"

Una fuerza bestial le arrebató el libro y la fotografía de las manos.

"!A-Aiko!"

Estaba bajo el umbral, respirando agitadamente y mirándola con ira reprimida, apretando el lomo del libro con la mano izquierda y pegando la fotografía rota contra su pecho con la derecha.

"¿Qué fue lo que viste?" preguntó ella, con los dientes apretados y los nudillos blancos.

"N-nada" balbuceó Anna. Por primera vez, estaba nerviosa. Aiko emanaba un aire de peligrosidad cargada de ira que fácilmente podía sentir. "Sólo… sólo vi las emociones… eso es todo, no vi más nada"

Por un momento, las peligrosas emociones de Aiko cedieron y se replegaron, concentrándose en su interior. Guardó la fotografía dentro del libro, justamente donde Anna la había encontrado. Luego, cerró el volumen.

"¿Qué leíste?"

"Había algo escrito en la fotog…"

"En el libro, idiota, no en la foto" devolvió el volumen a su estante "¿Qué fue lo que leíste?"

"Ah… leí… leí un par de recomendaciones para dominar el bloqueo… y l-luego…" tragó sonoramente, en un intento de calmar sus nervios. Pero jamás se había sentido tan transparente ante alguien. Le era imposible ocultar sus emociones "Luego leí una parte sobre pelea entre reishis…" Aiko se tensó "Q-quise leer más, pero habías arrancado las páginas… luego vi esa foto… sentí curiosidad y… usé el rastreo porque pensé que sería una buena manera de entrenar y quería averiguar por qué estaba rota" tomó aire e intentó calmarse "Aiko, no fue mi intención…"

Aiko la silenció con una mirada azul glacial. Anna juraría que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre ella y la haría pedazos, y se vio obligada a esperar, nerviosa y expectante.

Aiko se movió, hacia ella, y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su aprendiz, que se tensó de inmediato.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso" murmuró Aiko. Anna podía sentir su ira a punto de ebullición, pero se estaba reprimiendo y se forzaba a llegar a límites sobrehumanos. "Te prohíbo terminantemente investigar o intentar aprender sobre el Duelo¿me oyes?" la zarandeó ligeramente, hundiéndole los dedos en los hombros "Es una práctica tabú y despreciable, sin mencionar peligrosa. Si llegases a intentarla, en tu actual estado y con tus habilidades, morirás"

A Anna la recorrió un escalofrío. Aiko jamás había sonado tan seria y enfadada, y el mero hecho de saber que toda esa ira estaba dirigida hacia ella la hacía temblar. Su sensei retiró las manos de sus hombros y las relajó a ambos lados de su propio cuerpo.

"Vamos" murmuró "Empecemos tu lección de hoy de una buena vez"

Anna asintió, y vio que Aiko desaparecía por la puerta y salía. Se levantó y salió ella también, no sin ates voltear la cabeza y echar un vistazo al volumen encuadernado en cuero rojo y la fotografía oculta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La caminata transcurrió en silencio, o quizá era más bien la sensación de culpa la que tapaba sus oídos al punto de dejar de escuchar los autos pasando a toda velocidad por la autopista y los pájaros que regresaban de su emigración anual. De cualquier manera, sabía que Aiko estaba enfadada con ella. No necesitaba del reishi para saberlo.

Se detuvo. Aiko dio un par de pasos más y se detuvo también.

"Aiko… no fue mi intención…" balbuceó Anna, intentando disculparse "Yo no sabía… sólo quería ver… no sabía que te enfadaría tanto"

La ira de Aiko se hizo más pequeña al oír el intento de disculpa de su aprendiz. Sabía que no era buena para ello, y que su orgullo era grande. Giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de reojo y descubrió que llevaba la cabeza gacha, un claro gesto de abatimiento. Suspiró.

"Era mi aprendiz"

Anna alzó la cabeza y notó que Aiko la miraba de reojo y con la cabeza ladeada.

"El hombre que viste en esa foto era mi aprendiz" repitió, demorándose en cada sílaba. Volvió a girar la cabeza y siguió caminando. Anna se acercó desde atrás, pero no se atrevió a caminar a su lado "Querías saber quién era¿no?"

Anna asintió, pero Aiko no la vio, ya que le estaba dando la espalda.

La itako no se atrevía a preguntar qué le había pasado. No quería presionar a Aiko y sabía que había traicionado su confianza al haber registrado sus cosas e intentado extraer más información de la que debía. No tenía el derecho de preguntar nada.

Aún así, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Si había sido su aprendiz¿por qué no estaba con ella?

Abrió la boca para preguntar aquello, pero Aiko murmuró algo que la hizo vacilar.

"Y yo… fui lo suficientemente estúpida como para enseñarle del duelo…"

Dolor y culpa envenenaban las palabras de Aiko, mientras una nube de ira y odio se cernía sobre ella. Anna se apartó, no queriendo ser víctima de tantas emociones reprimidas. Aún así, no pudo evitar que su instinto sanador la obligara a usar el reishi para encontrar el problema y absorberlo ella misma. Sin embargo, cuando intentó hacerlo, Aiko elevó las defensas de su mente a niveles sobrehumanos, repeliéndola de inmediato.

_"No lo intentes, Anna" _dijo la voz de Aiko _Comprende que no puedes sanar a todo el mundo. Enloquecerías"_

Anna asintió, algo apenada.

_"Vamos" _su ira había cedido una vez más, Anna pudo sentirlo _"Trabajaremos con tu bloqueo hoy"_

La itako volvió a asentir, y siguió a su sensei hasta su usual punto de entrenamiento. Un parque silencioso a las afueras de la ciudad. Aún quedaban vestigios del invierno, aunque ya era primavera.

Aiko se detuvo, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó de la rama más baja de un árbol cercano. Su aprendiz hizo lo mismo. Después de todo, en Ozoresan, donde se había criado, hacía mucho más frío, y Kino la había entrenado para soportarlo. Aquel frío primaveral, aunque doloroso, era soportable.

Se estiró un poc, libre del peso del abrigo.

_"¿Lista?"_

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sintió la espantosa presión de la energía de Aiko fluyendo hacia ella, forzándola a elevar sus barreras en un intento de repeler aquella invasión.

_"Demasiado débil"_

Con suma facilidad, Aiko aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que su energía fluía hacia la mente de Anna, debilitando las barreras y quebrándolas.

Anna cayó al suelo, jadeando.

_"Llevamos un mes en esto" _le comunicó Aiko, meneando la cabeza _"Y tus avances con respecto a esta habilidad tan simple y tan fundamental son mínimos" _Anna se levantó, pero Aiko siguió hablando _"No tienes talento… ¿por qué te habré tomado como aprendiz?"_

_"… Hazlo de nuevo"_ indicó Anna, elevando sus barreras otra vez.

Aiko lo habría hecho aún si no se lo hubiera pedido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**2: 34 p.m.**

_"Esto es el colmo" _repitió Aiko, al borde de la obstinación. Anna jadeaba desde el suelo, impotente _"Ya ha sido suficiente…"_

_"No" _Anna se levantó. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía cada fibra del cuerpo sin energía, pero no quería parar. _"Aún no… ya casi lo tengo…"_

_"Lo único que tienes es cansancio, niña"_

_"Hazlo de nuevo"_

Por un instante, Aiko dudó sobre si debía repetirlo o no. Forzar la mente así podría ser peligroso para las dos, ahora que incluso ella empezaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de la invasión y la fatiga se apoderaba de ella. Se encogió de hombros, algo indecisa, pero volvió a concentrar su energía dentro de sí y la lanzó hacia Anna, buscando por sobre la superficie de las barreras una grieta o una debilidad donde su energía podría quebrar aquellas paredes para acceder a cada recuerdo, pensamiento y emoción de Anna Kyouyama.

Halló la grieta.

_"Demasiado débil"_

Forzó la energía de su mente sobre esa grieta, expandiéndola y debilitándola hasta formar un agujero enorme, y luego se retiró. De haber querido, habría accedido a le mente de Anna y habría visto cada aspecto de ella, o incluso podría haberla lastimado o haberle causado alguna sensación falsa, induciendo a su cerebro a recibir mensajes de dolor que no eran reales, sino que ella había creado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo porque Anna no estaba preparada para un impacto mental así, y además estaba fatigada. No podría soportarlo.

_"De nuevo"_

_"… No, ya ha sido suficiente"_

_"De nuevo, ya casi lo tengo"_

Aiko, la miró, obstinada, y repitió el proceso. Nuevamente, las barreras de Anna cedieron.

_"Sufi…"_

_"Otra vez…"_

Puso los ojos en blanco, casi desesperada ante la terquedad de su aprendiz.

Pero nuevamente repitió la técnica, buscando y encontrando las grietas, expandiéndolas y haciendo pedazos aquellas barreras.

_"Otra vez"_

Aiko lanzó un gruñido y meneó la cabeza.

_"Te estás presionando demasiado. Te harás daño"_

_"Sólo hazlo de nuevo"_

Volvió a gruñir, enfadada. ¿Qué no veía que ya había llegado a su límite?

Aún así, volvió a concentrarse, enfocando su energía en un punto débil de sus barreras y empujando. Las quebró, fácilmente, pero en vez de retirarse, se introdujo más en la mente de ella, viendo recuerdos, gustos, emociones, disgustos… todo. Su mente pasó a la de ella en cuestión de segundos.

_"!Aiko, detente!"_

Sintió esa invasión, el empuje de su mente contra la suya, esa sensación de impotencia y miedo, de ser incapaz de detener a alguien que hacía algo en contra de su voluntad, sin su permiso…

Sintió la peculiar sensación de que alguien estaba viendo todo sobre ella, de que estaba extrayendo cada recuerdo, cada pensamiento… cosas que ella quería que se mantuvieran secretas.

Y entonces sintió terror.

Aiko extraía otro recuerdo, uno doloroso. Alguien… sobre ella. El calor sofocante… los jadeos… el dolor… la impotencia…

"!BASTA!" gritó.

La primera cosa que notó Aiko fue una fuerza que la empujaba hacia fuera, y una opresión en la cabeza y en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Una energía roja la empujaba, haciéndose más fuerte y más intensa con cada segundo que pasaba. Ejerció más presión, intentando pasar esa energía, pero pronto descubrió que no servía de nada. _Algo…_ Anna realmente la estaba sacando.

La energía roja envolvió su propia mente, oprimiéndola y obligándola a regresar al cuerpo de su dueña.

Anna cayó al suelo, jadeando.

Aiko miraba. Le temblaban las rodillas. Estaba cansada también. Se dejó caer al suelo, con los ojos bien abiertos y observando a su exhausta aprendiz… ¿cómo había hecho eso¿Cómo había generado tanta energía en un instante y cómo rayos había logrado canalizarla hacia ella?

"Te dije que ya lo tenía" murmuró Anna, sonriendo a medias.

Aiko meneó la cabeza, incrédula. Era normal que los aprendices dominaran el bloqueo primero, y era eso lo que había estado intentando enseñarle. Sin embargo, Anna no sólo había bloqueado. Había sacado de su mente a un invasor que ya estaba dentro, y luego había elevado sus defensas a límites inimaginables para un principiante.

Aunque el método tradicional de enseñanza era que el maestro rompiera las barreras de su aprendiz y luego se retirara para darle tiempo de elevarlas de nuevo, Aiko había invadido a Anna con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Por qué? Pues porque quería darle un pequeño escarmiento, mostrarle que ya había sido suficiente… y la itako le había demostrado que era capaz de defenderse. Sólo había necesitado algo de presión. Y Aiko se la había dado, aunque accidentalmente. Y esa energía roja…

_"De haber canalizado esa energía hacia mí, me habría invadido o me habría hecho daño…"_

Obviamente, Anna no escuchó aquello. Aiko había vuelto a elevar sus barreras para pensar con más privacidad.

"Ya hemos terminado por hoy"

Anna asintió, satisfecha. Era la primera vez que había podido bloquearse con efectividad. De seguir así, pronto podría bloquearse de múltiples personas e incluso ir al centro de la ciudad… que siempre había querido visitar.

_"No, aún no" _dijo Aiko _"Aún te falta mucho para eso"_

Anna se levantó y le temblaron las rodillas. Fue a buscar su abrigo y Aiko hizo lo mismo. Luego empezaron a caminar. Pasaban por un puente cuando Aiko interrumpió aquel satisfactorio silencio.

"¿Sabes por qué creo que no avanzaste rápido" comentó. Anna frunció el ceño.

"¿Por que no tengo talento?"

"No" contestó Aiko. Anna la miró, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que no intentaba herir su orgullo arremetiendo contra su supuestamente poco talento "Creo que tu problema es que viste demasiada televisión de pequeña y ahora tienes unas cuantas neuronas quemadas" volvió a fruncir el ceño. Ah, ahora arremetía contra su inteligencia "¿Sabes? Los videojuegos y la televisión son grandes problemas hoy en día. Los niños reemplazan a sus amigos verdaderos por amigos cibernéticos, ven un torrente de información en la televisión que un niño no debería saber ni ver, se hacen adictos… y cosas así. Es por eso que hoy en día los psicólogos, psiquiatras y psicoterapeutas estamos ganando tanto dinero" Anna enarcó una ceja. Vaya, ésta sí que era sincera "Y también por el estrés. Hoy en día todo el mundo tiene problemas de estrés y necesita ayuda. Nosotros se la damos. De eso se trata el negocio"

Aiko se detuvo a mitad del puente y miró a lo lejos, hacia las siluetas recortadas de edificios de metal y vidrio. Tenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte, en un punto que Anna no podía distinguir.

"La gente se preocupa demasiado por sus problemas y se ocultan, porque tienen miedo de ser lastimados, compiten con los demás en vez de trabajar juntos, no aceptan los halagos, sino los insultos... Es por eso que estamos así" miró al cielo "Recuerdo que cuando yo era un poco más joven las cosas eran más tranquilas y fáciles"

_"Claro, cuando tú eras más joven los dinosaurios aún caminaban por la tierra"_

Aiko dejó de mirar al horizonte, y lentamente miró a Anna a los ojos, cada vértebra le crujía. A la itako la recorrió un escalofrío de miedo.

"… oíste eso¿verdad?"

Aiko asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

"… Eh, no quise… es decir, más bien te estoy halagando. Si naciste en la época de los dinosaurios y aún te ves así de joven… eh" no hacía más que meter la pata. Ahora sí que estaba muerta "Eh…, Aiko, realmente no quise" ira y maldad en los ojos de Aiko, miedo y nerviosismo en los de Anna. Tendría que recurrir a medidas más drásticas "Por favor… no me mates" rogó, a punto de arrodillarse.

Aiko la miró con ojos asesinos.

"… ahógate"

"!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**3: 05 P.M.**

"¿Qué te pasó?"

Yoh miró a su prometida venir hacia él, con la mirada gacha y temblando de frío.

"Aiko me arrojó por el puente" confesó.

Anna se quitó el abrigo y aceptó el de él, aún temblando de frío. Esta no era la primera vez que Aiko la golpeaba/insultaba/lanzaba por un acantilado/arrojaba al agua/o algo así. De hecho, últimamente esta clase de cosas se estaban haciendo muy comunes. Era más o menos parecido a la clase de abusos físicos que Yoh había sufrido cuando Anna aún lo golpeaba.

Sin embargo, Aiko era mucho más creativa. Tenía que darle crédito por eso. Anna nunca había arrojado a Yoh a una autopista con un camión acercándose…

Estornudó. Yoh encendió la calefacción del auto, preocupado. De seguir así, se iba a resfriar… ¿cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer arrojar a alguien al agua a inicios de febrero, cuando el agua no había perdido aún su temperatura invernal?

Sin embargo, notó que Anna tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios, y le brillaban los ojos. No supo por qué, pero se la veía casi contenta.

"¿Pasó algo bueno?"

"Podría decirse" murmuró ella. Anna se abría más después de comer o cuando estaba contenta "Ahora domino el bloqueo y creo que con un poco más de práctica dominaré la invasión"

"Ah" dijo Yoh, comprendiendo. Le sonrió "Felicidades"

Anna se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó un poco. Nadie la felicitaba desde que se alejó de Kino, excepto Aiko… y bueno, ésas no eran precisamente felicitaciones. Sonrió ella también, a medias, pero no dijo nada.

"Tamao preparó té verde y bolas de arroz¿tienes hambre?"

Anna pareció pensar por unos instantes.

"Sí, un poco"

Yoh sonrió más ampliamente. Últimamente Anna había estado comiendo más, quizá porque las exigencias del aikido y los entrenamientos de Aiko la dejaban exhausta, y se veía obligada a satisfacer las necesidades de su cuerpo. O tal vez era que ya estaba olvidando el trauma. De cualquier manera, verla comer y dormir más era algo bueno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**7: 35 p.m. **

Anna pasó de página. Estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, más bien una trilogía. _La materia oscura._ Se la sabía de memoria, pero aún así le gustaba leerla una y otra vez. Estaba bien escrita, la trama era buena… y tenía algo de romance.

Se sonrojó un poco al llegar a una de sus partes favoritas.

_Pasaron frente a una puerta situada debajo de un gigantesco árbol, giraron a la izquierda y avanzaron entre los macizos de flores hasta llegar a un pino de varios troncos. Allí vieron un recio muro de piedra con una puerta. Más allá, hacia el interior del jardín, los árboles eran más jóvenes y la disposición de las plantas menos formal. Lyra condujo a Hill casi hasta el final del jardín, a través de un pequeño puente, hasta llegar hasta un banco de madera situado bajo un árbol de largas ramas que se inclinaban hacia el suelo._

_"!Sí!" exclamó "!Confiaba en que siguiera aquí¡Qué alegría Will! Yo venía aquí, en mi Oxford, y cuando deseaba estar sola me sentaba en este banco, con Pan. Pensé que si pudieras venir aquí, más o menos una vez al año…, al mismo tiempo que yo, durante una hora, podríamos fingir que volvíamos a estar juntos, y lo estaríamos, si permaneciéramos un rato sentados aquí, tú y yo solos, en mi mundo…_

_"Regresaré aquí mientras viva" dijo Will "Esté donde esté, regresaré a este lugar"_

_"El día del solsticio de verano" dijo Lyra ", al mediodía. Regresaré mientras viva… Mientras viva… Y más adelante" prosiguió con voz temblorosa "si conocemos a una chica o a un chico que nos guste y nos casamos c on ellos, debemos portarnos bien con ellos, y no andar siempre haciendo comparaciones y lamentándonos de no habernos casado el uno con el otro… Pero seguiremos viniendo aquí una vez al año, para estar juntos una hora…_

_Se abrazaron con fuerza. Transcurrieron unos minutos. Un ave acuática posada sobre un río, junto a ellos, lanzó su reclamo. De vez en cuando pasaba un coche a través del puente Magdalen._

_Por fin se separaron._

_"¿Y bien?" preguntó Lyra con dulzura._

_En aquellos momentos todo en ella era dulzura. Ése sería más tarde uno de los recuerdos favoritos de Hill: su atractivo suavizado por la media luz, la infinita dulzura de sus ojos, sus manos y en especial sus labios. Hill la besó, una y otra vez , y cada beso se aproximaba al último._

No pudo evitar estremecerse. Tan bellas palabras, tan cargadas de amor y de tristeza. Recorrió esas páginas con los dedos, sin leer, sólo sintiendo las emociones que el autor había puesto en aquellas palabras, bebiendo lentamente la melancolía y el amor que yacía detrás de cada trazo de tinta, de cada letra, punto y coma.

"!Anna!"

Se sobresaltó y cerró el libro, algo sonrojada. No quería que nadie se enterara de que había estado leyendo esa clase de literatura, si bien todos sabían que le gustaban las telenovelas, nadie sabía que leía esa clase de cosas.

"Mira, perdón por molestarte" empezó a decir Pilika, por detrás de la puerta. "Pero las chicas y yo vamos a tomar un baño" tosió, nerviosa "¿Quieres venir?"

Por un momento Anna se quedó quieta en su sitio… de hecho, con la única persona con la que se había bañado era con Kino, y eso cuando era muy pequeña. Luego de los 5 años o algo así, se había empezado a bañar ella sola. Ni idea de por qué. Quizá porque se incomodaba ante el contacto físico, tan inminente en los baños.

"¿Sí?"

"… bajaré en un rato"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ahhh" murmuró Pilika "El agua está deliciosa"

Jun murmuró un asentimiento, Tamao simplemente reposó ambos brazos sobre el borde, y Ana se mantuvo sumergida en el agua. El agua estaba algo más caliente de lo que le gustaba, pero estaba bien de todas maneras. Del agua emergía una nube de vapor denso, que nublaba la visión, pero permitía ver a medias.

"Jun, déjame lavarte el cabello"

Si bien un baño en conjunto no era una tradición china, mucho menos de la familia Tao, Jun se había adaptado bien a este ritual que denotaba afecto.

Ambas salieron del agua. Pilika se acercó a Jun desde atrás, con algo de champú en las manos y empezó a lavarle el cabello, comenzando por el cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas. Luego le enjabonó la espalda.

Anna observó aquello con curiosidad menguada. Cierto, estaba interesada en el comportamiento de las demás personas, pero bañarse con otras chicas, aunque natural para la sociedad, era incómodo para ella. Era la primera vez que se bañaba con alguien desde los cinco años.

Vio como Jun devolvía el favor a Pilika lavándole el cabello y la espalda también, halagando lo bien cuidado que tenía el cabello o la suavidad de su piel. Y Pilika sólo sonreía un poco ante aquellos halagos, pero no decía nada.

Mientras tanto, Anna se sumergía un poco más en el agua, a la altura de la barbilla. Aquello era demasiado. Chicas o no, aún sentía pudor.

"Ehhh... A-Anna-sama" tartamudeó Tamao. "¿Quiere que… eh… quiere que le lave el cabello?"

La primera cosa que hizo Anna fue sobresaltarse. Habría esperado ese "atrevimiento" por parte de Pilika, que era extrovertida, o por parte de Jun, que no le temía. Pero Tamao… bueno, para empezar, Tamao era tímida, miedosa, indecisa, nerviosa, llorona, más lista que Pilika, pero no tan inteligente como Jun… no era precisamente alguien del agrado de Anna, para ser sincera.

Sin embargo, para haber vencido su miedo hacia ella y haber decidido acercarse… quería decir que deseaba formar un vínculo algo más sólido con la itako. Y por más que Anna viera esos defectos en Tamao, sabía muy bien que era sincera, y que tenía un buen corazón.

Al notar la mirada penetrante de Anna, Tamao se acobardó.

"Creo que… mejor…"

"Está bien"

La itako se giró, casi bruscamente, y por un instante Tamao no supo qué hacer, puesto que se había esperado un rechazo más que un permiso. Sin embargo, luego de comprender que era aceptación lo que provenía de Anna fue a buscar el champú, se llenó la palma de la mano con un poco de aquella sustancia y empezó a lavarle el cabello, frotando los dedos contra su piel lo más delicadamente que podía.

Jun observaba a la vez que le lavaba el cabello a Pilika.

"Entonces" dijo Pilika "Anna, hoy es un día muy especial para nuestra _organización secreta_"

"¿Mmm?" La itako giró la cabeza hacia Pilika y Jun mientras Tamao seguía lavándole el cabello "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, cada año hacemos una o dos pijamadas" dijo Pilika. "Tú sabes, para hablar un rato sin tener que salir de compras o sin tener a los chicos cerca, nos pintamos las uñas y cosas así. Y además, hoy es nuestro día de veneración anual a _Cosmo_"

Anna enarcó una ceja, sin comprender. ¿Veneración anual al cosmos?

"¿Te refieres a las estrellas?"

"No, a la revista" aclaró Jun "Se refiere a _Cosmopolitan_, la revista oficial del grupo"

"… Son raras" comentó.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Pilika, fingiéndose ofendida "Esta es una de las tradiciones más sagradas del grupo. Hoy debes dormir con nosotras y se te iniciará como _Chica Cosmo_" por un instante, el semblante de Pilika adquirió una expresión de respeto y veneración "Pobre ignorante, aún no sabes cuánta sabiduría hay impresa en cada página de cada sagrada edición. Y cuánto gozo puede traer a una mujer esa sabiduría. En buenas manos, una _Cosmo_ es un regalo del cielo que trae dicha a la vida de una mujer y a su pareja…"

Anna escuchaba aquel intento-de-discurso-honorable con una mezcla de curiosidad y diversión. No se esperaba que las chicas veneraran a una revista, pero, para empezar, tampoco se había esperado que la llevaran a una tienda de ropa interior para iniciarla al grupo.

Sí, eran raras, pero ¿qué más daba? Sonaba divertido… nunca se había maquillado ni pintado las uñas, nunca había asistido a una pijamaza, y nunca había leído una _Cosmo._ Aunque se contenía la mayoría de las veces, Anna tenía que admitir que era extremadamente curiosa, y muy a menudo se veía obligada a alimentar esa curiosidad. Aquella era una oportunidad.

Y, además, por las apasionadas palabras de Pilika, esa tal revista debía ser muy buena…

Sintió las manos de Tamao desplazándose desde la raíz del pelo hasta las puntas. La chica hizo un comentario sobre la suavidad de su pelo y el brillo, y al no recibir réplica alguna de la distraída itako, tomó aquello como una buena señal. Luego de lavar bien las puntas tomó un poco de jabón y empezó a lavar su cuello y la parte alta de la espalda, pues al parecer, Anna no iba a salir del agua para que la lavara propiamente.

"Entonces¿qué dices¿Duermes con nosotras esta noche?"

Anna se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

"Suena divertido"

Pilika lanzó un alarido de victoria y emoción. Jun simplemente puso los ojos en blanco ante el súbito despliegue de su ruidosa amiga, pero no dijo nada. Ambas regresaron al agua.

Tamao notó algo en la piel de Anna, una irregularidad en la piel de su espalda. Algo áspero… ¿cicatrices?

Recorrió el borde de una de aquellas cicatrices, descubriendo que debería tener una forma perfectamente circular… otras eran completamente rectas, y algunas se unían con otras… aquello no podía ser el resultado de una golpiza, ni tampoco de heridas auto infligidas… las cicatrices eran demasiado perfectas… ¿qué eran?

Recorrió con los dedos la espalda de la chica, palpando un círculo de tejido cicatrizante, y varia líneas perfectamente simétricas que componían alguna especie de… símbolo, pero no podía identificarlo sólo por el tacto.

Anna notó un súbito cambio en la mente de Tamao. De tímida pasó a ser curiosa, como si algo le hubiera llamado la atención. Y entonces se dio cuenta.

"Ya ha sido suficiente, gracias" dijo, con voz áspera, girándose de repente.

Jun alzó los ojos, habiendo oído la hostilidad en la voz de Anna y habiendo visto la extraña mirada de Tamao… ¿qué ocurría esta vez?

Anna suavizó un poco la mirada.

"Es mi turno de lavarte el cabello¿no?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**9:40 P.M.…**

"Bueno, chicas, el momento esperado" dijo Jun, que sostenía frente a sí una revista _Cosmo_,

La habían comprado ayer pero que no habían abierto, pues, según la tradición, cuando el grupo completo estuviera reunido, una _Cosmomopolitan_ sólo debía abrirse el "Día De Veneración a la Cosmo".

Debido a esa tradición, habían comprado no sólo la edición de esa quincena, sino también de las tres anteriores. Y las cuatro estaban intactas, aún dentro de sus bolsas herméticas.

Pilika avanzó la mano hacia la revista que Jun sostenía, pero esta se la golpeó con la suya y Pilika se apartó, enfurruñada. Casi dos meses sin leer una _Cosmo_ la estaban volviendo loca.

"Aún tenemos que hacer otra cosa" dijo Jun, mirando a Anna "Tenemos que iniciar a Anna en este arte. Ahora, repitan conmigo…"

Anna se vio obligada a poner la mano derecha sobre la revista, como si de una Biblia se tratase, y a repetir una especie de juramento, algo así como: "_Oh, Mercedes Scott, venerable e iluminada editora de la Cosmo O'sensei. Acudo a ti pidiendo sabiduría y que me admitas como digna chica Cosmo…"_ y bla, bla, bla, bla… sólo repitió lo que Jun le decía, por más vergonzoso que le resultara.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de molestas y confusas repeticiones, Jun finalmente terminó con el bendito juramento.

"¿Ya podemos abrirla?"

"Paciencia, Pilika, paciencia" Jun empezó a extraer la revista de la bolsa "Despacio, despacio…"

Habría terminado de sacar toda la revista con cuidado de no ser porque Pilika se le tiró encima, presa de la desesperación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**9: 45 P.M.…. creo…**

Anna pasó de página, a la vez que observaba de reojo a Pilika, que también leía otra edición más nueva, y a Jun pintándole las uñas a Tamao con un color un tanto más pálido que el de sus ojos. Se estiró, y le sonaron las vértebras, y luego continuó con su lectura.

Tenía que admitir que estar con las chicas era agradable. Habían hablado un buen rato, leyendo la misma revista, y luego se habían dividido, haciendo un par de comentarios de cuando en cuando, algunos referentes a los chicos, otros con respecto a la música que estaban oyendo (un disco de Celine Dion), y los demás a productos de belleza y técnicas de maquillaje que recomendaba la revista (que Jun y Tamao estaban probando en ese preciso momento).

"Eh, Jun" dijo Pilika, cogiendo un lápiz y empezando a escribir "Mira el test de esta edición"

"¿De qué es?"

"De chicos-sushi y chicos-pizza"

Jun enarcó una ceja y Tamao puso cara de extrañeza. Anna se limitó a elevar los ojos de la revista que había estado leyendo. ¿Chicos sushi y chicos pizza?

"Según este test, hay dos clases de chicos: chicos-sushi y chicos-pizza"

"¿La diferencia?"

"Bueno, aquí dice que los chicos que te llevan a comer pizza en una cita son de esos descuidados, desaliñados…" apretó los bordes de la revista con los dedos y se sonrojó ligeramente "… de eso que van directo al grano, y que te quitan la ropa de un solo tirón" se estremeció, como si estuviera pensando en algo… ustedes saben qué. Tamao se sonrojó, y Anna también. Jun permaneció impasible, pero le echó una mirada a Anna para ver si podía hablar de cosas así sin recordar el incidente. Al parecer, estaba más avergonzada que asustada. Pilika prosiguió "Los chicos que te llevan a comer sushi son aquellos detallistas, cariñosos, dispuestos a pagar grandes sumas de dinero para complacerte…" se estremeció de nuevo y su sonrojo se pronunció "… de esos que te desabotonan la blusa botón por botón, y te la quitan por los hombros antes de quitarte la falda"

Tamao la miraba, sonrojada. Jun también miraba, pero seguía impasible… bueno, casi impasible, pues tenía un leve sonrojo. Pero la más turbada tenía que ser Anna… nunca había hablado de esas cosas. Y le resultaba increíblemente extraño oír a Pilika hablando de chicos-sushi y chicos-pizza.

"Bueno… ¿quién quiere resolver el test primero?" dijo Pilika, mirando alternadamente a Tamao y a Anna "Bueno, ni modo. Anna, como tú eres la nueva tendrás que hacerlo primero…"

"… Ni lo sueñes"

"Oh, sí que lo harás" dijo Pilika, con malicia en los ojos y en la sonrisa "Sí que lo harás…"

"!He dicho que…!"

Pilika y Jun se abalanzaron sobre ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Unos 10 minutos después…**

"Bueno, chicas, es oficial. ¡Yoh es un chico-sushi!"

"Genial" dijo Anna, casi amargamente. "Ahora, devuélveme mi disco"

Al principio no había querido responder nada, y mantuvo su boca cerrada… hasta que Pilika le mostró un disco que sostenía con la mano izquierda... un disco de Awaya Ringo, **su** disco. Aunque tenía casi todas las canciones de su cantante favorita en su mp3, ese disco no era cualquiera… ese disco había obtenido cinco nominaciones y había ganado dos premios. Era el mejor en toda la carrera de Awaya Ringo, sin mencionar que era una edición especial, con la firma de la cantante en la cubierta… no saben lo que tuvo que hacer para obtenerlo.

Pilika le dio el disco y Anna lo cogió, revisando que la cubierta no tuviera ni un solo rayón. Luego, lo puso sobre su regazo.

"Tu turno, Tamao"

Tamao meneó la cabeza.

"Mientras Anna-sama resolvía el test, yo memorizaba las preguntas y las respuestas. Horo-Horo es un chico pizza"

"Mmm" dijo Jun "¿Y Len, Pilika?"

"Oh, eso no es difícil" dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios y un destello de picardía en los ojos "Él es sushi de día…" le guiñó un ojo a Anna y le dedicó una mirada de complicidad "y pizza de noche"

Jun rió, y Tamao sonrió. Anna intentó mantenerse lo más impasible que pudo, aunque no pudo ocultar el leve sonrojo de vergüenza que adornaba sus mejillas.

Volvieron a sus actividades anteriores. Era el turno de Tamao de limarle y pintarle las uñas a Jun. Pilika seguía leyendo y tarareando su canción favorita del disco que habían puesto hacía rato y que ahora sonaba, _Because You Love Me._

Una media sonrisa iluminó el frío rostro de Anna, e intentó ocultarla. Estaba sonriendo demasiado a menudo últimamente, y no era de malicia. Cruzó las piernas y se estiró nuevamente. Volvió a su lectura, deslizando los dedos y absorbiendo cada emoción sobre el papel. Como era una revista, había pasado por muchas manos antes de ser editada. Muchas emociones, no tan intensas como las de los libros pero más variadas… interesante.

Sin embargo, fue una extraña fotografía escaneada e impresa en el papel de revista lo que llamó su atención. No era lo que contenía la foto, ni tampoco el título, ni las emociones puestas en esa página. Pero de alguna manera, la imagen le recordó a libro de cuero rojo y a la fotografía escondida en él.

_"… Seguramente Aiko arrancó esas páginas para que yo no aprendiera del duelo. Eso tiene lógica. ¿Pero por qué esconder una fotografía dentro de ese libro? Tendría lógica si la fotografía estuviera entera, pero ésta estaba rota…y el mensaje escrito detrás… No olvides ´… ¿no olvidar qué? Dijo… ella dijo que había sido estúpida al enseñarle a su aprendiz sobre el duelo… quizá él se peleó con otro reishi y murió o algo así. Entonces Aiko se enfadó con él y rompió la fotografía… ¿y aún la conservo? Tal vez la rompió en un momento de ira, y cuando reuperó la lucidez guardó la mitad… pero desechó la otra. De haber querido conservar la foto¿por qué no pegarla o algo así¿Por qué romperla, conservar una mitad y desechar la otra?... Hay algo… algo que Aiko no quiere contarme. Me está ocultando algo, y tiene que ver con esa fotografía…"_

Mientras Anna divagaba sobre la fotografía, Tamao se veía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

Esas marcas que había sentido bajo sus dedos… cicatrices, estaba segura. Pero eran demasiado perfectas como para haber sido el resultado de una paliza… o del "incidente". Y si ella misma se las hubiera inflingido, de seguro las cicatrices habrían perdido su perfección. Había algo… anormal detrás de esas cicatrices. Algo más que Anna estaba ocultando.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Notas de Autora: Ok, ahí tienen el capítulo 12, más largo que los anteriores para compensar el tiempo que me tardé en subirlo ¬¬U…

Sobre la pequeña lectura de Anna más arriba, es un fragmento de un libro llamado "El catalejo lacado", el cual forma parte de una trilogía llamada "La materia oscura" Excelente trilogía: contiene acción, aventura, romance, suspenso, terror... de todo. La recomiendo. No me voy a poner a explicarles nada porque si la compran, ya sabrán lo que pasa. Eso le quita el sabor a una buena lectura y le quita el suspenso.

Bueno, en este no hay casi YohxAnna excepto al principio. Lo que pasa es que quería escribir un poco más sobre Aiko su carácter, y realzar la relación de Anna con las chicas. Y si me ponía a hacer otra escena re-romántica como las de los capítulos anteriores, el capi me hubiera quedado muy largo (y no me gustan los capítulos demasiado largos).

Además, la fotografía y las cicatrices en la espalda de Anna tendrán que ver mucho con el desarrollo del fic. Especialmente, las cicatrices tienen un significado, ustedes sabrán cuál en el próximo capítulo (que si tiene YohxAnna).

Ahora, sobre el próximo capítulo, también es posible que me tarde por 3 razones.

Como ya saben, por aquí empezó el período de evaluaciones. Como este año es año electoral (específicamente en diciembre serán las elecciones), el consejo directivo decidió no poner exámenes de lapso al final del primer lapso. ¿Por qué? Porque si se forma una revuelta (lo cual no es poco común aquí) u ocurre un paro de estado (tampoco es poco común) y el colegio se ve obligado a cerrar temporalmente, los alumnos no quedarán con las evaluaciones incompletas y, por consiguiente, sin calificaciones hasta que se calmara la revuelta y el colegio pudiera volver a abrir.

No tener exámenes de lapso sonó bien al principio… hasta que me enteré de que habría más pruebas acumulativas para compensar el 30 de las notas que valen los exámenes de lapso. TT.

Este año me estoy preparando para los exámenes _Cambridge_. Tomar estos exámenes y ganar un certificado de excelencia en inglés por haber tomado esta prueba ayuda a los estudiantes a construir un currículo sólido para la universidad y, posteriormente, para el trabajo. Después de todo, hoy en día saber inglés es muy importante.

… Me rompí el brazo. La mano, para ser más específica. Estaba yo tranquila practicando aikido la semana pasada, actuando de tori (persona que ataca al uke), cuando el uke (que es el que se defiende con un movimiento que muestra el sensei), me arrojó por los aires y yo caí mal… fue más culpa mía que de él, considerando que no caí bien (hay un método para caer de manera correcta)… bueno, el hecho es que luego de eso, me levanté. Me dolía un poco la mano, pero como yo soy muy orgullosa (gran defecto mío ¬¬), simplemente volví a ponerme en posición de kamae (en guardia), pero en ese instante el sensei nos ordenó que arregláramos el tatami y nos pusiéramos en posición de seiza (sentados al estilo japonés) para que prestáramos atención al nuevo movimiento que nos iba a enseñar… entonces me vio a mí y me preguntó el nombre de ese movimiento… yo no lo sabía, pero cuando iba a confesarle esto al sensei él gritó:

"!Ana¿No te duele!"

"… Más o menos"

Él reconoció una fractura múltiple de inmediato y me llevaron al hospital, y ahí me pusieron unas agujas en los dedos para que los huesos no se movieran. ¿El resultado? Inmovilidad total de la mano derecha, que es mi mano maestra. Y ahora sólo puedo escribir en la comp. Con la mano izquierda, ya que no puedo escribir con lapiz y papel con la izquierda… ojalá pudiera.

Bueno, básicamente esas son las tres razones por las que me he tardado tanto en subir. Subiré el próximo capítulo tan pronto como pueda. No haré promesas ni límite de tiempo esta vez porque no estoy segura de nada.

Weno, eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo (personalmente, yo me aburrí, pero, como dije, es importante para el desarrollo del fic).

¡Cuídense!


	13. Silencio, Demonio

Weeee¡Finalmente actualicé ToT ¡Y buenas noticias¡Ya no tengo las agujas en la mano! nOn. Dentro de poco tiempo estará como nueva… relativamente.

Además, tengo nueva compu¡solo para mí! Ya no tengo que compartirla con mis fastidiosos hermanos (a los que quiero mucho, por cierto XD) Ahora podré dedicar más tiempo a la escritura. Lo más probable es que de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones sean más seguidas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Silencio, Demonio**

Anna dio un brinco, abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre el futon, jadeando. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro, casi frenéticamente, deteniéndose sobre cada sombra y silueta como si de una amenaza se tratase.

_"Fue sólo un sueño"_

Lanzó un último jadeo y cerró los ojos. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Apoyó una muñeca sobre sus párpados cerrados, y notó que tanto la frente como la mano contenían gotas de sudor frío.

Que horrible había sido aquello. No había sido una pesadilla del incidente, no… era otro tipo de sueño, que tenía desde que había conocido a Yoh pero que no había soñado desde hacía tiempo.

_Era como una fortaleza de negrura impenetrable. Cada grito que emitía se perdía en el vacío, cada movimiento que hacía perdía sentido… esto… ¿dónde estaba?... _

_Una respiración agitada detrás de ella, sobre su cuello, y el olor a sangre y a carne podrida. _

_**"Hola, madre"**_

_Esa voz grave, penetrante, cínica… sabía quién era (o más bien qué era). ¿Cómo olvidarlo, si el dueño de esa voz le había causado tanto sufrimiento?_

_**"Tú"**_

_Se giró, lentamente, para encarar con semblante implacable al monstruo que la miraba desde arriba. Era enorme, más grande de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto medía¿Unos veinte metros de altura, quizá?_

_**"Sí. Volví"**_

_**"No deberías estar aquí"**_

_**"Bueno, digamos que escapé"**_

_**"¿Escapaste?"**_

_El Oh-Oni vio que su creadora enarcaba una ceja, denotando sarcasmo, impaciencia y desprecio. Rió._

_**"¿De qué te ríes?"**_

_**"De tu ingenuidad, madre" **_

_Anna hizo una mueca de disgusto. Detestaba que esa cosa la llamara madre._

_**"Deja ya de llamarme madre, demonio"**_

_**"Pero si lo eres" **murmuró él, arrodillándose. Anna notó que tenía el puño izquierdo cerrado, como si tuviera algo que quisiera ocultarle "**Nací de ti, de tu rencor, de tu amargura, de tu envidia… nací de ti. Y, a pesar de tus inútiles intentos de negarme y aprisionarme, aún sigo aquí. Y ahora me he liberado"**_

_**"No serás libre si yo no quiero, cerebro de nuez"**_

_El Oh-Oni volvió a reír._

_"**Nada agradable sale de tu boca¿cierto mamá?" **Se acercó un poco más a ella, y dobló la espalda para estar más a su altura. Pero eso sería imposible. El Oh-Oni tendría que tenderse boca abajo para que sus ojos quedaran a unos dos metros por encima de la cabeza de Anna. **"Pero es cierto. Soy libre ahora. Y tú" **la señaló con un dedo **"ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto"**_

_**"Eso no puedes asegurarlo ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te dejaré vagar por ahí sin hacer nada?"**_

_Entonces, el Oh-Oni sonrió con maldad._

_**"Esto"**_

_Abrió el puño que había mantenido cerrado y dejó caer frente a ella una masa sanguinolenta. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y lanzó un grito de terror… era Yoh._

Dejó escapar un jadeo reprimido y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Apretó más la muñeca contra sus ojos, y una lágrima solitaria corrió por sus mejillas.

Lentamente recobró la calma. Su respiración se hizo más silenciosa y dejó de sentir su corazón en la garganta. Aflojó la presión que ejercía su muñeca sobre sus ojos y suspiró, cansada. Giró la cabeza a un lado, y observó el dormido rostro de Yoh.

_"Sólo un sueño…"_

Un espantoso y retorcido sueño. ¿Por qué soñar con esto se sentía peor que una pesadilla del incidente¿Por qué soñar con la muerte de Yoh era peor que soñar con su propio dolor?

_"Por que lo amo"_

Soñar con su propio dolor era distinto a soñar con el de él, quizá era más intenso porque ella sentía la agonía de él y la de ella al mismo tiempo. Y no era físico, sino emocional. Ella bien sabía que una herida del corazón era peor que una puñalada en un costado.

Lo miró por un rato más, hasta calmarse por completo y casi borrar de su mente esas horribles imágenes. Luego se levantó, en total silencio, tomó el mp3 y salió de la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras, sorteando el escalón que crujía al pisarlo. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Len ya no estaba allí, así que beber un vaso de leche caliente (que según él era bueno para dormir), era imposible. Además, el lechero venía por la mañana.

Cerró el refrigerador y se sentó en las afueras del patio, con las piernas colgando. Empezaba el verano, y la temperatura subía con cada día que pasaba. Por suerte, aún no había demasiado calor.

Se puso los audífonos y puso una de sus canciones favoritas... _Stayin' Alive_. Se encontró sonriendo. Cada vez que la escuchaba le recordaba a… bueno, a Yoh haciendo estupideces y casi consiguiendo hacerla reír. Y gracias al agradable recuerdo atado a la canción y al grupo, se había hecho adicta a los Bee Gees. También había investigado un poco sobre Queen, ABBA, Village People y… bueno, ahora podría decirse que le gustaba lo retro.

Sonrió más ampliamente cuando su mente llegó a la parte en la que Yoh había tropezado con el futon y caído al suelo… eso sí que fue gracioso. Casi rió de tan sólo recordarlo.

Escrutó en la oscuridad, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún intruso. Cuando esa canción terminó, puso _Bohemian Rhapsody_, luego _We Will Rock You_, _You Should Be Dancing_… bueno, unas cuantas. Sólo quería relajarse y olvidarse del sueño.

Se preguntaba por qué lo había soñado. Desde hacía tiempo no había tenido pesadillas del incidente, ni mucho menos del Oh-Oni que la llamaba madre… o mamá, pero lo decía con tal sarcasmo y Anna lo despreciaba tanto que…

"Maldito seas, Oni…"

Apretó los puños y la música cambió otra vez. Awaya Ringo. Apagó el aparato. Si bien le encantaba aquella mujer, de veras no estaba de humor para ella.

Miró al cielo. Varias estrellas. Aquí, a las afueras de la ciudad era posible apreciarlas. No sabía cómo la gente de la ciudad podía aguantar tanto sin ver las estrellas, sin soñar con ellas un rato.

Muchas leyendas se han creado con respecto a las estrellas. Algunas de ellas dicen que son deidades protectoras que nos cuidan desde el cielo. Otras, que son el hogar de los dioses benevolentes. Ciertos cuentos relatan que son simplemente objetos que cumplen nuestros deseos. Y algunos otros dicen que son seres vivos.

"Pero no son más que bolas de fuego incandescente" murmuró, fijándose en una particularmente brillante "Si te acercas demasiado, te quemarás. No son más que eso. Bolas de gas ardiente flotando alto en el cielo, mientras nosotros estamos aquí, anclados al suelo y a la suciedad… y todo lo que podemos hacer es jugar nuestros juegos aquí abajo, mientras ellas observan desde allá arriba"

Sí, que triste. Tantas falsas leyendas para esperanzar a la gente, para hacerlas creer. Y en realidad todo era falso. Pero, realmente, eso no importa. Mientras las personas crean en algo, todo está bien. Mientras las personas tengan fe, así sea en un dios, un amigo, una pareja o hasta en sí mismos, todo está bien. Porque uno se siente completo.

Se quedó mirando las estrellas por largo rato, pensando. Aquel sueño… quizá había sido otra demostración de sus peores miedos, nada más.

Lentamente, mientras la Tierra giraba, el cielo se fue aclarando hasta convertirse en un azul oscuro, indicando el inicio de la mañana. Las estrellas desaparecieron y le dieron paso al Sol.

Bajó la mirada y se escudó los ojos cuando la luz intentó lastimarlos. Cerró los párpados y dejó que el sol le calentara el rostro, luego el cuello, y después el resto del cuerpo.

Subió a la segunda planta y observó el amanecer desde la habitación de Yoh, considerando que en la suya éste estaba durmiendo allí. No quería molestarlo.

_"Entonces… supongo que hoy es el día"_

Quizá lo fuera. Hoy… hoy era un día especial. No precisamente agradable, pero podría decirse que sería "especial". ¿Por qué? Pues porque hoy era el día en el que el bendito jurado dictaría una sentencia.

Farfulló un juramento.

_"No sé por qué diablos tardaron tanto"_

Era fácil. El juicio iba perfectamente. Cuando ninguno de los cuatro confesó, se presentaron las pruebas más contundentes... se estremeció al recordar las fotografías. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no tener que verlas. No sabía que su estado hubiera sido tan lamentable en ese entonces.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de los cuatro ante esas pruebas? Pues tres de ellos se quedaron callados, incluido en ese grupo estaba Tetsu. Anna se hubiera esperado una respuesta de él. Pero fue Daisuke, el de pelo negro, el que dijo: _"Usaba ropa provocativa"_

Cómo había querido arrancarle la cabeza entonces.

Por así decirlo, esto puso al juez en un estado dubitativo, Anna percibió eso. Empezaba a desaprobarla… ¿sólo porque había estado usando un maldito vestido negro?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitarse de encima tanta furia. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de risas. Risas de niños. Bajó la mirada hasta más allá del portón cerrado de la pensión. Niños. Jugaban, gritaban, reían.

Sin querer, un recuerdo acudió a su mente.

**_Flashback_**

_Voces. Voces graves, agudas; jóvenes, viejas. Gritaban. _

_**"!Los espíritus…!"**_

_**"!Vienen a…!"**_

_**"!Nos harán daño…!"**_

_**"!Corran…!"**_

_En el fondo de aquel tumulto, una niña recorría la calle, mientras que la gente huía de ella, de los fragmentos de vidrio y de los objetos que volaban hasta estrellarse contra las paredes. Todo, absolutamente todo, sufría algún daño a su paso. Pero no era ella, no._

_"Lo que pasa es que ellos no pueden verte, Oni… si pudieran sabría que yo no tengo la culpa"_

_Tenía un aspecto espantoso, cierto. Pero ya se había acostumbrado a verlo. Esto pasaba cada vez que salía a la calle. Las emociones y los pensamientos de las demás personas la forzaban a crear un Oni. Tanta destrucción no era su culpa. Era la culpa de esa monstruo sin cerebro y sin corazón, que gozaba de la destrucción y la miseria de los demás._

_"Tontos. ¿Por qué corren? No tiene caso. De igual manera, el Oni los alcanzará"_

_Sin más preámbulos, el Oni que había creado recientemente y que hasta el momento se había contentado con acompañarla y destruir todo lo que se hallaba a su paso, saltó hacia delante, sorteándola, para perseguir la masa de gente agitada que intentaba huir de la niña, pues para ellos era ella la que causaba muerte y destrucción._

_"Y es cierto" miró al Oni, que ya había atrapado a un niño "Ya se han dado cuenta de que cada vez que salgo, algo malo ocurre… hoy morirá alguien"_

_Mientras el aire se llenaba con los crujidos de unos huesos frágiles al partirse y los gritos de los demás, Anna entró a una tienda, buscando las velas que Kino le había pedido. Depositó el dinero correspondiente a las velas sobre el mostrador, buscó una bolsa de plástico para meterlas todas y se marchó._

_Cerca de allí, los gritos de un niño y el llanto de una madre desesperada perforaban el aire, mientras que ella regresaba a casa, a conocer a su prometido._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Era por eso que todo en Ozoresan me tenían miedo… por culpa de los Onis… era por eso que a nadie le gustaba tenerme cerca… la única fue Kino… no sé por qué diablos los Onis no la atacaban a ella… y luego Yoh"

**_Flashback_**

_La puerta emitió un largo crujido al abrirla. Anna entró a la casa, dejando los zapatos donde debía dejarlos. Siguió hasta la sala. Entreabrió la puerta, apenas lo suficiente como para meter el brazo con la bolsa._

_**"Aquí está lo que compré"**_

_Y lo arrojó sobre el suelo. Luego se alejó y fue a su habitación. Oyó los gritos furiosos de un niño, y luego silencio. Ese chico, yoh, sí que era escandaloso. _

_Se acostó sobre el futon, de lado. Si bien el ambiente estaba en silencio, sus oídos captaban los pensamientos de las personas en la sala y en el pueblo, aunque éstos últimos eran lejanos. Sabía lo que pensaba cada uno. Sabía lo que sentía. Sabía que abajo, en la sala, hablaban de ella. Y que más allá, en el pueblo, una madre lloraba desconsolada por la muerte de su hijo mayor._

_Sintió un escalofrío y la invadió un dolor de cabeza, pero no le hizo caso. Eso era común en ella. Sintió a su nuevo prometido pensando sobre ella. Tomaba un baño con ese gato… Matamune. Ambos pensaban en ella._

_"En lo que se entere del reishi y de los onis, no querrá verme más nunca…"_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"Pero no se fue. Cuando se enteró del reishi, no me abandonó… Y tampoco cuando se entetró de los Onis, o cuando éstos evolucionaron al Oh-Oni"

Un escalofrío la recorrió entera al recordar aquello, pero suprimió el recuerdo antes de que pudiera generarse por completo.

"Vaya idiota. Sacrificó a Matamune para salvarme…" meneó la cabeza, y observó a los niños jugar "Pero fue por eso que obtuve algo de control sobre mis poderes. Él fue el primer recuerdo alegre que tuve. Su actitud despreocupada y su sonrisa… sí, eso fue"

Las risas de los niños despertaron otro recuerdo dormido.

**_Flashback_**

_Caminó por las calles solitarias. A estas horas de la mañana y un día sábado, probablemente todos estaban durmiendo. Sin embargo, ella quería probar algo nuevo. Allí, caminando detrás de ella, yacía un Oni. Uno relativamente pequeño, comparado con el Oh-Oni. Temblaba de anticipación._

_**"Quieto"** siseó ella. _

_El Oni tembló con más fuerza, pero no se atrevió a desobedecer. Un año atrás, ese chico, Yoh, había venido a Osorezan. Desde ese entonces los poderes de Anna habían ganado más control. Ella lo sabía, y también se había dado cuenta de que los Onis le temían al nuevo control y a sus poderes, al menos los pequeños. Mientras no los alimentara con recuerdos y emociones negativas, mientras pensara en algo alegre, en Yoh, todo estaría bien _

_Giró la cabeza para ver la actitud del Oni. Éste retrocedió un poco. Anna asintió. Muy bien. Hasta ahora no había vidrios ni paredes rotas, casas destruidas, heridos o muertos. El Oni estaba totalmente bajo su control. La seguía como un perro faldero. _

_Dio un par de vueltas por el pueblo, aprovechando que todos estaban dormidos y soñaban. La mayoría de los sueños eran agradables, facilitando su control. Este no era sólo un paseo. Esto era una especie de entrenamiento que ella misma había ideado. Pasear mientras todos dormían, ignorar sus sueños y reemplazarlos en su mente con recuerdos alegres, con Yoh. Se entrenaba así porque sabía que, algún día, quizá el día de su boda o antes, se iría Osorezan, y se enfrentaría a nuevas personas con nuevas ambiciones, emociones y pensamientos. No quería que otro Oh-Oni se formara por su incompetencia._

_**"Con cuidado, ahora. No rompas nada"** murmuró._

_El Oni se colocó justo detrás de ella. Teniendo especial cuidado en no romper nada. Cuando éste tembló de impaciencia, Anna se forzó a pensar en Yoh y en su estúpida sonrisa. _

_Pronto se encontró pensando en él, planificando la boda, imaginando el kimono blanco que usaría, el atuendo de Yoh, el sitio, la decoración… se sonrojó. Nadie podía culparla por soñar con esas cosas. Después de todo, aún era una chica, y se había enamorado de un chico al que ahora estaba prometida._

_Notó que el Oni se había encogido un poco, producto de esos "pensamientos alegres". Podía acostumbrarse a esto, al control y a esos pensamientos. Si seguía entrenando así, podría incluso llamarlos a su voluntad y devolverlos al sitio de dónde habían venido, y nunca más volver a invocarlos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. _

_Miró más allá, hacia el fin de la calle. Oyó risas. Eran cinco niños. Jugaban con una pelota y reían, aunque era un poco temprano para ello. Se escondió y los observó. Siempre le había gustado observar a todos, y lo hacía cuando la ocasión se daba, cuando alguien no la veía y advertía a los otros para que corrieran. Sin embargo, los niños eran despreocupados, y no había adultos cerca. Podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana por un rato._

_**"!Pasa la pelota!"**_

_**"!Más rápido!"**_

_**"!Chou, aquí!"**_

_La pelota pasaba de mano en mano, a veces describiendo curvas largas en el aire, otras veces rodando por el suelo. Anna tembló de anticipación. Si bien era algo mayor para esos juegos (y además era una niña), le gustaría jugar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque anhelaba ser como ellos, poder jugar y reír como ellos, pensar tan inocentemente como ellos… ser normal. Oh, ser realmente normal._

_Oyó el sonido de cristales rompiéndose, y volteó la cabeza…_

_**"!Maldición, bestia!"**_

_El Oni ya no estaba allí, detrás de ella. Durante sus divagaciones había perdido la concentración, y sus ambiciones habían alimentado al Oni, dándole la suficiente osadía como para desafiarla, y el suficiente poder como para desobedecerla._

_Salió de su escondite, acercándose a él sin ningún miedo. Se forzó a sí misma a pensar a cosas alegres. En Yoh. No tenía nada más, no tenía otro recuerdo "alegre". Pero ese era lo suficientemente poderoso como para mermar las fuerzas del Oni a la mitad o incluso a más._

_**"Te prohibí que te alejarás de mi lado, monstruo. ¡Vuelve aquí!"**_

_Ya débil y privado de emociones que lo alimentasen, el Oni hizo lo que le ordenaba. Había emociones que podían serle útiles, pero Anna era el canal. Sólo a través de ella podía obtenerlas. De otra manera le era imposible alimentarse. Mientras la itako se mantuviera cerrada a esas emociones impuras y se concentrara en ese chiquillo, se debilitaría poco a poco. _

_Anna gruñó, pero se forzó a no alimentarlo con su ira. _

_**"A-Anna…"**_

_Alguien pronunció su nombre, y no había sido aquel monstruo, pues éste no podía hablar en esa fase tan primitiva. No, había sido una voz infantil, aguda, casi asustada. Se giró, y encaró a los cinco niños. Al mayor le temblaban las manos. _

_"Esos ojos… esos ojos que me miran con miedo, mientras yo me paro aquí. Piensan que soy una amenaza, un demonio que los ve y se burla de ellos… no, no lo soy. Es él. ¿Qué no pueden ver?..."_

_Se movió, y los niños temblaron con más fuerza. Se acercó a ellos. _

_**"É-ésa es Anna…"**_

_Anna tembló también, pero no era de miedo, sino de nervios. No sabía qué hacer. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona, salvo de Yoh y Kino, por supuesto. Sin embargo, ahora tenía a esos niños frente a sí… _

_Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Apartó la mirada de ellos, indecisa. Quizá si se disculpaba… quizá si los hacía comprender que ella no había tenido la culpa, que ahora podría llegar a ser como ellos…_

_**"!Corran!"**_

_Para cuando alzó los ojos ellos ya estaban corriendo. Casi podía saborear su miedo, ese sabor desagradable y metálico…_

_"!Esperen! eso… eso no fue mi culpa¿qué no lo ven?... ¿por qué corren? No quiero hacer nada malo... no he hecho nada malo… él fue, fue culpa de él… ¿por qué no pueden verlo?... Alto…"_

_Corrió ella también, hacia ellos. El Oni trotó detrás de ella, pero ella lo mantuvo a raya._

_**"!Esperen! Yo… ¡ya no quiero estar sola!..."**_

_Uno de los niños tropezó y cayó al suelo. Todo su peso cayó sobre su mano, que se rompió. El chiquillo lanzó un grito de dolor y pánico._

_Anna se acercó a él, lentamente. Los otros niños observaban, desde lejos, lloriqueando, observando como ella, la causante de tanta destrucción, se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a él, para luego poner una mano sobre él._

_El niño alzó la mirada y la observó, aterrorizado. Anna contempló sus ojos verdes y dilatados de terror por largo rato. Retiró la mano con la que lo había tocado y se levantó, ofreciéndole su otra mano en un gesto que le indicaba que le ayudaría a levantarse._

_Por largos segundos se mantuvo así, soportando el sabor metálico del miedo y esa mirada de terror y desprecio sólo para demostrar que era buena, que ella no tenía la culpa. El niño se movió, incómodo, pero no tomó su mano._

_"Quizá… disculparme ahora solucione el problema…"_

_Abrió la boca y la cerró, algo molesta consigo misma por no poder hacer algo tan simple como disculparse. Abrió la boca otra vez para murmurar una disculpa…_

_**"!AY!"**_

_Retrocedió un par de pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando con la mano izquierda el sitio adolorido. Notó una gota de líquido que le mojaba el rostro, y luego un pequeño hilillo la siguió._

_Miró al suelo, hacia el objeto que la había golpeado… una piedra. Estaba manchada de rojo. _

_"¿Qué…¿Quién…?"_

_Alzó la mirada otra vez, y vio a una mujer acercándose con otra piedra en la mano. El Oni a su lado se agitó._

_"Quieto, monstruo"_

_Intentó decir algo, pedir una explicación o una disculpa… ¿por qué le había pegado? Ella no había hecho nada malo, no aún… sólo había roto unos vidrios, y eso no había sido su culpa, sino del monstruo. Pero ellos no lo sabían¿cierto? Era por eso que le achacaban toda la culpa. Porque no podían ver al monstruo, sino a la niña… ¿por qué…?_

_**"!Aléjate de nuestros niños, monstruo!"**_

_Por largo rato se mantuvo ahí, quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Monstruo… la había llamado monstruo. ¿Por qué? Era como ellos. ¿Qué no podían ver¡Era como ellos¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada¡Esa cosa la tenía, ese monstruo, no ella¿Por qué no podían ver?_

_**"!Monstruo!"**_

_**"!Demonio!"**_

_**"!Vete de aquí!"**_

_**"!Déjanos en paz!"**_

_**"!Hija del diablo!"**_

_¿Por qué la llamaban demonio?... ella… ella era humana¿no? El demonio era el Oni¿cierto?_

_"Basta, basta… ¡no soy un demonio¿Qué no ven¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Yo sólo trataba de ayudar, de explicar… que yo no he hecho nada… ¡que no soy un monstruo!"  
_

_Sintió el control que ejercía sobre el Oni debilitarse rápidamente, a medida que las emociones de ira y dolor fluían de ella hacia él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Más piedras impactaron contra ella, ya que más adultos cogían el valor suficiente para lanzar piedras y desafiar el poderío de aquella niña-demonio. _

_El Oni creció, y luego saltó hacia delante, ya sin el control de su creadora. Los gritos de un niño perforaron el aire cuando el demonio lo cogió entre sus fauces y lo sacudió en el aire como un guiñapo. _

_Y ya no pudo soportarlo más._

_Corrió. Los gritos de terror perforaban sus oídos y ella no podía ignorarlos, el sabor metálico y horrible del miedo llenó su boca y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. _

_Corrió. ¿Por cuánto tiempo¿Un minuto¿Una hora?... imposible saberlo, y eso no importaba ya. Sólo le importaba una cosa. Tenía que ver a Yoh. Tenía que irse de Ozoresan._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta se abría de golpe.

"Ah, ahí estás" murmuró Yoh, jadeante. "Te busqué por toda la casa y hasta te llamé. ¿Por qué no contestabas?"

Sonaba algo molesto, cosa poco común en él. Pero comprendió que era más bien porque se había preocupado mucho al no encontrarla a su lado al despertar ni en ninguna parte de la casa.

"Estaba pensando"

Yoh se acercó a ella, mucho más calmado ahora que el susto había pasado. La abrazo desde atrás y depositó un suave beso en su cuello. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien" mintió ella, y la recorrió un escalofrío "¿Y tú?"

"Bien. Me desperté porque hacía frío"

"Estamos en verano…"

"Sí, pero hace frío cuando tú no estás"

Se sonrojó. Sabía a qué se refería con eso. Últimamente había agarrado la maña de coquetear con ella de esa manera tan deliberada. A veces la pillaba por sorpresa, tenía que admitirlo… y ésta era una de esas.

"Tonto"

Él rió, sabiendo que esta vez había logrado sorprenderla un poco y hasta avergonzarla. Le encantaba hacer eso. Se veía tan linda cuando estaba avergonzada.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, apretándola un poco más y besándole el cuello. Anna permitió aquel ansiado contacto. Necesitaba algo de calidez después de tantos lúgubres recuerdos.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella no contestó. Nunca lo hacía, en realidad. Yoh sabía a qué hora debía preparar el desayuno. Sin embargo, no se movió. Siguió besándole el cuello con delicadeza, jugando con su pelo y acariciándole la cintura con una mano.

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el agradable cosquilleo. Arqueó la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar otro suspiro, más fuerte que el anterior. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Él sonrió. Lo sintió contra la piel de su cuello, y sintió sus manos recorrer su cintura y empezar a jugar con el nudo de la yukata. Tembló.

"Shhh"

No desató la prenda, pero estaba lo suficientemente suelta como para deslizarla y descubrir sus hombros, no más.

_"Oh, Dios…"_

Los labios de Yoh acariciaron la sensible piel que une al cuello con los hombros, estimulándola un poco, tentándola. Con las manos aflojó el nudo de la yukata, sin deshacerlo realmente, sólo para aflojarlo un poco, abriendo la prenda para descubrir los delicados hombros.

Empezó a besar la sensible piel que unía al cuello con el hombro. Ella gimió cuando una de sus manos acarició su nuca y fue más abajo, hacia su espalda.

_"¿Qué… qué es esto?"_

Cicatrices. Muchas de ellas. Pero formaban figuras tan perfectas que no podían ser auto inflingidas. Eran finas, casi delgadas líneas que se hundían en su piel.

Esas cicatrices¿qué eran?... ¿Por qué estaban allí?...

"¿Anna…?"

Ella lo oyó, y percibió sus pensamientos también. Se había dado cuenta de las cicatrices.

Se apartó, entre horrorizada y enfadada.

"Ve a preparar el desayuno de una vez" siseó, hostil.

Yoh la vio salir de la habitación como una ráfaga de viento, y oyó el rápido de tump, tump, tump que emitía sus pasos, cada vez más alejados.

"Sí, Anna…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué eran? Cicatrices, obviamente, pero ¿por qué estaban allí? Él las había sentido bajo sus dedos, y había visto algunas de ellas. Eran demasiado perfectas, demasiado finas como para ser causados por algún cuchillo o navaja. Era imposible que hubieran sido el resultado de una golpiza… o del incidente.

_"Formaban una figura…"_

Una figura o un patrón determinado, y era imposible que Anna misma las hubiera causado. Pero ¿quién sería capaz de hacer un trabajo tan perfecto sobre la piel de otra persona? Habrían sido necesarios unas manos expertas y un cuchillo cuya hoja fuera aún más sutil que Harusame… y eso era difícil de encontrar.

Y, aún así¿por qué alguien marcaría a Anna de aquella forma¿Quién se tomaría tanto tiempo, trabajo y esfuerzo en hacer algo así?

El cuchillo le tembló al empezar a cortar las verduras.

_"Tetsu y los demás imbéciles son buenos candidatos…"_

Sin embargo, era poco probable que después de haberle hecho lo que le hicieron se hubieran tomado el tiempo y dado el lujo de marcarla así. Además, aquellas cicatrices no eran obra de cuchillos y navajas. Parecían estar hechas por un escalpelo o algo más fino y delicado. Y las cicatrices eran tan perfectas que parecía que hubieran sido necesarias reglas y compases para trazarlas.

Oyó que Anna se movía en el piso de arriba, de un lado a otro, ora a la izquierda, ora a la derecha. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que estaba molesta, o al menos, inquieta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Maldición… sabía que esto pasaría algún día…"_

Siguió caminando, intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible en su inquietud. Daba círculos alrededor de la habitación, una y otra vez. Ya debería haberse cambiado y bajado, pero ni siquiera había empezado a quitarse la yukata. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si estaba tan inquieta?

Finalmente se quedó tranquila, frente al espejo que yacía recostado contra la pared. Deslizó la yukata por los hombros y se giró, volteando la cabeza para contemplar las cicatrices.

_"Que estúpida he sido… ¿cómo no iba a notarlo, si a cada rato anda tocándome la espalda?"_

Una voz interior le reprochó por no haber sido más cuidadosa, mientras que otra le decía que era inevitable, que, después de todo, Yoh tarde o temprano tendría que tocarle y sentiría esas cicatrices.

Pero no era que se enterara de las cicatrices lo que realmente le preocupaba, era que llegase a averiguar el significado que ellas contenían… y su reacción al saberlo.

Esas cicatrices no habían sido hechas por manos humanas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Se ha demorado demasiado… la comida se va a enfriar"_

Hacía rato que se había quedado quieta, pero no había bajado aún. Algo le preocupaba, y estaba intentando evitarlo, seguro. Era como si no quisiera que se enterara de algo. Y ese algo era importante, al parecer. Anna no se inquietaba tan fácilmente.

Pasos en el piso de arriba, se desplazaban hacia las escaleras y bajaban. Yoh alzó la vista. Anna ya había hecho su aparición. Traía puesto unos jeans y una sudadera negra, algo holgada.

Se sentó sin mediar palabra y empezó a comer lo que le habían servido, que ahora estaba frío, por cierto. Yoh hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose algo acongojado. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a los silencios de la itako, no le gustaba cuando estos eran incómodos, casi forzados.

"¿Cómo está la comida?"

"Bien" contestó ella, a secas.

Silencio de nuevo. Anna mantenía la mirada fija en la comida, jugando con ella antes de metérsela a la boca. Notó que Yoh cambiaba de posición, incómodo o inquieto. No estaba segura. Probablemente era ambas cosas… sí era ambas. Estaba intrigado por las cicatrices, y también preocupado.

Ella misma cambió de posición, pero intentó ocultar su inquietud, y se contentó con jugar con la comida. No le gustaba el ambiente tenso que imperaba en el comedor. De Yoh empezaban a emanar emociones encontradas. Preocupación. Intriga. Temor. Inquietud. Incomodidad. Inseguridad. Algo de ira (hacia Tetsu, probablemente)…

_"Tetsu no sería capaz de hacer algo así… no tiene la habilidad ni el poder. Éstas no son sólo cicatrices… es…"_

"Anna…"

Ella oyó su voz, pero no alzó la mirada para encararlo. Era buena ocultando cosas, pero era pésima mintiendo. Si Yoh no preguntaba nada, podría guardarse el asunto de las cicatrices para sí misma al menos por un tiempo más. Pero si empezaba a preguntarle sobre ellas, ella probablemente mentiría y se notaría que estaba mintiendo.

Diablos.

"… ¿te ocurre algo?"

"Estoy bien"

Silencio. Maldito silencio. Incomprensible. Incómodo. Severo. Imposible de ignorar, imposible de conservar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se generaba un silencio así. Y fue Yoh, como siempre, quien lo rompió.

"Esas cicatrices…"

"No son nada"

Mentía. Él se había dado cuenta. La conocía bien, y sabía que Anna no era una mentirosa eficaz. Usualmente la habría dejado tranquila, pero el tema era tan preocupante, tan intrigante, que decidió presionar un poco más.

"Son algo… ¿alguien te lastimó?"

_"Sí, y podría decirse que esa fue la principal causa…"_

"… pero no fue una paliza¿cierto?"

_"No…"_

"… Tampoco del incidente… fueron hechas por alguien más hábil…"

_"Se está acercando demasiado. ¿Desde cuando es tan listo?..."_

"… y tienen un significado especial¿cierto? No son aleatorias…"

_"… ¿y desde cuando sabe qué diablos significa aleatorio?"_

"Son perfectas… forman un patrón, tienen un significado, un uso para ti… ¿qué son?"

"… Cicatrices, nada más"

Él cambió de posición, incómodo pero decidido a averiguar la verdad. Sabía que estaba mintiendo. El significado de esas cicatrices debía inquietarla mucho para incitarla a mentir ante él, cuando ella nunca había sido una mentirosa por naturaleza.

La miró a los ojos. Ella tembló.

"¿No encuentras las palabras para decírmelo o no quieres?"

"N-no lo sé…"

Al menos eso era verdad. No sabía si quería decírselo o no, y tampoco sabía las palabras adecuadas para cuasar en él una reacción favorable.

"Bueno… ¿qué tal si me cuentas, y si el problema es demasiado grande, te ayudo?"

Eso ya lo habían hecho antes. Ese sistema que tanto la había ayudado a abrirse ante él. Suspiró, indecisa.

Decidió que no quería decirle nada, sin embargo, provenía de él un sentimiento de ansiedad o inquietud, de preocupación, y una necesidad de confianza que… no pudo resistirse. No estaba hecha para mentir, sólo para ocultar.

Pensó en las palabras adecuadas, en el inicio del problema y el fin de éste (o lo que debería ser el fin). Luego, asintió y empezó.

"En Ozoresan todos me temían debido a los Onis, tú ya sabes qué son y de lo que eran capaces…"

Claro, los muchos Onis que vio intentaron matarlo, y lo habrían conseguido de no ser por la ayuda de Matamune. Notó que temblaba.

"Cuando llegaste… algo ocurrió. Tuve el primer recuerdo feliz… tú. ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que me dijiste que los Onis estaban hechos de mis inseguridades y sufrimientos? Bueno… cuando te conocí… usaba esos recuerdos y anhelos que producías en mi para mantener controlados a los Onis…"

"… Conseguiste el control sobre ellos a partir de esos recuerdos"

Anna asintió, sonrojada por haberle confesado que se la había pasado pensando en él en Ozoresan, y se planteó la posibilidad de decirle que sólo había sido un entrenamiento, pero a la final calló y continuó el relato.

"Conseguí control… pero era… inestable..."

**_Flashback_**

**_"!Esperen! Yo… ¡ya no quiero estar sola!..."_**

_Uno de los niños tropezó y cayó al suelo. Todo su peso cayó sobre su mano, que se rompió. El chiquillo lanzó un grito de dolor y pánico._

_Anna se acercó a él, lentamente. Los otros niños observaban, desde lejos, lloriqueando, observando como ella, la causante de tanta destrucción, se acercaba y se arrodillaba junto a él, para luego poner una mano sobre él._

_El niño alzó la mirada y la observó, aterrorizado. Anna contempló sus ojos verdes y dilatados de terror por largo rato. Retiró la mano con la que lo había tocado y se levantó, ofreciéndole su otra mano en un gesto que le indicaba que le ayudaría a levantarse._

_Por largos segundos se mantuvo así, soportando el sabor metálico del miedo y esa mirada de terror y desprecio sólo para demostrar que era buena, que ella no tenía la culpa. El niño se movió, incómodo, pero no tomó su mano._

_"Quizá… disculparme ahora solucione el problema…"_

_Abrió la boca y la cerró, algo molesta consigo misma por no poder hacer algo tan simple como disculparse. Abrió la boca otra vez para murmurar una disculpa…_

_**"!AY!"**_

_Retrocedió un par de pasos, sacudiendo la cabeza y buscando con la mano izquierda el sitio adolorido. Notó una gota de líquido que le mojaba el rostro, y luego un pequeño hilillo la siguió._

_Miró al suelo, hacia el objeto que la había golpeado… una piedra. Estaba manchada de rojo. _

_"¿Qué…¿Quién…?"_

_Alzó la mirada otra vez, y vio a una mujer acercándose con otra piedra en la mano. El Oni a su lado se agitó._

_"Quieto, monstruo"_

_Intentó decir algo, pedir una explicación o una disculpa… ¿por qué le había pegado? Ella no había hecho nada malo, no aún… sólo había roto unos vidrios, y eso no había sido su culpa, sino del monstruo. Pero ellos no lo sabían¿cierto? Era por eso que le achacaban toda la culpa. Porque no podían ver al monstruo, sino a la niña… ¿por qué…?_

_**"!Aléjate de nuestros niños, monstruo!"**_

_Por largo rato se mantuvo ahí, quieta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Monstruo… la había llamado monstruo. ¿Por qué? Era como ellos. ¿Qué no podían ver¡Era como ellos¡Ella no tenía la culpa de nada¡Esa cosa la tenía, ese monstruo, no ella¿Por qué no podían ver?_

_**"!Monstruo!"**_

_**"!Demonio!"**_

_**"!Vete de aquí!"**_

_**"!Déjanos en paz!"**_

_**"!Hija del diablo!"**_

**_Flashback_**

"¿Te llamaban monstruo?"

Anna cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor e ira, pero se contuvo, temiendo que sus emociones se desbordaran y la forzaran a llorar. No había llorado por eso en años, y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

"Monstruo, demonio, sí. Y es comprensible. Se dieron cuenta de que cada vez que salía algo malo ocurría. A la larga tomaron cartas en el asunto e intentaron expulsarme… de nada sirvió…"

**_Flashback_**

_¿Por qué la llamaban demonio?... ella… ella era humana¿no? El demonio era el Oni¿cierto?_

_"Basta, basta… ¡no soy un demonio¿Qué no ven¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! Yo sólo trataba de ayudar, de explicar… que yo no he hecho nada… ¡que no soy un monstruo!"  
_

_Sintió el control que ejercía sobre el Oni debilitarse rápidamente, a medida que las emociones de ira y dolor fluían de ella hacia él sin que pudiera evitarlo. Más piedras impactaron contra ella, ya que más adultos cogían el valor suficiente para lanzar piedras y desafiar el poderío de aquella niña-demonio. _

_El Oni creció, y luego saltó hacia delante, ya sin el control de su creadora. Los gritos de un niño perforaron el aire cuando el demonio lo cogió entre sus fauces y lo sacudió en el aire como un guiñapo. _

_Y ya no pudo soportarlo más._

_Corrió. Los gritos de terror perforaban sus oídos y ella no podía ignorarlos, el sabor metálico y horrible del miedo llenó su boca y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. _

_Corrió. ¿Por cuánto tiempo¿Un minuto¿Una hora?... imposible saberlo, y eso no importaba ya. Sólo le importaba una cosa. Tenía que ver a Yoh. Tenía que irse de Ozoresan._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

"Tenía que irme de allí, o terminaría odiándolos a todos de nuevo, y entonces no hubiera servido de nada haberte conocido ni los entrenamientos… tenía que verte…" murmuró, casi llorando "Si permanecía allí por mucho tiempo más, me volvería loca. Su odio hacia mí, su repugnancia… era un monstruo, para ellos lo era…"

Yoh cruzó las piernas, y siguió escuchando con atención.

"¿Comprendes? El que tú fueras a Ozoresan ciertamente me ayudó a obtener el control, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte… yo no quería controlar a los Onis, quería que desaparecieran. Tuve que hacer… algo más… un conjuro"

**_Flashback_**

_**"!Anna¿En dónde te habías metido?"**_

_**"Fui a dar un paseo"**_

_Kino frunció el ceño. Nunca le había gustado que Anna saliera a la calle sola, con el riesgo de que apareciera algún Oni, y desde que la habían apedreado lo detestaba aún más. _

_Había sido duro cuando ella había regresado, hecha un desastre, cubierta de sudor y sangre, como si se hubiera lastimado y luego hubiera corrido una maratón. Había llorado toda la noche, y ella no pudo hacer nada más que intentar consolarla, diciéndole que no era un monstruo, ni tampoco un demonio, que no era su culpa… y de nada había servido. Eran ya las diez de la mañana del día siguiente cuando finalmente se había quedado dormida. _

_Kino no quería volver a verla así, en ese estado tan frágil e inestable. De hecho, casi había entrado en pánico al verla llorar, sabiendo que no lo había hecho desde los cinco (al menos no en su presencia). _

_**"No deberías salir así"**_

_Anna se encogió de hombros, y supo que no había visto ese gesto. ¿Cómo verlo, si estaba ciega?_

_**"Abuela, bebamos té verde"**_

_No le dio tiempo para que contestase. Sólo la tomó de una mano y la guió hasta la cocina. Sabía que Kino estaba extrañada. Nunca Anna había iniciado un contacto físico de manera tan… espontánea. Es más, siempre se retiraba cada vez que intentaba tocarla o palmearle la espalda para indicarle que había entrenado satisfactoriamente. Ella no era una persona de muy sociable, que digamos._

_Anna se encargó de preparar el té y de servirlo, un ritual que una honorable prometida Asakura debía aprender de pequeña. Y luego se sentó a la mesa, cuidando sus modales a la hora de beber el té, aunque sabía que Kino no podía verla._

_**"¿Estás sentada correctamente?" **inquirió la anciana._

_**"Sí"**_

_**"¿Tienes la espalda derecha?"**_

_**"Sí"**_

**_"Estás girando la taza de té como ten enseñé"_**

_**"Sí"**_

_Kino asintió, dándose por satisfecha. Desde muy pequeña Anna había tenido buenos modales, como si tuviera un sexto sentido para esas cosas, pero últimamente la anciana la "entrenaba" para pulirlos un poco. La prometida del heredero tenía que ser perfecta en todos los sentidos. _

_De súbito, Anna puso algo pesado sobre la mesa, lo supo por el sonido que había producido la madera de la mesa al crujir. _

_**"Lee"**_

_**"Sabes bien que no puedo leer…"**_

_**"No con los ojos, pero sí con las manos"**_

_Arrebató la taza de las manos ancianas y las guió hasta lo que parecía ser un grabado. Observó cómo Kino movía los dedos sobre la superficie áspera, explorando las líneas que había tallado en ella. Una expresión de asombro se formaba en el rostro de su maestra con cada trazo que tocaba._

_**"¿Tú… hiciste esto?" **preguntó, finalmente_

_**"Sí"**_

_**"¿Sola?"**_

**_"Sí"_**

_Anna ya estaba acostumbrada las minuciosas preguntas de Kino, aunque muchas veces éstas fueran obvias. Y sabía que la anciana era curiosa, tanto así que quería saber la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles sobre cualquier tema o problema que se le presentara, y siempre era la última en dar algún consejo, no porque fuera estúpida o lenta, sino que consideraba todas las soluciones posibles antes de abrir la boca. Era por eso que a Anna le caía bien. Pensaba más de lo que decía._

_Kino calló por varios minutos más, y Anna supo que estaba pensando otra vez, explorando bien, buscando futuras preguntas y soluciones. _

_**"Sé que es alguna especie de conjuro… pero no sé cual es su utilidad. Confieso que no lo comprendo. Jamás había visto un diseño así"**_

_**"Es, de hecho, un sello"** dijo Anna._

_Notó que Kino hundía un poco más la cabeza entre los hombros y movía los dedos con más lentitud, estudiando con cautela. El diseño en sí era un círculo que contenía otras figuras, entre ellas un pentágono, un triángulo y más círculos. Finalmente, asintió._

_**"Reconozco el patrón que distingue a los sellos de los demás conjuros… pero la mayoría del diseño es incomprensible para mí"**_

**_"Eso es porque no usé el típico modelo del sello japonés"_**

_Se levantó de la mesa y buscó en la sala los gruesos tomos que había dejado sobre el suelo, en una esquina para que la anciana no se tropezara con ellos durante sus merodeos nocturnos. _

_Regresó a la cocina con al menos ocho volúmenes sobre sus frágiles brazos, y luego buscó cinco más._

_Obviamente, Kino no podía leerlos (aunque ansiaba poder hacerlo), por lo que Anna le dio un pequeño resumen de lo que contenía cada libro. Leyó cada título._

_**"La mayoría de ellos trata de religión, magia y demonología" **dijo. Tomó un libro de la pila que había formado sobre la mesa y lo puso frente a su sensei **"Cristianismo" **murmuró. Soltó el libro y tomó otro **"Taoísmo" **puso ese sobre el primero que había soltado y tomó otro **"Astronomía" **dejó el tercero sobre los dos primeros **"Alquimia"** así siguió, poniendo cada volumen sobre el anterior que había tomado. **"Demonología: tipos de demonios y exorcismos. Defensas contra los diablos y demonios: sellos y rituales" **Hasta que finalmente llegó al último **"Satanismo"**_

_Kino parpadeó varias veces. ¿En qué tiempo había leído y estudiado tanto?_

_**"En las noches. De todas maneras, nunca he dormido mucho"** contestó Anna. Kino tembló. Había olvidado el asunto del reishi. **"Leerlos fue pan comido, comparado con combinar todas las creencia para formar otro tipo de sello"**_

**_"Sabes que sellar a los Onis es posible utilizando los sellos de pergamino convencionales"_**

_**"No, esos sellos sólo sirven para inmovilizarlos. No impiden que aparezcan. Además, son sólo temporales. Tienden a desgastarse rápidamente, y ninguno de ellos puede detener a un Oh-Oni" **Anna dividió la pila de libros en dos, cansada del crujido que emitía la mesa. **"El sello que creé difiere de los otros no sólo en su diseño porque no inmoviliza al Oni, sino que impide que aparezca, pues bloquea el canal que lo trajo a este mundo"**_

_Anna percibió una ola de inquietud proveniente de Kino. Ya estaba buscando fallas en el sistema. De hecho, ya había encontrado una._

_**"Eso quiere decir que el sello te afectará directamente"** _

_**"Como dije, bloquea el canal de entrada y salida de los Onis: yo. Ciertamente, me afectará, pero he sido muy cuidadosa…"**_

_**"Definitivamente no te dejaré hacerlo… ¿Cómo sabes que las cosas irán como tú deseas"**_

**_"Diseñé este sello para que fuera perfecto. Dudo que haya mayores efectos secundarios"_**

"_**Aún así, existe el riesgo…"**_

_**"La recompensa lo vale"**_

_Por largo rato se mantuvieron en silencio, cada una pensando. Anna la miraba, y, aunque Kino no podía verla, intentaba mantener sus ojos clavados en ella también. Daba la impresión de que se estaban probando, desafiando. No era la primera vez que se quedaban calladas de esa manera tan tensa._

_Finalmente, la mirada de Anna se ablandó, y sus ojos se apartaron de los de la anciana._

_**"Por favor, abuela"**_

_La anciana no podía ver el semblante agitado de Anna, pero sabía que estaba compungida. Lo sabía por su respiración, por el ritmo con el que inhalaba y exhalaba aire por la boca: estaba a punto de llorar _

_Sabía que los Onis eran la raíz de la miseria de Anna. Fueron la causa de su abandono, de la pérdida de su niñez y su inocencia, del desprecio que la gente sentía por ella, de sus miedos, de su dolor, de su soledad, de su ira y de su odio._

_Era injusto._

_**"Por favor…"**_

_Sabía también que estaba desesperada por librarse de ellos. Desde que la habían llamado monstruo, anhelaba con todas su fuerzas ser normal, como ellos, pero a la vez diferente. No quería ser tan cruel como ellos. En eso, al menos, quería ser distinta. _

_Kino lanzó un suspiro._

_**"Bien, entonces. Si estás tan segura de que va a funcionar" **advirtió el cambio en ella de inmediato: estaba alegre, casi eufórica **"Pero más te vale que salga bien y que no te pase nada. Sino tendré que buscarle otra prometida a Yoh…"**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

"Entonces, esas cicatrices te las hizo Kino…"

Anna asintió.

"Fue un efecto secundario del conjuro. No sabía que el sello quedaría grabado en mi piel…"

"Sí, pero funcionó. Ahora ya no tienes problemas con los Onis¿cierto? Y gracias a la ayuda de Aiko, tu reishi está cada vez más controlado… "

Anna tembló y se mordió el labio inferior, insegura. ¿Debería dejar el relato hasta allí o debería decirle toda la verdad? No quería ocultarle el resto, que era, por cierto, la parte más inquietante.

Tragó y oyó la despreocupada charla de Yoh. Le decía que había sido muy lista al haber pensado en una solución así, que nunca habría adivinado que las heridas en su espalda eran un sello, que las cicatrices en realidad no se veían tan mal…

Tonto. No era su apariencia su mayor preocupación.

"Eso no es todo, Yoh…"

Yoh dejó de hablar al instante, mirándola a los ojos para darle coraje y para incitarla a decir más. No tenía por qué temer a contarle el resto.

Aún así, Anna temía. Tenía miedo de que si él se enteraba del resto, dejara de amarla o le tendría miedo.

"El conjuro… no salió como esperaba…"

**_Flashback_**

_**"¿Ya has preparado todo, Anna?"**_

**_"Sí. Todo está según lo planeado. Ya dibujé el sello en el suelo y en el techo, dispuse las velas en el orden correcto e hice todo los preparativos. ¿Ya has memorizado el conjuro?"_**

**_"Por supuesto. No fue difícil. Supongo que la dificultad de este rito reside en el diseño sello"_**

**_"Supones bien, Kino-sensei"_**

_Echó una ojeada a la sala. Habían descorrido las cortinas para que la luz de la luna llena inundara la sala. Anna se había encargado de dibujar el sello en el suelo y en el techo. Había usado implementos rudimentarios para hacerlo: reglas y compases que ella misma había hecho. El resultado fue un sello milimétricamente perfecto. _

_También lo había dibujado en el techo (cosa que fue mucho más difícil), utilizando sillas para encaramarse. También era perfecto._

_**"Empecemos de una vez"**_

_Anna asintió y empezó a desvestirse, descubriendo ante la anciana ciega un cuerpo típico de una chica de trece años. Una figura de preadolescente, de curvas suaves, que apenas empezaba a formarse. Dobló la ropa y la dejó en una esquina, y luego se giró y entró en el diseño que había plasmado en el suelo de madera, teniendo cuidado en no pisar alguna línea. _

_Kino se acercó, teniendo cuidado también, preguntándole a su aprendiz antes de pisar para asegurarse de no dañar el dibujo con los pies. Traía un pincel y un recipiente lleno de un líquido rojo. Sangre. La sangre de Anna. _

_Se arrodilló junto a Anna. Ésta estaba sentada, con las piernas flexionadas y los brazos estirados hacia atrás, sus manos apoyándose sobre el suelo. Metió el pincel en el recipiente con sangre y empezó a escribir. Si bien era ciega, las itakos debían saber escribir. Era una tradición._

_Anna tembló ante el contacto del líquido frío contra su piel._

_La anciana llenó todo aquel cuerpo de caracteres rojos. Su rostro, su cuello, sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos, sus manos, su estómago, su vientre, la parte exterior de sus muslos y sus pies. Eran frases que se repetían, una y otra vez. _

_Una vez terminado su trabajo con Anna, se retiró, pisando con el mismo cuidado, a los exteriores del diseño. Fue entonces cuando empezó a recitar lo que había escrito con sangre sobre la piel de su aprendiz._

"**_A través de su cuerpo no vendrás. No irás detrás de ella. Cuando ella viva, tú caerás muerto. Cuando ella muera, otra vez vivirás. Si ella se acerca, tú te mantendrás lejos. Si tú te acercas, ella se alejará .A su hogar no debes entrar, Y te esconderás de su sombra por toda la eternidad. Fuera de mi vista, esclavo. ¡Haz silencio, demonio!..."_**

_Repitió aquel encantamiento, una y otra vez. Fueron tantas las repeticiones que Anna empezó a preguntarse si realmente funcionaría. Se sentía extraña, mareada. Pero aparte de eso se sentía normal. ¿No debería haber alguna otra reacción?_

_Kino siguió recitando, cada vez más segura de sí misma. A diferencia de Anna, sabía bien que ese tipo de conjuros no solía tener mayores efectos palpables. Y, si bien este sello afectaría a Anna de manera directa, el que ella no experimentara ninguna reacción desfavorable era, de hecho, una buena señal. _

_Entonces la oyó gritar. _

"_**!Kino-sensei!"**_

_De repente hacía calor. Mucho calor. Estaban en Ozoresan, en pleno verano, pero… este calor no era natural… ni tampoco las ráfagas de viento. ¿Cómo iba a circular el aire de esa forma si las ventanas y puertas estaban cerradas? No, aquello no era viento… era una respiración. _

_Risa, cínica y horrible, y un infantil grito de terror. Kino no pudo ver lo que ocurría, pero Anna jamás podría olvidar a aquel demonio que había aparecido junto a ella, sobre ella, alrededor de ella… ¿dónde estaba el demonio realmente¿Cerca¿Lejos¿Arriba¿Abajo¿A la izquierda¿A la derecha?... estaba en todas partes y en ningún lado al mismo tiempo. Sólo sabía que estaba allí, torturándola._

"_**No actúes como una niña asustada, mamá. No va contigo…"**_

_La voz de Kino se alzó una vez más, repitiendo el conjuro. Pero el Oni sólo rió y no le prestó atención. Anna no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba allí. Era como una nube informe de energía roja. Y estaba por todos lados. Sinceramente, habría preferido a un Oni completamente formado. Al menos así sería capaz de saber por dónde atacaría. Detestaba aquella neblina semitransparente_

_Voces. Las voces de la gente del pueblo. _

"_**!Monstruo!"**_

"_**!Demonio!"**_

"_**!Déjanos en paz!"**_

_Tembló, y aquella nube de energía roja se arremolinó alrededor de ella._

"_**No soy un monstruo…"**_

"_**Lo eres. ¿Qué otro ser sería capaz de hacer tales cosas?"**_

_Más voces. Algunas le llamaban demonio, monstruo, bestia… hubo una que la llamó asesina. Anna lloriqueó._

"_**Eso no es verdad"**_

"**_Oh, sí que es verdad. ¿Quién mató a esos niños"_**

"_**Tú"**_

"_**¿Y quién me trajo a este mundo?" **Anna lanzó un débil gemido, dándose cuenta de aquella cruel ironía. Era cierto. Sin querer, era un monstruo **"¿Lo ves? Eres un monstruo, un demonio. Pedirme que me aleje de ti es inconcebible, inconcebible… pero hay algo que puedo hacer por ti" **Anna tembló. Sabía que ese algo no iba a ser bueno **"… préstame tu cuerpo"**_

_Dolor. Mucho dolor… en su espalda. Miles de ojos rojos se habían formado a partir de aquella nube carmesí. La estaban observando, calculando._

"_!No!"_

_La nube se agitó, formando un remolino alrededor de ella. Esos ojos rojos la miraban. Y el dolor en la piel de su espalda se iba haciendo cada vez más agudo. Eran como… zarpazos. La estaba marcando a fuego con sus garras ardientes. Hedía a piel quemada. _

_Sintió que trazaba círculos, triángulos… era el patrón que ella misma había diseñado. Que ironía. Después de todo, el dibujo tenía una falla. Sellaría al demonio… dentro de ella misma. No lo alejaría. Ahora formaría parte de ella. La convertiría en un verdadero demonio. _

"_!Alto!"_

"_**Quédate quieta, madre. No vaya a ser que me equivoque. El sello es complicado…"**_

_Sollozó con los ojos cerrados. ¿Cómo pudo dejar escapar una falla? Había tardado año y medio en llegar al diseño final. ¡Pensó que era perfecto! Y ahora, al ejecutar el ritual, resultaba que algo había ido mal. Y aquel Oni le pedía que se quedara quieta. Vaya imbécil. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que no podía moverse ni hablar? De haber podido, habría gritado de dolor y se estaría retorciendo en el suelo._

_El dolor se acentuó, se multiplicó por diez, por cien, por mil… hasta que se hizo insoportable, obligándola a pensar que aquello no había valido la pena, que habría sido mejor quedarse tal y como estaba, que la vida no tenía sentido… ¿cómo iba a tenerlo si todo era pura agonía?_

_Entonces, la nube se hizo menos densa. Se estaba metiendo dentro de ella, por cada poro de su piel. Luego, desapareció._

_Abrió los ojos. No había nada allí. Percibió el olor de la carne quemada, y vio humo y vapor asentarse un poco, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Kino aún murmuraba el rezo, como para asegurarse de que la presencia ya no estaba allí._

_Pero en realidad aún seguía allí._

_Sí, ambas lo sabían. Kino había oído bien. Sabía que había ocurrido una falla, y que los resultados del ritual no habían ido como se esperaba. Sin embargo, el Oni se había ido, su presencia física había desaparecido._

_Por el momento._

_Ahora mismo estaba más preocupada por el estado de su aprendiz que por el Oni. _

"_**Anna" **la itako no contestó "**Anna¿estás bien?"**_

_Anna se levantó y dio una mirada en derredor. ¿Por qué de repente la sala estaba tan iluminada¿Por qué podía oír la silenciosa respiración de Kino¿Por qué olía el perfume que la anciana había dejado en su habitación y que no había usado hoy?_

_Sus sentidos se habían hecho más agudos, sin duda alguna._

_Saboreó el metal de su sangre en la boca, y palpó con la lengua los cuatro colmillos, ahora afilados y peligrosos. Luego se miró las uñas. Habían crecido, y parecían estar recubiertas por una delgada y brillante capa de nácar; también habían cogido filo. Y su pelo ahora estaba más largo. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?_

_Miró a la anciana, tomándose el tiempo para detallar su rostro. Ahora incluso podía ver cada arruga que componía su vieja cara._

"_**Sí… estoy bien"**_

_Se acercó a la anciana, pero con cada paso que daba se sentía más débil. Se detuvo, a un par de metros de su vieja maestra, y sacudió la cabeza. _

_**"¿Anna?"**_

_Lo último que supo fue que una negrura impenetrable la envolvía, cegándola y robándole la lucidez._

_Que sueños tan horribles había tenido entonces._

_Nubes de sangre. Ojos rojos. Risa cínica. Palabras hirientes. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvo soñando sobre aquello? Para ella fue una eternidad. Para la anciana fueron nueve días exactos._

_Sí, nueve días. Durante ese período Anna estuvo consciente, pero sin poder moverse. Oía a la anciana ir y venir de aquí para allá, trayendo agua que vertía en su boca con un gotero, o la comida triturada que le forzaba a comer, o el chillido de las oxidadas tijeras al cortar su cabello que había crecido largo sin ninguna razón. Advertía también otras pequeñeces. El movimiento de las ratas y ratones, el reclamo de un coyote, el aullido de un lobo, el murmullo del pueblo al despertar o al acostarse… podía percibir todo eso y no podía siquiera mover un dedo._

_Dios, que patética era. _

_Pero de súbito pudo moverse y hablar, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. La anciana le había cortado el cabello, y ahora estaba del mismo largo de siempre. Se miró las uñas. Parecían estar hechas de nácar. Se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla para comprobar si sus colmillos realmente se habían afilado tanto. Saboreó la sangre._

_Se levantó y buscó a la anciana en la cocina._

_**"Anna" **murmuró la anciana, distinguiéndola de las demás personas por la ligereza y rapidez de sus pasos **"¿Eres tú realmente?"**_

_Anna se acercó y dejó que la anciana le palpara el rostro. Era una de las pocas veces que le dejaba hacer eso. Nunca le había gustado que la tocara así. De repente, la anciana empezó a llorar de alegría y la abrazó. Anna casi se muere de la sorpresa y el susto._

_**"!A-abuela!"**_

_Más o menos diez minutos después, cuando la anciana recobró la compostura y dejó de abrazarla, Anna se permitió apartarse y preparar té verde con completa normalidad._

_**"Entonces¿el sello funciona?"**_

_**"Eso parece, pero aún tengo que probarlo"**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

"El Oni… ¿está dentro de ti?"

Anna asintió, temblando.

"Sí, está aquí. Puedo sentirlo. Debajo de mi piel, detrás de mi rostro… es imposible deshacerme de él ahora.

"Sí, pero… no es tan malo, si nos ponemos a pensar. Allí ya no puede causar más daño…"

"No he terminado" le cortó ella, haciendo una ademán de impaciencia, pero ,a verdad es que no ansiaba continuar "Todo el mundo tiene dos lados: un lado puro y un lado oscuro. Esos lados tienden a ser muy diferentes según cada persona… mi lado oscuro siempre fue grande debido a mis… dones. Sin embargo, el hecho de tener al Oni dentro de mi le dio… voz propia…"

**_Flashback_**

_Descendió por el camino de tierra que conectaba la pensión con las demás vías. Tomó la que guiaba a Ozoresan. En el camino se encontró, o más bien vio, a varias personas que huían de ella. No le dio importancia. Estaba allí para probar el sello. Si funcionaba a la perfección, podría pedirle permiso a Kino para irse de allí. _

_"Cinco minutos y aún no ha aparecido ningún Oni… hasta ahora va bien"_

_Claro que podía oír los pensamientos de la gente y saborear el metal del miedo. Sin embargo, emociones en aquella concentración tan grande ya deberían haberla forzado a crear uno. Hasta ahora el sello había mantenido las cosas normales a la perfección._

_Se alejó del pueblo y subió una colina, ocultándose detrás de unos arbustos. Ya había descubierto la agudeza de su vista, y sabía que ahora tenía los ojos de un águila y los oídos de un zorro. _

_Allí, en los límites del pueblo, distinguió a varios adultos. Hablaban de ella. Sí, de ella. Podía oír sus palabras y sus pensamientos con toda claridad. La habían visto hacía nueve días. Aquella vez no había pasado nada, decían, pero podría pasar algo la próxima vez que "la niña-demonio" visitara el pueblo._

_Eso envió una ola de cólera a través de todo su cuerpo._

_"Deberíamos matarlos a todos…"_

_Parpadeó, con inmensa sorpresa. Claro, había pensado en matarlos muchas veces. De hecho, había dejado que los onis hicieran de las suyas con los habitantes del pueblo. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento no había sido suyo. Ni tampoco del Oni que ahora yacía atrapado en su interior… había sido una voz femenina, infantil, casi juguetona._

_"¿Tú que dices¿Los matamos?"_

_Decía aquello como si fuera un juego. Anna estaba segura de que se estaba volviendo loca. Ahora tenía a esa pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza, y lo pero del caso es que no podía controlarla._

_"Tú… ¿quién eres?"_

"_Espejismo"_

_**Fin del flashback**_

"Espejismo es la fusión del Oni con ese lado oscuro. No sé por qué escogió ese nombre. Quizá sólo porque le parecía divertido. Después de todo, un espejismo es una ilusión. Tal vez sólo estaba intentando decirme que sólo es real para mí… de cualquier forma, Espejismo no es… agradable. Usualmente me dice que haga… cosas… que no quiero hacer… me dice cosas que… detesto oír… me dice que mate a todos, que los haga pedazos, que los lastime… pero sé que si lo hago ella me echará la culpa, y todo el mundo me la echará también. Y entonces… me llamarán…"

"… monstruo"

Anna se sacudió al oír esa palabra de la boca del ser que más amaba. Tembló, y sin poder contenerse, lloró. Era cierto. Lo era. Ella era un monstruo. ¿Qué otro ser tendría aquella clase de pensamientos, emociones y deseos, sino un monstruo? Y ahora Yoh pensaba lo mismo.

Ah, entonces es había sido su peor miedo… que él le llamara demonio, que él le creyera un monstruo. Que dejara de amarla por serlo. ¿Qué tan patética podía llegar a ser su vida¿Cuánto dolor tenía que soportar aún¿Qué ya no había sido suficiente?

Alguien la detestaba allá arriba.

O quizá allá abajo. No importaba. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Todo lo que había tenido le había sido arrebatado de alguna manera u otra. Sus padres, su niñez, su inocencia… y ahora Yoh. ¿Cuánto más¿Por qué tanto dolor?

Abrió los ojos y dejó de sollozar en seco, pero aún las lágrimas marcaban la piel de sus mejillas y corrían hasta su barbilla. Sintió la gentil caricia de Yoh sobre sus cabellos. Luego, su cuerpo que se acercaba al de ella, y sus brazos la atrajeron hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo.

"Shhh, shhh"

Ese sonido que emitía tan a menudo cuando la notaba inquieta. Otra vez lo oía. Ese siseo constante, calmante, tan suave, tan tierno.

Hundió la cara en su pecho, buscando el calor y el sentimiento de protección que emanaba de él. ¿Por qué aún no le había dado la espalda?

"No lo eres" murmuró él, acercando su boca a su oreja mientras le acariciaba la espalda con los dedos "No eres un monstruo…"

Tembló de nuevo, con los ojos bien abiertos, y entonces se echó a llorar, en silencio. Todos la habían llamado monstruo, demonio…

_**Flashback**_

"_**!Deja a nuestros niños en paz, montruo!"**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

…todos la habían detestado…

_**Flashback**_

"_**!Monstruo!"**_

_**"!Demonio!"**_

_**"!Vete de aquí!"**_

_**"!Déjanos en paz!"**_

_**"!Hija del diablo!"**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

… y ahora venía él y le decía que no lo era. ¿Qué clase de idiota era este como para no darse cuenta de lo que era¿Qué tipo de falla cerebral tenía este chico para ignorar lo evidente?

Sintió besos en el cuello.

"No eres un monstruo, ni un demonio… olvida esas cosas. No son ciertas" le besó el cuello, y luego el rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios "Te quiero" y entonces la besó.

Anna cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Había dejado de llorar. Ahora estaba concentrada en los besos, y en las suaves caricias. Llevó ambas manos hasta sus hombros, dejándolas allí para estimular los sensibles nervios de su piel. Pero luego se apartó, inquieta.

¿Por qué un ángel como él amaría a un demonio como ella?

"El amor tiene su propia lógica, su propia razón. No intentes comprender con mente humana lo que Dios ha creado con el corazón"

Anna enarcó una ceja. Al parecer, sabía lo que había estado pensando. Pero no era eso lo que la intrigaba.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?"

"Del librito de frases que te mencioné hace un tiempo"

Él rió al ver su cara de indignación. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si se veía encantadora así? Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la acercó para besarla. Ella no se resistió. Ya no había nada más de lo que hablar… y por primera vez sentía que no era un monstruo ni. Era humana. Una simple humana. ¿Diferente a todos los demás? Sí ¿Incomprendida por muchos? Tal vez. Pero no era un demonio.

No un monstruo.

No un demonio.

Una mujer.

Ella le acarició los labios con la lengua, algo tímida al principio, pues nunca había tomado la iniciativa en ese tipo de besos, más segura cuando Yoh abrió la boca para dejarle entrar, indicando que le gustaba.

Exploró el interior de su cálida boca, más tranquila y a la vez más agitada. Ahora no estaba preocupada por el sello y lo que pensaba Yoh de éste, sino concentrada en la situación. Estaba sobre él, con sus manos acariciando sus hombros y su lengua explorando su boca. Por alguna razón, había nacido en ella el deseo de complacerlo, y era esa avidez la que le impulsaba a tomar la iniciativa, a hacer cosas nuevas.

Sintió que las manos de él bajaban por su espalda, con lenta cadencia, y luego se posaban sobre sus caderas, aferrándola y acercándola más para hacer más profundo el beso y más intensas las caricias. Luego, subió una mano por la cintura, acercándose peligrosamente a un pecho cubierto por aquella suave tela.

Anna lanzó un suspiro, y dejó escapar un tímido gemido. Sus manos hacían maravillas en su cuerpo. Siempre lograban causar reacciones que no podía controlar. Placer. Deseo. Ansias. Esas tres eran las principales, pero había muchas más. Y cuando Yoh posó la mano sobre uno de sus senos esas sensaciones se intensificaron.

Él empezó a masajear, lentamente, con cuidado. Frotando su pulgar sobre el pequeño nódulo que resaltaba en la tela. La oyó lanzar un jadeo. Maravilloso. Ansiaba más. La hizo girar, hasta quedar él sobre ella. Y puso una de sus rodillas entre aquellas piernas bien torneadas.

Le besó el cuello y los hombros descubiertos. Anna se estremecía y temblaba bajo su toque. Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. Sus manos continuaron el juego de apretar y masajear, mientras sus labios acariciaban la sensible piel, y sus oídos sólo escuchaban aquellos jadeos y tímidos gemidos.

Su rodilla fue más arriba, abriendo un poco más sus piernas hasta tener el suficiente espacio como para acomodarse entre ellas. Rió. No supo por qué, pero rió. Anna también sonrió, pero nada más.

Sus caderas empezaron a mecerse, de adelante hacia atrás. Movimientos inexpertos, aún no practicados debido a la juventud. Y aún así, causaban en el cuerpo del otro reacciones inesperadas.

Placer. Una única y pobre palabra para describir tan maravillosa sensación. El estremecimiento de la presión y el cosquilleo de aquellos movimientos. Yoh aumentó el ritmo, y ella lo siguió. La necesidad era demasiado grande como para ignorarla. Los jadeos, los gemidos, los suspiros… y aquellos frenéticos movimientos, apenas roces, reducidos por la tela y toda la ropa. Que estorbo era aquel.

Anna se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano de Yoh bajaba por su vientre, deshacía el botón de los jeans y bajaba el zipper…

"Yoh…"

Lo empujó, pero él no hizo caso. Seguía acariciándola, y jugando con su ropa.

"Yoh, detente…"

Él lanzó un suspiro y se detuvo, inquieto, y también algo decepcionado. Pensó que lo harían esta vez. Después de todo, Anna había tomado la iniciativa. La había notado más dispuesta.

Aún así, sonrió.

"Lo siento"

Se sentó, y la ayudó a incorporarse también.

"Yo sólo quería… que me sintieras, que supieras que estoy aquí…"

Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo por no haberse detenido en le mismísimo instante en que Anna se lo había dicho. Pero al sentir aquellas frágiles manos acariciar su rostro y aquellos suaves labios besarle la boca, supo que estaba bien. No había de qué preocuparse.

Yoh le lanzó una sonrisa cuando ella se apartó de él. Ella sonrió también, pero de manera más disimulada.

"Deberíamos prepararnos" dijo ella.

Ah, cierto. El juicio. Tenían una hora y media para alistarse. Yoh asintió, comprendiendo. Anna se alejó, pero al pisar el primer escalón volteó la cabeza y lo miró, algo indecisa.

"Yoh…" murmuró, algo sonrojada "Gracias" al ver su semblante confundido, decidió que tenía que ser más específica "Por… la charla… y por decir que no soy un monstruo. Gracias…"

No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, pues sabía que al hacerlo no soportaría la vergüenza. Decir cosas como "gracias" o "te quiero" era muy difícil para ella, y ser tan explícita lo era aún más.

Se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, y notó que sonreía. Por unos instantes lo miró, sonriendo ella también. Luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se sonrojó.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, apenada, intentando librarse del embrujo de esos bellos ojos cafés y esa dulce sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oka, hasta aquí llega el capítulo. Número de páginas: 33 sin contar las notas de autor. Sip. 33. ¡Nunca había escrito tanto! Y jamás había tardado tanto en actualizar TT. ¡Lo siento!. Pero, como ya mencioné arriba, mi mano mejora y tengo una computadora sólo para mía. Aunque la computadora aún no tiene Internet, ahora puedo escribir cuando me de la gana (Weeeeeeeeeee) y no tengo que hacerlo en el cuaderno destartalado en donde escribo durante las clases o cuando mis (relativamente) adorables hermanos menores juegan en ella (en realidad los quiero mucho, lo que pasa es que son un fastidio. Pero, weno, así somos los hermanos).

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, especialmente a Annshail, Haku-Dein y Roshio-Haneko, que me ayudaron a escribir este capi (weno, yo lo escribí y ellas lo revisaron). Annshail me dio unos buenos tips sobre mi escritura y me señaló un par de problemas que nunca había notado o que raras veces advertía a la hora de leer, y es que repito mucho las palabras en un solo párrafo. Bueno, Annshail, revisé y corregí los errores (o al menos lo intenté. Me avisan si el asunto aún es palpable). Y también me dijo que el capítulo era muy pesado. Concuerdo con ella, pero el sello tiene un papel importante (que le acabo de inventar XD) en la venganza final. Pensé que ese montón de flashbacks haría el capi interesante y nos ayudaría a comprender un poco más sobre la infancia de Anna. Dudo que los habitantes de Ozoresan fueran tontos. Probablemente se dieron cuenta de que se destruían cosas cada vez que Anna iba al pueblo.

Gracias también por su paciencia (o impaciencia, porque hubo algunos que me mandaron dos reviews pa que me apurara al actualizar U¬¬), y esperemos que los próximos capis sean actualizados de manera más seguida.

Y, pa que no se aburran mientras yo actualizo, les recomiendo que visiten los profile de Annshail y Haku-Dein. Annshail ta escribiendo un fic "Espejismos" que es HaoxOc. Muy bueno. Rating M, mucho drama y romance.

Y Haku-Dekin ta escribiendo en conjunto con Haneko-Higurashi… (¡mierda, olvidé el nombre del fic! TT. ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?. Weno, pero ya les di el nombre de las autoras, así que pueden ir a revisar, flojos ò.ó) que es un universo alterno, principalmente YohxAnna, pero también tiene algo de HaoxAnna. Me dijo que iban a publicarlo hoy, no sé en cuál de los dos profiles. Si no lo han publicado aún, weno, esperen un poco a que suban el primer capi… me reí mucho y quedé con ganas de más XD.

En cuanto al próximo capi, sólo digo que probablemente haya un lime, pero también puede haber un lemon. No sé, eso depende de cuánto me tarde en escribir y cuán largo y pesado sea el capi con tantas ideas encima. También sería posible que el lemon quedara pal capítulo 15. Les pido que reúnan toda su paciencia¡porque si reúnen fuerza me matan!. X.X

Lo único que es seguro es que tendremos una sesión de juicio… ¡y venganza!. O.O. Toy entusiasmada con este!

**Shaman King** es propiedad de Takei

**Stayin' Alive** es propiedad de los Bee Gees.

**Bohemian Rhapsody** es propiedad de QUEEN

**Espejismo** es un personaje mío. De hecho, es el lado oscuro de la protagonista de un libro que estoy escribiendo (weno, cinco libros. Es una serie. Espejismo aparece en el tercero o el cuarto. Aún no me decido). Simplemente lo puse aquí porque me nació hacerlo, aunque quizá fue una imprudencia. Y, créanme. Murmurar no es el único poder que tiene Espejismo. No pondré todo su potencial en este fic ni la describiré por completo. De ahora en adelante, sólo actuará como una mera sombra, y luego adquirirá más fuerzas. Ya verán lo que puede hacer.

Weno, eso fue todo. Ana¡cambió y fuera! (siempre quise hacer eso) ¬¬


	14. Juicio Final

105 reviews! 105 REVIEWS! (me levanto de la silla y hago mi danza de la victoria). Annashail me recordó que había llegado a los 100 reviews mientras hablábamos. Weno, gracias a todos por haber seguido el fic desde el principio (o desde que empezaron a seguirlo XD), por haber tenido paciencia al leerlo y por haber dejado reviews (los que dejaron reviews, por supuesto ¬¬).

Especiales agradecimientos a Annshail, Haneko-Higurashi, Haku-Dekin, Hikaru-Hoshi, Caprica, Shiraze Asakura Tao, Kamimura y Verito S.

También gracias a mi prima... que me ayudó con el lime ¬///¬

Capítulo del juicio! O.o. Ojalá les guste…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Juicio Final**

Anna miró fuera de la ventana del auto. La había abierto en un vano intento de aplacar aquel inclemente calor. Esta ciudad era un horno en verano, especialmente a mitad de éste. La gente huía del sol a estas horas.

11: 55 p.m. Llegaron al lugar establecido.

11: 56 p.m. Estacionaron el auto.

11: 57 p.m. Bajaron del auto y entraron al recinto.

11: 58 p.m. Se sentaron a esperar.

11: 59 p.m. Un hombre los condujo a la sala.

12:00 p.m. Entraron a la cámara.

Anna ya conocía aquel recinto revestido con paneles de manera pulidos y recubiertos con delgadas capas de nácar para abrillantarlos. Tenía la pinta de una sala dieciochesca, con el estrado al fondo y los cojines de los asientos de los invitados recubiertos con terciopelo rojo. Varios habían llegado antes que ellos, y ahora los miraban con ojos implacables. Curiosidad, desaprobación, compasión y condolencia había en esos ojos. Pero Anna no los miraba a ellos, no, no necesitaba de esas miradas. Buscaba al pelirrojo de ojos azules y perversos.

Lo localizó fácilmente. Siempre estaba sentado en el sitio que le correspondía cerca del estrado, dándole la espalda a las imponentes puertas de madera labrada. Fijó la mirada en su nuca, y dejó bajar sus barreras para que él percibiera su presencia. Funcionó. Él se dio la vuelta y la miró. Se le notaba sorprendido, algo difícil de creer. Sin embargo, a medida que ella se iba acercando, recobró su expresión habitual: sus cejas rozaron apenas sus ojos estrechos y azules, que denotaban malicia, y su boca formó una cínica sonrisa.

_"Cuando oí que la puerta se abría, no pensé que fueras tú. Siempre entras con pensamientos tan ruidosos… alguien te ha estado enseñando del bloqueo"_

Tan perspicaz como siempre. Tetsu podría estar consumido por la maldad, pero no era estúpido. Era tan listo como ella y tal vez igual de poderoso. Imposible saberlo de momento.

_"Me pregunto qué tan buena te habrás hecho…"_

Anna sintió la presión en la cabeza y esa peculiar energía que intentaba bajar sus defensas. Su respuesta fue rápida y eficaz: elevó las barreras y las reforzó. Tetsu se retiró de inmediato, no queriendo malgastar sus fuerzas aquí, cuando podrían ser necesarias más tarde. No iba a pelear con ella.

_"Mejor que tú, sin duda alguna"_

Varias de las personas miraron a Tetsu cuando éste rió a mandíbula batiente, sin ninguna razón aparente. ¿Qué clase de maniático se ríe así cuando tiene la soga alrededor del cuello? Anna ni siquiera lo miró. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus arranques. Cada vez que lo veía pasaba algo similar a esto. Él la trataba con modales exquisitos, le susurraba palabras de amor, le decía que cuando saliera sería suya…

_"Primero muerta"._

Si bien Anna lo negaba, algún día se daría cuenta de que ambos eran muy parecidos. Ambos eran reishis, tercos, cínicos, con tendencias agresivas y bien educados. Aunque los modales de Tetsu eran impecables por naturaleza, Anna más bien los sacaba a relucir por puro sarcasmo. No le gustaba que él la tratara con tanta educación, después de haberle hecho todo lo que le hizo.

Eran parecidos.

Pero había una diferencia. Tetsu había sucumbido ante los peligros del reishi, dejándose llevar por el placer que le generaba causar miedo y dolor. Anna, por otra parte, había experimentado el sabor del miedo gracias a sus dones y lo había sentido ella misma, pero no le provocaba placer sentirlo o absorberlo.

En eso se diferenciaban: uno de ellos tenía principios humanos, y el otro era un maniático sadomasoquista que se había hecho una cicatriz sobre el ojos izquierdo sólo por diversión.

Finalmente, el pelirrojo dejó de reír. Anna ya había tomado su lugar en una de las sillas acolchadas. Sólo los separaban un par de metros. Si quisiera, Tetsu podría destruir la mente de cada una de las personas allí, y luego podría llevarse a Anna… bueno, habría podido hacerlo, si ella no estuviera recibiendo entrenamiento para controlar mejor sus poderes. Ahora que su reishi estaba bajo su control (o casi lo estaba), tendría que enfrentarse a ella, dejarla exhausta y después llevársela a dónde le viniera en gana.

Un plan difícil, casi imposible, considerando que destruir una mente requiere una explosión de energía. Si bien había pensado en esa posibilidad, ahora que ella estaba más entrenada esa idea no serviría. Él no era ni estúpido ni precipitado. Prefería esperar un rato más. Si lo metían a la cárcel, no importaba. Saldría de allí.

Anna tanteaba a Tetsu de cuando en cuando, asegurándose de que no planeara nada retorcido. Ella tampoco era estúpida, y después de unos cuantos meses de verlo tenía una idea de cómo trabajaba su mente. Espejismo pensaba igual que él, y era una parte de ella.

_"Deberíamos matarlo…"_

_"No…"_

_"¿Por qué no? Ha matado a muchas otras. Merece la muerte"_

_"No somos nadie para traer la muerte, y tampoco lo es él. Él cedió ante sus impulsos más primitivos. Yo no haré lo mismo. No soy igual que él"_

_"Oh¿de veras?"_

_"Ya cállate la boca"_

_"Perra…"_

Puso los ojos en blanco. De cuando en cuando, Espejismo era insoportable. Claro, no era la primera vez que murmuraba cosas así a su oído, y por eso estaba harta. A veces, tenía modales idénticos a los de ella, pero usualmente era más… obscena. Después de un rato de gritar barbaridades, su lado oscuro se calló.

Si Aiko se enterase de Espejismo, probablemente diría que Anna era una esquizofrénica.

Una persona anunció la llegada del juez, y los demás se pusieron de pie. Anna esperó a que la tediosa presentación y los motivos de la sesión fueran mencionadas con esa molesta solemnidad y parsimonia, y luego se sentó como todos los demás.

Lo mismo de siempre. Un par de discusiones entre los abogados y fiscales, el juez mandando a callar, una presentación de pruebas, y luego la bendita sentencia.

Un tipo se paró y empezó a repetir los cargos contra los que se acusaban a los cuatro, y cuando ya iba a terminar, la voz de Tetsu resonó por todo la estancia.

"¿Por qué carajo hablan tanto, si ya es obvio que somos culpables?"

La sala se sumió en silencio. Los tres compañeros de Tetsu lo miraban, dos de ellos sorprendidos y el de pelo negro y ojos azules, rabioso. Los demás también observaban, incrédulos. Incluso Anna había estado sorprendida ante este nuevo giro de la situación. Si bien había llegado a comprender a medias su manera de pensar, no se había esperado aquella imprudencia por parte de él.

Luego de un rato, el hombre se recobró de su estupor y recitó de nuevo los cargos. Tetsu puso los ojos en blanco.

_"Malditas formalidades¿no crees?"_

Ese pensamiento había estado dirigido hacia ella con la intención de que lo oyera. Si Tetsu no hubiera bajado sus defensas de nuevo, Anna no hubiera podido percibirlo.

_"Eso no era necesario y lo sabes"_

_"Sí, pero ya estoy cansado de venir aquí, de las pruebas sicológicas y de las preguntas de todo el mundo. Esto se habría solucionado mucho antes si Daisuke no hubiera abierto la boca y hubiera dicho que usabas ropa provocativa… al juez no le gustó eso"_

_"… ¿por qué diablos lo hiciste? Sólo faltaban unos cinco minutos para que el tipo terminara…"_

_"Entre más rápido entre a la cárcel, más rápido saldré. Eso lo sabes"_

_"No habrá manera de que salgas. Se te acusa de violador en masa y asesino en serie… a mí no fue a la única que atacaste"_

_"Ya sé, recuerdo exactamente lo que hice. Deja ya de darme lata… siendo yo tan peligroso, al menos tendré una celda de máxima seguridad sólo para mí"_

Otra vez su humor cínico. Lo detestaba. Si volvía a echar una de sus bromas de mal gusto, le rompería la cara cuando salieran de aquella sala a tomar un descanso o algo. Espejismo se agitó y empezó a excitarse otra vez.

_"Déjame matarlo…"_

_"Shhh…"_

Notó que Tetsu hacía una leve mueca de asombro, y entonces sonreía de nuevo, cínicamente… había oído a Espejismo.

_"¿Quién es ella?... ¿Alguna especie de voz interna? Eso parece. Y es, además, una voz con instinto asesino. Cada día me sorprendes más..." _Tetsu chascó la lengua, oyendo a medias otra discusión entre abogados _"Cada quién tiene sus propias voces, sus propios demonios. Algunos los sacan a relucir…"_

_"Como tú…"_

_"Sí, como yo. Hay otros que se resisten ante esos pensamientos, que se abstienen al placer que se obtiene del ceder ante lo instintos más primitivos… como tú. Pero¿por cuánto tiempo podrás resistir ante los deseos de ese demonio tan poderoso?"_

_"La he soportado por varios años ya¿qué me cuesta aguantar hasta que muera?"_

_"Eso decía yo… hasta que él y yo llegamos a un "acuerdo". Con los años, ese lado oscuro se hará más grande, ya lo verás. Poco a poco, lo alimentarás con odio y con ira para saciar su hambre, el vacío que siente por dentro. Y luego, ese vacío te consumirá"_

_"Eso pasó contigo, pero no ocurrirá conmigo. Soy distinta a ti"_

_"Ya lo veremos"_

Tres golpes de un martillo de madera contra una base del mismo material resonaron por toda la estancia. Anna subió sus barreras, indicando que la conversación había terminado, y sintió que Tetsu hacía lo mismo, conforme por el momento. ¿Ya era la hora del descanso? Vaya, hablar con él hacía pasar el tiempo más rápido, o quizá era la maldita teoría de la relatividad de Einstein.

Se levantaron todos. El juez llamó a los abogados y fiscales a su oficina, probablemente para reprenderlos por su comportamiento poco profesional. No era la primera vez que pasaba. Se levantó, y miró a Yoh por un instante. Se lo notaba algo cansado, probablemente aburrido, pero en lo que notó su mirada pareció recobrar su alegría natural.

Salieron junto con los demás, y se sentaron en uno de las sillas cercanas. Tetsu y los otros tres también estaban allí, pero al otro lado del inmenso recibidor y custodiados por cinco guardias de seguridad. Aún así, Anna sabía que Tesu podía con todos ellos si usaba el reishi.

"Yoh, tengo sed"

"¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo por ahí"

"Jugo"

Él asintió. Si bien no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Anna allí sin que pudiera observarla, se convenció de que estaba segura. Había bastante gente recorriendo la estancia y los pasillos adjuntos a ésta.

Se alejó de ella, caminando despacio, girando la cabeza de cuando en cuando para observar la actitud de los cuatro. El pelirrojo estaba sentado, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir o pensar. El de pelo negro y ojos azules miraba a su compañero meditabundo, furioso. Los otros dos se veían más bien asustados, en especial el moreno.

Finalmente, cruzó por un pasillo y se dirigió a la salida, donde se suponía debería estar la máquina.

Anna, mientras tanto, había adoptado la misma postura que Tetsu versión femenina: las piernas y los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y la espalda bien derecha. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Estaba tramando algo, lo sabía. Nunca había elevado tanto sus defensas ante ella y nunca había estado tan tranquilo, tan pensativo. Le estaba ocultando algo.

Entonces, percibió que sus barreras se bajaban, y supo lo que iba a hacer.

_"!No te atrevas…!"_

"!KOUSATSU REISHI NO JUTSU!"

Sintió una presión en la cabeza, y elevó sus defensas al máximo para no dejarse aplastar por ella. Abrió los ojos. A su alrededor, la gente se había detenido, incluidos sus cuatro compañeros. Por un instante, pensó que el tiempo había dejado de correr, pero no… todos respiraban y parpadeaban, pero sus pensamientos habían sido rebajados a cero, y no sentían nada.

_"¿Qué has hecho?"_

_"Sólo es temporal"_

Reishi shimen no jutsu. La técnica del estrangulamiento reishi. Como Tetsu no tenía suficiente energía como para destruir la mente de todos y luego combatir a Anna de manera efectiva, se había contentado con "estrangularlos". La técnica simplemente reducía la capacidad de pensar de las víctimas, anulando la actividad cerebral por unos momentos. Sólo la parte subconsciente del cerebro, aquella que se encarga de la respiración, los latidos, el parpadeo y otros movimientos reflejos se mantiene en funcionamiento, por lo que una vez acabado el efecto, las personas vuelven a la normalidad, sin daño alguno… teóricamente.

Si bien sabía que la técnica del estrangulamiento reishi era efectiva para adormecer a una gran cantidad de gente, no estaba segura de que no fuera a provocar daños.

_"Menos mal que Yoh salió de aquí…"_ se estremeció de temory preocupación_ "no¿qué si lo alcanzó la técnica a él también?"_

Bajó sus barreras, sabiendo que ahora la técnica no podía afectarla. Miró hacia el sitio en el que estaba Tetsu. Éste había abierto los ojos y se había levantado. Sonreía levemente mientras caminaba hacia ella con parsimonia. No había por qué apresurarse. Había puesto suficiente energía en la técnica como para que durara un par de horas.

"Entonces" murmuró él. No quería gastar más energía en una conversación mental cuando fácilmente podía hablar. Después de todo, ahora ni los guardias, ni su prometido ni nadie podrían detenerlos "¿qué harás ahora?"

Anna adoptó el kamae, la postura alerta que había aprendido con Yota, y se preparó. Aquello era un duelo reishi, pero era incompleto y lo sabía. Había una técnica que era empleada sólo en aquel tipo de peleas y que Aiko no le había enseñado ni le enseñaría nunca. Aquella técnica que separaba la mente del cuerpo y el alma, convirtiendo a la víctima en un ente de miserable existencia.

El cuerpo vive, pero no siente ni piensa; la mente piensa, pero no siente ni vive; y el alma siente, pero no piensa ni descansa en paz. Hakai reishi no jutsu. La técnica de la destrucción reishi.

Testu se detuvo a un par de metros de ella y sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Ninguna clase de técnica que emplee el cuerpo como arma va a detener a un hábil reishi como yo"

Anna lo sabía, pero si lograba bloquear sus técnicas y drenar toda su energía mental mientras ella aún la conservaba intacta, ganaría una ventaja considerable.

Anna abrió la boca y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando Tetsu adoptó una postura en guardia… ¿sabía aikido, o iba a copiar sus movimientos? Se mordió los labios, pero intentó permanecer impasible. Probablemente él sólo estuviera intentando copiar cualquier movimiento que ejecutara en él, o extraer todos los conocimientos que Anna había almacenado en su mente. Si lo hacía, él tendría la ventaja.

_"No puedo usar el aikido, entonces. Como lo haga, él lo copiara, y si no lo uso, intentará extraer la información de mi memoria"_

Si bien sólo había practicado el arte durante unos cuatro meses ya, su inteligencia superior la hacía una estudiante más avanzada que los novatos que llevaban más tiempo de práctica. No podía arriesgarse a que él tuviera tanta ventaja. Aún así, si iniciaba un combate reishi perdería, estaba segura.

Tetsu se adelantó e intentó golpearle la cabeza.

Anna avanzó con el pie que tenía detrás y se apartó, aferrando las muñecas de Tetsu. Sonrió con aire triunfante, pero entonces sintió una presión en la cabeza y una opresión en el pecho que le impidió respirar… ¡Intentaba invadirla!

Le soltó, con el ceño fruncido y la opresión aún latente… sólo estaba jugando un poco con ella, pero peleando en serio, al mismo tiempo. Si bien aquello era una especie de broma para él, no dudaría en utilizar movimientos y técnicas efectivas y desconocidas por ella.

_"Utilizó el contacto físico como canal para llegar a mi mente. Entre más nos toquemos, más oportunidades tendrá de usar el reishi para atacar…"_

Anna esquivó golpes, patadas y puños perfectamente ordenados… eso no era aikido… era karate. ¿Tetsu también sabía karate? Y lo peor del caso era que cada vez que bloqueaba y entraba en el más mínimo contacto con él, intentaba invadirla o lastimarla con el reishi. No había manera de defenderse de manera efectiva. No sabía que fuera tan hábil.

Para colmo de males, Aiko no le había enseñado ninguna de aquellas técnicas ofensivas, sólo el bloqueo, y eso no sería suficiente con Tetsu. Aquellos movimientos eran desconocidos para ella, y no podía copiarlos, pues requerían una gran cantidad de práctica para alcanzar el punto cercano a la aceptación, y años de experiencia para lograr la perfección absoluta. Su reishi era más poderoso que el de él, cierto, pero ella era inexperta y carecía de un control desarrollado en su máxima expresión. En otras palabras, en aquel duelo estaba perdida.

Tetsu le lanzó un golpe a la cara, Anna retrocedió.

_"!No!"_

Tropezó, y pensó que caería hacia atrás, pero sintió la firme mano de Tetsu sobre una muñeca, y luego cómo él se desplazaba alrededor de ella, rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás, y presionando sus dedos contra un punto nervioso del cuello, evitando que se desplomara y al mismo tiempo de que huyera. Anna observó aquel agarre desde su punto desequilibrado, con un pie en el aire, y se estremeció de temor… ¡era imposible zafarse de aquello!

Tetsu sonrió y le besó el cuello con delicadeza, aspirando con fruición el perfume que se había puesto por la mañana y el olor de su champú favorito. Ya era suya. Anna forcejeó, sentimientos de impotencia y miedo se apoderaron de ella por completo. Sintió sus labios contra la piel descubierta del cuello, apretándose contra el pulso que palpitaba bajo la tensa carne, y oyó que murmuraba **_tsumetai reishi no jutsu_**. Ella cerró los ojos, ya era demasiado tarde como para intentar escapar. La había inmovilizado con esa técnica.

Él sonrió contra la piel de su nuca, y lentamente la hizo girar sobre sus pies usando su propia fuerza. La mordió apenas, y subió por su cuello casi con pereza, hasta besar el lóbulo de su oreja, la mandíbula, ambas mejillas, su frente, sus párpados cerrados, la punta de su nariz y, finalmente, sus labios entreabiertos.

Ella no pudo gritar, mucho menos moverse, sólo pudo llorar y experimentar esa sensación de asco en su interior y la espantosa impresión de que había suciedad arrastrándose y trepando bajo su piel. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al sentir su lengua meterse en su boca, y ella no hizo nada, no pudo. Otra vez él había ganado, otra vez había sido incapaz de detenerlo… un sentimiento de impotencia se apoderó de ella, a medida que la rabia y el odio le nublaban la mente.

Tetsu se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, a la vez que su mano acariciaba con ternura una cálida mejilla surcada por lágrimas silenciosas. Sonrió, triunfante. Ya no había manera de perderla, pero su labor no estaba completa aún. La energía que había puesto en esa técnica había sido tan pequeña que apenas había afectado sus funciones motoras más complejas, como el movimiento de las extremidades y los dedos. Aún estaba consciente, y si perdía demasiado tiempo el efecto de aquel pequeño truco se desvanecería. Tenía que dar un golpe final para dejarla inconsciente y poder llevársela a un lugar más seguro.

La besó una última vez y se preparó para el próximo ataque.

"!Akatsuki reishi no…!"

"!Shouheki terepashi no jutsu!"

Anna abrió los ojos, lentamente. La palma desnuda y abierta de Tetsu estaba a apenas centímetros de su rostro en un gesto de agarre, pero algo la había detenido… ¿Shouheki terepashi no jutsu?...

La técnica de la barrera telépata.

_"Aiko…"_

Aiko tenía las manos extendidas hacia ambos, y había formado con su propia energía azulada una especie de escudo capaz de detener el ataque violáceo de Tetsu. Éste la miraba, furibundo y consternado.

La mujer caminó hacia ellos, con las manos extendidas aún y sin bajar la guardia. Luego de explorar cautelosamente sus alrededores, miró a Tetsu a los ojos. Anna percibió los movimientos constantes de las pupilas de ambos al iniciar una conversación que ella no pudo oír, y cuando lo intentó se encontró siendo repelida por la energía de su sensei.

"Aléjate de ella" dijo, al fin "y deshaz la técnica"

Los observó a los dos desde el suelo, sin dejar de vigilar la palma del pelirrojo y la energía que lo retenía. Anna dudaba que Tetsu fuera a obedecerle, fue por eso que casi gritó de sorpresa cuando éste retrocedió, mirándola con furia y odio pero sin atreverse a desafiarla. Sabía que ya no valía la pena. No podía combatir a dos personas como él al mismo tiempo, no ahora que había gastado tanta energía mental en la técnica de la estrangulación e inmovilización. Lo mejor sería retirarse, por el momento. Ya se encargaría de ésa cuando recuperara sus fuerzas.

Tetsu miró entonces a Anna, y luego a Aiko otra vez. Retrocedió sin dejar de observarla, desafiante pero cauteloso. Luego, se sentó en el mismo banco en el que había estado antes. Tetsu tenía que volver a su posición original antes de deshacer la técnica, y más aún cuando él era un acusado muy vigilado. No podía llamar la atención de los demás. Aiko ayudó a Anna a llegar hasta la silla que había ocupado hacía unos minutos y se sentó también, exhausta.

Aiko se recostó contra una columna cercana, pero oculta. No podía aparecer como si nada en el medio de la sala cuando aquel tipo deshiciera el kousatsu reishi no jutsu. Tetsu hizo un movimiento con la cabeza. A su alrededor, la gente parpadeaba y sacudía la cabeza, como si despertase de un sueño, algunos miraban sus relojes y fruncían el ceño, algo extrañados por lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo del descanso, pero ninguno sospechó lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si había sido algo sobrehumano?

Recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo, y un suspiro de alivio se formó en su garganta. Anna vio que Yoh regresaba, y notó que Tetsu los miraba ahora, algo molesto por la interrupción del duelo. Luego, miró a Aiko. Otra vez estaban hablando, pero no sabía de qué.

"Aquí está tu jugo"

Asintió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado mientras ella disfrutaba de su bebida. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y lo sintió tensarse. Sonrió un poco. Estaba nervioso porque ella nunca le demostraba afecto en público, y aquella era la primera vez que se sentaban uno al lado del otro y ella se atrevía a hacer un pequeño gesto frente a otras personas. Era porque en ese preciso momento no le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás. Se había asustado mucho cuando Tetsu hizo esa técnica.

Yoh le rodeó con el brazo, vacilante, y sonrió levemente. No sabía qué se le había metido ahora, pero sin duda era algo bueno. El que Anna venciera su orgullo para demostrarle algo de cariño por sí misma le gustaba.

Los llamaron de nuevo a la sala, y allí se dijeron los cargos en contra de cada uno, y luego la sentencia. Dio una mirada alrededor primero… Aiko ya no estaba allí. ¿Se había ido?... No, estaba cerca, lo suficiente como para no mostrarse pero para asegurarse de que Tetsu no fuera a intentar nada.

Era diferente en los cuatro. Para Tetsu fueron tres cadenas perpetuas… Anna no sabía por qué diablos no le ponían una y ya, considerando que no iba a vivir tres vidas metido en una cárcel. Luego fueron diez minutos de tediosas repeticiones de los cargos que ya rtodos conocían, y ya. Terminó el juicio.

_"Tantos meses de lucha y espera para esto… no me siento satisfecha"_

_"Claro que no, pero lo harías si los matáramos…"_

Anna miró hacia los cuatro mientras los guardias los sacaban de la sala. Podía hacerlo. No sabía una gran cantidad de técnicas reishis, pero con lo poco que le había enseñado Aiko podía causar gran daño… quizá hasta matarlos. Sólo tendría que aplicar un poco de presión en sus mentes con la suya, y ya estarían perdidos. Claro, con Tetsu no funcionaría, pero… la idea era tentadora.

Se relamió los labios al secársele la boca. Espejismo murmuraba palabras oscuras palabras a su oído… podría hacerlo. Se merecían eso y mil cosas más por lo que le habían hecho a ella y a otras personas. Si lo mataba, sólo estaría eliminando a aquella mancha de la sociedad, a aquella desgracia…

_"Eso, eso; ¿ahora lo ves? Matarlos no sería nada malo. Sólo un poco de nuestra energía y ya... Nadie se dará cuenta…"_

Por un momento, Anna, se vio realmente tentada a ceder ante aquellos deseos, mirándolos como en trance…. Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

_"Yo no soy así"_

_"Sí lo eres. Matémoslos…"_

_"No, no los soy. Ellos sí. Ellos son asesinos, violadores, corruptores de la sociedad. Ellos son demonios. Yo no lo soy, ya no"_

Los miró, un destello de lástima asomándose en sus ojos. Que miserable existencia la de ellos: vivir para lastimar y matar. Ser rechazados por la sociedad y estar solos. Sí, se lo merecían, pues ellos mismos eran la causa de aquel patético modo de vida, y también eran merecedores de mil torturas y una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Sin embargo, ella no se las daría.

No iba a darles un consuelo al matarlos y ofrecerles lo que deseaban: terminar aquel modo de vivir, aquella miseria, pues tampoco se merecían aquel alivio. No iba a ofrecerles la muerte.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió. Ella no era un demonio, era humana; no era un monstruo, sino una mujer; y no era insignificante, como ellos habían dicho, sino pequeña. Y todo lo pequeño, tiene que crecer. Ella lo hacía ahora mismo, y se hacía más fuerte.

Miró a Yoh, y él la miró a ella. Nuevamente, se acercó y cogió su mano con una de las suyas, y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro mientras salían de allí. Yoh sonrió.

Podía acostumbrarse a esto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yoh oyó los pasos de Anna en el piso de arriba. Desde que habían llegado se la notaba inquieta, pero le daba la impresión de que esas ansias eran algo bueno. Quizá sólo estaba animada y no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Eso no sería nada nuevo, ya que ella tenía severos problemas de expresión.

De cualquier forma, era bueno notarla animada o mucho más vital que de costumbre, pensó, mientras cortaba las verduras para la cena. Que no supiera demostrarlo era otra cosa.

La oyó bajar, pero no volteó la cabeza para verla, no quería cortarse por una distracción (y vaya distracción que era esta). Ella merodeó por un rato, y luego se acercó a él desde atrás. Estaba algo nerviosa, él lo sabía.

"… ¿Te ayudo?"

Yoh casi se muere de tos al oír eso. Se giró para verla, sorprendido, y se asombró más aún al verla vestida… llevaba puesto el vestido negro. Tragó, lanzando una corta mirada a sus piernas, y luego la miró a los ojos, venciendo la tentación de seguir observando.

Anna notó su mirada y se puso más nerviosa aún. No sabía exactamente por qué diablos se había puesto uno de sus vestidos negros (tenía como diez), pero a la final lo había hecho y había bajado.

Pero tenía que admitir que le había gustado esa cara de sorpresa que había puesto, quizá porque le parecía graciosa, o tal vez porque le agradaba esa mirada atenta que le había lanzado.

"¿Te ayudo a preparar la cena?"

Yoh asintió, medio embobado, y sintió las suaves manos de Anna al moverse para quitarle el cuchillo, y oyó su voz que le decía que preparara lo demás. Hizo lo que le decía, robando cortas miradas a sus piernas cada cierto tiempo. Nadie podía culparlo por mirar. Hacía tiempo que no se ponía ese vestido, y que lo hiciera había sido un cambio radical para él también. Le tomaría mucho acostumbrarse.

Anna cortaba las verduras mientras Yoh preparaba el resto de la comida. Estaban de espaldas ahora, pero ella sabía que le estaba mirando. Tembló ligeramente, pero se forzó a concentrarse en lo que hacía. Había algo que quería decirle.

"Gracias"

Fue un murmullo apenas audible, pero él lo escuchó. Sonrió y se volteó para mirarla, encontrando que ella aún le daba la espalda y seguía concentrada en lo que hacía. Otra vez le estaba agradeciendo. Él no sabía precisamente por qué, pues la mente de ella era algo complicada y muy difícil de comprender. No pudo evitar preguntarle la razón.

"Por…" ella tragó, venciendo otra vez su orgullo para decirle lo que quería decir. Sabía que se arrepentiría si no lo decía "… porque me apoyaste desde el principio, porque estuviste conmigo desde que nos conocimos en Ozoresan, me dijiste que no era un monstruo, no me dejaste sola cuando… pasó lo que pasó… ni me diste la espalda… Gracias. Yo…" Quería decir más. Un te quiero, un te amo, lo que fuera. Pero sintió los brazos de Yoh rodeándole por detrás, y sus manos posándose en sus caderas "Yoh…"

"Shhh…"

Suaves besos en el cuello, dulces caricias sobre sus caderas, su aliento en su oído… sí, este era Yoh, su Yoh. Tan dulce, tan tierno, tan delicado, siempre tratándola como si fuera de cristal. Sus manos la acariciaban tiernamente mientras sus brazos la aseguraban para que no fuera a escapar. Tonto, no se iba a ir a ninguna parte.

Soltó el cuchillo, y lentamente llevó sus manos a su cuello, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su cuello y sus pechos. Yoh aprovechó su oportunidad. Sus manos subieron, lentamente, hasta posarse sobre ambos senos, apretándolos ligeramente. Ella se estremeció y gimió con timidez, a la vez que él sonreía. No importaba cuántas veces hiciera eso, Anna siempre intentaría reprimirse porque le daba algo de pena reaccionar así.

Apretó un poco, mientras le besaba el cuello y le murmuraba tiernas palabras al oído. Retrocedió y la llevó con él hasta la sala, siempre abrazándola desde atrás y besándola, apretando un poco y masajeado más rápido. Ella gimió otra vez, menos tímida conforme su necesidad iba en aumento. Nuevamente él sonrió, y rozó apenas los botones escondidos con sus dedos, tan suavemente que ella sólo sintió un escalofrío.

Una de sus manos bajó, lentamente, por un costado de ella, hasta llegar a su muslo para acariciarla en lentos círculos. Notó que temblaba a la vez que aquellas blancas piernas se doblaban un poco, como si ella fuera a caer. Rió contra su cuello, y abrió la boca para trazar suaves caricias con la lengua.

Esta vez, pareció que Anna realmente caería.

Pero el la sostuvo con un brazo mientras su mano se atrevía a subir a su entrepierna. Anna abrió los ojos.

"Yoh…" murmuró. La última vez que alguien la había tocado allí había sido inmensamente doloroso "Yoh… detente"

Capturó esa mano intrusa con una de las suyas. Lo notó jadear. Se sonrojó.

"Sólo… sólo quiero tocarte" murmuró él, jadeante.

Anna entrecerró los ojos, jadeando también, y tembló con más fuerza, mientras su mano retenía la de él. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero había también otra fuerza que la instaba a confiar en él. No lo soltó, pero dejó que su mano bajara subiera un poco más, hasta su objetivo bajo el vestido, y empezara a acariciar en lentos movimientos, sobre la tela.

"!Ah!"

Su reacción fue inmediata. Claro, había sentido excitación, necesidad y placer antes, pero nunca como aquello. Eran olas de calor que se expandían desde su vientre hasta el resto de su cuerpo, poco a poco, torturándola lentamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, moviendo sus caderas contra aquella atrevida mano, y creyó que se caería. Sus dedos se movían, exploraban y jugaban por sobre la tela, encontrando el punto más sensible de ella y estimulándolo. Arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, agradada, y él aprovechó aquella oportunidad para besarle la piel que unía el hombro con el cuello.

Se sentaron los dos sin abandonar aquella posición, sobre el suelo, Yoh con las piernas abiertas para que Anna cupiera entre ellas de espaldas. Apretó nuevamente un pecho y acarició su entrepierna con más fuerza, arrancando dulces gemidos de su boca. Sonrió. Aquello era simplemente invaluable. Oírla gemir y casi gritar así, sentirla temblar y retorcerse por sus caricias, saborear su dulce piel… Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Sus delicadas manos buscaron las rodillas de él para apoyar los brazos mientras abría las piernas para obtener mayor contacto, como si realmente estuviera en una silla, a la vez que arqueaba la espalda y emitía un suave _"mmm"_. De repente, Yoh apartó la estorbosa tela y acarició directamente sobre su piel mojada. Anna gritó de placer.

Sus besos y manos hacían maravillas en ella: sus caricias la llevaban al borde de la desesperación, y aunque ella no sabía nada de estas cosas, sabía que algo pasaba en su cuerpo. Una sensación maravillosa, pero extraña y escalofriante, una presión caliente se acumulaba en su vientre, lentamente, a la espera, necesidad ardiente se escondía bajo su piel, ansiosa, expectante, y su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento y se nublaba.

Lo olvidó todo: su nombre, su edad, su identidad, hasta que sólo fue consciente de él, de sus caricias, de sus besos y del ardiente placer que ellos desencadenaban. La presión caliente que se acumulaba dentro de ella se hacía más fuerte. Y más intensa se hizo cuando él metió en su interior húmedo por tanto jugueteo, con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos, maravillada.

"!Yoh!... ¡Yoh!..."

Movió sus caderas en contra de su mano, desesperada. Necesitaba… algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero lo necesitaba, y sabía que él podía dárselo. Él metió otro dedo y ella gritó, la presión alcanzando límites insoportables y desconocidos. Intentó controlarla, negarla, dejar de gemir, ignorar aquellas olas de placer que se generaban cuando él acariciaba ese pequeño botón de ella… peleó contra la sensación, asustada por no saber qué era.

"Shhh… déjate llevar… sólo siénteme"

Ella oyó su voz, sus palabras, y sintió el cálido y agitado aliento de él en su oído y sus dedos moviéndose… fue demasiado para ella. Gritó y arqueó la espalda, poniendo los ojos en blanco, espasmos de placer apoderándose de ella y nublándole la mente.

Él siguió frotando, con más delicadeza ahora que estaba satisfecha y sensible.

Deseaba complacerlo ella también, aunque no sabía cómo, y llevó sus manos hasta las rodillas de él para acariciarlas un rato, pero sabía que aquello no era suficiente y no se comparaba con lo que ella había sentido.

Él sonrió contra la sensible piel de su cuello, y extrajo sus dedos del interior de ella, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando ella se giró, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó, obligándole a acostarse.

No lo estaba mirando a los ojos, probablemente por vergüenza.

Se inclinó y le besó el cuello, vacilante. Nunca había tomado la iniciativa en esas cosas, y aunque él la había tocado así a ella, Anna nunca lo había hecho con él. Sus labios trazaron un lento camino, y sus manos bajaron de sus hombros hasta su pecho. Yoh se había quedado quieto de la sorpresa, pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba reaccionando. Se relajó y sonrió, jadeante. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a seguir?

Sus dedos desabotonaron su camisa, botón por botón. Temblaban los dos, e Yoh la acariciaba otra vez, alentándola, dándole algo más de valor conforme se atrevía a hacer más. Cualquier cosa que ella le hiciera estaba bien. Sus besos tímidos y ligeros le causaban una sensación de escalofrío, y sus delicadas manos provocaban en él un cosquilleo de anticipación.

Anna terminó de desabotonar su camisa y metió las manos bajo esta, acariciando su pecho a la vez que sus labios bajaban un poco para besar suavemente sus hombros. Él gimió, ansioso pero sin atreverse a hacer nada. Realmente deseaba terminar todo aquello, estar dentro de ella, oírla gemir y gritar de placer mientras la sentía moverse y retorcerse bajo él, pero prefirió quedarse quieto, acariciando su espalda apenas mientras temblaba bajo su toque.

Anna tragó mientras acariciaba su pecho, algo más segura ahora. No podía evitar sentirse… ¿nerviosa? No, esa no era la palabra. ¿Ansiosa, entonces? Sí, ésa era. Ansiosa y deseosa por complacerle, por hacerle sentir lo que ella había sentido. Bajó un poco más sus dedos, palpando cada músculo de su pecho y su abdomen, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Los entrenamientos realmente habían servido de algo.

Le besó el pecho, temblorosa, y luego se separó de él para mirarlo. Lo miró a los ojos, y luego observó su cuerpo, algo avergonzada por lo que hacía. El rubor que teñía sus mejillas al fijarse en el bulto de sus pantalones. Apartó la mirada y volvió a pegarse a él para ocultar su pudor. Aún así, sentía curiosidad por no haber acariciado a un hombre tan íntimamente antes. ¿Sentiría él tanto placer como había sentido ella¿Lograría ella complacerlo si le tocaba allí?

Tragó, y tocó con los dedos el zipper de sus pantalones, pero él la detuvo y la forzó a mirarle otra vez.

"Si tocas allí… no podré detenerme" jadeó.

Ella lo miró, jadeante y deseosa también. Sentía vergüenza y algo de temor, sí, pero también anticipación y deseo. Sus manos se mantuvieron quietas por un instante mientras ella pensaba. ¿Lo deseaba o no¿Estaba lista o no? No estaba segura, y sólo pudo quedarse quieta y vacilante. Miró sus ojos oscuros y nublados de deseo, preocupación y ansias y decidió… Comprendió que él no sólo quería esto, el la amaba, y sabía también que él no la lastimaría, que el se detendría si ella lo quisiera. Pero ahora no quería detenerse. Quería seguir. Se decidió. Sí lo deseaba, y sí estaba lista.

Se zafó de su agarre y bajó sus manos, buscando con cuidado el botón y el zipper, deshaciéndolo. Lo sintió tensarse… al oír la voz de Horo resonar por toda la pensión.

"!YOHHHHHHHH¡AMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡¿ESTÁS AQUÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

"!MALDITOS SEAN TODOS LOS USUI!" Gritó Anna, girándose hacia la salida.

Oyó que Anna lanzaba un juramento y salía a toda velocidad, maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos. Yoh se sentó y corrió al baño, escondiéndose de inmediato y sintiéndose lástima por Horo: Anna de seguro lo mataría. Pero al interrumpir algo así… hasta él estaba molesto con él.

Miró hacia abajo, encontrando que le apretaban los pantalones.

"… ¿Y ahora qué hago?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajajajajaja! Muajajajaja! ¬¬ ejem. Fin del capítulo 13. Ahí ta lo prometido, lime. Y quise interrumpirlo para que… ¡SUFRAN! No, mentira, la verdad es que era una excusa para prolongar un poco el fic, pues hay algo más q quiero poner. Y prometo que el lemon será mejor… weno, eso digo yo. Y con respecto al instante TetsuxAnna… pueden culpar a Annshail de eso. Yo sólo había puesto que le besaba el cuello, pero ella me sugirió que los pusiera besándose (bueno, Tetsu besando a Anna)¿y cómo resistirme a tan oscura idea?... así que no me maten a mí por eso. A mí me pueden matar por lo del lemon, pero maten a Annshail por lo del pequeño momento entre esos dos, ok? ¬¬U

**Nota**: la venganza NO está completa. No aún, lo estará en las continuaciones que pienso escribir (dos continuaciones)… ¿en qué me he metido? ¬¬ Y lo que conversaron Aiko y Tertsu… quédense en el suspenso por un rato.

**Capítulo dedicado a Haku-Dekin por su cumpleaños (del q casi me olvido XD)!**

Ah, por cierto, se suponía q haría un pic de Tetsu pa este capi… lo hice, pero aún no ta completo. Yo les aviso cuando lo termine.

Chao!


	15. Ah, dulce lluvia

Creo que he olvidado mencionar que Aiko significa "Niña de amor" (cuánto amor XD) y Tetsu significa Hierro (no pude evitar ponerle nombre de chico malo). Fueron datos q se me olvido colocar. Gomen.

Ya Tetsu está listo… weno, casi, pero de igual manera lo postee en mi homepage para que lo vieran. Pueden acceder al pic a través de mi profile. Se llama "Scars of a reishi" (sí, en inglés. Es que me gusta más así ¬.¬U)

Weno, aquí ta lo que todos (o mejor dicho todas) han estado esperando… ¡lemon!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Ah, dulce lluvia.**

Horo miró a Pilika por unos segundos. ¿Por qué diablos Yoh se tardaba tanto en abrir? Había visto una figura moverse en el interior de la casa y las luces estaban encendidas. Estaba seguro de que estaba adentro. ¿Quizá no lo había oído?

Gritó el nombre de su amigo una vez más y se fijó en un pequeño charco de agua junto al camino empedrado. Frunció el ceño. Que raro… el charco se movía, como si temblara el suelo. Se producían ondas sobre el agua, una tras otra y sucedidas por varios segundos de calma. Sonrió.

_"Juraría que vi eso en una película… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Parque Lunático… Parque Temático… ¡Ah, Parque Jurásico! Sí, le pasaba eso al agua cuando se acercaba el dinosaurio enorme ese… el Tiranosaurio…"_

Alzó la mirada y sen encontró con los negros ojos de Anna a apenas centímetros de su rostro. Tragó, y una sonrisa malévola y sicótica se formó en los labios de ella. En su mirada empezó a brillar un destello de siniestro disfrute... ¿o era anticipación? Horo sonrió también, nervioso, y se alejó un par de pasos. Era inútil. Ella se acercó más.

Tragó otra vez y empezó a sudar frío.

"_Creo que prefiero al tiranosaurio…"_

"… ¡MUERE!"

De alguna manera, Horo juraría que aquel golpe lo hizo sentir la presión de la estratosfera. Al bajar, estuvo a punto de abrazarla, llorando. ¡La itako había vuelto! ¡Y en su máxima expresión!

"!QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA, PARÁSITO!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Más tarde…**

"Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos aquí. Lo que pasa es que tenemos que hacer algunas compras en Tokio…"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?"

Pilika sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a las bruscas (y casi desconsideradas) preguntas de Anna.

"Sólo son un par de cosas. No nos tomará mucho tiempo. Estaremos aquí hasta mañana o quizá pasado mañana"

Ella asintió, dándose por satisfecha. Los Usui comían algo que Yoh había recalentado… dios sabría qué rayos era, y Anna no quería probarlo. Además, ya había comido. Escuchó con fingido desinterés las noticias que los Usui tenían para contar, y luego se retiró a su habitación, diciendo que estaba cansada.

Se preparó para dormir y se acostó en el futon que ahora compartía con Yoh, pero no durmió. Había algo que le inquietaba, y no eran los Usui. Los acontecimientos del día aún rondaban por su cabeza. Su pelea con Tetsu y la… _interrupción_ de su momento con Yoh se paseaban libremente por su mente… pero más atrayente le parecía aún la conversación que tuvieron Aiko y el pelirrojo.

¿De qué habían hablado? ¿Por qué la habían excluido? ¿Por qué Tetsu había obedecido las órdenes de Aiko? La telépata le ocultaba algo, sin duda alguna… pero eso no explicaba el temor reverente que el pelirrojo había demostrado en su presencia. Anna casi pudo sentir el metálico sabor del miedo en su boca… ¿por qué un poderoso reishi como Tetsu le tendría miedo a una telépata más débil como Aiko?

Y más importante aún, ¿qué le estaba ocultando Aiko?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Al día siguiente. Sábado 11:48 a.m.…**

Anna subió las escaleras… el maldito elevador se había dañado. Bueno, ¿qué se le hacía? Ascendió hasta el piso ocho, dios sabrá cómo rayos lo logró sin tener un ataque cardiaco, y se metió en el consultorio de Aiko. Como siempre a aquellas horas, estaba vacío. Si bien Aiko era una siquiatra muy reconocida en Tokio, había dejado los sábados para ella, a partir del mediodía.

La telépata estaba sentada en una silla, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo y con los lentes puestos. Se quitó aquellas gafas y cerró el libro, levantándose para poner cada cosa en su lugar.

"Ya llegué"

"Oh, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta" dijo Aiko. Anna puso los ojos en blanco. Al parecer, hoy estaba más cínica que de costumbre. Su sensei la miró "Hoy iremos a un sitio especial"

"… ¿A dónde?"

"Al _Refugio de los Ángeles Caídos_"

Anna parpadeó. Había leído de ese lugar en algún libro que Aiko le había prestado, no recordaba cuál.

"¿Iremos allí?" murmuró Anna, emocionándose de inmediato "Ese sitio… es una leyenda en Tokio. Es dónde se congrega la gente como nosotros, ¿no? Leí que sus paredes tienen sellos grabados para que no pasen pensamientos del mundo exterior, así no hay que preocuparse demasiado por el bloqueo. También tiene cámaras especiales en las que un telépata o émpata herido puede refugiarse si ha tenido una sobrecarga. La cámara los aísla para que sus mentes se recuperen rápidamente y sin problemas…"

"No te emociones demasiado, niña. Es un bar" Anna parpadeó nuevamente "Y si bien es cierto que es el mejor refugio para los nuestros, es peligroso ir solo, sobretodo si aún eres novato. Considerando que eres mi aprendiz, supongo que tendré que presentarte a los otros, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con uno por la calle y te ataquen…"

"¿Atacarme? ¿Por qué?"

"Te lo explicaré en el camino"

Aiko salió y Anna le siguió a través de la puerta, bajando nuevamente por las escaleras. Al salir de la calle, esperó pacientemente la explicación de su sensei, pero ésta nunca vino. Puso los ojos en blanco y apresuró el paso hasta caminar junto a ella. Aiko elevó los brazos en el aire, se estiró y apoyó ambas manos sobre su nuca casi casualmente.

Finalmente, reparó en la extraña expresión de su aprendiz.

"!Oh, cierto! La explicación…" murmuró ella, sonrojándose un poco. Anna asintió, ya estaba acostumbrada a la olvidadiza actitud de Aiko "Bueno, verás, hay más gente como nosotros de la que crees. Sin embargo, como bien sabes, no todos nos llevamos bien con los demás. Para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios, nos dividimos en clanes…"

"¿Clanes?"

"Así es. Cada clan cubre un área distinta de Tokio. En total son dieciocho clanes… me da flojera mencionarlos" Anna meneó la cabeza. Definitivamente aquello no tenía remedio "El hecho es que tenemos un límite de "cacería". El espacio está muy limitado. Alguien como nosotros puede vagar en cualquier región de Tokio, pero sólo puede ejercer sus poderes en el sitio dónde su clan gobierna"

"En otras palabras, sólo se puede utilizar los poderes de uno en el territorio que le corresponde…"

"Sí. Si uno de los nuestros hace su magia en algún lugar perteneciente a otro clan, puede resultar atacado o al menos severamente reprendido"

"… Pero Aiko, ¿cómo se sabe quién pertenece a cada clan? ¿A cuál clan pertenezco yo?"

"Es que… nuestros poderes muchas veces se pasan en la sangre. ¿Recuerdas eso que te dije de los genes? No se ha encontrado gen que nos distinga de los demás, pero aún así se transmite de generación en generación, como si realmente hubiera algo en nuestros cuerpos que nos hace diferentes, y ese algo se hereda. Por lo general, los miembros de un clan suelen ser familiares y llevan el mismo apellido"

"Entonces… no podré pertenecer a ningún clan…"

Aiko sonrió a medias, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, algo perturbada. Anna se sobresaltó. Definitivamente no había esperado ese gesto por parte de su sensei. De hecho, podía advertir que hasta la mismísima Aiko estaba nerviosa, porque ella tampoco estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Con vacilante ternura le mesó los cabellos.

"No te preocupes tantos. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿19, 20? Si sigues así, vas a ser muy enfermiza de vieja…" Decir que Anna estaba desconcertada sería una subestimación, pero no iba a rechazar aquel contacto. Aiko también vacilaba un poco, como si no hubiera tocado a alguien desde hacía mucho tiempo o simplemente no estuviera acostumbrada al contacto físico con otra persona "Te llevaré allá para que conozcas gente y te enteres de los asuntos más recientes. Déjame lo del clan a mí"

Ella asintió, y Aiko se apartó de ella con algo de cautela. El resto de la jornada transcurrió en silencio. Se internaron en las concurridas avenidas de Tokio. Ahora que el bloqueo de Anna mejoraba sustancialmente tenían aquella posibilidad. Aiko secretamente quería invitarla a dar un paseo que no fuera de entrenamiento un día, quizá de compras o algo así, para fortalecer un poco los lazos con su aprendiz.

Aiko dobló en una esquina y se internó en un callejón. Anna vaciló por un instante, pues ahora aborrecía esas callejuelas, pero a la final la siguió. Su sensei le esperaba frente a una descuidada puerta de metal de cuyo umbral colgaba un destartalado letrero que rezaba: _"El refugio de los ángeles caídos"_

Aiko tocó tres veces y un hombre abrió una hendidura en la puerta, mirándole la cara y luego asintiendo. Acto seguido desatrancó la puerta y las dejó pasar, lanzando una mirada recelosa a Anna por ser nueva en el club. Ella le ignoró y siguió a su sensei por un corto y estrecho pasillo que daba a una sala redonda. Anna parpadeó. Si bien el exterior del lugar era tétrico, el interior estaba bien cuidado.

La sala estaba amueblada con mesas de roble rojo japonés y sillas de caoba oscura, y cada una tenía un delgado cojín forrado con tela color crema. Las paredes estaban recubiertas con papel tapiz de colores pasteles, y el suelo estaba revestido con paneles de madera clara. Al fondo, estaba instalado un pequeño bar, y un bartender atendía a una pequeña cantidad de clientes.

Aiko se acercó a un hombre entrado en años sentado en una mesa. Era de ojos negros y una piel oscura, y era muy alto y fornido. Bebía un martini o algo así. Al verla, él sonrió y la saludó cándidamente. Aiko contestó con una sonrisa y una leve reverencia.

"!Aiko! ¡Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí! ¿Me habrás estado engañando con otro?"

Anna saltó de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, pero comprendió que era un juego al oír la risa de su sensei… nunca le había oído reír.

"No, te amo demasiado como para engañarte" dijo ella cínicamente "Sabes que nunca te dejaría por otro"

Él asintió, sonriendo ampliamente. Entonces reparó en Anna. Su mirada se tornó algo recelosa, pero lo disimulaba bien.

"Oh, perdona. Ella es Kyouyama Anna, mi aprendiz. Anna, éste es Houjasaki Ichiro, un buen amigo mío"

Anna asintió, y exploró discretamente su entorno luego de haber estudiado al hombre, dándose cuenta de que el papel tapiz que decoraba las paredes estaba compuesto por intrincados diseños casi imperceptibles a la vista… sellos. Allí no se podía usar el reishi ni los pensamientos del exterior podían penetrar en la estancia.

Se dio cuenta de que muchos la miraban, unos más disimuladamente que otros. No sabía con exactitud por qué su presencia causaba tanta sensación, pero no le agradaba en absoluto la atención que estaba obteniendo. Había desconfianza en esas miradas.

Se acercó a Aiko, pero esta hablaba animadamente con Ichiro, que al parecer ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia y le restaba importancia.

"Ichiro, ¿en dónde está Tetsuya?"

"Ah, por allá" señaló una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina. Bebía algo "Sabes que no le gusta que lo interrumpan cuando _medita_"

"Eso es beber, por Dios" dijo Aiko. Miró a Anna "Necesito hablar con alguien. Quédate con Ichiro por un rato"

Anna no quería que Aiko se alejara demasiado, y uq estuvieran separadas por la mitad de aquella estancia le parecía una exageración. Las miradas recelosas se acentuaron, pero por suerte Ichiro ya no le observaba de esa manera tan descortés. Le invitó a sentarse frente a él y le ofreció algo de beber. Anna rechazó la oferta muy amablemente. No quería ponerse demasiado _simpática_, y además no le gustaba el licor.

"Con que la aprendiz de Aiko, ¿eh? Y dime, ¿a qué clan perteneces?"

"Yo… no tengo un clan"

"Ya veo. Entonces lo tuyo no fue hereditario. ¿Nadie en tu familia es como tú?"

"… No, creo que no." Murmuró ella, incómoda.

"Ah, no te preocupes. Algún clan querrá adoptarte. Quizá Aiko lo haga, aunque tal vez no la dejen…. Pero ya conoces a Aiko. Ya habrás descubierto cuán cabeza dura es…"

"Sí, me di cuenta de eso hace tiempo"

"Claro, ¿cómo no darse cuenta?" tomó un sorbo de la copa de martini "¿Cómo te va? ¿Cuál es tu especialidad?"

"Pues me va bien. Soy reishi y…"

Ichiro casi escupió el líquido que se había metido a la boca. Tosió y se dio golpes en el pecho, como si estuviera ahogándose.

"¿Reishi?" inquirió él, con los ojos aguados después de tanto toser "¿Cómo su otro aprendiz?..."

Anna parpadeó. ¿Su otro aprendiz también había sido reishi? Oyó los tosidos de Ichiro y esperó impaciente por más información, pero el anciano no estaba dispuesto a dársela, sino a pedírsela.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas entrenando con Aiko?

"Unos cuatro o cinco meses…"

"¿Qué tan grande es tu poder?"

"No lo sé, pero Aiko ya me hizo un test y dijo que mi CI es de 235"

"¿235 puntos? Diablos, me siento inferior. Y eso que tenías más cara de boba que su anterior aprendiz… ¡no quise decir eso!" se apresuró a añadir, observando la cara de ofendida incredulidad que ponía "Es que cuando se me sube el licor digo cosas que son muy ciertas… ¡diablos, tampoco quise decir eso! ¡Discúlpame, por favor! ¡Es que siempre meto la pata con las chicas! ¡Aiko es la única que se ríe!..."

"No le prestaré atención a sus accidentales ofensas si me habla de ese aprendiz…"

"Ah, ¿quieres saber de _él_?" inquirió él, haciendo un hincapié en él, como si sintiera algo de molestia "Pues entonces tendré que relatarte de los clanes primero. Verás, hoy en día sólo hay dieciocho clanes, pero originalmente eran veinte. Estos clanes fueron creados para evitar enfrentamientos, y a cada uno se le asignó un líder. Ahora, te preguntarás qué le pasó a los dos clanes que ya no se toman en cuenta, ¿no? Bueno, ambos… desaparecieron…"

"¿Desaparecieron?"

"Verás, hubo un clan que sobrepasó las expectativas. Creó una nueva técnica, el hakkai terepashi no jutsu, la técnica de la destrucción telépata. Los miembros del clan se hicieron prestigiosos y temidos por esta técnica, aunque no todos la ejercían y muy pocos la dominaban. Un clan rival y ambicioso quiso hacerse con esta preciada técnica, y al recibir una negativa por parte de los creadores intentaron buscar el apoyo del Concilio de líderes, formado por los jefes de todos los clanes. Éstos también se rehusaron a ayudar, y entonces se inició un enfrentamiento que duró sólo una noche. A la mañana siguiente, ambos clanes habían desaparecido, salvo tres sobrevivientes… Dos del clan Kondo, y una del clan Miyasaki…"

Anna parpadeó, y jadeó brevemente… Kondo… ¡ése era el apellido de Tetsu! ¡Y Miyasaki el de Aiko!

"Aiko…"

"Sí, Aiko es la última sobreviviente del clan que desarrolló la técnica. Por tanto, podría decirse que su clan se ha desvanecido, pero su influencia en el Concilio logró que mantuviera sus _terrenos de caza_. ¿Por qué crees que todos los nuestros en Tokio conocen y respetan a Aiko?... Y para demostrar que no guardaba mayores _rencores_ contra el clan agresor, adoptó a uno de los supervivientes del clan Kondo…"

"¿Y… el otro? Me dijo que había dos supervivientes"

"No se sabe nada de él. Fue recibido aquí, y cuando sanó, escapó. Aiko adoptó al que no había huido"

"… ¿C-cómo… cuál es el nombre del que adoptó y entrenó?"

"Su nombre era Kenji"

Anna lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Entonces, Kenji y Tetsu habían pertenecido al mismo clan, pero Aiko no le había enseñado a Tetsu, sino a Kenji. El hombre en la fotografía era en realidad su aprendiz, y el pelirrojo no había recibido adiestramiento alguno por parte de ella, sino que había escapado. ¿Era por eso que habían hablado tan secretamente durante el juicio? ¿Porque Tetsu sentía rencor hacia ella por haber participado en la batalla entre los dos clanes? Sí, probablemente era eso, y quizá por ello la odiaba, le repugnaba y hasta le temía. Por eso Tetsu le había obedecido.

"Él era un chico muy gentil, lo recuerdo bien. No guardaba rencores contra Aiko, pues sabía que su clan era el que había iniciado el combate. Era bastante maduro para su edad… tenía 15 en ese entonces, y Aiko 22" Ichiro bajó el tono de voz "Aiko lo crió y le enseñó, y se rumorea que hasta tuvo un pequeño _romance_ con él, si sabes a lo que me refiero"

"¿Siendo él menor de edad?" preguntó ella, algo incrédula.

"No, no, claro que no. Aiko puede estar algo loca, ¡pero no es enferma! El chico creció, y sus lazos se hicieron más fuertes, y tú sabes… química y esas cosas… creo que hasta tuvieron sexo… ¡maldito licor que me hace decir cosas indebidas!..."

"Siga…"

"… Ah, sí. Kenji… era un buen chico ése, el único que pudo ganar el corazón de Aiko, diría yo. La amaba y respetaba tanto que se ofendía fácilmente si alguien se atrevía a hablar mal de ella. Un día, mientras Kenji paseaba por ahí, un chico de otro clan la insultó sin estar ella allí, y cuando él le dijo que se detuviera, el muy imbécil siguió provocándolo… cometió un error. Aiko le había enseñado el hakkai terepashi no jutsu, y él lo había adaptado a su reishi. Lo usó contra el ofensor y…"

"¿Qué le pasó?"

"Pues…"

"!Anna, nos vamos!" dijo Aiko. Se la veía algo molesta, y un leve sonrojo de ira teñía sus mejillas. La gente del bar se apartaba de ella. Se volvió para mirar desafiante a un hombre un tanto mayo que ella "Ya verás, Tetsuya. ¡A la mierda con tus reglas!"

Anna siguió a su furibunda sensei todo el camino afuera, y hasta se asustó cuando Aiko apartó al guardaespaldas con una fuerza bestial y abrió la puerta por sí misma. Al pasar junto al fornido hombre tuvo que reconocer que eso le había dolido.

Afuera el calor se había hecho más soportable ahora que la tarde estaba avanzada, pero el fresco aire no hacía mucho para calmar a Aiko. Más bien la enfadaba aún más, por alguna extraña razón. La oía murmurar cosas ininteligibles desde aquella distancia… comprendió muy poco de l oque dijo. Sólo eran repetitivas amenazas y maldiciones contra Tetsuya, el Concilio, las reglas y ese tipo de cosas.

Anna caminaba cabizbaja, hasta que Aiko finalmente dejó de murmurar. Entonces se acercó, dubitativa. Abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró. Tembló unos instantes, indecisa, y finalmente se atrevió.

"Enséñame el hakkai terepashi no jutsu"

Aiko se detuvo de inmediato y Anna retrocedió unos cuatro pasos, no fuera a ser que la golpeara y la mandara volando al espacio exterior como ella había hecho con Horo-Horo el día anterior. Sin embargo, su sensei no dio muestras de agresión, sino que simplemente se mantuvo quieta y rígida.

Luego, siguió caminando.

"No…"

"Pero… pero… ¿por qué?" inquirió Anna, acercándose y caminando detrás de ella

"Es peligroso…"

"Sí, pero puedo controlarlo…"

"¿Para qué quieres aprender una técnica que sólo puede destruir, cuando nosotros estamos hechos para sanar?..."

"Para derrotar a Tetsu" nuevamente, Aiko se detuvo.

"Venganza, ¿eh?" murmuró "Ese no es motivo suficiente. No hay motivo suficiente…"

"Pero yo podré controlarlo, estoy segura" Aiko volvió a andar, y ella le siguió "No lo usaré a menos que sea necesario, a menos que él me ataque…"

"Está en la cárcel, de ahí no podrá salir…"

"¿Pero y si sale?"

"No-lo-hará"

"Lo hará, estoy segura" vio cómo Aiko aumentaba el paso. Anna frunció el ceño "…!NO LO USARÉ COMO KENJI!"

Aiko se detuvo, poniéndose rígida otra vez, pero le temblaban los hombros. Anna se detuvo también, arrepintiéndose de haber mencionado aquel nombre… no debió haberlo hecho.

"Ken… ji" la voz de Aiko se había convertido en un susurro tembloroso "Sabía que Ichiro te contaría de él… no debí dejarte con ese borracho idiota…"

"Aiko" murmuró ella, acercándose desde atrás "Yo… no voy a usarlo, lo prometo… sólo en caso de que Tetsu salga y me ataque…"

"… Quieres saber lo que le pasó a Kenji, ¿cierto? El imbécil ese no te lo contó… ¿cierto?"

"No… no llegó a contármelo todo. Sólo me dijo que tú lo habías criado y… pues que se amaban"

"Sí…" dijo Aiko. Eso era cierto, y no iba a negarlo. Alzó la mirada al cielo, pero aún Anna no podía ver su rostro "Nos amábamos… sí, lo recuerdo. Y el tonto ése era tan precipitado, tan sensible ante los insultos… usó la técnica y…"

"¿Qué… qué le paso?"

"… Salió mal. No sólo afectó a su atacante, sino a él también. Perdió la consciencia y sufrió daños severos en el cerebro. Alguien llamó a una ambulancia y lo llevaron a un hospital… el peor lugar para un reishi inconsciente. No podía bloquearse en ese estado, y los oscuros pensamientos, emociones y sensaciones de la gente del hospital llenaron su mente, causando un coma telepático permanente"

Anna guardó silencio. No se hubiera imaginado aquello. Aiko lentamente giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las primeras gotas de lluvia.

"Quieres aprender, ¿eh?" inquirió Aiko. Anna asintió "Dime… ¿también estarías dispuesta a perder a quien más amas para lograrlo?"

Anna parpadeó, y por un instante tembló. ¿Perder al ser que más amaba? ¿A qué se refería con…? Sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de sorpresa y terror… perder a quién más amaba… ¿Yoh?

Retrocedió un par de pasos, queriendo alejarse de ella como si su apariencia hubiera cambiado y ahora fuera un monstruo del que debía huir. De súbito, se giró con brusquedad y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que irse… tenía que escapar. Yoh… perder a Yoh… no, no podía permitirlo.

Se internó en el centro de Tokio y corrió por sus avenidas como alma que lleva el diablo, sin detenerse. Sobre los edificios se asomaban retazos de una noche nublada. Anna tembló al llegar al centro. Estaba cansada, pero no quería detenerse. Tenía que correr… Kino siempre le había dicho que ella era una corredora impulsiva, porque a veces salía de la pensión en Ozoresan y corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Corría cuando estaba intranquila o dolida, sin importar la nieve, la lluvia o el viento que hiciera. Simplemente corría, porque quería huir aunque no fuera permanentemente.

De alguna manera, correr le daba la sensación de libertad, de tranquilidad, de que había dejado todos sus problemas atrás. Prefería correr bajo la lluvia, pues le nublaba la visión y así se obligaba a si misma a cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo, y sólo sentía el frío del agua mojando su piel, quitando sus impurezas, sus preocupaciones… al volver estaba molida, cierto, pero más tranquila de lo que se había ido.

Sin embargo, ahora corría por desesperación. Perder a la persona que más amaba… Yoh. No podía perderlo. No podía perder a la persona que más amaba, a la única que había amado así. Jamás había corrido de esa forma. Lloraba a la vez que jadeaba al correr. En varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de resbalar y caer, pero aquellos tropezones no iban a detenerla. Tenía que verlo. Tenía que ver a Yoh.

A lo lejos divisó la pensión, y dejó de correr para trotar a paso ligero. Hacía tiempo que no corría y le dolían las piernas ahora, pues había cruzado todo Tokio a una velocidad pasmosa para un ser humano. Aún así, no se iba a detener. No se molestó en quitarse los zapatos al llegar a la entrada. Sólo corrió hasta la cocina. Allí estaba Yoh, cortando las verduras.

Él la miró y casi gritó de temor al ver su estado. Jadeaba y estaba mojada de lluvia y sudor. Se la veía abatida, y sollozaba incontrolablemente.

"Anna, ¿qué…?"

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. Anna se abalanzó sobre él, sollozando, y le abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, clavándole las uñas en la espalda y temblando sin control. Acercó su boca al oído de él.

"Te amo…"

Yoh parpadeó cuando ella le besó, confundido… Era la primera vez que se lo había dicho. La itako jamás se había atrevido a decir algo así, quizá por orgullo o por temor… y ahora venía de su entrenamiento, llorando y mojada de lluvia y sudor, a decirle que le amaba… ¿qué le había pasado?

Intentó separarla de sí para mirarle a la cara y preguntárselo, para saber si estaba bien (obviamente no), pero al empujarla suavemente ella se aferró con más fuerza aún, como si de ello dependiera su vida. No lo iba a soltar. Sollozó suavemente y le hundió los dedos en los hombros. Yoh la abrazó, vacilante.

"Te amo" repitió.

"… Yo también"

Le acarició la espalda con lenta cadencia y le murmuraba cosas al oído para calmarla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Anna dejase de esconder la cara en su hombro para buscar sus labios, ansiosa. Yoh bajó la cabeza y aceptó aquel suave beso. Estaba confundido, pero no iba a rechazar una oportunidad de besarla. Horo y Pilika se habían ido ya. Tenían la privacidad que habían perdido.

La besó tranquilamente. No había prisa. Le acarició los hombros con suavidad para luego rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Anna suspiró cuando dejó su boca y le acarició el cuello con los labios. De súbito, abrió los ojos, lo empujó con delicadeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Yoh sonrió, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

"¿Crees que…? Tú sabes… ¿estés lista?"

Anna tembló ligeramente y se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto nervioso que aparecía cuando pensaba mucho o cuando estaba insegura. Vaciló al asentir, pero no porque no estuviera lista, sino porque le costaba hablar de ello, y eso incluía decir que "si" o "no" a cosas así, tan íntimas.

Yoh sonrió más ampliamente e intentó besarla, pero ella le apartó. Temblaba.

"¿Podemos… esperar hasta que anochezca por completo?" Yoh la miró, confundido "… Será más… romántico"

Yoh sonrió, comprendiendo, y la dejó ir, no sin antes besarle la frente con ternura.

"Claro. Si eso quieres"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Anna se sumergió en el agua caliente, frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frío. Hacía unos veinte minutos que se había metido a darse un baño. La verdad era que necesitaba estar un rato a solas… era raro. Había corrido tanto para ver a Yoh y luego quería estar sola.

La verdad era que sólo quería una excusa para poder pensar tranquilamente. Sí, estaba lista, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera completamente tranquila. De hecho, estaba algo nerviosa y… bueno, muy nerviosa, pero no insegura. Quería esto. Quería hacerlo, cruzar la última línea.

Emergió del agua y tomó unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, intentando serenarse. Salió y se secó con una toalla, para luego dirigirse a su habitación a ponerse una yukata. Pensó en ponerse algo de ropa interior bajo ésta, pero prefirió no hacerlo. ¿De qué le serviría si…? No, espera… Pilika había dicho una vez que a los chicos les gusta la ropa inteior sexy… ¿y no había comprado un par de ésos cuando sus _queridas_ amigas estaban aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y se la puso, vacilante. Nunca había usado algo tan… pequeño, por así decirlo, tan revelador. No pudo evitar sentirse algo incómoda, pues la verdad era que aquellas prendas no estaban hechas para la comodidad, pero lo ignoró. Después de todo, no iba a durar mucho con ellas puestas.

Salió de su habitación, jugando nerviosamente con el nudo de la yukata. La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, insistente, empañando los vidrios y coloreando de gris y negro el exterior. Anna recorrió el pasillo, vacilante e inquieta, hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación de Yoh.

Se mordió el labio inferior y tembló. Estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo, pero también ansiosa… deseosa. Abrió la puerta con cautela, temblando aún, y entró. Adentro la negrura era casi insondable, muy espesa e intimidante… ¿dónde estaba Yoh?

Ella se sobresaltó y alzó el puño cuando alguien la rodeó desde atrás.

"!AY!" gritó Yoh, soltándola al sentir su puño sobre su cara "!Mi nariz!"

"!No hagas eso, tonto!" exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento…" murmuró. Se frotaba el rostro. Al quitarse la mano, se dio cuenta de que su nariz sangraba un poco "No quería asustarte…"

"… No me asusté, sólo me sobresalté un poco" se acercó a él nuevamente y miró lo que su golpe había causado "Ven, vamos a limpiarte eso"

"De acuerdo"

Bajaron los dos, Anna algo avergonzada por partirle la nariz a su prometido y él… bueno, adolorido por el tremendo golpe. Vaya manera de comenzar una noche que supuestamente debería ser romántica. No había luna llena, sino que llovía, la dama era un tanto brusca y el caballero en la armadura brillante tenía la nariz rota… una noche algo accidentada, ¿no?

Anna buscó hielo y un paño de cocina con el que limpiar el desastre. La sangre había manchado la yukata también, pero no demasiado. Yoh se dejó hacer mientras ella limpiaba la sangre en su rostro. Él sonrió levemente al verla tan incómoda. Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, pero para él eso no importaba demasiado.

Cuando ella terminó de limpiarle el rostro y se dio la vuelta para dejar el paño en el fregadero, él se levantó y la abrazó desde atrás. Anna volvió a tensarse, pero no lo golpeó, por suerte. Yoh hizo a un lado la tela que cubría los delicados hombros femeninos y le besó el cuello. Como siempre, la reacción de ella fue estremecerse y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más acceso. Yoh sonrió al oír esos breves suspiros, y lentamente trajo sus manos de sus caderas a sus pechos, apretándolos con suavidad.

Ella lanzó un tímido gemido al sentir sus manos jugando allí. Alzó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello desde aquella posición. No era la primera vez que hacían aquello.

"¿Subimos ahora?"

"… Sí"

Yoh le soltó y la tomó de la mano, atrayéndola hacia él y guiándola en la oscuridad. Escaleras arriba, aquella negrura no era más que penumbra, a veces iluminada por un rayo. Anna temblaba, pero no era de frío… Sentía anticipación de nuevo. Al llegar a su habitación no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

Yoh se detuvo entonces y le soltó las manos para poner las suyas en sus hombros, masajeándolos con ternura. La acercó hacia él y la besó con suavidad, sonriendo. Anna aceptó el beso, nerviosa, y le echó los brazos al cuello para atraerle. Su lengua acarició los labios femeninos, pidiendo la entrada y obteniéndola.

Se quedaron así por largo rato, besándose sin prisa, pero con anticipación. Ya empezaban a jadear. Yoh se separó de ella para respirar y de paso mirarla a los ojos. Se veía insegura.

"¿Segura que estás lista?" le preguntó él. "Sabes que podemos esperar más tiempo… el tiempo que quieras. ¿Quieres seguir?"

Anna asintió, pero sus ojos denotaban nerviosismo.

Ah, pero sus manos estaban otra vez sobre ella, sobre su piel, tocando, vagando y causando escalofríos en ella. Era tan difícil concentrarse en los problemas y nerviosismos cuando una sensación tan intensa se apoderaba de su cuerpo, cuando el presente engullía al pasado.

Él le besó las mejillas y acercó su boca a su oído.

"Te ves tan bella de blanco…"

Ella se sonrojó, y su mente sólo pudo imaginarse vestida en un kimono blanco, usando un anillo y pronunciando los votos… y oyendo los de él. Pudo verse a su lado, aferrada a su brazo, sin preocupaciones… ¿por qué preocuparse si la acompañaba un hombre tan fuerte y… comprensivo?

Encontró algo de coraje reunido en su interior y lo utilizó al instante.

"¿Me amas?"

La pregunta fue repentina y atrevida, pero él no pareció incómodo. La miró a los ojos. Tal vez Anna había esperado algo más dramático de su parte, las acciones de un hombre desesperado por probar algo: un abrazo, un beso, la más suave de las caricias… pero sólo esa mirada fija, un deliberado asentimiento y su sincera respuesta.

"Sí"

Fue entonces cuando _esa_ sensación se apoderó de su ser, y estuvo segura de que su imaginación era la culpable de producirla. Se le secó la boca, y no pudo pensar de qué hablar. Sintió que un leve sonrojo subía a sus mejillas y lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos: preocupación. ¿De qué se preocupaba? La sensación se hizo más intensa y se desbordó en algún punto. Fue como un escalofrío que la recorrió entera, y que intentó controlar como todas sus emociones, completamente dormidas… Aún así, descubrió que no era preocupación… eran ansias, el deseo de conocerse como mujer y conocerlo como hombre también.

Se rindió ante sus caricias, permitiéndose por una vez sentirse pequeña y frágil. Oh, ser tan suave y delicada contra él, y el contraste de su fuerza y su fragilidad. Ser, por tan sólo esta noche, una mujer, una joven y bella mujer… y no una itako, no Anna Kyouyama. Una mujer. Quizá era alguna especie de deliberado abandono, pero no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Deseaba lo que él le ofrecía.

Dulce olvido. Eso le ofrecía él, y podía dárselo con la más mínima caricia, el más suave de los roces. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros con ternura, ejerciendo presión en los puntos sensibles del cuello. Abandonó sus labios y su boca fue a parar a sus mejillas, probando la sal de sus lágrimas y sabiendo que no había necesidad de llorar, pero dejándola de todas maneras.

La condujo hasta el futon y se acostaron los dos, uno al lado del otro, besándose y acariciándose con ternura. Se colocó sobre ella, hundiéndola en el lecho, pero no pareció importarle a ninguno de los dos. Le besó el cuello, y se vio abrumado por cientos de necesidades: saborear sus lágrimas y su piel, probar sus labios de nuevo, acariciar sus hombros, apretar sus pechos, rozar apenas su entrepierna, hacerla gemir, sollozar y gritar… pero se contuvo y se apartó de ella para mirarla.

Anna tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba por los sollozos y el deseo. Él sonrió, y sintió una necesidad más: quitar de su pecho la opresión de la soledad y el nerviosismo. Se acercó a ella y le besó la frente con suavidad, y luego los párpados cerrados, saboreando nuevamente sus lágrimas.

"Te amo" murmuró él, besando entonces sus mejillas "Te amo, te amo" se apartó de ella nuevamente y la miró a los ojos por escasos dos segundos. Se acercó a ella y le besó _"Te amo"_

Un mantra, una promesa. Decenas de imágenes anidaron en la mente de Anna, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír a medias. Él estaba allí, con ella, sobre ella, sintiendo deseo y de la manera más pura solamente. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar en contra de su voluntad, aferrándose a sus hombros y hundiéndole los dedos en la piel.

Por su parte, Yoh le besaba el cuello a la vez que sus manos acariciaban sus hombros y bajaban, lentamente, hacia su pecho. Anna arqueó la espalda y gimió tímidamente. Yoh sonrió, y hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos húmedos, para luego trazar lentas líneas sobre su rostro. Esos dedos bajaron junto con los de la otra mano, hasta llegar a sus pechos, algo pequeños y ocultos por la tela de la yukata.

La prenda ahora resultaba estorbosa. Deshizo el nudo y abrió la yukata por los hombros, exponiendo su cuerpo de la cadera para arriba. Algo le pilló por sorpresa… Anna llevaba un sostén negro y semitransparente. La observó por largo rato. Ella sintió la necesidad de taparse con los brazos para que dejara de mirarla así, pero al intentarlo, él la detuvo y siguió admirando su cuerpo. Lentamente, aún atento, le quitó el sostén, con algo de dificultad porque nunca había hecho algo así, y entonces siguió observándola.

Dejó de mirarla para no avergonzarla más y se quitó completamente la yukata. Anna tembló, y acarició con la punta de los dedos la piel de su pecho recién descubierta. Su tez era más oscura que la de ella, pero suave, y bajo ella se movían músculos bien formados debido al entrenamiento al que se había sometido.

El cuerpo de Anna era más pequeño, y la transacción entre extremidades y otras partes era más indistinguible. Si bien era delgada, gracias al aikido y los entrenamientos de Aiko había adquirido una contextura más bien atlética. Sus brazos eran delgados, pero fuertes, sus pechos eran erguidos por la juventud, y algo pequeños, pero definitivamente provocativos; su vientre era plano y bien formado, su cintura era estrecha, sus caderas, amplias, sus piernas largas y torneadas…

Era hermosa. Ambos lo eran.

Anna llevó sus manos a su espalda, acariciándola tímidamente. No estaba segura de qué hacer ahora. La noche anterior había estado de espaldas a él, y era poco lo que había hecho… quería hacer algo. Él ya se había desnudado, pero no se atrevía a mirar, sólo a tocar. Movió sus dedos por su pecho, bajando lentamente. Yoh notó su nerviosismo e inseguridad.

"Shhh…" murmuró él "Tranquila. Yo me encargaré de todo"

Anna tembló al oír el tono de su voz, áspero por el deseo, y asintió. Un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Se estremeció al sentir el deseo de explorar el cuerpo que reposaba bajo él, esperando a que lo tocase y despertase en éste sensaciones incontrolables. La oyó gemir cuando le tocó los pechos, y sólo pudo estimularla más, comprendiendo con oscura fascinación el poder que ahora tenía sobre ella, un poder que nada tenía que ver con la fuerza, sino con su reacción ante él, sus emociones por él…

Apretó sus pechos con delicadeza, y bajó su boca hasta ellos, posándola sobre un botón endurecido por la excitación y el frío. Por unos instantes, Anna temió que le mordiera, pero luego de unos momentos de jugueteo supo que no lo haría. Lo sintió succionar con leve fuerza, y ella sólo pudo arquear la espalda y gemir de placer, mientras le acariciaba la oscura cabellera.

Una de las piernas de él se metió entre las rodillas de ella, separándolas hasta hacer un espacio suficiente como para caber entre ellas. Anna jadeó al sentir sus caderas contra las de él. Una de sus manos bajó, provocándola, y le acarició la parte exterior del muslo a la vez que frotaba sus caderas provocativamente contra las de ella.

Se movió de adelante hacia atrás, en lento vaivén, oyéndola gemir y oyéndose jadear el mismo. Las manos de ella se agitaban y le acariciaban la espalda y la cabellera, hundiéndose en su piel cuando una ola de placer la atacaba y su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

"!Yoh!"

Sus manos pasaron de la parte exterior del muslo a la interior, empezando a acariciar sobre la tela. Encontró el botón sensible, fuente del placer de ella, y lo frotó con los dedos. Anna se arqueó y gimió, moviendo las caderas contra esa mano, buscando mayor contacto. A punto estuvo de rogarle que la acariciara directamente, pero había una pizca de orgullo o timidez dentro de ella que le forzó a morderse los labios.

Yoh succionó con más fuerza y sonrió al oírle gemir. Con la mano que tenía libre, bajó un poco más la yukata, abriéndola por completo y deshaciéndose de ella. No la miró porque no quería avergonzarla, pero se atrevió a abandonar sus pechos para trazar un camino de besos ligeros, bajando cada vez más. Sus dedos jugaban con ella por sobre la tela de aquella estorbosa prenda, y se movían con tortuosa lentitud, cuando en realidad Anna quería que fuera más rápido… La estaba torturando.

Sus labios se encontraron con su ombligo y jugaron con éste por unos segundos, antes de bajar un poco más, hasta su cadera. Abrió la boca y succionó con poca fuerza, lamiendo con suavidad también. Anna abrió los ojos y gimió. Miró hacia abajo, y lo vio acercándose más y más a su intimidad. Sintió su respiración _ahí _abajo, y notó que sus dedos se detenían y sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa al ver la diminuta prenda de encajes que llevaba puesta.

Se la quitó apresurado, y ella le ayudó alzando las caderas. Lo sintió respirar

sobre aquel sensible punto. Anna gimió, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

"!No te atrevas a…!"

Demasiado tarde. Yo hay había puesto su boca allí, y su lengua jugaba con su pequeño botón de placer, endurecido después de tanto estímulo. Gritó y arqueó la espalda, incapaz de contenerse. Llevó sus manos a sus costados, y arrugó con los dedos las sábanas. Sentía su lengua jugar con aquella parte tan íntima y sensible de ella, a veces metiéndose en su interior o simplemente acariciando el pequeño botón. Gritó de nuevo.

Yoh sonrió. Era delicioso oírla gritar así, perdida en aquel mar de sensaciones. Y, dios, su sabor era exquisito. Con los dedos abrió sus labios del todo y metió su lengua lo más que podía. Anna arqueó la espalda y gritó, alzando las caderas y moviéndolas hacia él. Yoh la sostuvo con una mano para detener aquellos frenéticos movimientos, sin mucho éxito. Sonrió más ampliamente cuando una idea se le pasó por la cabeza.

Sacó su lengua y acarició el endurecido botón. Anna se estremeció y dijo su nombre entre jadeos. Otra vez esa presión ardiente se acumulaba en su interior y llegaba a límites insoportables, forzándola a gritar y retorcerse de placer. Yoh metió entonces dos dedos. Anna se paralizó de inmediato al sentir aquellos dedos moverse, rápidamente, y su lengua acariciarla, más lentamente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con fuerza, a la vez que llevaba sus manos hacia abajo y acariciaba la oscura cabellera.

Yoh se entretuvo torturándola, dándole placer suficiente como para hacerla gritar y gemir, pero no para saciarse. Su lengua se movía casi perezosamente sobre aquel punto sensible, mientras que sus dedos la penetraban con rapidez, haciendo uso de su humedad. La oyó rogar… por primera vez, la oyó rogar.

"Yoh… por favor…" jadeó ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo perlado en sudor. Sus manos le revolvían el cabello con desesperación. Yoh no pudo evitar excitarse aún más al verla temblar así y oírla gritar y rogar de aquella manera. Aumentó la velocidad de su lengua y la penetró con más fuerza, escuchando sus gritos.

"!Ah!"

Anna se puso rígida de repente, y sólo pudo gritar y cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando una ola de placer ardiente invadió su cuerpo y espasmos incontrolables la atacaron sin piedad. Lentamente, bajó del cielo al que había subido y se acomodó sobre el futon, relamiéndose los labios y jadeando.

Yoh lamió allí una última vez antes de colocarse completamente sobre ella. Le acarició el rostro y devolvió a su sitio los mechones de pelo rubio que se habían salido de lugar. Anna jadeaba aún, y tenía el corazón prácticamente en la garganta. Aún así, sacó fuerzas suficientes para alzar los brazos y acariciarle el pecho, agradeciendo sus atenciones.

Yoh le besó la frente y rozó sus caderas contra las de ella. Anna dio un respingo al sentir el leve roce de su miembro contra su intimidad, y, por primera vez, se atrevió a mirar. Se sonrojó al instante, pero no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó aún más al saber que él la había descubierto mirando. Volteó la cabeza e intentó dejar de observarle, pero sus miradas siempre se desviaban hacia su miembro.

Finalmente, la curiosidad le venció.

"… ¿Puedo… tocarlo?"

Él la miró, sonrió brevemente y asintió, besándole la frente con ternura. Le aferró las caderas y lo puso sobre él. Anna no pudo evitar sentirse aún más expuesta y observada por él en aquella posición. Lo ignoró por un rato, sin notar el fuerte sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró por vergüenza. No sabía cómo darle placer a él, no sabía cómo tocarlo. Por suerte, Yoh sabía qué hacer. Guío sus frágiles manos hacia su pecho y le indicó que le besara el cuello.

Anna hizo lo que él decía. Le besó el cuello y le acarició el pecho con vacilación. Bajó sus manos un poco más, y dejó su cuello para besarle los labios, y luego el pecho. Por largo rato se mantuvo así, sólo atreviéndose a besarle el pecho y el cuello y a acariciarle el abdomen. Pero ella deseaba tocarle más, y él también quería hacerlo.

Yoh le guió las manos más abajo, con delicadeza, y las colocó alrededor de su miembro. Anna lanzó una leve exclamación de curiosidad y de asombro al empezar a explorar. Si bien era duro y grande, la piel que lo revestía era más bien lisa y suave, surcada por venas palpitantes. Movió sus dedos con suavidad, arriba y abajo, sin saber exactamente qué hacía y qué le gustaría que hiciera. Él la guió de nuevo, tomando sus manos e indicando los movimientos que más le gustaban.

"Sí, así" jadeó él, soltándola y poniendo sus manos a sus costados. Tragó sonoramente y apretó la mandíbula "Así…"

Nunca había tocado a un hombre tan íntimamente, y jamás se había esperado oírlo gemir y jadear así. Dejó de mirar su rostro sudoroso y se fijó en su miembro erguido. Movió sus manos, aumentando el ritmo con el que lo frotaba. Se atrevió a mirarle a la cara de nuevo, y su entusiasmo bajó de inmediato. Yoh tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados con fuerza, como si más bien sufriera en vez de disfrutar.

"… ¿Te… te duele?"

Yoh tragó y logró decir algo.

"No…"

"… ¿Te gusta?"

"…Sí"

Anna sabía que no metían, pero intentaba contenerse. Lo veía en su mente. Aumentó la velocidad aún más. Yoh jadeó y gimió. Abrió los ojos por unos instantes, antes de cerrarlos otra vez. Se estaba saliendo de control. Si seguía así, se vendría en las manos de Anna.

La detuvo, y ella le miró, confundida. ¿Por qué quería que se detuviera si le gustaba? Él la aferró por las caderas y la puso bajo él de nuevo, acomodándose entre sus piernas. La miró a los ojos, jadeante.

"¿Lista?"

Ella asintió, nerviosa. Yoh le sonrió con lujuriosa ternura, y besó sus labios una vez más, antes de guiar su miembro al interior femenino. Anna jadeó y se estremeció, con los ojos bien abiertos, desacostumbrada a la nueva sensación de presión dentro de sí y a la fricción. Le miró, fascinada, y luego miró hacia abajo. No dolía… no dolía wen absoluto. Lo único que sentía ahora era ese insitente cosquilleo y la presión de su miembro al introducirse en ella.

Yoh se movía, suavemente, lentamente, sin prisa alguna, como si disfrutara de aquello y esperara al momento propicio para perder el control. Se inclinó y le besó los labios, moviéndose en lento vaivén. Anna empezó a corresponderle, besándole y moviéndose también acorde su necesidad aumentaba. De repente, ella rompió el beso, arqueó la espalda y gimió, cerrando los ojos.

Yoh sonrió, acercándose para besarle el cuello y de paso susurrarle algo tierno al oído. Dios, vaya que era estrecha, y estaba tan mojada, tan caliente… y aquello era sólo el principio. Apoyó las manos sobre el futon y aumentó la velocidad, jadeando y gimiendo. Anna le acarició los hombros y se aferró a él, clavando su oscura mirada en sus ojos.

Que bella se veía así, sonrojada y pálida en la oscuridad, que de cuando en cuando era iluminada por un rayo. Que hermosos gemidos salían de su boca, que seductores movimientos realizaba bajo él… que perfecta era. Su cuerpo se estremecía de placer con cada suave estocada, sus labios se abrían para dejar escapar jadeos y dulces gemidos, y sus ojos le miraban, suplicantes… no había manera de resistirse. Estaba locamente enamorado de ella, ¿y qué podía hacer? Nada, sólo amarla y complacerla.

Poco a poco, a medida que la presión y el placer se iban acumulando en sus cuerpos, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y bruscos, y los gemidos fueron transformándose en gritos y gruñidos. Anna gritó su nombre. El contestó penetrándola con más fuerza, arrancando dulces jadeos y gemidos de su boca, empujándola en el futon. Ella cerró los ojos y sollozó, suplicante.

Las olas de placer se hicieron más intensas, siempre en vertiginoso crescendo, hasta alcanzar límites insoportables para ambos cuerpos. De súbito, ella se arqueó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, hundiéndole las uñas en la espalda. Nuevamente el éxtasis se apoderaba de ella, y los espasmos contraían su interior, apretando su miembro deliciosa Acercó su boca a su oído.

"Gracias" murmuró ella, gimiendo aún.

Yoh hundió la cara en su cuello y perdió el control por completo. Con la siguiente estocada, dejó que su semen desembocara dentro de ella, gruñendo.

Se movieron por unos segundos más, y luego se aquietaron.

Ambos jadeaban, exhaustos, pero aún se acariciaban y se murmuraban palabras. Yoh intentó hacerse a un lado.

"No" susurró ella, aferrándolo con leve fuerza. Se sonrojó visiblemente cuando él alzó la cabeza para mirarle "… Quedémonos así por un rato… me gusta"

Yoh sonrió y asintió, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla demasiado con su peso. Le besó la frente, y ella murmuró su nombre con suavidad, cansada. Luego de un rato, él se retiró y se dejó caer a un lado de ella, exhausto también. La acercó hacia sí y le acarició los cabellos al apoyarle la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Anna cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alguien como lo había estado hacía unos minutos, y jamás había experimentado tanto placer, tanta anticipación, tanto deseo… ¿era esto hacer el amor? Era algo… bello, indescriptiblemente hermoso.

Yoh le acariciaba los cabellos con ternura y rodeaba su frágil figura con un brazo.

"Buenas noches" murmuró él, bostezando.

Ella no contestó. Prefirió hacerse la dormida y esperar a que él soñara, para luego entrar en sus sueños y mirar… ovejas. ¿Cuándo diablos dejaría de soñar con las ovejas? Sonrió brevemente y bostezó. Dios, estaba cansada. Hacía tiempo que no usaba su cuerpo en una actividad tan exhaustiva.

Sus ojos se cerraron, lentamente, y al poco tiempo, se durmió.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Yoh despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando en sus oídos. Gimió y se escudó los ojos para que la luz del sol no los lastimaran, pero de nada sirvió. Es imposible ganarle al sol, y a menos que les disparara a esos pájaros con una escopeta, no se iban a callar.

Abrió los ojos, parpadeando para adaptarse a la luz de la mañana. Se sentó y se estrujó los párpados cerrados, para luego bostezar sonoramente y estirarse… ¿qué hora era?

Sintió un movimiento a su lado, y volteó a mirar. Allí estaba Anna, dormida aún… estaba boca abajo, y las sábanas le tapaban hasta la cintura, por lo que era imposible admirar su cuerpo ahora, pero no le importaba demasiado. Se acostó de nuevo, sobre su espalda, y miró su rostro por largo rato. Anna siempre se despertaba antes que él, por lo jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verla dormir de esa manera tan tranquila y profunda.

La oyó lanzar un breve suspiro, y vio que un mechón rubio se salía de lugar y le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. No pudo resistir la tentación de devolver ese mechón a su sitio y de paso, acariciarle el rostro.

Anna abrió los ojos, lentamente, le miró y sonrió tímidamente.

"Buenos días" murmuró él.

"Buenos días" respondió ella.

Yoh se acercó mientras le acariciaba el rostro y la besó con ternura. Se colocó sobre ella.

"¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Bien… ¿y tú?"

"Bien"

La besó de nuevo, y guió su boca a su cuello para acariciar la sensible piel con sus labios. Anna posó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos y hundió los dedos.

"Lo de anoche… ¿te gustó?"

Ella se sonrojó y tragó antes de contestar.

"…Sí, sabes que sí"

"Ah" murmuró él, jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja y sonriendo al oírla suspirar "Que bueno"

La besó por un rato más, y luego recordó algo importante.

"Annita, hay algo que quería darte"

Anna enarcó las cejas en una expresión de sarcástica curiosidad. Lo vio dirigirse a su armario, sin importarle su desnudez… a ella si le importó. Se turbó y miró a otro lado cuando él regresó. Notó que llevaba algo que ocultaba detrás de su espalda.

De repente, se arrodilló frente a ella, completamente desnudo. Anna parecía sorprendida y muy turbada… ¿qué diablos hacía? Yoh le mostró lo que traía escondido… una cajita de color azul marino…

"Yoh…"

"Kyouyama Anna…" dijo él, abriendo lentamente la caja "¿Irías al concierto de Bob conmigo?"

"Yoh… yo… espera, ¿qué dijiste?" Anna se dio cuenta de que lo que había en esa caja no era un anillo, sino entrada spara el concierto… ¿cuándo le dio ella permiso para ir "!TONTO!"

Que iluso de su parte pensar que era un anillo de compromiso. Después de todo, ya estaban comprometidos y no necesitaban de esas cosas. Pero, bueno, nadie podía culparla por soñar un poco.

Yoh rió, apartó las entradas y añadió.

"… ¿Y te casarías conmigo después del concierto?"

Anna miró el anillo que había estado oculto bajo las entradas. Al parecer, era de oro y tenía un pequeño diamante incrustado… definitivamente tenía que ser caro.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Bueno, usé un poco de tiempo de mi entrenamiento para trabajar… mucho tiempo… y no lo hago desde hace poco. Cuando dejaste de vigilarme hace un par de años, me puse a trabajar en un cafetín"

Eso explicaba porqué aún tenía dinero para comprar golosinas. Pero, bueno, también había usado ese dinero para comprarle un anillo de compromiso, lo cual no era necesario, pero decididamente era romántico… quitando que se lo había pedido desnudo, claro está.

"Entonces, ¿te casas conmigo?"

Anna tragó y sonrió.

"Sabes que sí"

Yoh se acercó y le puso el anillo en el dedo medio. Quedaba perfecto. Anna lo admiró por un rato, hasta que él reclamó su atención otra vez, besándola en la boca y hundiéndola en el futon.

Le besó el cuello.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

"Sí… pero creo que prefiero _quedarme_ un rato más"

Yoh notó el tono sugestivo de su voz. Sonrió.

"Annita, ¿otra vez?"

"Sí" murmuró ella "¿Por qué no? Hace un tiempo que me estabas esperando… ¿por qué no hacerlo de nuevo?..."

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Se puso sobre ella, besándola con ternura y empezando otra vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Listo el penúltimo cap. Falta el epilogo del fic y luego las continuaciones. Pense en poner otro lemon en este, pero me dio flojera U¬¬. No debi decir eso. Espero les haya gustado, soy principiante en lemosn… es el colmo. Describí una violación y no pude describir un lemon como yo quería TToTT. Weno, q mas da? Disfrute haciendolo, eso sí XD.

Nos vemos en enero, pues me voy de viaje y no regresaré hasta el año que viene, así que no podré escribir para nada, salvo en mi cuadernito, y eso es sólo para mi libro. Aprovecharé al máximo el viaje para escribirlo y perfeccionarlo un poco, para practicar con la descripción de ambientes, personas y eso.

Nos vemos. Feliz navidad y año nuevo por adelantado! (no vaya a ser que se me olvide ¬¬)

Chao!


	16. Epílogo

No hay excusas por mi tardanza. Simplemente no estaba inspirada o me dio flojera. No escribí probablemente por eso. ¬¬U ¿Qué¿No me puede dar flojera? Además, cuando me venían las ganas de escribir, tenía un examen o algo… así que no he podido subir hasta ahora.

Epílogo. Vean lo que ha sucedido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Epílogo**

**(4 meses después)**

Anna estaba sentada sobre las tablas a las afueras del patio, esperando. Dentro de la pensión, la música y los gritos emocionados de los invitados se filtraban por las puertas y llegaban a sus atormentados oídos. Maldita fuera la Reunión Anual.

"Bueno, al menos esta vez aguantaste más"

Anna giró la cabeza y sonrió discretamente al ver a Yoh salir a acompañarla. Últimamente sonreía mucho, pero sólo cuando estaban solos. Él se sentó a su lado, dejando colgar las piernas de las tablas.

"Feliz año nuevo" murmuró él

"Feliz año nuevo" respondió "No me gusta esa música"

"Lo sé. El próximo año pondremos algo que nos guste…"

"Y eso significa que no será Bob…"

Yoh pareció decepcionarse. Pero luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió de nuevo. Rodeó a su prometida por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para luego ponerla sentada sobre su regazo. Le hundió la cara en el cuello y besó la tersa piel

"¿Y nosotros… qué hacemos?" murmuró él

Anna sonrió nuevamente y arqueó la espalda. Luego le empujó y le guiñó el ojo.

"Más tarde"

Yoh sonrió más ampliamente. Si bien cuando estaban acompañados Anna era la misma chica fría y agresiva, cuando estaban solos era… _agresiva_ en otro sentido. En apenas unos meses de haber estado juntos, había perdido parte de su timidez. Había veces que actuaba como si tuviera una experiencia de años y años de práctica. Esas noches las cosas se ponían tan bruscas que él amanecía adolorido.

Claro, también estaban esas veces que él tomaba la iniciativa, y ella sólo se quedaba quieta y disfrutaba de la ternura de Yoh, de sus dulces palabras, de sus tranquilas caricias, de su mirada fija, de su brillante sonrisa y de sus lentos y suaves movimientos.

Esas noches ella era tan dichosa que a veces lloraba… aunque a ella no le gustara admitirlo y dijera que era sólo era polvo en el ojo…

"¿En ambos ojos, Annita?" le había dicho él una vez

"Cállate bobo" le había contestado ella, poniéndose un brazo sobre los párpados cerrados para que dejara de mirarla.

Yoh sonrió al recordar aquello. Sabía que ella había estado de humor para algo tierno, pero no sabía que se pondría a llorar…

Pero… dudaba mucho que hoy se pusiera a llorar por algo que no fuera placer.

Adentro se oyeron más gritos, y la música subió de volumen. Anna frunció el ceño.

"Ven, vamos a entrar…"

"Te dije que más tarde, Yoh"

"No es por eso. Tu regalo está adentro"

Movida por la curiosidad, Anna se dejó llevar por Yoh hacia adentro de la pensión, a la sala, donde los invitados, ya medio cegados por el alcohol, bailaban una melodía pegajosa.

Yoh se dirigió hacia el radio y lo apagó. De inmediato se oyeron quejas y protestas, y Horo le lanzó una lata de cerveza.

"¡Vamos, vamos, cálmense!" gritó Yoh "¡Quiero hacer un anuncio!"

Después de unos segundos de griterío y más latas de cerveza, hubo silencio.

"Sólo me tomará unos diez segundos, no se preocupen" dijo. Se aclaró la garganta "El anuncio es… ¡AMO A ANNA KYOUYAMA!"

De inmediato todo el mundo rió y Horo lanzó unos cuantos silbidos. Anna, por su parte… había recogido una lata de cerveza y se la había lanzado a la cabeza a la vez que murmuraba para que sólo el leyera sus labios.

"Hoy no va a haber"

Lamentablemente no fue Yoh el único que vio sus labios o escuchó, y se hizo aún más evidente cuando el joven shaman se arrodilló y se puso a lloriquear y a rogar. Ya los hombres silbaban y reían y las mujeres no se quedaban atrás con la burla.

"¡TEN PIEDAAAAADDDD!" gritó Yoh

Anna sólo se dio la vuelta, sonriendo con malicia y se fue a la cocina, donde estaba Jun. Ella sonreía, pues aunque no había oído nada, se imaginaba qué estaba pasando.

Yoh tragó, se puso en pie, y siguió con voz temblorosa. Ya sabía que no valía la pena seguir rogando.

"Sí, la amo. ¡Y por eso nos vamos a casar la próxima semana! Todos están invitados. Será algo pequeño, pero habrá mucha cerveza"

Más aplausos, especialmente por parte de los hombres. Las mujeres eran más calladas y estaban menos borrachas. Anna lo miraba desde la cocina. Era raro que se hubiera atrevido a seguir ahora, pero de momento lo iba a dejar. ¿Qué podía hacer aparte de eso?

"Bueno, creo que ese es el anuncio… ¡Ah, casi se me olvida!" Anna meneó la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? "Un regalo para mi querida Anna… y las chicas…" guiñó el ojo.

Anna parpadeó, y luego abrió los ojos con pánico. No, no lo haría…

Yoh volvió a encender el radio y metió un CD. Jugó un rato con el aparato hasta encontrar la canción que buscaba… Y empezó a bailar.

Body...wanna feel my body?  
Body...such a thrill my body  
Body...wanna touch my body?  
Body...it's too much my body  
Check it out my body, body.  
Don't you doubt my body, body.  
talkin' bout my body, body,  
check it out my body

Las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron. Los hombres silbaron y se unieron al baile. Los gritos de las mujeres se hicieron más intensos. Anna era la única que tenía la cara metida entre las manos para ocultar su vergüenza… o la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

Every man wants to be a macho macho man  
to have the kind of body, always in demand  
Jogging in the mornings, go man go  
works out in the health spa, muscles glow  
You can best believe that, he's a macho man  
ready to get down with, anyone he can

Anna reconoció la canción. Macho man, de Village People. Finalmente reparó que había una botella de sake sobre la mesa.

Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!  
Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! Ow...

Macho, macho man  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man (yeah, yeah)  
I've got to be a macho!

"¿Divirtiéndote?" gritó Jun para que su voz fuera escuchada sobre el barullo

"Sí, bastante" dijo Anna con un toque de cinismo. Jun le ofreció de la botella "Yo no bebo"

"Sólo un traguito… mientras estos tontos bailan"

Anna aceptó con el ceño fruncido, pero la verdad es que sentía curiosidad por saber qué sabor tenía el licor… A la primera probada, tosió. No le gustaba.

"A todos les pasa la primera vez…" dijo Jun

La música dio un brinco… Al parecer el CD estaba rayado. Pronto cambió a otra canción.

Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy.

"¿YMCA?" dijo Anna, observando a Pilika y a Tamao bailando discretamente

"Sí, eso parece"

Horo y Len se quitaron las camisas y las lanzaron al aire. Las dos chicas enloquecieron, y los demás hombres los siguieron. Incluso Jun lanzó un grito de diversión al ver aquello. Anna sólo ocultó su rostro de nuevo para que no la vieran sonreír.

Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time.

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.  
It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.

En la oscuridad de sus manos, la sonrisa de Anna se desvaneció lentamente al recordar todos los sucesos del año pasado y el final del antepasado, cuando todo comenzó. Lo recordaba vívidamente, recordaba el dolor… Aún así, también recordaba lo que vino después. Se abrió ante Yoh y sus amigos (algunos, al menos. Es imposible complacerlos a todos), mejoró su relación con sus chicas, aprendió a dominar su reishi, a bloquearse… Al fin pudo ir al centro de la ciudad, visitar las tiendas que tanto anunciaban por la televisión, ir de compras con las demás, o simplemente salir de paseo sin el temor de desmayarse o ser atacada. Ahora podía bloquearse y defenderse… Ah, casi se le olvida. Había aprendido aikido y había pasado el examen para quinto Kyu. En unos cuatro o cinco años podría ser sensei.

Y había aprendido de Aiko el terepashi no jutsu.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Aiko… tienes razón, no vale la pena"**_

_Esas habían sido las palabras que había pronunciado al volver a ver a su sensei el sábado siguiente. Aiko le daba la espalda al caminar. La había detenido diciendo aquello._

_**"Perdona mi osadía, sensei. De ahora de adelante, haré sólo lo que digas y aprenderé únicamente las técnicas que me enseñes"**_

_**"Empecemos con el terepashi no jutsu, entonces"**_

_**"Está bien…!¿QUÉEEEE?!"**_

_**"¿Qué? No me irás a decir que ahora no quieres aprenderla"**_

_**"Pero… pero… ¡Me dijiste que era necesario sacrificar a la persona que más amaba!"**_

_**"Por el amor de dios, Anna, eso sólo pasa en las telenovelas y cuentos dramáticos… Tienes suerte de que este no lo sea. Sólo te hice esa estúpida pregunta para ver qué tan hueca de corazón eras. Era tan sólo una especie de prueba para ver si ponías el poder por sobre los tuyos… me dio la impresión de que no lo haces..."**_

_Anna se sonrojó de vergüenza al conocer la existencia de aquella trampa y la miró con desprecio._

_**"¿Qué?" **preguntó Aiko, nerviosa** "¿Quieres aprender o no?" **_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Anna hizo una mueca al recordar aquello, que fue reemplazada por una sonrisa al ver que Len Tao, el chico más serio de la pandilla hacía unas piruetas y forcejeaba por quitarse los pantalones… no pudo terminar porque Pilika lo agarró de la oreja y lo cayó a golpes. Ah, bueno. Uno menos en el grupo…

You can get yourself clean, you can have a good meal,  
You can do what about you feel ...

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!

No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.  
I'm sure they can help you today.

Sí, habían sido dos años duros, pero justamente por eso se había hecho más fuerte, más poderosa… ahora no era la futura esposa del heredero Asakura, ni la prometida del Shaman King, ni mucho menos Anna la itako… Era simplemente ella, lo que quería ser. Sólo hacía lo que le apetecía siguiendo sus propios conceptos, pues no estaba sometida a la opinión de otros ni a los deseos de los demás… Yoh era una excepción. Era la única persona de la cual dependía realmente, pero ya había descubierto que depender de alguien no le hacía débil. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber eso.

De momento, sólo podía seguir con su vida, esperando lo que esta le lanzara, beber algo de sake… y ver a Yoh bailando YMCA.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, así termina este fic. La verdad es que pensé que el epílogo me tomaría más páginas (y menos tiempo), pero supongo que una idea no es predecible para nada. Espero la hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito.

Dentro de poco viene la secuencia del fic. Si se portan bien prometo lemon en el primer cap de ese. ;) (nótese cinismo: si dejan reviews prometo lemon) XD. Ahí está mi política.

Bueno, como es el último cap del fic, pienso que es momento adecuado para dejar aquí un a notita EMO de cualquier tontería: Cuando inicie el fic… (Na, no sirvo para esto)… la verdad es que era una absoluta novata en ff. Pero digamos que me atreví a publicarlo (pensando que la crítica me haría pedazos) y obtuve resultados sorprendentes. Yo que pensaba que a pocos les gustaría y que muchos me iban a odiar. Ah, bueno, no sé porqué estoy haciendo este discurso. ¡Ni que me estuviera ganando un Nobel!

Sólo quiero agradecerles a todos por haber leído y dejado su review con sus recomendaciones. Ahora veo algunos escritos del pasado y los comparo con los de ahora y me quedo sorprendida con lo que he mejorado. Todo gracias a la lectura, la constancia y a ustedes.

Muchas gracias a SHIRAZE ASAKURA TAO, Dark Layom, Gema, naremoon, Kamimura, Verito.S, Hikaru-Hoshi, Caprica y a ti…

Gracias especiales a Annshail, Haneko-Higurashi, Haku-Dekin, Ren3oki-chan y Anna Granger 69 porque me despedazaron (o no realmente) con sus críticas y/o sugerencias.

Capítulo dedicado a Eva (Ren3oki-chan).

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero verlos en el próximo fic!

P.S: Hace poco noté que el cap anterior tuvo 22 reviews… claro, si allí estaba el lemon. Ahí sí que toditas dejaron review, cuerda de pervertidas ¬///¬

Las dos canciones anteriores (Macho Man y YMCA) son propiedad de Village People.

SK es propiedad de Takei.

Este fic es propiedad mía. El que lo robe lo mato. nOn


End file.
